


Lucky in Rivalry

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Lucky in Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cafe AU, Cheating, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School AU, Keith has a motorcycle, Lance gets drunk af, Lance is the best brother, Lance loses his shit, Lance's family - Freeform, Lance's little sister, M/M, Matt comes in eventually, Music AU, Panic Attack, Platonic shiro & Allura, Slow Burn, Sweet Keith, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, klance, lance is a salty bitch, lance plays guitar, ok so Lotor and Lance are a couple BUT NOT FOR LONG DON'T WORRY FAM, singing disney, they swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 134,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: After moving back to his hometown after ten years, Keith is being shoved back into the life of an unexpected individual who was his so called 'rival' from music school. How is Keith supposed to explain to Lance that he hasn't sung for a crowd in all those years after his disappearance?Lance is the town's favourite gig at Voltron Cafe. He's lively and has the voice that makes girls go weak. He's also one half of the cutest couple in school. Him and Lotor are what everyone wants in a relationship, but behind closed doors it's a bit of a different story. How much more can Lance take before he cracks?





	1. Glorious Mondays are bastards if you're the new kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for joining in on this wild Klance ridden ride! I've been writing this for a few months and decided now that season 5 is out it would be a good time to post my first fic! I hope you enjoy because this is gonna be a long, wild, and hopefully satisfying adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for joining in on this wild Klance ridden ride! I've been writing this for a few months and decided now that season 5 is out it would be a good time to post my first fic! I hope you enjoy because this is gonna be a long, wild, and hopefully satisfying adventure!

Keith wasn’t sure what he hated more; the bitter nip of the chilly morning air, or the bitter bite of knowing he had school this morning. To make his situation terrifying it was a school where he only knew one person. He assumed being the new kid was going to suck serious ass and he hated knowing he was going to be centre of attention because this town was so small you could feel your neighbour’s breath.

But at least he had someone like Shiro. Smart Shiro, cool Shiro who was a senior, captain of the football team and on the school council.

Keith sighed, he had accepted there was no way in living hell he would fit in. Not there, and probably not anywhere in that godforsaken school. Maybe even the whole town.

“Keith, you need to get up or I’ll leave you to walk.” Shiro threatened after calmly storming into his room at an evil time. Keith says calmly most of the time because Shiro was the kinda guy who was impossible not to respect. But sometimes (like now) he was the perfect picture of authority. Stern, but not angry. It was still piss worthy.

Keith groaned, rolling around underneath his comfortable duvet in response. He wanted to ask if maybe he could just skip school for the next two years but Shiro was taking lead, throwing the blankets off his body and spreading the curtains open.

Keith winced like he was being singed by the light.

“We leave in fifteen.” Shiro told him blatantly. “I’m serious Keith, we - you - are not going to be late on your first day.” There it was again, that firm authority in his tone that could make the most angsty of teens submit. Sadly, that included Keith, who now understood why Shiro got nominated and selected to be on the school council.

He grunted as he sat up, wiping the remaining sleep out of his heavy eyes. Keith looked up at Shiro and watched his expression soften as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Look, I understand you’re probably nervous-” Keith dropped his eyes to the wall, forcing his expression not change. “but we know this is going to be good for us. We finally get to spend time together, it’s been too long.” That caused Keith to smile and look back at Shiro.

“You’re right, it has been too long.” He admits. Shiro smiled in response and stood up.

“You still have time, come on. I promise Montgomery High isn’t a total shit hole.” Shiro said proudly. Keith smiled weakly at the supposed to be comforting words, despite that niggling feeling in his gut that resembled the flight in fight or flight. The truth was Montgomery High wouldn’t be so bad for someone like Shiro. He was cool, dependable and athletic. Keith was as socially awkward as they come and tended to find himself ending up alone. Don’t get it wrong, Keith liked being alone. It was feeling lonely that he despised. And he’s been feeling a lot of that lately.

He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and flung the doors with both hands.

“Alright Keith,” he spoke to himself quietly as he searched for his leather jacket. “-lets get this shit over with…”

*      *      *

Lance wasn’t sure what he loved more, his outfit he picked out for the first day of school (which was a loose-fitting baby blue shirt with matching blue Adidas Superstars and heavily ripped white jeans), or the look on his boyfriend’s face at spotting him as he stepped inside the school gates.

Lotor approached him and casually swooped Lance off his feet which earned a loud squawk in surprise that turned into a fit of giggles. People surrounding them didn’t even flinch, maybe expect for the freshmen who probably weren’t used to this kind of behaviour.

“Morning beautiful.” Lotor grinned as he placed Lance back to the ground. He pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips which made the latter’s heart flutter. Like the rest of the school, Lance was used to these casual displays of affection from his boyfriend. Lotor never seem to care what they thought or saw. He swiped some hair out of Lance’s face. A simple sign of his adoration for the tanned boy.

“Good morning! Is Mr. Vice-Captain of the football team ready for a big season?” Lance joked, pulling at his football jacket playfully. A mostly black jacket with a lion on the heart. When Lance had found out his boyfriend was going to be the vice-captain of the football team he was blown away. Montgomery High had an amazing football team and so of course he was super proud. Lance was still beaming for his boyfriend, grinning ear to ear. Lotor grimaced.

“Yeah… I guess.” He said looking to his shuffle feet. There was an obvious turn in the atmosphere which made Lance tilt his head in confusion, then loosened his hold on Lotor’s jacket. Just as Lance opened his mouth so he could ask what was wrong Lotor has turned away. He paused, then looked back to his younger boyfriend. “How bout I see you later babe? I promised I’d meet up with my friends this morning.” Lotor said then smiled in amusement as he noticed the confusion on his boyfriend’s face. He moved down to place a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. And just like that all Lance’s worries were cured, instead being replaced with a goofy smile and a warm buzz in his chest.

“Lunch?” Lance asked and Lotor gave him his signature lopsided smirk.

“Lunch.” Lotor reconfirmed and turned away, beginning to walk away towards his regular crowd. Lance sighed to himself slightly, then smiled as he remembered what today was. New school years were always fun for Lance. It was a way for him to catch up with his friends on a constant basis. Plus, there was always something so enticing about the concept of a ’fresh start’.

He went to continue to walk when he spotted his best friend, cooking extraordinaire, absolute cinnamon roll of purity and sweetness named Hunk from the corner of his eyes.

“Hunk! Buddy!” he shouted out, initially surprising his burly friend, making him jump. Lance made his way over, chuckling as Hunk frowned.

“You scared me!” he whined. Typical Hunk.

“You’re just a wuss.” Lance counterparts, giving his friend a pat on the back, “Come one, let’s get inside. I can’t wait to catch up with everyone!” he grinned, grabbing Hunk’s arm and yanking him inside, weaving his way around other students who greeted him with smiles and greetings. Lance had a reputation, and a good one at that. People liked to talk to him, to include him into their conversations and day. He just had a nice vibe, a friendly and approachable one. Of course, he could get on nerves, he was loud and at times obnoxious and people had told him so to his face and behind his back. Lance had never been the one to show that he cared. So, he put on a front to show he wasn’t fazed.

He grinned and gave a single wave in the direction of small group of girls who he recognised as regulars at the cafe he worked at. Lance wasn’t even a barista or tend to dirty tables. He was the entertainment. He sang on weeknights and Saturday for money, and for the love of it. He was Cuban, and music ran through his veins like children in his motherlands streets. Singing, dancing and playing any sort of instrument all came naturally to Lance, his household was always full of it. And at Voltron Cafe, people tended to appreciate his talent, along with a coffee or baked sweet.

“Lance! Can we -I don’t know- slow down? I’m trying to look for Pidge.” Hunk stammered, eyes narrowed and on the lookout. Lance raised a brow slyly, slowing down his step.

“In other words, you’re looking for Shay?” he asked, lips perking into a smirk. Hunk seemed shocked by the statement.

“What? No! Lance-” Hunk’s expression turned flustered as Lance leaned in closer, face turning devious. “No man, it’s not like that… ugh why would you say that?”

“Geez Romeo, don’t get so butt hurt!” Lance ignored murmuring under Hunk’s breath about how Lance himself would be the one to get butt hurt out of the two of them by continuing. “But seriously, when are you gonna go in for the kill?”

“Can you please not refer asking Shay on a date as ’going in for the kill’?” Hunk looked horrified, but Lance huffed a laugh. “But whatever, maybe I will Friday…” Lance’s face beamed in excitement, mouth opening for loud words of encouragement.

Friday was a back to school party that happened every year at the end of their first week back at Montgomery High. Usually one of the rich kids had it and practically everyone was invited. The main issue was these parties were out of freaking control. But you couldn’t miss it. The party was the gossip train for the entire year. Something went horrible wrong without a doubt. Affairs, trips the hospital, fights over girls and boys, even the year before Lance arrived the police were called. ’Montgomery Welcome Back High’ (yes it was a weed pun) was the most iconic event of the year, Lance was practically shaking with excitement.

Hunk pressed his hand to Lance’s face in a desperate attempt to mute his friend who had no sense of volume. “Maybe! Maybe is the key word here!” Lance was still grinning, even after Hunk strategically moved his hand slowly away from his face.

Friday was going be awesome.

*      *      *  
  


Keith couldn’t wait for Friday. Friday meant he wouldn’t have to go to school for two days. At this very moment, being given a locker, his class list and thrown into a room full of complete strangers wasn’t all going that well with Keith. Two days locked in his room, hidden away from this small town and all its small-minded people sounded heavenly. Yet here he was, Monday morning, shoved in the front row in the spot nobody wanted to be in except for those prissy good-doers who always managed to irk Keith left right and centre. The worst part wasn’t being at directly in front of the teacher (who was a massive spit bomb) the worst thing was having the whole class behind him, a good opportunity for them all to take their pick on if they liked him or not. If he was cool or a loner. If he was a prude or a slut. Their staring and whispering was evident, and it caused an unsettling cloud form high in Keith’s chest, burning like lightning strikes.

  
Keith rested his head in his hand, arm propped up against the desk. What a shit show this place was. It had only been an hour and he wanted it to be over, he wanted to go and complain to Shiro and tell him what an actual hole this school was, this whole damn town.

  
He heard whispering to his left, something about ’leather’ which indicated they were talking about Keith’s clothes. He was wearing a leather jacket, which black jeans and a grey t-shirt with black combat boots. His hair was long, long enough to tickle his neck and to tie it into ponytail or to hide his pierced ears. They probably wondered if he rode a motorcycle (which he happened to have his license for) or if he was some sort of bad boy who broke the rules.

  
It was ridiculous because in reality he was rather the opposite. Keith was mostly mature, something he had been forced into from an early age because of his family situation. He was a kid who had to become an adult before learning how to be a kid in the first place.

  
Of course that had caused setbacks. It made him awkward, a guy who struggled with social conduct and found it hard to let go. Yet alongside those things he could be infuriatingly blunt. He wasn’t one to take shit, shit like whispering. His eyes shot to two girls, who instantly looked away blushing at being caught.

  
Keith dropped his eyes back to the front of the room, exhaling out of his nose. He couldn’t wait for this lesson to end. For this week. For this year. One year and he could go back to where he really belonged, and as far away from this town as possible.

 

*      *      *

 

During class Lance’s phone buzzed, subtly pulling it out of his back pocket he checked the message that had come through.

 

 **Lotor ❤**  
**Hey babe, got called in for a football meeting at the start of lunch**

Lance pouted. He started typing.

 

 **You**  
**D:**

He hid his phone in his pencil case, nicely tucked away from the teacher’s eyes. After a few minutes his phone vibrated again.

 

 **Lotor ❤**  
**Don't sook. I’ll come get you afterwards. Where will you be?**

 

Lance assumed he and his friends would be where they usually were. Either the cafeteria or the outside area seats. Lance went to start typing when he got another message come through.

 

 **Allura ♕**  
**Are you free to practise at lunch?**

 

Lance guessed that worked out well.

 

 **You**  
**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! for a lil bit tho cuz lotor and i are having lunch together**

Lance went back to reply to Lotor.

 

 **You  
** **Music room**

Ping! He looked back to his phone.

 

 **Allura ♕  
** **I shall see you then**

 

Lance’s knee bounced up and down as he waited for Lotor’s reply. It came about fifteen minutes later.

 

 **Lotor ❤  
** **ok**

 

Lance rolled his eyes at the bluntness and short reply. He put his phone back away so he wouldn’t get distracted any further and forced himself to get back into the class discussion. His fingers drummed against his desk, mind half on the beat of a song that he and Allura were going to practice and the other half on the subject at hand. It didn’t take much to guess which one had captured Lance’s attention and heart.

 

*       *      *

 

“So, Hunk, looks like it’s just us for Lunch today?” Pidge said after she received a message from Lance and the others in their group chat. The chat consisted of Hunk, Lance, Allura, Shay, Shiro, Pidge’s brother Matt and herself (except Matt wasn’t in town at the moment). It mostly consisted of stupid memes and nonstop banter. Messages popped through constantly throughout day and night. She was just glad a certain person hadn’t been added to the chat. It was a safe place of laughter, sarcasm, blackmailing pictures and stories.

“Sounds about right…” Hunk said, taking a bite out of his sandwich thoughtfully. He waited until he swallowed until he spoke again. “Wanna go to the computer lab and continue building our robo-cats?” he asked and Pidge grinned wide like a Cheshire cat. Their ’robo-cats’ were a personal project Hunk, Pidge and Matt had dedicated themselves to for the past few months.

“Hunk, this is why you’re my favourite.”

“Even before Matt?”

“Especially before Matt.”

“… _Sweet_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that Chapter 1 is complete! I'll be posting once a week on a weekend so stay in tune for next week's update for  
> -Lance and Allura's jam session  
> -Lance and Keith reunite  
> If you have any questions, concerns, or notice any spelling/ grammar errors (i'm only human) let me know in the comment section!  
> See you next week~


	2. Weapon of Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK!!!!  
> I've had a massive week but I was super keen to upload another chapter. I was so ecstatic with the response from last weeks chapter and it made me feel super motivated! Also I made a Tumblr account dedicated to my ao3 account! Where I will put bonus features of each fic on which I hope will be super fun and also have a way to contact me so don't be shy (￣▽￣)ノ  
> More info will be on that at the end!

When Lance arrived into the music room he was greeted by Allura setting up all the stands with the sheet music for him. Not that Lance needed them, he had memorised the song in his break at work.  
  
Allura was a beyond gorgeous girl. Her hair was long, dark and curly. It was dyed at the bottom, a sort of whitish grey that transitioned into her natural hair colour. Lance was pretty darn sure Ombre was the right word. Currently it was flung over her back, half up half down in a little bun on the top of her head. Alongside her tidy attire of a lightweight yellow sweater and skirt she looked like a badass, brown Belle.  
  
"Who's ready to make some sweet, sweet music?" Lance exclaimed as he strutted on in like he owned the place. Because in some sort of way he  _did._ The music room was his place of sanctum at school. People around the knew Lance as the 'music guy', something that he was quite proud of. After that, people knew he was the other half of the most talked about couple at Montgomery High. The footballer and the 'music guy'.   
Allura didn't even flinch at his loud entrance, as was far too used to it. She'd been taught to swim before drowning in Lance's slightly obnoxious demeanour and his odd flirtatious sense of humour. Plus, Lance had a heavy step since he always wanted his presence to be made aware of.   
  
"I've been ready for seven minutes." she noted, turning around to face him. Despite her words she had a fond arch in her perfectly sculptured brow. To Allura, Lance had always been that annoying, pesky little brother who was somewhat charming in his own unique way. The two had practically grown up together, which also was how Lance had met Shiro. Shiro and Allura were childhood friends and kept in contact over the years after Shiro moved away. But when he came back and everything clicked into place, as if he was never gone. They were just the strangest but most logical of best friends.  
  
"I had to go through all my devoted fans!" Lance insisted which made Allura roll her blue eyes. "They're  _always_ looking for opportunities to chat with their favourite Voltron Cafe entertainment act." he said with a wink, hands going through his brown locks. "Don't forget my darling friend... I'm  _irresistible_  to the ladies." She snorted, the disbelief evident by looking at her crossed arms and jutted out hip.  
  
"I'm sure Lotor would love to hear that." She said, holding out the quotes for him to take. Lance had played the guitar since he was old enough to hold one. Although he was capable of playing the piano and saxophone as well guitar was definitely his favourite. "Now, do something more productive and play the song." She ordered. Not in a bad way though, she had this sense of authority to her, strong and willing to lead. Probably why she was President of the school council. If only they knew what a real nerd she was. About how she had pet mice who she had claimed to say that she could understand what they were saying.  
  
 Lance chuckled as he gently took the instrument from her hands, holding it like precious cargo.  
   
"Yes Princess~" he chimed earning a smack to the side of the head. " _Ouch_!"  
   
"I told you to stop calling me that!"

* * *

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to fucking run into speeding traffic so I die_.

It was fair to say Keith was panicking slightly. Fucking Shiro had texted him to let him know he had a meeting at lunch for football. Which meant Keith had nobody to hang out with. That was until  _fucking_  Shiro assured him that his good friend Allura was going to be in the music room, and that Shiro would meet him there afterwards. He also had told Keith that he had let her know that she should be expecting him. Which was all fine and dandy and what not, but he had never met Allura before. He didn't know what she was like or who she would be with. Since it was a friend of Shiro's he knew that she probably would be beyond popular, maybe be a cheerleader or some other pretentious shit like that.

Luckily, he knew where the music room was, otherwise he might of actually left the school and walked home or hide in a secluded area by himself. It was only because Shiro had shown Keith earlier because he knew it would perk his interest.  
  
He sighed, shook his head slightly as he walked through the crowded halls. The walk wasn't long from his last current position, and the further he walked the less people there were. It seemed the music room was in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. That was a positive in Keith's eyes. Avoiding crowds was his forte.   
  
After what seemed far too long of dawdling around Keith began to grow unsure in his navigating skills. He sped up his pace, not bothering to just _ask_ someone the directions like a normal person. He only started to become relaxed when it became more and more evident to Keith that he was indeed going the right way as he started to hear the captivating plucking of strings that could only be an acoustic guitar. The melodic playing somewhat soothed his soul, swooshing away his earlier tensions.  Music seemed to have a tendency to do that for Keith. Especially when it was someone who had obviously mastered the art of their instrument.   
  
Keith's best guess in finding the music room was to follow the enchanting sounds.  
  
He turned down another hall and found the distant hum of singing pleasure his ears. It was low and not quite audible in understanding the words, but as he got closer he could hear that there were two distinct voices. A female and male.

 _"And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair"_

 _"Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

Keith paused outside the door where the singing was its loudest.  
  
Awkwardly he peered through the small glass panel of the door to see two individuals. The tanned guy was the one happily strumming along with the music, and the female watched her music sheets that were perched on her stand, as if she wasn't prepared or allowing to make any errors. The duo's melodies seamed together perfectly, as if they had been in tune with each other from the moment they had learnt to sing. Keith couldn't help but be reluctant to open the door and disturb their crowd-less performance. The next part they sung together, their voices perfectly intertwined.

 _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again"_

It was so pretty, melodious, looking effortless and enjoyable for the creators of the sweet notes that were ringing in his ears. Something that resembled envy or longing ached in Keith's chest.  
  
Before taking a few reassuring breaths he raised his hand to the door and gave a gentle knock. Quietly Keith opened the door and peeped his head through, looking towards the girl who had stopped singing, unlike the boy who was focused on defeating the chords he was playing.   
  
"Uh- are you Allura? I'm-" Suddenly the other boys eyes moved up to Keith's direction. As soon as grey met blue, the guitar screeched making everyone wince, the beautiful playing getting destroyed as the boy leaped up in shock. His jaw hung open as Keith raised a brow in confusion as the tanned male who pointed his guitar in Keith's direction like a challenging sword.  
  
"No way! It's  _you?_ " The guy's face looked miffed, but Keith's stayed confused.   
  
"Who are you?" Keith asked, eyes skimming to the girl who was hopefully Allura, he watched to see if she could control her strange friend. She seemed to just stare at Lance with boredom.  
  
"Uh? The name's Lance?" he said as if it was obvious. Keith narrowed his eyes in thought and confusion. Nothing was ringing a bell for him. Who the heck was this guy -Lance- and what was his problem? Lance seemed to catch on that Keith couldn't recall and kept trying. "We were in the same class in the Garrison Music School?"   
  
Now that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. When he was younger his parents enlisted him into a music school for children. Most of the kids were pretty shit (as all kids are when learning sometime new) but Keith had a knack for music. It was the reason why he had joined in the first place. His passion grew and grew and he started to bloom into something outrageously good. He might have only been young, but his teachers told him on many occasions he had serious potential and asked his parents to take this opportunity seriously. But then… well, things changed….

He shuffled his head out of the memory, the boy in front of him being his only issue for the time being.  
  
"Oh really?" There were still no bells.  
  
"Yeah really! We were like rivals! You know? Lance and Keith - neck and neck." Then suddenly something clicked in Keith's mind. A young boy, aged six appeared in his mind. He had missing teeth, short scruffy hair and was tiny compared to the rest of the kids his age. He had a nasty pout and was horrid at all woodwind instruments.   
  
"Oh wait, I remember you. You were one of the backup singers."  
  
"Well not after you left, I was lead thanks to you washing out."  
  
"Well, congratulations." Keith said, voice dripping in sarcasm. For something that had happened almost ten years ago Lance still seemed to hold on to the grudge, which Keith thought was just plain ridiculous. The girl he was hoping was Allura finally stood up, then brushed her skirt down.   
  
"I'm guessing you're Shiro's brother, Keith." She said, the words made Lance's jaw drop even more. It was probably due to the mentioning of Shiro. Shiro had that effect on people. "I'm Allura, it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You too." Keith said, his arms swinging awkwardly. He guessed it was nice to finally meet the girl who had been Shiro's oldest friend and were on the school council together. Back at where Keith had been living for the past ten years, a place called Marmora City, he often saw Shiro sending letters and messaging this _Allura_ girl. Then when Shiro was starting high school, he had asked to go back to their hometown. At first Keith just assumed it was to get out of their hellish home with Keith’s dad and Shiro’s mum’s constant bickering. But really, Keith knows it probably has a whole lot to do with Allura.

"Sorry if I interrupted your practise, you were sounding pretty good." Keith added to her. Lance scoffed at that, Keith decided to ignore him. Lance was a jerk. Allura smiled.  
  
"Thank you Keith. Shiro says you enjoy music as well, you're welcome to look around until Shiro gets back." Keith nodded at her words.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Don't mind me." he said quietly as he walked in, moving to inspect the room. He continued to ignore Lance who grumbled something to Allura as Keith inspected.

 The wall was lined up with guitars, more acoustic than electric. There were two drums set. He hummed as he walked over to them, one obviously a little more expensive than the other. His fingers grazed over the cool surface of the ride cymbal as Lance and Allura started up their song again from the top. Keith took the moment to sit on the drum kit's stool. He wouldn't play while they practiced -that would just be rude- but he felt comfortable there, sitting on the stool. Like it was a second home. He could never afford his own drum kit, but he had taught himself on his neighbour's.   
  
Keith listened to Allura and Lance as they practised and discussed melodies and harmonies. Obviously, they knew what they were talking about, and even Lance seemed to be taking it seriously because he wasn't pulling any ridiculous stunts like when Keith first walked in. Lance was half way through the first verse when the door opened swiftly and walked in a guy who wore the football jacket, but certainly wasn't the football player that Keith wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I MADE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOR MY FICS!!!!  
> If you'd like to check it out and see some bonus features chuck me a follow and let me know who you are so I can follow you back! I want this tumblr account to be heaps interactive because the comment section obviously isn't the best place for that! Here's the link  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem  
> ALSO here is song that Lance and Allura sang. It's sung by Jeremy Shada (Lance's VA ofc) and Chloe Peterson. It's also the inspiration for the title of this fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0  
> If you have any questions, concerns, or notice any spelling/ grammar errors (i'm only human) let me know in the comment section!
> 
> See you next week~


	3. Shiro is that one friend who is good at everything and it's annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wanted to talk a little bit about this fic and how it doesn't really flow very well with season 5. I wrote this fic a long as time ago (I started it November last year). Then season 5 happened and completely fucked me up because Lotura happened. I was highly expecting Allura to treat him like she treated Keith when they found out he was Galra BUT THAT DIDN'T FUCKING HAPPEN! Which is why Allura hates Lotor in this fic even tho I (kinda) ship Lotura.  
> ANyway I hope you enjoy this update yeeeeeeee

This guy had to be over six foot. With bleached hair longer than Keith's and pulled back into a pony tail. Even with the slithers of regrowth that came through he still managed to look trendy and not unkempt. This time Lance didn't stop singing as the guy approached like he had with Keith, if anything he sang a little louder. It probably had to do with whoever this guy was to Lance, because it seemed pretty special. Keith didn't miss the gleam in Lance's confusingly blue eyes as he stared up at him.

The guy sneaked behind Lance's chair, hands rested on the guitar player's shoulders, happily he hummed to Lance's tune. Keith raised a brow when the guy lowered his mouth to Lance's ear, whispering something that made Lance go out of tune, a smile cracked the pleasant singing. Mr. Tall, dark (except for the hair) and handsome snapped his hand and clamped the guitar's neck, the strings vibrated to an unattractive stop. The action made Keith wince. The mystery man turned to Allura coyly, who looked like she was withholding strong emotions.

"I hope you don't mind me whisking this one away for lunch?" He asked, his voice oozed in charisma. The tone had not made it feel like a question, no... it was a statement. Allura grimaced.

"No, of course Lotor." She forced out the polite tone. Keith fingers tapped against the drum softly, not hard enough to make much noise, but loud enough for Lotor to look in his direction. He smiled oddly, as if Keith's presence confused him. "Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced." he said and gave him a grin that Keith couldn't believe.

"Keith."

"Shiro's brother?" Lotor quipped in quickly.

"Yeah." Lotor _'ahhhed_ ' in understanding. His eyes moved back to Lance, who was packing the guitar away hastily, like he was ready to run out of the room.

"Friend of yours?" Lotor asked, eyebrow raised. Lance stopped in his tracks and scoffed.

"No way." he said and Keith clicked his tongue in agreement. Lotor seemed to find this amusing , hand brushing against Lance's waist.

_Definitely in a relationship, or really affectionate fuck buddies..._

"Well then, it was nice to meet you Keith." Keith gave a simple nod in reply. Lotor seemed to find that entertaining, his smile still stretched on his lips. There was something kind of infuriating about that confidence. It seemed to be the first common ground between Lance and Lotor Keith could detect.

"See ya Allura! I'll text you." Lance shouted over his shoulder as he trotted out of the music room, leaving Keith and Allura to themselves. Keith suddenly felt awkward for a moment, he didn't know this girl. It was easier because all he had to do was sit voicelessly whilst they sang. There was no need for him to strike up a conversation with either of them but now it was just them, plus... Keith looked over to her, seeing her features hardened as she stood up and put the sheets and stands away.

"So... does he usually do that? Lotor?" Keith asked and Allura chuckled bitterly, eyes still glued as she picked up the stands.

"Lotor is the type to do whatever he pleases. Lance most of the time pulls him into line, but they had plans for lunch so I just let them be." Allura rolled her eyes fondly at mentioning Lance.

"So Keith, how would you feel about meeting some of our friends?" she asked, her hard expression vanished. "You haven't been back into this town in years, right? You probably don't know anyone." Keith stood up making the chair squeak. He cleared his throat.

"Uh- yeah sounds cool." She smiled at him, and it was only then he could see why Shiro was such good friends with her. They both a undoubtedly  _nice_  vibe to them.

"Awesome!" she chirped as she readjusted the stacks of paper against a desk. She placed them in a folder, before moving to grab her small messenger bag. "I'm sure the others would love to meet you. Shiro has spoken quite fondly of you." Keith found that unlikely that they would get along, but went along with her words regardless.

*      *      *

Lance hummed to himself as he munched on his sandwich. His eyes unabashedly watched Lotor with soundless adoration. Lotor's legs underneath jeans stretched out and his feet rested on the football bleachers. His muscular arms were loosely wrapped around his knees, grey eyes gaze over the green football field. Lance found himself looking out over that field most Friday nights in game season. It didn't matter on the weather or if their school's team was winning by a landslide you could always find Lance in the bleachers. He Watched his boyfriend's football games, supported him and flinched for him every time he got tackled. Because it was no secret that Lance was in love. A perfect face and charming personality tended to do that to a guy.

Lotor's eyes moved and spotted Lance, he grew a warm smile at the sight of his boyfriend.

Lotor moved a hand to brush some hair that wasn't even in Lance's way and brushed a thumb against his cheek. It was one of those heavy moments, laced with intimacy. It felt private despite the constant chatter of people around them. Lance thought Lotor was going to kiss him but he spoke instead.

"Why do you think Shiro got chosen to be captain over me?" He asked calmly looking into Lance's eyes, seeing the confusion reflecting in the pools of blue.

"What?" Lance spluttered dumbfounded. Lotor's eyes slid from Lance's lips to his eyes.

"You heard me." he said lowly, voice clear and almost seductive. The transition from words to actions jarred Lance, making him feel dizzy. "Do you think he's better than me?" That pulled Lance out of his trance. Lance frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"You and Shiro are very even players. You are strong where he is weak, vice versa. I thought you were happy to be Vice -" Lotor groaned loudly, cutting him off whilst he rolled his eyes. Lance shut his mouth immediately.

"You wouldn't understand Lance. Whatever, just..." he paused, sighing and moved his hands back to his knees and looked back out to the field. "Just, don't worry about it. It's okay." He chuckled in a way that didn't meet his eyes, Lance's heart ached as he saw Lotor's expression. Sad, disappointed. Lance put a hand on Lotor's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I think..." Lance started carefully. "Shiro is a good leader, it's built in his bones. It doesn't have anything to do with talent. If it makes you feel better, I think you're definitely the hottest guy on the team," Lance said playfully. "And you also have the best hair." this earned a laugh from Lotor, his head dipped backwards. It was such a beautiful sight.

"You are such a flirt Lance Mcclain." he stated, head shaking in amusement. Lance shrugged in response, in his language saying, 'so what are you gonna do about it?', a little smile played at the corner of his lips. "Too cute, come here-" Lotor murmured as he leaned in, eyes closed as he placed a gentle hand on Lance's jaw. His lips against Lance's were warm, tilting his head slightly to the side as they kissed. The display of PDA wasn't uncommon for them. But Lance knew Lotor didn't care. If anything he enjoyed putting a show on for their peers. Lotor swiped his tongue on Lance's bottom lip like it was his territorial mark.

Lance felt a nip at his lip, the gentle tug that made Lance's eyes flutter and his stomach tumblein excitement. After Lotor freed him, Lance pulled back, cheeks pink.

"And you don't have an ounce of shame Lotor P. Rince" Lance chuckled, awkwardly moving away so he wouldn't try another stunt again. Although he didn't mind a kiss in public he wasn't too keen on the occasional look of disgust or judgemental raised eyebrow. Unlike Lotor, Lance was a tad more insecure on what others had to say about him. Not that he would ever mention it.

"So... you coming over to my place after school?" he asked with that oh so ever charming smile, the type that could probably make anyone swoon. Lance scoffed with a smile and pushed him playfully.

"Shame! No Shame!"

*     *      *

Keith found himself enjoying his time with Shiro's friends. Which was a weird occurrence for Keith, because he wasn't much of a 'people person'. Allura had introduced him to Hunk and Pidge and he honestly was liking their company. Hunk was a gentle giant who was extraordinarily accommodating to the fact that Keith was new. He had offered to show Keith where everything was and what to buy and what to steer clear from at the cafeteria. Keith struggled to believe that someone could be so genuinely nice to someone they had just met. The best part what hunk was in Keith's English class, it made Keith's tensions die down a whole lot.

Then there was Pidge. She was a year below Hunk and Keith, but she seemed to fit in just fine with the older kids. Her wicked sense of humour and sarcasm made Keith believe that they would get along great.

Keith could also see why Allura got along so well with Shiro. They both had that edge of seriousness to them, and both were definitely the parents of their friendship group.

"We totally have to add Keith to PALadins!" Hunk suggested excitedly as they sat at their 'usual spot' in the cafeteria. It was sort of a secluded area and not quite in the midst of the chaos that all cafeterias have. Now that he thought about it, he guessed this was now  _his_ usual spot as well.

"That's a great idea Hunk!" Allura gleamed.

"What's that?" Keith asked, hoping he wasn't missing out on something he  _should_  know. Maybe this PALadins was some sort of mainstream pop-culture reference. Maybe they'd laugh at him for not 'getting it'. He was surprised when he didn't get any of that, relieved also.

"It's our chat group. It's a total shit storm." Pidge informed him.

"Ya know Lance and Matt would be so heartbroken to hear that?" Hunk warned her. Keith isn't sure who Matt is, but he assumed he will meet them eventually.

They all fall into this comfortable conversation. They asked about Keith, what he liked to do and what classes he was in. It was nice to have the people around him to be genuinely interested in his life. The one thing that Keith was happy to walk away from at Marmora City was his old friends. They had been bad influences and he knew that. They weren't necessarily trouble makers, but they didn't give a shit. All they cared about was getting drunk, high and ditching school. Hooning was another activity that occurred often and other dangerous shit like that. Keith isn't even sure why he hung out with them, sure, he had fun. But his grades weren't at their usual pristine rates. His A's turned to B's and eventually C's. Luckily Keith never failed a class, but he couldn't say the same for his other 'friends'. They were also peer pressuring assholes. He doesn't even want to remember being shoved into closets to play 7 minutes of heaven.

"I'm adding you! You can suffer with us with the memes." Hunk said defiantly. His tongue peaked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. A few moments later Keith felt a ping come from his pocket. "Done!" Hunk grinned. "Now you can message all of us whenever, wherever."

Keith smiles to himself. "Thanks."

Ok... so maybe this year wasn't going to be an complete shit show, especially with these guys by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIP YIP CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos!  
> Also don't forget I have made a tumblr for my writing account! Check it out here   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
> 
> ALSO FOR SOME REASON CHAPTER 1 NOTES ARE IN CHAPTER 2 AS WELL HOW DO I STOP THIS


	4. Red & Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Nice to see you all again with more Lucky In Rivalry! Hope you all enjoy (this chapter is just a bit of a random i don't even know).

Keith being glad to be home was an understatement. He threw his bag off at the door and trudged to the couch. That only took a few steps because the apartment that he and Shiro shared was tiny. But it had everything they needed, running water (hot and cold), electricity, a kitchen and a roof. His room might be a shoe box, but what more did two teenagers need?

  
He flung himself onto the low-level couch with a groan and pressed his face into the pillows. 

  
"Oh come on. It isn't as bad as you thought it would be," Shiro said and he was probably right. Keith was still alive. His life didn't get threatened and he only wanted to escape a couple of times. But being the angst filled teenager he was, Keith obviously wouldn't admit his wrongs. So he just grunted. It appeared enough for his legal guardian. "I forgot to ask, how did you get along with the others?" Keith raised his head a bit. 

  
"By others, you mean Allura?" he asked, his cheek against the cheap material of the couch. His eyes watch Shiro as he taps his phone, his expression unchanging as he scrolled. 

  
"Sure... But didn't you also meet Hunk, Lance and Pidge?" he asked. Their faces immediately popped into Keith's mind. 

  
"Yeah, they're... interesting." 

  
"Allura said you already knew Lance from Music School?" Shiro asked for confirmation. Keith rolled his eyes at the thought of Lance. Their introduction was anything but positive, but Lance had made an impression. Not a good one, but still.

  
"Barely. I didn't even recognise him." Keith said. He wriggled until he was on his back, an arm resting over his stomach. "Hey Shiro," Keith began, making sure he had his brother's attention. "Have I made the right decision in coming back here?" the apprehension in his tone strong. "I haven't been back in so long. Ever since-"

  
"I think you have made a good decision. But we won't know if it's the right decision quite yet. Or maybe we will never know." Shiro interrupted gently, his words genuine. "But I think you have made a strong choice. It'll just take some time to adjust."

  
Keith stared at the plain roof, taking attentive focus to the cracks and splits in paint as he thought over Shiro's words. 

  
"You're right." Keith said in agreement, eyes still on the roof. When was Shiro never right? "I guess we will just have to wait and find out." 

  
"Oh, and Keith," he shifted his eyes to his 'sort of brother'. He was instantly cautious and wondering why all the sudden Shiro had a peppy smile on his face. Shiro reached eagerly for his jacket, hand rummaging deep in the pocket before he pulled out a small object. It reflected the light in the room, looking like it was glistening as Shiro threw the cool object in his direction. It took a few moments for Keith to register, eyes widening as he picked up his beloved keys. "Red came in the delivery truck today."

****

When Lance doesn't have work at Voltron Café, have any homework that needed immediate attention or when he wasn’t with Lotor, Lance took the opportunity to learn new songs. That consisted of him sitting on the middle of his bed, crossed legs, cozy clothes and fuzzy socks with his guitar in hand. Comfort was prioritised in these times of concentration.

With brows furrowed he rewinds parts of songs and looks up tutorials on Youtube. His pen was scribbling notes in his notebook, with lines and arrows everywhere in a fashion only Lance himself could decipher. He hummed and strummed. This was Lance’s peace. Nothing was more calming and distracting as decoding a song, making it his own and adding his personal flares to it. He can't wait to show everyone at Voltron. Because he's the music guy...

_Or is he?_

The image of Keith appears. It makes him want, no  _need_  to make it perfection. He can't let Keith swoop in and take over what he has developed over the past couple of years. He had been building this following of his since he was fourteen! Of course, Keith fricking Kogane (his music rival) would come waltzing back into town, with his undeniable talent and voice blessed by angels and God himself.

Lance's frown deepened, which he tried to smooth over quickly at remembering his sister Veronica teasing him about if he frowned anymore he would start to get wrinkles.

But now that Lance thought think about it, maybe he had one thing that could be in his favour.

Maybe puberty ruined Keith's voice.

 _Okay!_  So maybe it was wishful thinking that Keith reached his peak pubescent and maybe the very thought made him a terrible person, but it was a nice thought either way. But highly unlikely, if anything, Keith probably got better, which would be  _just_ Lance's luck.

"So much for calming and distracting." Lance muttered to himself, sitting back for the little while longer, trying to get his brain back into the game. But as hard as he tried he couldn't get his head to wrap around the chords, or the plucking. Or maybe his capo was in the wrong spot? 

He sighed, deciding it was time to give up for the night. Once his guitar was safely put to bed on the stand in the corner of Lance's room he moved back. He sat down then leaned his head back so it rested it softly against the bedhead. 

"Stupid Mullet." Lance muttered to himself and closed his eyes, just as he did the door swung open. His eyes peeped open to see the little girl standing by her bed. Her hair was out, long and wavy and her eyes were wide and blue. Lance closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep.

"Lancey," his youngest sister Flory whispered. He felt the bed dip and the springs squeak as she jumped up.

Flory was the youngest of the Mcclain's at only four years old. Lance adored her, did everything and anything for her. She was one of his massive weaknesses in life.

He tried to not crack a smile, wanting to keep his sleep facade going. "Lancey, wakey wakey," she continues to whisper, poking Lances face cautiously. She was so gentle, always so careful and caring. "Blue's hungry," she said, putting her cold hands on his cheek. He took this as his opportunity to snap his eyes open and grab her skinny wrist. She squealed in surprise as he scooped her up and flung his sister over his shoulder.

She clung to his shirt with her fists, little legs kicking out in glee. Her high voice shrilled painfully in Lance's ear, but she sounded so happy he could never tell her to pipe down a bit. Screw his eardrums.

"Plane! I'm flying!" Playing with Flory including a lot of make believe, including swinging her and swooshing her around the room so she would be a plane or a bird. Lance prided himself on being a  _pro_  at sound effects. He made 'swooshing' sounds as he raced out of his room and turned around the corner. Once out of his room he lifted her so Flory was on his shoulders. She grabbed onto his head to balance herself. 

"Where's Bluebell, Princesa?" Lance asked, grabbing her feet so she wouldn't fall off. Bluebell (or just Blue) was their 3 month old Russian Blue kitten. Lance had brought her home after spotting her in the window of a pet shop. Really Lance should be happy he’s still alive as his mother almost killed him. He was devious about it, because he knew as soon as his younger siblings saw the kitten they would fall in love. There was no hope taking her back to the cat shelter after that had happened. So his mother had made Lance the sole carrier of little Blue. That included feeding, cleaning her shit and dealing with her in the middle of the night when she was making a fuss. 

"Kitchen!" Flory said, pointing her thumb in the direction. "Go horsey!"

"A horsey? Am I Maximus?" Lance asked, cheekily tickling her feet. She squealed into another chorus of delighted squeals. Lance also took all the credit of educating his sister _right!_ That included watching a whole lot of Disney.

"Yes!" she grabbed at Lance's hair, pulling at it like it was a reign. 

"Ah! Ah! Princesa ouchies! Don't pull." he chuckled as she tugged.

"Sorry!" she said sounding not sorry at all, she even giggled! 

"You've been spending too much time with Pidge, her evilness is rubbing off onto you." he grumbled as he began to trot (yes, a legitimately trot. Lance took make believe very seriously) down the hallway. He slowed down as he got to the stairs, making sure there was no way the little girl could fall off. 

Lance liked to learn new songs upstairs because downstairs was always the busiest section of the house. The Mcclain household was always a lively place. With plenty of people around at all times Lance always found something was going on. Right now, Axel and Zoe were fighting over the remote, Lance's father watched them with a pained expression, Veronica was at the dining table, stitching up a crafty storm. 

Lance placed Flory back on the ground and she ran off, in the direction of the ongoing argument between Axel and Zoe. She was always the peacekeeper. 

He suddenly saw a little ball of grey fluff scurry across the floor in his direction, mewling at his feet. 

"Aw, hey girl." He scooped the tiny kitten into his hands. She was a tiny ting, being the runt of the litter. Her eyes were a deep green and her grey pelt was always the softest. "Aren't you the cutest!" he coons placing a little kiss on her head. Blue, stared up at him and rubbed her face against his knuckles. _So precious! "_ Come on Blue, let’s go get you some dinner."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Next chapter should be a little more interesting with lunch banter and maybe even a little snippet of Lotor's P.O.V BUT I DUNNO MAYBE, MAYBE NOT (most likely a yes)  
> Check out my Tumblr and see Lance, Allura and Keith's outfits for their first day back at school!!! >> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
> 
> Have a good week and I'll see you next update!


	5. Is Keith still a dick? It's debatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for some extra fun stuff on this fic! e.g Outfits for Lance, Keith and even a cheeky Mcclain family starter pack! Feel free to message me as well (I'll legit love the heck out of you)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem

Chaos was a safe way to describe Lance's day. For starters his alarm on his phone didn't work because _someone_ turned his phone onto silent (he was blaming Lotor, who always did that so they wouldn't have any 'interruptions'). Which meant he was late to wake up his younger siblings. Which also meant no breakfast and they all missed their school bus. So- like the good, responsible brother he was- he was obligated to drive them to school. Two _different_ schools! One was in elementary school and the other two were in middle school. Those two trips added extra time that Lance just didn't have, especially because he had to walk Flory into class.

Lance raced her in, then dropped Axel and Zoey off at their school at the gate. It was his turn next, he sped down the road until he reached Montgomery High.

Lance was feeling touchy. And not in the good way. He would probably explode at any sense of extra pressure. The stars must have been aligned to make his day a living hell because his usual parking spot was taken. By a freaking red motorbike.

He screamed out in frustration, tempted to just run the bike down - right here right now. But by the looks of it, that motorbike looked a whole lot more expensive that Lance's piece of shit (that he loved nonetheless), but that was beside the point. Mr. or Miss. Douche Motorbike jerk had broken the etiquette. The unspoken promise that applied to all the driving kids at Montgomery High. That rule being  on the first day of school you pick a car spot, then stick to it the entirety of the year.

That rule had just been demolished. And since Lance's spot had been taken hostage he was going to have to take another random spot, which meant taking someone else's car space. That would lead to the nasty domino effect.

Frustrated he turned into an empty spot on the other side of the car park. Now he was pissed, twenty minutes late, hungry and just oh so over this day already.

He forced himself to run towards the building. Only to receive a very cold greeting from his English teacher (who hated him for sucking at his class). The only seat left was directly underneath the air vent. Chilly air breathed down the neck of his lilac jumper and caused a constant chill for the entirety of the class.

Lance could tell his day wasn't going to get any better because when he approached his regular table with his regular friends for lunch (Hunk and Pidge) he was confronted by another body next to Hunk. In his usual spot. This triggered the unhappy memory of his car space being invaded this morning.

It didn't take long to figure out who was sporting the fully black outfit. Black jeans, black jacket, black boots and inky hair to top it all off. Oh that hair, that hair made Lance want to slam his sandwich on the ground in protest. Instead he grinds his teeth together, holding back his temper. "What are you doing here?" Lance asked horrified as he saw that damn mullet. _He knew that mullet from anywhere!_ It was the mullet that starred in his nightmares and now apparently at his lunch table, with all his friends.

Keith turned his head around, watching the other with a bored expression that definitely ruffled Lance's feathers. Hunk sipped loudly at his chocolate milk through the straw.

"Sup dude. Keith is new-"

"No shit!" Lance seethed.

"Which is why we have adopted him into our friendship group. Like a lost, punk kitten" He explained and then paused, turning to look at Keith. "Unless –I dunno– you don't want to be friends with us." Keith smiled in response.

"Nah, I'm chill here." he said nonchalantly, his eyes then drifted back to Lance. "Unless lover boy wants to exile me from the group that is?" Keith said, eyes casual but with a slight smirk. Lance glared at him in confusion at the nickname. That was until Keith tapped at his own neck. Lance's face scrunched up in annoyance at this fucking sign language bullshit. His confusion was stifled as he realised Keith was indicating to Lance's own neck. Lance slammed a hand over the faint bruising left on his neck from last night with Lotor when he sneaked out to go for a late night drive. Now Lance's crimson cheeks weren't just the result of being humiliated, but also to his anger towards the shorter, much more annoying, emo-grunge-wannabe.

He was taunting him. Bloody Keith –whatever his name was was-"– was _taunting_ him.

Keith had not changed a single bit throughout the years. He was still a cocky piece of shit who thought he was better than him. Lance visibly bristled, fists tightening by his sides.

" _Actually_ -"

"Don't even bother with that sentence, because we already invited him to Voltron Cafe after school. You're working tonight aren't you?" Pidge butted in, speaking up for the first time since Lance arrived at their table. Today it was just Hunk, Pidge, himself (and that fucking mullet who he refused to name).

Lance grumbled, not answering Pidge but sitting himself down next to her, across from Keith. Lance couldn't help but glare at their newcomer to the table as he poked at his clumsily assembled sandwich, half of the fillings had fallen out and were at the bottom of the scrunched up bag. The chaos of this morning events must've made it dissemble.

"Where's Allura?" Lance asked, he really could use a jam to refocus his mind and make him feel better.

"Her and Shiro are at a school council meeting." Keith responded. Lance put his face in his hands.

"I've had the worst day."

"Do tell." Pidge chimed, suddenly intrigued.

"You are a little gremlin, you feed off my suffering, don't you?" Lance grumbled, and Pidge just replied with that Cheshire cat smile of hers. Lance told the group in intricate detailing of his morning misfortunes. Pidge laughed at him, Hunk gave him sympathy and let him have some of his chocolate milk. Keith just watched, an amused expression twinkling on his face.

Eventually the subject moved onto Hunk and Pidge's robot making ramble. Something that doesn't tickle Lance's fancy, so he managed to zone out on this conversation. Subconsciously his eyes glance over to where Lotor usually sat. Lance didn't think of it as odd when he couldn't spot him out of the crowd. Lotor's always off somewhere, doing something that goes against his routine, against anyone and anything. Lance used to find this part of his boyfriend annoying, that his spontaneity was a nuisance that he never knew where he was or what he was doing. He ended up getting used to it, learned to accept that Lotor was just one of those people who were impossible to read. Impossible to fully understand.

"So, you a barista or something." Keith asked sort of gruffly. Small talk. Wow.

"No way!" Lance is almost offended, but then he remembered that Keith was new to this town. He spent his childhood here, but one day vanished from music classes. Lance had been told Keith had moved away to another town. The other day was the first time he had heard or seen from him in years. "I do the entertainment." Lance responds. Keith brows raise in surprise, at first his instincts tell him Keith is undermining him and half expects a snarky comment to come along with the expression, something like ' _what? Music? Who would ever pay to listen to you?'_. He's pleasantly surprised when all Keith does is nod in understanding.

"Cool." Lance raises his brow at him. That's it?

"Thanks?" He replies cautiously, but there isn't any bite back from Keith, no contradictions of his words. Lance finds this odd. He wonders if the Keith he knew ten years ago was like this. Despite calling him his 'rival', Lance doesn't really remember speaking to Keith at all. Maybe it was because the other didn't really seem to talk to anyone in general. Of course, his memories of that time had faded, but he remembered was that Keith was way better at music than him and everyone else, Lance hated him for it.

He frowned to himself, watching as Keith interacted with Hunk and Pidge. Oddly he's kinda quiet, almost awkward, somewhat shy and obviously holding back a bit. Not the personality of an entertainer. Usually they're got a bit of spunk, a dash of bravado. Because show business is rough, and it takes a lot for someone to stand on stage and pour their heart and soul into something. But Lance doesn't see that from Keith. It's weird because it kind of made Keith seem... Normal? Human, even. Before, Keith just seemed like this unreachable pedal stool that only few could ever achieve. Lance hated Keith because he was so damn good at music and to him it looked like Keith didn't try. That he just popped out with an amazing singing voice. 

Maybe there was more to Keith.

Then he remembered Keith's smug smile as he pointed out Lance's hickey on his neck.

_Nope, he's pretty sure Keith is still a dick._

 

*    *     *  
  


Lotor was sitting with his friends, but not listening much to their girly ramble. His eyes are onLance. He looked to be sulking, which in itself was a cute sight. Lips puckered, and lanky arms crossed childishly over each other.

"You are zoning out again?" Zethrid laughed in her deep husky voice, giving Lotor a heavy handed pat on the back. Lotor couldn't deny that he had been... not himself of late. He just couldn't keep his mind focused on what he should be focused on. Not his parents, not Lance, not school, but football. Football was his gateway to his worries. Football was what was going to get him away from his parents at the end of the year.

Which he feels guilty about, because Lance was -- is-- a priority. Of course, he is...

Lotor sighed heavily, eyes drifting away from Lance, who was talking to the new guy. Shiro's brother. Lotor was not a fan of Shiro, he did take what was rightfully his after all.

Which brought him back to feeling guilty and frustrated all in one.  Shiro is Lance's friend, which meant he was supposed to try and be friends with him. Honestly he should be doing that anyway since they're on the some football team.  But Lotor didn't need that guy to take any more of what he wanted or what was his. His little brother included.

"You and your Boy Toy having a spat or something?" Ezor asked, eyebrows raising in interest as she leaned over the table, big grin on her face. Her shirt is low cut, and Lotor can't believe she hasn't been in trouble for it yet. her fading pink hair is pulled up into a tight pony tail. She's trouble alright. She lives for gossip, was the type to create it herself if push came to shove. She's one of his best friend's, but you couldn't trust her with a dollar.

"Don't call him that," Lotor hissed a little too snappishly. Lance was always going to be a sensitive subject with to him. Lance was untouchable. Lance wasn't just a pretty face, someone to distract him from his hellish home life, someone who gave him confidence and made him feel worthy. Lance was more than all of that. 

Ezor let out a low whistle while Zethrid punched the table loudly with her fists, booming in laughter.

_Laugh all you want, what would you know?_

Lotor glanced to Axca, who rolled her eyes with him. At least she understood.

"Woooo sorry-sorry Lotor! I meant 'boyfriend'." Ezor's eyelashes fluttered innocently, feigning clean hands. They flutter against her cheeks like butterfly wings. "Don't pop a vein over him though Lotor. Remember he _was_ the one who sang 'No Scrubs' to you in front of everyone at Voltron Cafe so you would stop chasing after him like a lost, lovesick puppy."

And that's it. Zethrid loses whatever cool she has left and erupted into another fit of outlandish laughter.

Lotor rolled his eyes, frown evident and ears red, finally fed up.

"Whatever. Talk to me when you calm down," he growled, ready to stand up when Ezor grabbed his arm and yanked him down so he couldn't leave. _Great._

"Awe no Lotor! Come on, don't leave, we were only playing!" She was still giggling. "Lance is such a cutie!" Ezor tells him as if it's gonna make him feel any better. Lotor knows Lance is attractive. Sun kissed skin with freckles in the most unlikely places, with eyes such a deep blue and hair soft and lips always smiling.

A sinking feeling settled in Lotor's stomach. Deep, deep down. Deeper than he's willing to admit. And that's terrifying.

His eyes moved back to Lance who was smiling. Dimples on his cheeks, eyes twinkling.

_Lance was the one thing he refused to lose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been wanting plot in some of Lotor's Point of View in this fic because in a lot of Fanficitionpeople use aLotor as the default 'bad guy'. Then make him a nasty piece of shit for no reason. But I am quite a perspective person, and I tend to always think about other opinions. And in life people don't really just be 'bad' for no reason. Sometimes its deeply rooted into their mentality, or from experience (idk).  
> ANYWAY the point is yeah, Lotor is going to be an ass (seriously it's in the tags) but with reason! Because I genuinely like Lotor's character in Voltron. DON'T KNOW IF I TRUST HIM BUT MEHHHHH  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed and look forward to next week where  
> -we finally see Voltron Cafe  
> -walk in Shay (AKA CUTEST MUFFIN)


	6. Spoiler, it's not stage fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this update came a little later than usual! My weekend was hectic and then school was kicking my ass (y'all know the drill). So yeah, editing may be a bit rough but I'll hopefully fix that up eventually! Anyway better late than never right? ENJOY

Keith rocked up with Shiro to Voltron cafe to meet with the rest of group. At first Keith couldn't help but feel hesitant about going. Firstly, Pidge had explained that Voltron Cafe was the 'it' place for Montgomery High Students. Meaning a lot of people in the one space, which of course wasn't Keith's cup of tea. But Shiro had insisted, saying it would be good for Keith to get to know his friends and the town in itself. If anyone could ever say no to Shiro, he wanted to know who they were so he could learn their ways.

Upon entering he could tell why it was a popular hangout space. It was a pleasant looking cafe, with a strong rustic atmosphere. He had only taken one step inside and instantly he was drenched in the scent of quality coffee beans. By looking at the photos on the menu behind the counter it was the kind of place that had aesthetic looking food that was perfect for posting on social media. The walls were exposed brick and there was a lounge with brown leather couches, booths for groups to sit, scattered tables and chalkboards with specials and an extensive list of songs and names (Keith noticed both Allura's and Lance's name written down). But the thing that caught his attention the most was the stage. It was hard to call it that though, it was literally a small step to a slightly elevated black platform, with a microphone and assorted instruments including a piano against the wall and a few amps. Nobody was performing now, but Keith was guessing people were waiting because the tables closest to the stage were starting to fill up with students.

Shiro waved over at a table next to the window, filled with big guys wearing football jackets the same as his. He noticed Lance's boyfriend amongst them, but Lotor was too engrossed in conversation with a couple of girls to see Keith.

Shiro went over to say hello whilst Keith went and ordered a coffee. After a few quick minutes he had his hot cup of coffee in hand and had successfully spotted out Hunk and Pidge. They were talking to a waitress with short puffy brown hair, the frizzy ringlets just reaching her chin. The thing that caught Keith's attention was her jewellery. She had a necklace with a large rock (gem?) attached to it. Her earrings were also stones -- they were pink, contrasting to the deep emerald one around her neck. Keith also saw the assorted coloured stones attached to her silver bracelet that jingled as she tucked a ringlet behind her ear. Keith didn't recognise her, but Hunk looked euphoric to be talking to her, his eyes shining like an excited puppy.

Taking a deep breath for courage Keith made his way over.

"Hi, Keith," Pidge, looking slightly bored. Keith guessed it was due to being the third wheel of the conversation.

"Hey."

As if first noticing his arrival as he sat himself down Hunk whipped his head towards him.

 "Oh, Keith! Hey man!" Hunk said loudly, he pointed to the girl he was talking to. "This is our friend Shay! She works here. Makes a real mean mocha." Hunk informed him, and Keith gave the girl a quick smile as she blushed then tuned to Keith.

"It's nice to meet you Keith! You're at Montgomery right?" She asked earnestly, a sweet smile on her lips. Keith nodded in response. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around more! But I'm really sorry I'd love to stay and talk but I have to dash before Coran gets mad at me! We're in desperate need of new staff, I'm being run into the ground here." she giggles. Let me know if any of you need anything." Then she twirled back around to tend to the empty tables, clearing the abandoned glasses and mugs.

 "So, are you and Shay a thing?" Keith asks, unable to help himself. It broke Hunk's daydreaming state as he watched the so said girl. He straightened his back, fear surging in his eyes.

 "No!"

 "Yes," both Pidge and Hunk say in unison. Keith chuckles in amusement at the two contrasting answers.

 "I mean no we aren't- but maybe soon? I'd like that a lot, but I don't know- I think she'd probably prefer to be friends if I'm honest..." Hunk rambled on with pink cheeks and twiddling thumbs. Pidge rolled her eyes at the display.

 "She seemed pretty into you." Keith assured Hunk whose eyes lit up with little stars of hope.

"Really? Lance says that but he's useless. But if you say it as well..." he trails off, eyes to Shay who is back at the counter, taking money and tucking her thick hair behind her ear, bright green eyes gleaming as she takes another order. "She is really pretty." he smiles dreamily, chin resting on his palm as he watches her.

"Jesus Hunk just ask her to that stupid party on Friday you and Lance just keep talking about!" Pidge mutters loudly. Hunk sinks into himself, the massive guy suddenly seemed much smaller.

 "She mentioned she was already going. Can't I just coincidentally bump into her there, ask her if she wants a drink and go from there?" he asked and looked to Keith for guidance. It took him a few long moments to notice Hunk was actually wanting his advice. Which didn't make that much sense to Keith since he barely knew him. Keith might give out the worst advice or try to manipulate him into making a fool out of himself in front of the girl he likes. Obviously neither of those things were Keith's intentions, but he couldn't help but think Hunk's blind trust was both admirable and beyond stupid.

Keith cleared his throat. "Wouldn't you be upset if someone did the same thing and whisked her away before you could?" Keith asked, taking a sip of his coffee, noting the frown on Hunk's face. He didn't seem too pleased by the statement. "Just sayin'." Keith added on to soften the blow.

"What Keith here is saying is 'stop being a pussy'." Pidge added on with a smug smile. Hunk gaped at her whilst Keith shrugged.

"I am not!"  Hunk wailed back. "I am just being cautious! Shay and I are friends and I don't want to jeopardise it!" Keith huffed at the excuse while Pidge rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Oh, hey Shiro!" Hunk said, his demeanour changing as Shiro placed himself next to Keith.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hunk asked brightly.

"Yeah, not too bad."

"How was conversation with our favourite asshole?" Pidge asked with a grin. Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Pidge..." he said in a low tone of warning.  Keith was going to ask who they were talking about when their attention got distracted by Allura and Lance as they started to set up. At that, some people directly in front of the stage started to chatter excitedly.

"Is there usually this many people here?" Keith asked instead, watching as people flocked to the seats closer to the stage. Their table was comfortably close, one table back and mostly to the middle.

"Yeah, people like to listen to Allura and Lance. The table of girls right at the front are like Lance's little fangirls. It's horrendous to watch." she said bitterly with a strong amount of distaste. "They come practically every shift he has."

"You're kidding?" Keith chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he watched Lance give the so said table a little wave and smile. It seemed to be all it took for the girls to erupt into little giggles and blushes. Incredible. Who would've thought - the short kid with the massive ears and had a lisp because of a tooth always being missing - would be a lady killer?

It almost pains Keith to even think that when he watches Lance give the girls finger guns and a smirk.

After Lance and Allura set up and introduce themselves, Keith isn't all that surprised when they start to sing -no, they weren't just singing. They were performing. When they performed the duet that they were practicing the other day when Keith was there. It was a seamless, vocals incredible for a song with a limited range. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the cafe itself that lifted the feel of it, but Keith found it a really enjoyable to listen and watch quietly. Even majority of the cafe was quiet, so everyone could intently listen.

 His viewing got disrupted half way through by Shiro poking his shoulder. 

"You could do this." he whispered. The words sending shivers down Keith's spine. After the sensation he crossed his arms, hunching over his coffee and taking an angry sip. 

"We both know that isn't true Shiro." Keith snapped quietly. No Keith, you couldn't do something like this. With so many people... Was Shiro crazy? Keith hadn't sung in front of a crowd in years! 

"Keith, you should share your talent. You can't be held back because of the past-"

"I already made up my mind Shiro, back when... you know what happened." Keith grumbled, turned his back on him so he could watch the rest of Allura and Lance's duet in peace. And it was nice, they were good. But now that Shiro had brought it up his fingers were niggling to the piano, or maybe even the drums. In contrast, his heart and chest constricted painfully at the very thought. He closed his eyes for a breath moment and breathed through his nose, ears listening to the soft plucking of strings.

 He was glad when Shiro didn't press on any further, even after the song was finished. Allura was making her way back to their table, the cafe applauded semi appropriately (Keith thought their performance was worth a bit more noise, in his opinion. But like hell he was gonna be the one to start the riot).

The soft chorus of praise went along their table making a soft blush appear high on Allura's cheekbones. What surprised Keith was when Lance didn't follow. Instead he stood up, pulling the mic stand higher so it could just reach his mouth as he stood up. His guitar was still slung around his shoulder. He tapped the microphone with a wicked smiled, happy to gain some heads in his direction. Something about it was irritating to Keith, he thinks it might be because it reminded him that Lance is a walking trashcan. Egotistical and way too confident for his own benefit.

 He strummed the strings once, truly getting everyone's attentions. It wasn't hard to spot him out in on the dark stage. Lance's outlandish sense of fashion made him stick out against the whole design of the restaurant. The only way Keith could describe it was he was soft and colourful like cotton candy. Soft pastels, loose shirts and insanely tight jeans. So far, Keith had not seen a speck of black on his outfit. Today he was in light blue jeans, paired with an oversize purple shirt that reminded Keith of lavenders.

"Awesome, hey everyone!" Lance chimed with a grin etching its way onto his face. Subconsciously, Keith's eyes wandered over to the 'jocks' table. He saw instantly spotted Lotor, watching Lance with a fond smile. "So, I'm gonna play a song that we all know and probably hate by now, but let's just forget about that for now and enjoy!" he started playing a few chords and Keith's brain instantly was captured by the familiarity of the sounds. A few other people seemed to catch onto the memorable melody as they called out and laughed or shouted in encouragement.

"Of course, he would." Pidge shook her head fondly then hid her head in her hands as Allura began to giggle under her hand.

"I don't know this song?" Shiro said, thick brows knitted together in confusion.

"Of course, you wouldn't! You're such a dad." Hunk said, and Keith chuckled quietly, hiding his smile behind his gloved hand.

Then Lance started singing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER (got i am shit at this suspense bs)  
> Despite the late update I still intend on updating this weekend so be prepared!  
> Come say hey to me on my tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem


	7. Ovary Explosion

_"Come on over in my direction_  
_So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah"_

Of course Lance Mc-fucking-clain was singing despacito.

 _"My sunrise on the darkest day_  
_Got me feelin' some kind of way_  
_Make me wanna savour every moment slowly, slowly "_

Despite it being an overplayed hit people were really getting into it. Some sung along to the words, others just swayed to the tune of Lance's guitar and the rest gently bopped their heads to the catchy lyrics. Speaking of words, Keith wondered what kind of rendition Lance was going to do and how he was planning on swerving around the Spanish lyrics. He assumed he was just going to sing some shitty English version he found on the Internet, or completely butcher the language in attempt to keep the authenticity.

Keith couldn't even try and contain his surprise when Lance started to sing... in fluent Spanish.

" _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
_Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso "_

Lance was grinning out to the audience and Keith felt a tingle in his ears that swept through his body at how real his accent was. _Nobody_  could fake that. It also seemed the language opened his vocal range and the natural purr of the accent added something to the performance that was alluring and captivating. He sounded good, and that bastard knew it.

 _"Despacito_  
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo"_

Lance's body swayed and moved as much as he could without disrupting his guitar playing. Keith knew that Lance's undying cockiness was his greatest downfall but also his most helpful trait on stage. It was almost like he was the living stereotype of the song; a seducer. It was such an interesting scene to watch, if you didn't know the Lance offstage you would've suspected a suave lady killer instead of a boy who dressed like a wannabe pastel 'goth' and was unrelentingly obnoxious.

 _"Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_  
_Quiero ser tu ritmo_  
_Que le enseñes a mi boca_  
_Tus lugares favoritos"_

Lance's eyes expertly moved around the room, giving each corner of the room the same amount of attention. The intention was to reel them all in.  He flashed flirtatious smiles to the girls who adored him. That looked washed away and turned into excited little grin as he spotted his friends who were supporting them from their seats. 

 Lance's blue eyes swept across the room like a gentle wave. A smirk twitched its way into his face, eyes hooding ever so slightly as he stopped searching. It was only for a fleeting moment, and Keith wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed the exchange between Lance and Lotor. His blue eyes darkened with intention and a slight smirk on his moving lips stayed put. Either Lance was  _really_ getting into the song or he was directing those eyes and words to someone who had probably seen that  _look_  multiple times. Someone he entrusted that sultry look with. And there was no point in debating, that look  _belonged_  to only Lotor.

Keith took a sip of his now uncomfortably warm coffee in attempt to avoid the eye fucking that was currently going on. Personal displays of affection were never words that meshed well with Keith. He was too awkward, too defensive. Viewing the acts was enough to make Keith squirm. The thought of letting anyone in that close... how uncomfortable.

 _"Despacito_  
_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_  
_Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_  
_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito "_

When Keith looked up Lance was back to performing for the whole room. It was only a moment Keith had looked away -- less than a second -- but apparently it was enough for the singer to go back to performing for the audience and not for one.

His fingers worked like magic against the strings of his acoustic guitar and Keith was more astonished by that than anything else. Long fingers glided effortlessly at a pace that made Keith's head spin by the sheer complexity. Keith played a little guitar but was more attuned with the piano and drums. But Lance's guitar honestly put his own to shame. He wondered where he had learned to play like that? Because despite belief, Keith personally believed there was no amount of finger blistering practice that could lead to this sort of performance. No matter how much money was spent on fancy music lessons or expensive brands could provide the naturalism of Lance's stance holding that guitar, or how his fingers were just the right length to brush against the neck in the right way to cause the reaction in Keith's body just at the sound. Was this the same snotty nosed kid who challenged Keith for lead in their music school choir?

 _"This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico_  
_I just wanna hear you screaming"¡ay, bendito!"_  
_Para que mi sello se quede contigo "_

Of course, a cheeky wink came with those lyrics. A few twittering giggles came from the front row. Poor Pidge rolled her eyes with a groan. Maybe it was because her friend was a literal walking talking meme, or the way those girls seemed to be wrapped around Lance and his stereotypical ‘cute guy with a guitar’ trope. Or maybe it was because it was beyond obvious to who Lance was really winking at. Keith spotted Lotor's smirk across the room. Oozing a confidence that could only be described as victory. Like he was showing off his prize. 

Uninterested in the flaunting Keith looked back to his coffee. He sculled down the last few mouthfuls. Cold. But still feigning warmth.

 _"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_  
_Hasta provocar tus gritos_  
_Y que olvides tu apellido_  
_Despacito "_

 

*      *      *

 

Just like at the end of every other performance that Lance did, he grinned widely and took a deep breath that refilled his strained lungs.  A small applause made his skin tingle with appreciation. The girls at the front were enthusiastic, but his friends were always louder. He chuckled sheepishly as his friends cheered. Hunk of course being the loudest, banging the table excitedly. Lance almost took a double take as he even saw Keith himself clapping with a small smile. Lance frowned inwardly, wondering if he was scrutinising him. Internally knowing that Lance's singing to him was child's play. 

Insecure thoughts melted away as his eyes linked with Lotor's. His cheeks tinged pink at seeing that blatant adoration in his lover's eyes. Lance told himself he would go and see him later, but for now he would put the borrowed guitar back on the stand for the next person and go sit with his friends. There was an empty seat between Allura and Hunk. The table went into a chorus of appraisal that made his heart flutter.

"Nice work Lance, you've really improved."

"Good job buddy! That was siiickkkkk!"

"I think those girl's ovaries might have just exploded... rank."

"You did an excellent job on that note you were worried about!"

"Who taught you to play like that?" Keith asked making Lance halt as Hunk ruffled his hair. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things. Because there was  _no way_  Keith was actually impressed by his musical ability? This was the same kid who laughed and said 'try it' when Lance exclaimed he would take the lead in the class choir away from him. But once again Lance couldn't find a crack in Keith's sincerity. To hide his slight hesitation (or joy) Lance smirked and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Impressed, are you?" He asked leaning forward so he could hear Keith's response. "Go ahead Kogane, tell me how good I am." Mr. Emo snorted in distaste. 

"Just curious." he replied drily, his face now contorted in annoyance. 

"Well, if you must know! My uncle taught me! Best guitarist in my whole family!" he said proud, resting his elbows on the table. Keith probably didn't know this, but saying that was a big deal. There were a lot of people in Lance's family, and a lot of them played guitar, and most of them were amazing. But his Santiago was the best.  "I started learning a few months after you flunked out of Music School." It was a small victory when Lance caught the minuscule twitch of irritation on Keith's lips. _Worth it._

"Right." Keith deadpanned, eyebrows scrunched. 

"But seriously Lance? Despacito? Matt is gonna be _so_ heart broken when he hears he wasn't here for that!" Pidge snickered, and Lance laughed.

"Speaking of," Allura started, the conversation now on the topic. "When does Matt get back?" Matt had been gone for the week on some science trip that the school had organised for him with several colleges who were eager to snatch him up with varying scholarships. He was ridiculously smart, to the point where Lance sometimes found himself unable to catch onto conversations with his gremlin of a sister Pidge (who was also a genius). They get into these nerd sessions (especially when it involves their dumb robot they had been making for the past four months). 

Despite not being able to have nerdy conversations with him, Lance considered Matt a very good friend. He hadn't liked him at the start, because he was always flirting with Allura (and Allura was like Lance's sister). But him and Matt had bonded strongly over girls in very innocent ways. Like ' _wow she smells like peaches'_ and  _'look at her adorable little freckles! Wow girls are so amazing I love them all!'_ Of course, that had come to a stop when Lance had started dating Lotor at the end of his Freshman year. How the world worked in funny ways. 

"He should be back in two weeks! I spoke to him this morning." she said proudly, a knowing smile on her face as her head tilted back.

Keith was mumbling something to Shiro, who spoke quietly back. Lance had no hope of grasping onto their conversation, so he focused on Pidge and Allura chatted away. His mind wandered (and eyes) wandered over to Lotor. Who was talking away to his friends at the table of jocks. Lance couldn't help be the jealous type, his insecurities would never overcome his bravado. He nibbled at his lip and looked back at his fingers. He wished he could say he had reasons he could solely trust Lotor. He wished he knew wholly that the boy he adored wouldn't go off and betray his heart. 

But Lance wasn't stupid. Yet his heart had a funny way of telling him it would be all right if he just believed Lotor's words of faithfulness.

_'It'll never happen again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cover I listened of Despactio whilst writing this! (yeah technically sung by a group but one guy sings most of the song minor details minor details)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_Lhr6HPyws
> 
> But there is also this cover by Alex Stewart if the other doesn't tickle ya fancy (but doesn't go well with the writing whoops)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOfecJXqNGE
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO THIS IS HOW LANCE PLAYED GUITAR THIS GUY IS HONESTLY AMAZING GOD BLESS  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YELO9yxs_c
> 
> Anyway I do plan on eventually making a play list for all the songs in this fic (spotify maybe i dunno bruh) but I'll wait till a few more songs come out!  
> See you next week!


	8. Bop to the Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i don't even know anymore fucking enjoy （⌒▽⌒）

Shiro drove Keith to school the next day. The money he had saved for petrol for Red was starting to get low so he happily accepted the offer for a lift. He was beginning to worry about that. He didn't have the money to splurge. Shiro's mother sent them money over for basic expenses, his bike didn't fall under that criteria.

There was also the fact he didn't want a certain Cuban boy to see his bike after his rant yesterday. Not that there were any more issues there, he had decided to never park Red in a spot that had been 'claimed' by Lance Mcclain either way. Keith didn't want a war or for his head to be bitten off or a lecture about 'car space etiquette'. It was too early for shit like that. There was no reason to give him another reason to hate Keith..

OK... maybe Lance didn't hate Keith. But a dislike was evident. Keith couldn't remember a time in his first week when Lance wasn't either glowering, glaring or shoving words into Keith's face just for the sake of being obnoxious and to piss him off.

But then again Keith couldn't say he particularly enjoyed Lance's company either. Keith really only was in his presence because that is where Shiro hung out. Shiro was Keith’s comfort zone and he had no intention of leaving it. It's the one familiar thing in this school. The thing that kept him grounded, the only one that kept him from skipping class to jump on Red and going for a ride until the sun set into vermilion.

Since being back with Shiro, Keith was yet to skip a class. Back at Marmora City, he would commit truancy any chance he got. He hadn't had the urge yet. Well, maybe until now.

Keith walked into his first science lesson and spotted Lance at the back of the room, balancing a pencil on his nose. _Maybe if I turn now..._   He was too late once pencil fell to the ground and blue eyes met grey. 

Keith walked to the back of the room (it was the least intimidating place to sit) as Lance scrambled for his pencil.

"Hey." Keith said gruffly. He placed his stuff respectively on his side of the lab bench. There was no need to interfere with Lance's personal space.

"No leather today?" Lance asked raising a questioning brow. Keith pulled a hairband off his wrist.

"Yup." he muffled out with the hair band in his mouth. He used his hands to gather the hair before he put it in a low ponytail at the back of his neck. Lance smirked.

"Not even the finger-less gloves huh? So, you aren't some sort of emo - bad - boy hybrid?"

"You're kidding? You literally look like you walked out of Care Bear workshop." Keith said, nose scrunching as he down at Lance's outlandish outfit of the day. Peach skinny jeans, a short sleeved white collared shirt and pristine white skate shoes that were probably Nike, also no socks.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lance’s back straightened, visibly offended. It was an easy guess to know Lance took extraordinary pride in appearances, or at least up keeping them. Keith snorted, looking to the front of the class as the teacher started to take the lesson.

"Too bright."

"At least I try to add variety! You're colour scheme only consists of; black, white, grey, red and more black!" he says, poking at Keith's black and red flannelette and then indicated to his black skinny jeans. "It just screams 'grungy, misunderstood teen who listens to My Chemical Romance and Panic! at the Disco and hates people!" Keith hated that Lance had pretty much hit the bulls-eye.

"You forgot Fall Out Boy." Keith said instead with a smile that Lance doesn't see.

"Told yah!"

"Whatever Brat Bear."

" _Excuse_ you?" Lance pretty much screeched. Keith's eyes flickered to the side towards Lance. He's not sure why but messing with Lance is so satisfying and far too easy. Plus, his reactions are gold.

"Brat Bear." Keith repeated. "Care Bears names depend on their personalities. You are 'Brat Bear'. Because you're a brat, also because you dress like you should be a host of one of those shitty kids shows." Keith explained with a twitch of amusement. Lance blubbered in shock and slammed his hands on the table with a shouted _'I am not!'_

The action instantly caused all heads in the room to turn around to look at the squabbling duo who had caused such a ruckus. Keith felt his face heat up in embarrassment and tried to hide behind his own hands.

" _Mr. Mcclain_." The teacher spat (and Keith really means ‘spat’. He swore he even saw some people in the front row flinch as he sprayed them). Mr. Little was a balding man, with slightly crooked teeth and dressed like a 'good Christian'. "If you intend on passing science you need to stop treating it like a movie! You can't 'bop to the top' of this class if you don't listen! I didn't seat you at the back of the back of the class, so you could be a distraction!"

The class went into a soft chorus of giggles. Keith didn't look Lance's way until Mr. Little turned his back on them in fear of laughing himself. He didn’t let that out until Mr. Little started speaking again and writing on the board.

A quiet giggle escaped from Keith's own mouth and he was forced to hide his smile behind his sleeve upon seeing Lance's horrified expression from their teacher's outburst.

"Did he just reference High School Musical in attempt to humiliate me?" Lance shouted a whisper. His jaw was slack, looking like he had just been slapped across the face. "For starters, that movie is iconic." _Of course, he thinks it is_." And secondly, does he see me as some sort of Troy Bolton wannabe?" he asked Keith like he knew all the answers. Keith snickered out a laugh at how high Lance's voice hitched up.

Keith snorted. "More like Sharpay."

"You say it like it's a bad thing! Sharpay was the most misunderstood character in the whole franchise!"

"She was a brat. I haven't even seen the movie, and even I know that." Lance gaped. "You guys would probably get along. Two brats."

"First of all, a crime to our generation-" Keith rolled his eyes. "Secondly, that is not true! Her anger is totally understandable! She's dedicated her whole life to theatre and got ridiculed for having a bit of passion and spunk, then some popular kids come in and take the one thing she cares about away from her. Suddenly she's out, and the kids who have never been in a show before are in! She's worked for years and then Troy and Gabriella just walk in without even trying! Wouldn't that piss you right off?"

"You are going way too deep into this. The movie is literally a walking talking trope, that’s the point."

"Says Mr. I've never watched High School Musical! Again, a sin in itself! You don't know the story, so you don't know Sharpay's pain."

"You sound like you do." Keith chuckled and watched Lance's expression contort. He huffed and looked back to the front of the room, blue eyes narrowed, and shoulders hunched.

"You have no idea, Mullet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really don't know what I'm typing it's been a wild day. lowkey dead BUT I"M HERE FOR AN UPDATE  
> And yo shout out to those 9 people who actually have book marked this fic. Wild. Absolutely wild.  
> Also i just wrote a really exciting part of the fic (it's legit ten updates away but STILL) Damn guys i just want to show you all but then I'd be spoiling my own story xD
> 
> As per usual come say hi on my tumblr> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
> 
> I'M SO TIRED I'M LAUGHING THIS IS RIDICULOUS I'M DEAD


	9. HE IS SUNSHINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! How are you??  
> So I uploaded a drawing I did on tumblr based on a fic by communikate on ao3!! Check it out here if you want!!!!  
> https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com/post/173408910465/a-little-drawing-i-did-of-sun-burnt-keith-for

"I reckon I could get you a job here!"

"Really?" Keith re-asked in surprise. Shay nodded enthusiastically, the purple stones attached to her dangling earrings jingled with the movement, as if it were reinforcing her decision.

It was after school and Keith, Hunk and Pidge were enjoying a drink at Voltron Cafe, Allura was performing, so they were listening to her sing her version of Sweater Weather. Her voice was smooth, and her tone was pretty. It was the first time he'd heard Allura sing entirely by herself, since she always accompanied by Lance. But today he wasn't working, instead said boy was currently slurping down an iced coffee with Lotor at another table.

"Oh yes! We are so low on staff it's getting ridiculous. We could really use another body behind the counter or cleaning the dishes." her voice was calming, she spoke slowly, but her excitement stemmed from her eyes. "Do you have a resume?" Keith winced, which she responded with a warm smile. "No fear, no fear! I will talk to Coran for you! I'll let you know as soon as I can if there is a job up for offer."

"I appreciate this Shay. Thank you."

"It really isn't an issue!" she sighed and looked over at an empty table, plates being the only inhabitants. "I must be going though. I'll let you know how it goes later." she said sweetly before turning her attention to Hunk. "Oh Hunk! I spoke to Coran! He won't be giving me a shift for Friday... So umm..." her face flushed slightly, eyes drooping down to her feet for a split moment. "I will be able to go to that party you were talking about on Friday." Keith gave Pidge a knowing smile and they both looked from Shay to Hunk who were both beet red from teenage romance.

"A-awesome! I'm so glad!" Hunk said, eyes twinkled the way they unfailingly did when he spoke to Shay. "I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked, and she nodded, her short ringlets bouncing at the urgent movements.

"Sounds good!"

"Awesome!"

"Awesome!"

_Silence._

"I uh- I better get back to work." Shay stammered, cheeks rosy and fingers fiddling with her apron.

"Of course!" Hunk blurted out loudly. Shay giggled nervously, the sound light like butterfly wings. Hunk chuckled awkwardly along with her. Keith had no idea what was going on, but he felt like it's a special moment for them, so he doesn't interfere. It's  _so_ innocent. Nothing like Keith had experienced himself. His short-lived romances were in the back of cars or in a stranger's bedroom or even a couch. Keith never thought he would be so envious of such a pure, blossoming relationship. For the first time in his life he found all this teen cutesy love stuff quite endearing. But maybe it was just not for him.

"Bye Pidge, bye Keith!" Shay grinned. In a flurry she spun, scrambling toward the front counter. Only to end up retracing her steps back in their direction as she went to clean the forgotten table behind them. Her cheeks were on fire.

Once out of earshot Hunk silently punched the air with both fists. Keith chuckled. His excitement was radiating.

"Congrats."

"Yeah, took you long enough you big dope!" Pidge pestered fondly.

"Oh man! I can't believe she said yes! Holy crow! What should I wear? Oh man I gotta tell Lance, he'll be able to help! He's gonna _flip_!" He pulled out his phone and started furiously typing. Keith frowned and looked over towards Lance's table. He was by the window, sipping his drink with a stupidly goofy smile as Lotor spoke about something. 

"Why don't you just go over and tell him yourself?" Keith asked.

"Huh?" Hunk's eyes were glued to his screen and thumbs tapped against it erratically.

"Lance. He's literally right over there... Why not go tell him yourself?" It seemed strange, wouldn't Hunk want to tell Lance something so exciting face to face? They were literally in the same room...

"Oh...that's simple," Hunks started, still not looking away from his phone. "Lotor is intimidating." Keith's jaw almost dropped.  _That certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting._

"W-what?"

A sigh came from next to him. "Listen, Keith," Pidge began. "We tend not to talk about this a lot. Mostly because of Lance, he's sensitive and snooty about this stuff. But, also because Shiro doesn't think it's fair if we all hate Lotor." Connections formed in Keith's brain at a rapid rate as they tried their best to understand the situation.

"You... hate Lotor?" Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks.

"Yeah pretty much." Hunk stated casually.

"I call him Prince Douchelord." Pidge added. Keith leaned back into his chair a bit, slightly baffled.  _They all hated Lance's boyfriend?_

"What about Allura?"

"She hates him more than anyone."  _Okay that one made a whole lot of sense._

"Shiro?"

"Does Shiro hate anyone?"  _True._

"Yeah, he's all like-" Hunk put on a serious expression and deep authoritative voice. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Lance cares about him - so we have to be supportive of his decisions... " He goes back into his normal voice as he spoke next. "And I'm like yeah obviously Lance really cares about Lotor, but Lotor is kind of..." Hunk hesitated, pulling a face. " _Then_ Shiro would say something like 'we aren't in control of Lance's life and we have respect his choices'..." Hunk sighed. "But I mean we've never said anything to Lance about it. I think that would hurt his feelings that we as his friends don't like his boyfriend."

"Not like it would matter. Boy is too stubborn." Pidge added on and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Wait... how long have they been together?" Keith asked.

"Around a year and a half? They got together in the summer after our Freshman year. But they had this weird flirtation-ship going on for a while before they made anything offical. " Hunk said, his eyes moved back to his phone, typing out the rest of his message. "I don't like him, but Lance is my best buddy, so I'll be there for him no matter what."

Keith felt like he understood it all a bit better. Like why Lotor never hung out with them, or how he rarely spoke to any of Lance's friends...  _Wow._  Keith thought to himself.  _That must be hard for Lance._

His thoughts got interrupted by a loud shout, or more like squawk. They all turn towards Lance who was waving his phone furiously with excitement. His eyes are wide, but his smile was stupendous. Obviously, he got Hunk's text. They both fist pump the air and mouth words that Keith couldn't follow. Some sort of best friend communication. Instead he watched Lotor who sat across from Lance. It's weird because Lotor is looking at Lance like he's a glowing ball of sunshine. Like he put the stars in the sky and was the one thing that kept the world moving. This made Keith furrow his brows.

_What could be bad about a guy who looks at his boyfriend like he's the most perfect creation in the world?_

"Oh, Keith! That reminds me!" Hunk started, and Keith brought his attention back to the table. "Wanna come to the party on Friday with us?"

_Well there goes my plans on binge watching Friends..._

*      *      *

Keith was fiddling with his guitar, trying to keep his strumming as quiet as possible without disrupting the flow of his playing.

After watching Lance on the stage the other day keith was inspired to practice his guitar more. Not like he was ever going to admit it to anyone. But in all honesty he was a bit rusty, and his guitar was out of tune. He tuned it using an app on his phone for guidance, then looked up some chords on the Internet and got to work.

He bit on his tongue, forcing himself not to be able to sing. So, he hummed instead as it was a better (and more helpful) substitute. Keith focused on the guitar, on the instrument in his hands instead of the instrument that was caged in his throat.

His dad had gotten him his electric guitar for his twelfth birthday. It was a Fender in the colour Candy apple. It was a good guitar and would probably last him until the day he died.

Keith paused at the thought of his dad, who he hadn't spoken to since moving away. Their relationship had been jagged for a long time, probably since he married Shiro's mum. Which wasn't really fair, but Keith was young and filled with anger. And that anger made Keith hate her for a long time. She wasn't Keith's mum, and she never would be. But she was quietly persistent (Like her son) and she dug and dug until she cracked Keith. In the end Keith got along with her very well, better than his own father. Shiro's mum was an amazing woman, and Shiro was the best brother he could've asked for. She was the one who suggested that he learned how to play the drums when he needed an outlet.

But things weren't meant to last, and last year his father and Shiro's mother separated. It really was for the best, their fighting is what drove Shiro to move back to his home town, and Keith followed him a year later.

Between that year was when Keith started acting out. He was drinking and smoking and being a tool. He didn't want to be home ever. Their fighting made Keith extremely anxious and angry. Before Keith got off for Summer Vacation his dad and Shiro's mum called off their engagement. It was a huge relief. But what Keith didn't think about was how he would've rather stay with Shiro's mum rather than his own father. Instead of dealing with that predicament he decided to exile himself and asked if he could move in with Shiro in the town where he was born.

Keith growled to himself, there was no reason he should be thinking about all this or feeling guilty about pushing his father away when he was the one who shoved  _Keith_ away first with his words.

The knock at his door, made Keith's fingers stall and his eyes glance up to see Shiro leaning against the door frame.

"Sounds good. What are you playing?" Shiro asked and Keith stared down at his fingers.

"Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance."

"Ah." he said it like he understood, but Keith's pretty sure he has no idea what he's talking about. Keith didn't mind though, at least he was taking an interest. What he  _did_ care about though was the conflicted look in Shiro's eyes.

"I can tell you want to talk about something. What's up?" Keith asked, gripping onto his guitar tightly, a sign of anxiousness. Shiro sighed, then sat himself down next to Keith. He's heavier, all thatmuscle, it made the bed dip more than Keith could ever make it.

The fact he's sitting either means he's going to get a lecture or tell him some bad news.

"Shay told me you were looking for a job." he said, sounding confused. Keith dipped his head back and took a breath. A bit in relief, but he knew he would need to explain himself.

"I just wanted to be able to get some more money." Shiro scrunched up his nose.

"Why?"

"It's not fair your mum is paying for everything, I can't except her to pay for Red's fuel as well." Keith told him and the confusion in Shiro's face doubled.

"You know it's no trouble."

"We could use that money for better reasons. It's just a casual job, a few hours a week. I don't want to be a liability."

"Keith, that is the last thing you are." Keith shrugged, not truly believing it. "Keith, my mum loves you like a son, nothing changes that just because our parents split up." Keith groaned angrily to himself, his frustration wasn't directed at anyone. Maybe just the world in general.  _Shitty world_. "My mum didn't leave Keith, she still adores you. She's worried about you." Keith sucked in a breath. That was the last thing he wanted to do to that woman. "Have you spoken to your dad?"

Shiro had always gotten along better with Keith's dad than he did. Shiro was good at football, more masculine and... normal. Plus, Keith knew he strongly resembled his mother. It probably hurt his father to look at his son, the reminder of his wife leaving.

"What do you think?" the sarcasm came out too sharp, Keith wished he could take that tone back.

"You should."

"Have you?" Keith asked, raising a curious brow.

"Only to update him on you. He - is  _also_ worried about you."

"Checking up on me to see if I'm a 'proper' man yet?"

"Keith," said Shiro, in that warning tone that made Keith sigh. He couldn't help getting angry when it came to Keith's dad. Their last few conversations had been anything but positive. "And no, he wanted to know if you were settled."  _Ok, now Keith felt a tad guilty. "_ Anyway," Shiro said, shaking his head. "We have deterred from what I wanted to talk about. Are you sure you want a job? We can figure out a way to pay for petrol if that's what you're worried about."

Keith shook his head stubbornly. If one thing could outlast Shiro's persistence it was Keith's stubbornness.

"No, I want a job. Keep me from getting into any trouble as well. A bit of responsibility will be good for me." Shiro looked unsure.

"Okay..." he murmured slowly. "I guess you're right."

"You're acting like I would've listened to you anyway." Keith snickered, Shiro scoffed playfully and ruffled Keith's hair. It was an action he had done for years, since they were kids.

"You should listen to your brother." Shiro stood up, stretching out his legs and arms. "I'm going to order take out. Chinese or pizza?"

"A real brother would know that answer." Keith plucked the strings of his guitar once again.

"Fine, pizza it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this week's update :D
> 
> Here is the cover of Sweater Weather by Kina Grannis that I listened to when writing about Allura!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nYsM9sTqxo
> 
> And a picture of Keith's guitar  
> https://images.musicstore.de/images/0960/fender-standard-stratocaster-rw-candy-apple-red_1_GIT0022601-000.jpg
> 
> See you next week with  
> -Lance the best Wingman and clueless Keith  
> -Lance and Keith run off to go play music together??? whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?


	10. Wingmen and 'no we didn't just bond!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you are have the time, please read my little word vomit ramble, thanks~)
> 
> yOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> OK SO LIKE? THIS IS MY FIRST FIC RIGHT? SO PRACTICALLY I KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT AO3
> 
> So I was just trolling along, doing my thing. Then I notice I'm close to 1000 hits! And I'm like yIIEW good times ahead! But then? I'm like? what the fuck even is a hit?  
> SO i went into the FAQ and BANG it told me. AND I WAS SHOOK  
> So i just assumed it was like the amount of times people have viewed a fan fiction, and that lowkey is the case EXCEPT the fact if you read more than one chapter in a consecutive go, then it still only counts as 'one hit'  
> I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS SHIT
> 
> THEN I see all this other crap in the statistic section and at this point I know I should probably look at it all...  
> MY MIND WAS BLOWN  
> I apparently had no idea what a subscription was. I only assumed there was bookmarks and that I had eleven of them because 11 people wanted to make sure Lucky in Rivalry was saved and that could find it again...  
> APPARENTLY NOT  
> There are 50 subscribers to Lucky in Rivalry... 50! I was like tHE SHIT?  
> THEN WHAT EVEN MESSED ME UP MORE WAS THAT I HAD TWO USER SUBSCRIBERS????  
> THAT MEANS 2 PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANNA SEE WHAT ELSE I MIGHT WRITE IN THE FUTURE? 
> 
> It's been a wild night for me, and it makes me realise that there appear to be more of you out there reading my story (and continually read it) than i originally thought? Which is a wild concept to me, but one that I appreciate with my whole soul.
> 
> If I could, I would want to get to know every single one of you! I would legit want to be best buddies and talk to you all so I KNOW who is reading what I have to offer. I know this fic isn't perfect, it's riddled with grammar errors and issues. I'm a student, so free time is a luxury, as I'm sure you all know. But the fact you're all still here, all still reading this fic of mine... That gives me a new spike of confidence, which is always appreciated because i have practically zilch self esteem.
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to get at here is THANK YOU and HELLO! If you're one of those few subscribers i'm unaware of (or even the one of the two who have user scribed) I would love to see your comment, or a 'hello' message on my tumblr  
> (shout out to Kartodoo on ao3 who sent me a message, it was super nice to chat with you and I would love to talk some more <3)
> 
> but now thats ENOUGH WITH MY EMOTIONAL RAMBLE, AND ON WITH CHAPTER 10~~~

So far, the day had gone uneventfully for Keith. He'd gotten up late (again) and arrived at class too early (as per usual) and when the bell rang he took his time in gathering his supplies (to avoid to cluster of eager kids ready to get out for lunch). 

After taking his sweet time without being aggressively shoved by someone who didn't want to miss the decent food in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was the direction Keith was going, ready to make way to his way to his friend's table.

Well... maybe calling them  _his_ friends was a little far-fetched. They were Shiro's friends. Strangely all connected in some weird way and form in that made Keith feel like an outsider, a nobody, nothing but than Shiro's awkward not-so-step-brother.

Despite that, it was more than Keith had ever hoped for when he decided to move. He actually had a group of people he could sit with, _even_ if Shiro wasn't there. They were friendly enough (except maybe for Lance, who still hadn't gotten over their differences from  _ten years ago)._ Shiro's friends were tolerable, maybe even just a bit fun (except for Lance again). He didn't have to deal with social idiots (again, Lance was questionable to this). Nor did he have to spend his time alone, or even worse -- in terrible company. Because Allura, Hunk, Pidge and (and at times, on a good day -- maybe even Lance) weren't terrible company. In fact he liked them. He liked their conflicting but complimenting personalities. He liked how they fuelled conversations, how ridiculous their banter was. It all felt strangely like a family. A random as fuck family (not that Keith knew any different), but still a family.

He hoped with time he would be able to let these people into his life properly. For the first time Keith wanted to be a part of it, and not just a casual comment or background laughter. 

He must've been seriously deep in thought because he barely felt as someone bumped into him. His defences instantly shot up and he was ready to bark a _'watch where you're going moron'_ at whoever he had just collided with. Being relieved that he didn't was an understatement when he spotted Shay.   
  
"I'm sorry Keith!" she scrambled with her eyes wide, making her look somewhat like a bug.

"No, I'm sorry Shay. I was... deep in thought." Keith admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you drop anything?" he asked, looking to their feet. She shook her head profusely, dark curls flipping around like a hurricane. 

"No - no! I'm fine." she stopped shaking her head and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Oh! That reminds me! My boss would love to meet you for a job interview!" Keith almost dropped his books in response. 

"That was... quick?" he said, not sure whether to be impressed or wary. She chuckled exhaustively. 

"As I said; we are in desperate need of more staff." 

*    *    *

So far, the day had gone uneventfully for Lance. But as soon as he saw Hunk he screamed and started running.

"YEAH MY HANDSOME HUNKY HUNK!" He yelled as he sprinted after his friend. Upon seeing him Hunk screeched and started  dashing down the halls in the opposite direction. It was lunch time, so obviously the school hallways were filled to the brim. It was like playing with bumper cars.

"Lance, stop!" he yelled but Lance continued, dodging through the crowd of people gracefully, cackling like a goddamn manic. "Lance stop chasing me!" Hunk whined, apologising profusely to the people he bumped into. 

"Dude! You have become a man! No, you have become  _the_  man! You are a tiger! A tiger who has caught his prey! I told you that you were a hunter, man!"

"You're scaring me!" Hunk shouted, still running like he was about to be slaughtered.

"Lemme hug you!" 

"You're embarrassing me!" he whined, chugging around the corner.

Lance didn't have time to stop when Hunk did, ending up with him slamming into his broad (and very hard) back. 

"Why did yah stop?" Lance asked, rubbing his nose that had just got smooshed. Hunk seemed to be frozen because he didn't say anything. Lance rolled onto his tippy toes and looked over his friend's shoulder, instantly he spotted Shay alongside Keith, walking down in their direction. To Lance, it looked like the duo hadn't been spotted yet. But Lance was surprised to see Keith and Shay, who seemed to be having a conversation. Since when were they buddies?  
  
Lance poked at Hunk's cheek. "You gotta go talk to her!" Hunk spun around fast enough that it wouldn't surprise Lance if he just gave himself whiplash. 

"How do I look?" he asked frantically, flattening his shirt. 

"You look fine! Oh wait- hold on!" Lance said, licking his finger then brushing out Hunk's thick brows. "There we go!" He grabbed Hunk's shoulders and quickly twirled him around to face back to the front. "Showtime!" Lance chimed quietly into his ear earning a nervous laugh as Shay spotted them and waved enthusiastically. Lance waved back just as eagerly whilst Hunk awkwardly raised his hand shyly.

By the time they were standing in front of each other Lance could identify the soft blushes on both Hunk and Shay's cheeks.  _Adorable!_

"Fancy seeing you here!" Lance said with his usual charm, Shay giggled and Keith roll his eyes. 

"You're so funny Lance! Oh, I have an idea!" Shay said her eyes shining like the gem around her neck that looked like an aquamarine to Lance. "We should find the others, and all have lunch together outside since it's such a lovely day!" Lance looked at Hunk who looked like he had just gotten Gordon Ramsey's approval of his keke fa'i on twitter. 

"You know Shay that sounds amazing! But the thing is-" Lance looked to Keith. "I promised Keith we would jam together in the music room at lunch today!" Lance said, eyes shining apologetically with a forced charismatic smile. 

"What the hell are you talking-"

"No need to be shy about it Keith!" Lance interjected, leaning closer to Shay, putting a secretive hand to his mouth and whispered, "He's kinda shy about how much he sucks in comparison to me-"

"Since fucking when-" Lance whipped his head as Keith snapped the rebuttal. Lance threw him a deadly smile that said,  _'shut up Mullet'._ Keith pouted stubbornly, but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

"Come on Keith! I'm sure Shay and Hunk will be fine  _on their own_!" Lance said through gritted teeth. Keith's eyes shifted from Lance to Hunk then back to Lance. Obviously, he had no idea what the fuck was going on. Lance stiffly took Keith arm. "It's. Okay. Keith. Let's. Go." he yanked at Keith's arm, but he didn't budge. 

"I don't understand I didn't-" he paused, his eyes widening finally in understanding. He looked to Hunk and nodded quickly. "Oh! Right... Yeah I totally forgot..." he trailed off into a mumble then let Lance begin to drag him away. Lance waved farewell over his shoulders to the two lovebirds. Hunk gave him the look of panic and gratefulness.  

Once out of earshot Keith roughly ripped his arm out of Lance's grip. Lance had forgotten to let go. 

"A little warning would've been nice jackass!" Keith snapped. Lance bristled.

"Oh  _sorry!_ I wasn't really planning on being the best wing man ever! The opportunity arose and I took it for my buddy, Hunk!" Lance retorted. Keith huffed, blowing some of those mullet-y bangs out of his eyes. 

"Still a jackass." he mumbled under his breath. 

"Well it's not my fault you can't take a hint!" Lance growled back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

"As much as a hint of the looks disgust you have probably received from wearing those." Keith said indicating to his pants. They were mum jeans style, a vibrant mustard colour. 

" _You're_ awful. What would you know about fashion anyway? You wear the same thing every day! And finger-less gloves? What is this? The 80's?"

"Shut up! I need these!" he retorted defensively.

"Oh, what for? Adding to your emo image?"

"I am  _not_  emo!"

"Sure, you aren't sweetie, sure you aren't." Lance grumbled, heavily rolling his eyes. Keith stopped, turned to face Lance and for a moment Lance almost thought he was going to gulp in intimidation at the hard look Keith was giving him. Which Lance found unusual. For starters, Keith was shorter than he was, and Lance never usually found himself letting people get the better of him visibly. 

Lance swallowed it down with his bravado. He decided to not go against those instincts of protection and locked eyes with the shorter guy, the stare off beginning. 

"I need them for my bike." Keith said bluntly. Lance blinked, eyes softening in confusion. 

"What?"

"I need to wear gloves to ride my bike."

"Bike?"

"Yup." He said in a deep voice, popping the 'p' loudly. "My  _red motorbike."_ his smirk was loud and devilish. Lance blinked again, not following.  _Why did it matter if -- wait... OH HELL NO!_

"That was  _your_ bike?" Lance gasped, hand moving to his heart in betrayal and offence as he remembered not being able to park his car because of a stupid red motorbike.

 Keith smiled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets before turning, walking away from Lance with a shit eating grin.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lance shouted, speed walking after him. Last thing he needed was to get yelled at by a teacher for 'dangerous manoeuvring'. "I’ve got to tell you about a little something called  _Car park Etiquette'!"_

*     *     *

Despite the positioning of their reunion Lance is still surprised when Keith placed himself down at the drums. He’s not sure why he was surprised, it seemed like an instrument that an edgelord like himself would play. He had told Keith this, who still looked like he was contemplating throwing one of his drumsticks at him.

"Hey! You know what this means!" Lance gaped, eyes almost twinkling as he slung an electric guitar over his shoulder. Keith frowned, showing off as he twirled the drumsticks around his fingers absentmindedly.

"What?" He asked, not really looking too curious with his answer.

"It means  _we_  should totally play the most basic of basics when it comes to drums and guitar covers!" 

"Being?" Keith extenuated his confusion by lengthening the pronunciation, so Lance rolled his eyes playfully.

"Drum roll please!" Lance shouted out playfully, earning a seriously sour look from Keith. The type of look that reeked of teen disgruntlement. After a few moments he gave up and continued by doing the action asked.

"Why of course Seven Nation Army!" Keith groaned. "Don't be a jerk! Come on! I know you know it. All drummers do."

“Do I have to?”

Lance frowned. “I guess not? But don’t you want to?” Lance asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. As a musician, he knows well enough to take every opportunity that was provided to him to be able to play. Especially when it was something like playing with someone who played an instrument he didn’t. It added variety.

"Fine."

Then they played. 

It's weird...

Because they actually mesh well together. They flowed nicely, there aren't massive hiccups appearing like they usually would when playing with new people. Without even realising they're smiling at each other. Maybe Keith also recognised how surprisingly well it went?

However, when they did realise the goofy looks they were giving each other, they looked away in a hurry. There were a few moments of awkward silence. he heard Keith clear his throat. Had they just... gotten along?

The sound of the bell made them both jump and sigh in relief. Now they could leave, and maybe forget this ever happened.

There was no way Lance was becoming friends with his childhood rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys if this is a bit dodgy, I'm getting a cold and I think I'm low-key fevering.. Plus I am sad after watching Infinity War. Legit sobbed so loudly in the cinema omg ;-;
> 
> if ya wanna come and talk to me about that movie or send me some memes about it I will happily accept them on tumblr  
> My username is the same as the one for my ao3 (iwriteshipsnotsailthem)  
> or follow this link to find it > https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com
> 
> And here is the original song version of the song Lance and Keith jammed to ~~~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J2QdDbelmY


	11. Raging Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO GIRL IS SICK AND FORGOT TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT SOZ FAM  
> I'm been so sick this week and I missed five days of school, pretty sure it's safe to say that I'm gonna fail all my classes but hey now I know most of the lyrics to all the songs from Hamilton  
> so soz if this is poorly edited ya know the drill  
> also 1k hits thats heckin' wild

It's strange how the next day Keith and Lance found themselves back in the music room. Especially because Lance had said he wasn't going to become friends with Keith for the sake of their rivalry. But here he was.

He could barely believe the irony of them both having to wait around after school. Keith was waiting for Shiro whilst Lance was waiting for Lotor as well. There was an important football meeting on or something, so Lance decided to pass the time by going to the music room, which seemed to be the same thought process for Keith.

They ended up passing time by playing generic songs. It again was... good. They somehow worked well together when it came to music; a horrifying revelation that Lance had midway through AC DC's Back in Black.

Lance was on the electric guitar and Keith was on the drums and they're sounding damn good for something that's just supposed to be for fun. Lance can't help but have a good time. Rock had never been his thing. He liked pretty songs with soft instruments and lovely, pretty words that can go with any one of his moods. He tended not listen to Rock outside his own time. But his Uncle had taught him a lot of classic rock songs when he was eight until his fingers cramped. It wouldn't surprise Lance if Keith had taught himself because he genuinely liked those type of songs. Not that he could blame him, it was catchy as hell.

The performance had been a solo in a singing perspective. Lance was waiting for Keith to slip because the Keith Lance used to know was a great singer, as much as he hated to admit it. Lance honestly was curious to hear him sing again. It had almost been ten years, so it was impossible for questions not to bubble. _How much had his voice changed? Was he still leaps and bounds in front of himself?_

So far, he hadn't heard a peep. Yet Keith was still enjoying himself, absolutely killing it on the drums and twirling the sticks artfully around his fingers. A sly grin was edged into his lips. He was totally in his element.

And Lance was enjoying himself too, swinging around and dipping the guitar melodramatically. They must've looked ridiculous, like two little boys playing rock star. But they sounded like pros, and it was ear bleeding loud. In a good way though. In a great way even.

Lance strummed them out of the song he laughed to himself, he grinned over to Keith who was wiping some of his emo hair out of his eyes.

"My throat is burning. I never have to try and be so loud." Lance laughed, moving toward the amp connected to the bright blue electric guitar and turning it off.

"Not used to singing a bit of rock?" Keith asked. Again, no bite. Genuine. Weird.

"The Cafe likes pop and ballads and so do I." Keith didn't seem surprised by the revelation. "So, what about you? Not into singing those kinds of songs?" Lance baited for a response. He watched for Keith's reaction and was disappointed at the lack of one. Keith just stared down at his sticks for a long moment.

"I don't sing anymore." Lance certainly wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why?" He asked, eyes sliding over to him, brows furrowed. Even as as kid everyone could tell Keith had serious potential. He had this somewhat Broadway voice, absolutely massive and clear but at the same time textured. Lance wanted to rip it out of his throat.

Keith, the one in front of him shrugged.

"Lost my love I guess. Sick of people tryin' to mould me." Those words strike Lance in a way that made him feel guilty and frustrated in the same breath. But people change, people lose interest. Lance liked drawing when he was younger, but he hadn't touched a pencil in two years. He wondered why that was for moment. What started him stopping?

But aside from that, Lance still had a tough time accepting it, found it hard to believe. Words looked like they wanted to drip out of his lips the entire song. It was a little heartbreaking that such talent was lost and Lance felt like a jerk because a part of him was kinda happy he wouldn't have to compete with Keith. Which was fucked up, he knew that.

When Lance opened his mouth he was cut off at the sound of the door opening. For a moment Lance was confused, then he remembered he what he really was supposed to be doing here; waiting.

Lotor looked over at Keith with like he had just been told that unicorns are real. He can't blame his boyfriend for being confused at the fact he was with Keith when Lance is surprised himself.

"Lance," Lotor began and that's all Lance needed to hear. Lance looked over his shoulder to Keith who was still sat by the drums.

"Can we leave it for today?" Lance said to Keith who nodded casually. 

"Yeah sure. I should be getting going as well, Shiro is probably waiting for me. And I have a job interview at Voltron later." he said and looked towards Lotor and gave him an acknowledging nod. "Hi." Keith said simply. Lotor smiled easily, it was practiced, well performed and downright dangerous.

"Oh, hello there." he said like he just realised Keith's existence. Lance hurriedly grabbed his schoolbag after putting the guitar away safely. He would've departed with a witty comment to Keith, but Lance just knew that would piss of Lotor. Lance couldn't be bothered dealing with a cranky Lotor, so instead he gives him a short wave in which Keith reluctantly waved back. He doesn't know why he bothers in the first place, it's not like they're friends... right?

_Nope nope definitely not! Lance cannot forgive the bratty cocky seven-year-old Keith used to be!_

Then he's following Lotor out of the room and walking through the empty school halls. Lotor's tense, as per usual after a football meeting. Football was Lotor's passion, just like how music was Lance's. But for some reason Lotor earned more frustration than joy from it. His shoulders were stiff and so was his body language. Unlike Lance, who after playing with Keith was loose and chirpy.

"Thought you said you two weren't friends?" Lotor said with that smile that matched his stiff body language. That smile that says, 'I don't like this'. Lance looked up towards him with a confused expression.

"Who?" He then thought of Keith who he left in the music room. "Oh, Keith?" Was he seriously having to verbally phrase that he legitimately wasn't friends with Keith? They aren’t friends! "Yeah nah not really. We were just playing some songs together. He one of the only people I know who play drums so I-"

"Right." Lotor said tightly, cutting Lance off halfway. Lance looked down for a moment, stunned and feeling a little guilty. The kind of guilty where you feel like you’re being too passionate about something then end up annoying the other person. "Never-mind that! My parents are out for the rest of the week, so I was thinking you could stay the night." Lotor began with a suggestive tone as he linked an arm around Lance's waist.

Lotor's parents had always been a little absent. There were a lot of weekends where Lance found himself staying over for a few nights to keep his boyfriend. Lotor loved those weekends a lot, probably because his parents were gone (he never had the best relationship with them) and obviously because of sex. Sex anytime, anywhere, ever how loud they pleased. Which Lance was not gonna say he disliked, cause of course he enjoyed sex as much as the next guy. But sometimes he wished they could just get a tub of ice cream and watch a movie. Instead of watching a movie for twenty minutes before one of them started feeling the other up.

"You know I can't," Lance said, his expression falling. "It's my nephew's birthday today. I told you last night-"

"So?" Lotor chuckled. Lance paused, thinking of a way to phrase it so it would get through his thick skull without breaking into an argument.

"So, I have to go." _'I want to go'_ the words whisper at the back of his mind.

"Just say you can't? Tell them you have a project due. It's not that big of a deal." He said with a raised brow like it was obvious.

"He's turning one." Lance said because that was a big deal.

"You can go to all the other birthdays. You'll have plenty more to go to." This made Lance stop in his tracks in the empty school hall just so he can give Lotor a disapproving look. The echoing of shoes ceased.

"That isn't how it works Lotor." He said inwardly rolling his eyes. An idea strikes that managed to put a smile back on his face. "Why don't you come? You can meet my uncles and-" Lotor scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lance's heart deflated.

"Why on earth would I want that?" He asked like he's offended. Lance must physically take a step away from him, out of his arm that was still around him. Like he was a ticking time bomb. But maybe it wasn't Lotor who was the bomb, but himself.

"Because they're my family?" Lance said, eyes wide with hurt. Family was always very important to Lance. Sadly, Lotor did not have that same view. Lotor's parents had somewhat cast their son aside. It might be because he like boys, Lance wasn't sure himself. He hadn't met Lotor's father but had briefly met his mother who didn't even acknowledge his existence when Lance tried (emphasis on tried) to introduce himself.

But family was important for Lance, and he wanted nothing more than for Lotor to meet them all. He wanted to share and introduce that family love that Lotor might have not been privileged to grow up with.

"You know what, don't even worry about it." Lance muttered, ducking his head and moving to walk passed Lotor who blocked him from making another step with a graceful hand on his shoulder. Lance can't believe hands as pretty as his were made for sport.

By the look on Lotor's face he's expecting an apology.

"So, you aren't coming over?" This officially boiled Lance's blood.

"Obviously not!" Lance snapped. Lotor rolled his eyes like he's talking to an arrogant child who is having a tantrum. Lance hated it when he acted like this, like he was so much more mature than he was, or that Lance was impracticable and childish. Lance might be a year young than Lotor, but that sure as hell wasn't their issue at hand. "You seriously don't get it do you?" He searched in Lotor's eyes to try find a glimmer of remorse or even guilt. There's none, as per usual. "You can't even try to pretend that you want to meet my family. _Que te folle un pez!"_

"You know I can't speak Spanish, Lance." Lotor sighed. Lance crossed his arms. He swore at Lotor in Spanish most of the time so he can't understand what he's saying and get angry at him.

"I'm not coming over." Lance stated instead.

"Whatever." Lotor said dully and turned away. He doesn't even look over his shoulder once as he walked away from Lance who is left to seethe with tears pooling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION: Lance said 'Que te folle un pez' which means 'I hope you get fucked by a fish' aka 'screw you'
> 
> So next update, i can honestly say is where shit gets interesting with  
> -the long waited 'Montgomery Welcome Back High' party (if you've forgotten what thats about it's explained in chapter 1)  
> \- back at it again with WingMan Lance: helping choose an outfit addition *finger guns*  
> \- Nyma and Rolo make a beautiful entrance (Rolo is drunk and high and Nyma is done)  
> \- and OH NO HE DIDN'T


	12. Crack or Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of 'Montgomery Welcome Back High' party!!  
> WHAT COULD GO WRONG???!?!?!?!?!!
> 
> (it's taken 12 chapters to get through the first week so i understand if y'all have forgotten about 'Montgomery Welcome Back High'. Lance explained it in chapter 1)
> 
> also I'm still sick? so yeah if there any stupid errors blame that :D

As all Fridays go, there is this silent buzz that everyone has. Probably because it's the weekend and all the best things happen on the weekend, like sleep, hanging out with friends... oh and parties. Speaking of, Lance and Hunk were busy getting ready for one. It was the party that Hunk had asked Shay to, so obviously the poor cinnamon bun was stressing the fuck out.  
  
"Which one!" Hunk asked as he held out two jacket choices. One was a simple grey-denim jacket the other or a camouflage jacket. He's standing in front of Lance, waiting for a response from the boy who was sitting on his bed, accessing the situation.  
  
"Denim." Lance crossed his arms as he thought it through. Black jeans, nice shoes (but not too nice, there would be drunk people sloshing their drinks around tonight), a loose white shirt... Lance was impressed, Hunk was really going all out. "Actually... no, camouflage." Hunk looks at Lance in panic, conflicted at the two opinions. "Yep camouflage! You will look cool! There we go Hunky boy!" Lance cheered as he friend put the jacket on. Hunk turned shyly to the mirror and whined.   
  
"I don't look silly?"   
  
"You think I'd let you go out looking like a disaster?" Lance asked, brows knitted and sceptical. Hunk shook his head.   
  
"Of course, you wouldn't." Hunk murmured to himself.

"Yeah man! You look awesome, she's not gonna know what hit her!"

"Oh my god..."

"Get it! Because you're in camouflage!" Lance snickered before he went through the mental checklist for dates he had created.  Lance smiled, stood up and up raced over to his desk where he had a small collection of Cologne. He picked up one he thought would suit his friend best and gave him a single spray. Hunk sniffed it all in.  
  
"Wooooooooo~" he cooed happily. Lance was a little proud of his choice, then proceeded to spray himself with it. "Thanks buddy! I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"No-no-no! It was all  _you,_ man. You're gonna kill it!" They high five and fell into some mindless chatter. The party started at 8, so they were gonna wait to arrive at least 9:30. Shay was going to meet Hunk there, and Hunk was driving Lance over. Hunk was 100% not a drinker. Sure, he could hold it like a pro, but the fear of nausea overtook his desire for getting anywhere near tipsy.  
  
"So," Hunk began and Lance already knew what the topic was going to be. "Have you spoken to Lotor?" He asked, awkwardly, looking a little worried. Lance rolled his eyes with a groan.  _Where does he begin?_  
  
"That boy infuriates me sometimes." Lance muttered. Lotor had successfully avoided Lance all day after their disagreement yesterday. It wouldn't be the first time though. In tiffs like this Lotor wanted solitude and Lance wanted to talk through it. Their clashes always settled in Lance feeling like Lotor wasn't trying, and Lotor believing that Lance was trying too much. 

Hunk nodded he Lance explained what their fight was about, like he understands, or at least is trying to. "He can be such a prick, but I'm sure he'll pick up his balls and come talk to me tonight." he grumbled again. He'd be fine after a couple of drinks. He'd get a bit horny and come running back to Lance with apologises and kisses then make Lance feel guilty. It was a viscous cycle that Lance couldn't live without. Because without the cycle that meant there would be no Lotor, and that was just not something Lance wanted to fathom.

  
A small knock cut the two boys out of their conversation about Lotor, little girl peeped her head through. She was wearing some Moana pyjamas and had high piggy tails in, most likely done by Zoey. She smiled at spotting Hunk.  
  
"Hi!" she chirps, walking into Lance's room in her Finding Nemo slippers.   
  
"Hey Flory, I like your pj’s." Hunk said and she giggled. Nothing is more amazing to his ears than his little sister's laugh. Call him cheesy, but he freaking adores his sister. 

"Thank you!" She said with practiced eloquence. Her eyes lit up as she moved over to Lance.

"Ronnie made those!" she exclaimed, pointing to Lance's jeans.

Technically, Ronnie didn't  _make_ them, but their older sister had a knack for embroidery. As a gift she had embroiled a pair of jeans for him, just to add to his obscure fashion sense. Before they were a plain pair of white jeans, now they were jazzed up with blue flowers and green leaves.   
  
"Si, Princesa!" Lance grinned excitedly and tickled her sides. Yup, he was such a softie for Flory. All she had to do was giggle or give him those big puppy dog eyes. "You like them?" He asked, and she nodded, jumping up and down excitedly, her uneven piggy tails bouncing.   
  
Lance pulled her onto his lap and leaned into her ear. 

"Guess what?  _Hunk_  has a date tonight!" he whispered purposely loud, so Hunk could hear.  He gave a betrayed gasp that goes in unison with Flory's surprised one.   
  
"Really?" she whispered as well. Lance nodded. Flory puts her little hands to her mouth to hide her giggles.   
  
"Excuse me! I am not! We are just two friends going to a social gathering together!" Hunk insisted, his blushing cheeks insisting otherwise.   
  
"Hmmm sure buddy." Lance quipped, tickling Flory's sides again so she goes into another string of giggles. She squeals and jumped off her brother's lap, twirling around his room and skipped over a pile of dirty laundry.   
  
"Lance's smelly socks!" She chanted, running around the clothes then ended with her tongue poked out. The one good thing about having kids around is that Lance has an excuse to act like a child. There was still that cloud of innocence in his life.

Lance faked offense and pouted. Flory giggled and ran for the door. Before she disappeared, she peeped her head around the door.   
  
"Good luck Hunk!" and then she sprinted away, leaving Hunk speechless and terrified. He looked to his best friend with ridiculously wide eyes.   
  
"You Mcclain's are awful." Lance laughed at the comment and patted Hunk on his broad back.   
  
"Speaking of, we should probably hit the road, aye Hunk?" Lance pestered, and Hunk held his gut and groaned.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."

*      *      *

Keith wasn't sure how he got dragged to a party. He wanted to catch up on his sleep and watch Devilman Crybaby. Fuck sake he wishes he was in bed right about now. Right now, he felt like Michael Mell. He was just following around Shiro like a total twat. He wasn't just going to talk to a random drunk stranger, nah  _fuck_ that.  
    
Even with that though, having Shiro around was like going out with a parent. Keith appreciated the sentiment, he really did. Even Keith himself knew he would be kidding himself if he said he didn't need Shiro around to keep him in check. But still, he felt like he had to be on his best behaviour (which was the opposite of what was supposed to happen at parties).  
  
"How are you feeling, Keith?" Shiro asked for the umpteenth time for the evening.   
  
"Fine, Shiro," he replied again, tone bored. It made him glad when he spotted Hunk, Shay and Lance walk into the room. Even seeing Lance made him kinda happy. He had been hanging out with Lance more these past few days. They had gone to the music room to jam today, and even today at recess Lance had asked him to play some beats for him. It was weird, but it was nice. They sure as hell didn't get along per say. They bickered 'like an old married couple' as Pidge put it and sometimes (a lot of the time) Keith just wanted smack him out. Even the clothes he wore were just out right annoying.   
  
Keith just stared at Lance's jeans. Did they even sell men's jeans that tight or... flowery?  
  
He took a long sip of his drink. He was pretty sure it was a rum and cola. He just grabbed it. It wasn't too bad, he decided, taking another sip.   
  
The three made their way over, Hunk and Shay's hands intertwined and leaving the two with ridiculously rosy cheeks. Lance was alone, eyes skidding around the crowded room.   
  
"Hey Keith," Hunk shouted over the music and Keith gave a quiet flick of the wrist a wave. It was stupidly loud in here, music was booming outside in the host's living room and there was a bunch of chatting, squealing and shouting teens. The kitchen seemed to be the quietest room where the party was. The door was closed so it muffled the chaos of the living room to some extent, and most people in the kitchen were just grabbing drinks (or each other in discreet places).   
  
"Have you seen him?" Lance asked Shiro and Keith is dragged back into the now. He hadn't caught onto the start of their conversation, so he just continued to take another drink. He had limited himself to only have three drinks. It wasn't enough to get him drunk by any means, but he was not stupid enough to get himself comatose, he had done enough of that last year and he told himself he would be different, that he could change. So far he had followed by his own rules perfectly, but tonight was his first test in character. Crack or conquer?

*     *     *

After conquering a Southern Joe, Lance had this pleasant warmth buzzing in his veins. He still hadn't seen Lotor tonight and was starting to wonder if he truly was going to avoid him all night. He pouted angrily at the thought.   
  
Lance knew he wasn't in the wrong with this. Family was important to him, and if Lotor wasn't going to respect that...   
  
He leaned through Hunk and Shay towards the cooler, grabbing himself another beer. He tended not to go overboard on drinking due to the wrath of his mother. Lance's mother was the softest, gentlest mother with the biggest heart a mother could ever have. But fuck was she a scary woman when she wanted to. Lance, being the notorious trouble maker of the Mcclain's has many,  _many_  memories getting chased around the kitchen, his mother gripping a spachelor in hand and yelling ' _Niño tonto!'_  
  
In other words, if Lance came home drunk he would be brutally murdered. End of story.

"So, where's Pidge?" Keith asked, squinting and looking around like he was searching. Lance snorted in amusement.

 It's just him and Keith at the moment as they try give Hunk and Shay space. Shiro went off somewhere to go talk to the other football players with Allura. Or maybe they were off with the student council kids. Now that Lance thought about it he hadn't seen either of them in a while.

"You think Pidge would leave her hollow to come to a party?" Lance asked with a snicker, taking another chug. Keith hummed in understanding, and by his awkward stance Lance thinks that he probably can relate to Pidge on a deeper level than Lance himself. Lance was the type that thrived off these social events. Especially when it came to Montgomery Welcome Back High. Again, the biggest party of the school year.  
  
Maybe it was the music thrumming in his alcohol induced veins, or maybe the actions of everyone letting loose after the first week back. Either way Lance usually lived for this teen rebellion spirit bull shit.  _Usually_.  
  
Lance felt a pat on his back and noticed one of Lotor's friends, Rolo was standing behind him. He's nice enough. Him and Lotor where on the same football team. Rolo's eyes watch Lance excitedly, stinging an intentional red.  
  
"Yo, Mcclain!" he yelled enthusiastically, then cheered as he bumped his red cup with Lance's and then Keith's, who looked taken aback. The guy has obviously had a few drinks already tonight alongside the weed. "Lotor wantsta chit chat with you, if ya know what I mean," he smirked and started thrusting the air, moaning high pitched and feminine. 

Lance scrunched up his nose, unimpressed, whilst Keith snickered into his cup. Rolling his eyes Lance clicked his tongue, hands on his hips.

"Well you can tell  _him_  if he wants to get even close to that tonight his best bet is to come over to me." Lance said, dismissively waving Rolo away. "Go -- shoo." Rolo grabbed onto his arm, wrapping one of his football hands around Lance's skinny wrist.   
  
"Nooooooooo Lanceeeeeeeee!" Rolo slurred, almost slumping against Lance who stumbled under the weight.   
  
"Jesus Rolo, buddy I do  _not_ have the upper body strength for this." Lance laughed with a grunt.  
    
"Wow," Keith commented at the scene and Lance agrees. Rolo is _wayyyy_ too drunk _wayyyy_ too early.  
  
"Go find Nyma. I don't want to deal with your stoned ass." Lance told him and Rolo mumbled something incoherent. And as if god has heard his plea, The blonde bombshell bursts in through the kitchen door. Her long hair is put up in the highest pony tail possible and she's dressed in a denim mini skirt, matched with a blue crop top and it extenuates her irresistible, slim build. Her big blue eyes narrow as she spotted Rolo slumped against Lance.   
  
"I turn around for a single moment and you go off and start groping Lance." Nyma growled, strutting into the room with those long legs of hers. She smiled at Lance apologetically, her irritation still evident. "Hello Lover-Boy Lance." she grins as she took Rolo from him. Her eyes skid over to Keith. "Who's the lost kitty?" she asked, eyes sharp and pot stirring with a tone as sweet as strawberries. Nyma is the type to seem like cotton candy but really has teeth like a shark's and as many rows (which can be over 50 for those who don't have as extensive knowledge on shark's like Lance himself). But it's also one of the reasons they get along so damn well.   
  
Keith bristled (like an angry little emo kitten). Lance giggled, it's quite a giggle and makes him wonder if he's already tipsy.

"That's Keith." Lance answered for him. Nyma's eyes gleam in realisation.   
  
"Shiro's  _sorta_ brother?" She asked, her smile turned from a shark to a snake.   
  
"Yeah." Keith looked her in the eyes. It's an action he doesn't see often from many males, or people in general when it comes to Nyma. Even Lance himself struggles to stare down the beauty.   
  
"Shiro's brother." she repeated, tipping her fingers underneath Keith's chin, raising his eyes to hers. Lance is pretty sure Keith's face only goes pink because he has to look up at her. Nyma’s tall. "Runs in the family it seems. Cutie." she noted. Keith snapped his head away, pouting and looking towards the door like he wants to escape. Instead of going into 'flight mode' he takes a small sip of his drink, probably just to distract himself.

 Nyma looks to Lance and they exchange amused looks. At the sound of a troubled groan, they returned their attention back Rolo who was slumped against the kitchen counter. "Unlike you. You fucking mess. Come here-" she grabbed him by his hood making Lance chuckle. "Wish me luck Lover-Boy. Oh, your boyfriend is out there by the way." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I  _know_  he is. That's why I am here and not out there." she winced with a twist of her bubble-gum pink lips.   
  
"Trouble in paradise?" she asked, and Lance scoffed, taking another mouthful of his drink. He swallowed it thickly.   
  
"You have  _no_ idea."  
  
"Last time I saw him he was with those Three Musketeers." she snickered.   
  
"Isn't there four of them?" Lance chuckled the question. The four girls Nyma was talking about were Lotor's best friends. They had been friends since they were little kids, so they were always together. Lance was pretty sure the girls all hated him, but he couldn't complain because he had a suspicion all his friends didn't fancy Lotor much themselves.   
  
"Didn't see Narti there. Haven't seen her at all this year." she leaned in closer, nudging Lance's shoulder. "It's like she's dead. Never see her anywhere!" she giggled tipsily. "But you’re not gonna go give him a little show like last time? Shake that Cuban ass for Lotor! You'll get your apology quicker that way." At the corner of Lance's eyes, he saw Keith's brow raised, intrigued at the story behind the words.

 Lance winced because... well let’s just leave it at Lance got a little drunk at a party last year and gave Lotor a good show on the dance floor.

"That's why I fly solo lover-boy." she reminds him then looks down at Rolo who's hunched over himself. "I just gotta look out for this one. Which is quite enough of a task if you ask me. I better go get him a couch to pass out on. See you Lover-boy, bye pretty kitty." She said waving to Keith who drily just looked away from her. Then, after a little wink she's gone, dragging her friend out of the kitchen and returning to the party.   
  
"Lover-boy Lance?" Keith asked with a slight smile which makes Lance himself smile too.   
  
"It's perfect because it's true." Lance replied with a smirk, brushing some hair dramatically out of his face. Keith's eyes rolled enough to cause an earthquake.   
  
"Where did Shiro and Allura go, Hunk and Shay too?" Keith asked after scanning the room which was starting to pile with more people.   
  
"What? My company not enough?" he teased, and Keith rolls his eyes again. "Okay, okay, let’s go find them. I bet they're out in the living room somewhere."   
  
"You don't mind going out there? If Lotor is..." Lance is already waving Keith's question off in dismissal.   
  
"Nah it's ok Keith. It's not like I'm scared of him." he flashed him a reassuring smile before turning towards the door. Being scared of Lotor wasn’t really something Lance had ever thought about. He just scared of _losing_ Lotor. That terrified Lance. But Lotor, actually scaring Lance? Nope. That wasn’t the case at all.

There was a chance he wouldn't even bump into Lotor in there, it was crowded as hell in here anyway. Like when he went with Pidge to the launch night for a video game she wanted. It was an absolute mess. People pushing and shoving for this particular game... It kinda reminded Lance of the state of the living room he was in now. A teenage war zone. But instead of games it was booze everywhere, dancing, tripping, stripping, grinding. Absolute mayhem.   
  
His eyes shifted around the room, wondering where the hell Allura had run off to. He hadn't seen her all night. There was no way he was going to spot her in here though, it was too loud and crowded. The host must’ve borrowed a strobe light, because the colours, green, red, blue, yellow, pink and purple were flashing in the room like crazy.  
  
"Lance, let's go." Keith said suddenly, a gloved hand was suddenly on his shoulder trying to drag him away.   
  
"What why? Aren't we looking for-" he's cut off by his own breath that hitched up in shock. In attempt of searching for Allura and Shiro he found Lotor in the corner of the room. The crazy lights make it hard to see, but in the flashes he can tell exactly what’s going on. In Lotor's arms was Acxa. With his fingers slip underneath her shirt, fingertips touching her bare skin, and the other hand was placed on her ass. 

Lance took a step back in astonishment as he watched their lips press together, mouths open with tongues slipping messily into each other. She has her arms nicely wrapped around his neck like art hung to a wall, pulling him in closer. His tongue is in her mouth. Her hands are in his hair.

Lance's stomach churned at the very sight.   
  
"Lance..." Keith called carefully, his hand still gripping Lance's shoulder. Lance's heart dropped. It was probably the only thing keeping him stationed on the ground, like a paperweight. _Wow. Just wow._  
  
He took an unsteady step backwards, his lips zip-locked tightly together, eyes glued to his boyfriend who is kissing a girl. Kissing someone with the exact same feverish passion he has when he kisses Lance. _Wow._  
  
Ezor, one of Lotor's friends spotted him before Lotor did. He’s a little preoccupied. She turned to quickly whisper hushed things to Zethrid who looked in his direction also. He doesn't bother looking at that, only Lotor, whose hands are running up and down Acxa's sides as he nibbled her bottom lip.  _Wow._  
  
"Come on Lance, let’s go. You don't need to see this." Keith said and honestly it's probably the best idea but he can't look away. He forced himself to look.  _Never forget what kind of person he is Lance. Remember this when he comes back to you begging for forgiveness.  
_  
Ezor poked Lotor's shoulder, gaining his attention and now they're all looking in Lance's direction. Lotor's eyes are wide as they connect to Lance’s. He immediately pushing away Acxa and making his way over him.  _No, no no! I can't do this._

So instead of waiting, he does the one thing he can think of in this situation. Lance turned on his heels, and sped walked as far and fast as possible, hoping Keith doesn't notice the tremble in his hands or tears in his eyes. There was no way Lance could conquer his emotions.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry I had to do it to him *sad screee*
> 
> What to expect next chapter  
> -so the tag 'Lance gets drunk af' becomes a reality  
> -Keith is supportive BUT 'WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE GO GODDAMMIT' 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr my name is iwriteshipsnotsailthem


	13. My neck, my back, lets see how long it takes Keith to crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth update of me complaining about being sick WHY THE HECK DOES MY BODY HATE ME??
> 
> ughh whatever
> 
> hope you enjoy becAUSE DAMN i struggled editing this bs

Keith has never seen a heart break right before his very eyes. But seeing Lance now he thinks that has changed. Because  _fuck_ , he's never seen eyes that are usually gleaming and twinkling so brightly look so goddamn sad.

And it makes Keith angry. He only had to look at Lance's frozen state to see that he was hurting badly because of this. His blue eyes were watery with shock, and for a moment Keith thought he was gonna fall over from it. If there was no music blaring through the speakers or loud chatter of drunk teens Keith was pretty sure he would have heard the snap inside Lance's chest.

"Come on Lance, let’s go. You don't need to see this." Keith said softly, but he didn’t think Lance heard since he's still staring at the scene before him.  And it's bad, they're all over each other. What the hell were they doing anyway? Lotor would've known Lance was going to this party - _everyone_ was at this party. Also the fact there are so many other people in the room Keith would’ve thought it would have occurred to Lotor that either way his boyfriend would eventually hear about this?

Keith watched Lance’s lip tremble and saw his breath hitched up. That was never a good sign. Because if anyone knew anything about panic it was Keith.

Lotor was now on his way over, he pushed his way through the crowded room, eyes directly on Lance. Keith went to turn to Lance, but he was already backing away, and within a split-second Lance was moving.

And it was weird because Keith chased after Lance. He's not sure why. This wasn't his problem, yeah, he and Lance were friends of some odd form, but Keith was terrible at comforting. The notion of confrontation between the couple was making Keith's tension rates rise because he knows it’s going to happen. Yet he still followed Lance, through the kitchen until he got to the balcony. Keith felt Lotor breathing down his neck as they both went after Lance.

The cold gush of air made him shiver, but the adrenaline was what kept him on his toes.

Lance leaned against the white porch rails, hunched over, as if he was trying to keep his balance to keep upright. His hands grasped on the edge of the railing to hold himself up as he doubled over. He takes a few long breaths with his eyes firmly closed. Like he is hoping this was all some messed up dream, that when he opened his eyes everything would return to normal. Sadly for Lance, this wasn’t going to be the case.

There were a few ‘shushes’ from the other end of the porch, where the kids with rolled up pieces up paper between their teeth sat. They instantly lowered their voices when they sensed the start of drama. Shiro had told Keith every year at this annual party something dramatic always went on. Was this going to be it this year?

"Lance, let me explain! She was all over me! Baby," Lotor put a hand on Lance's back and rubbed tentatively. It made Keith uneasy, with the image of his hands running down the girl came into mind. Lance, obviously thinking along the same lines leaped out of the touch like he's been burnt.   
         
"Don't  _touch_ me!" Lance snapped, voice cracking. His head dropped down, glued to his shoes. Like he couldn't even gather the strength to lift his head. Lotor retracted his hand, then glared back at Keith over his shoulder as if he was the poison, like  _he_ was the one who had told him to cheat on Lance like the devil on his shoulder. 

Keith ignored the glare and watched carefully, ready to leap to Lance's aid if anything went too far.

Lotor looked back to Lance, eyes soft and aching. 

"I'm sorry Lance, you know I care about-" Lotor was cut off by a sarcastic laughter. Lance lifted his head to glare at Lotor with a smile that was internally screaming.   
        
"Care about me? You  _do not_  give a single shit! If you cared you wouldn't of cheated on me again!"  _Again?_ This has happened before? Initially, Keith couldn't believe it.  But then there's this fire in Lance's eyes that makes him. What the hell was going on with these two? Before tonight, Keith assumed they were a regular, doting high school couple. But it appeared there was far more going on than that.  
         
"You're drunk Lance." In all truth Lance was far from drunk. He'd only had a couple of drinks. Keith knew that, Lotor was just grabbing at desperate excuses. "Come on, let me take you inside so we can sit you down and talk-"  
         
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Lance said matter-of-factly. "You keep pulling this  _bullshit!_ "

"Lance stop yelling. " Lotor hushed, eyes diverting side to side. 

"I've been waiting for you to come talk to me all night, then I see you and you're kissing someone else!" Lance's voice levels kept rising and falling. Starting out louder then lowering to a whisper. "I was right in the next room! You knew I was at this party! You knew but you didn't  _care_!" He was back to shouting. 

Keith looked to Lotor who appeared conflicted and just as angry as Lance. Which he didn't have the right to be, unless he was just angry at himself. "I can't do this anymore." Lance's voice came out hoarse and his eyes were burning anger with tears wetting the corners.

"What does that mean?" Lotor asked, mouth opened in shock. Lance hesitated, unsure of what to do. His eyes dart side to side like there was an internal battle going on in his brain.

"I'm breaking up with you." Keith was surprised by that, because there is no way Lance is drunk enough to make a decision like that lightly. He's serious.   
         
Lotor scoffed. "You know you don't mean it." he seethed, grabbed Lance's shoulder roughly. Keith stepped forward at the sight. He wasn't going to let this go too far. He might be smaller than Lotor but he can throw a hefty punch if needed.

But he doesn't need to because Lance has this covered. He shoved Lotor's hand off angrily. 

"Stop it."

"Are you joking?" Lotor laughed snappishly. Lance shook his head sadly, sniffing heavily. "You can call me tomorrow and apologise when you realise what you've just done." Lotor snapped harshly under his breath, so only those close by could hear. Meaning him and Keith. 

When Lotor stormed away he glared at Keith. Lotor's eyes were sharp with hatred and something else, something that told him that he did not trust Keith one bit. He thought maybe Lotor was going to say something to him, but he huffed and marched back inside. The slam of the door behind him made the stoners fall into a fit of giggles.

After a few moments Keith directed his attention back to Lance, who was leaning against the railing of the white porch. His eyes were wide and staring at the space Lotor had just existed. 

After what felt like forever Lance took a long breath, shaky and uneven. To be honest Keith suspected Lance to be a mess now that Lotor was gone. He expected the whole waterworks, or maybe for Lance to rue the day he had ever agreed to be Lotor's boyfriend. But Keith was now confronted by something much worse. Lance was silent.   
  
Wiping his sweaty hands onto his jeans Keith cleared his throat. He had no idea how to comfort people, he was just generally downright terrible at it. He couldn't even deal with comforting himself. How was he gonna help Lance, a guy he had only been reunited with for less than a week?  
  
"I need a drink." Lance announced, breaking Keith away from his internal dilemma.   
  
"What?" Keith spluttered. A drink? Lance was going to get drunk? Keith had too many incidents himself to know that drinking away your sorrows was not going to lead to a satisfactory end.   
  
Lance lifted his head, eyes boring into Keith's with stubborn fieriness that made Keith stand a little straighter. 

"Come on, Mullet." he said tightly and walked back in the direction of the house into the artificial warmth and music.

And for the second time that night Keith is following Lance. Maybe it's because he's terrified that if he doesn't that Lance's final strings will snap; his thin sheet of ice will melt.   
  
Before walking after him he Keith placed his half-filled can of beer on the porch. He suddenly felt like he's gonna need all the sober cells in his body to make up for what was about to happen.

*      *      *

Half an hour later Lance was a giggling mess. His brown hair was all scruffy and his clothes hung off his body crookedly. Six shots will do that to a guy. Plus, Keith was pretty sure Lance had around three beers before the whole Lotor fiasco even begun.   
  
"Uh... Lance?" Keith began awkwardly to the boy who was getting cheered on for downing another two shots in a row.  _Fuck._  
  
"Yeah buddy?" Lance shouted, gripping onto the kitchen bench to stop himself from stumbling. He went to stand up straight but toppled sideways. Keith only managed to just catch him before he fell to the floor.  _This,_ Keith thinks to himself, now only just starting to panic,  _is really bad. Real bad._  
  
"I think we should cut you off on the alcohol now. All those shots are gonna hit you at once, idiot." he grumbled as he held up Lance, who has practically lost control of his limbs. He's like jelly... but heavier.   
  
"Can youuuu  _believe_ Lotor _?"_ Lance continued on lazily, completely ignoring Keith's comment. "I mean, whaddah fuckin' idiot!" he giggled but Keith knew they're sad giggles despite how giddy they sound. " _Fuck_ him!" He shouted, raising his empty plastic cup in triumph, but not without toppling into Keith more. Lance took a moment to balance himself, then put his head on Keith's shoulder. He's heavy and draping across Keith like a fucking child.   
  
"Seriously Lance-" Keith grunted at the effort as he used his upper body strength to push the dead weight (Lance) off his chest so he can try stand like a normal human being. He does, but he has to use Keith's shoulders to help him stay from swaying.   
  
"Can't believe he kissed Acxa," Lance pouted. Keith sighed, because - again - he didn't know what to say to the sad drunk guy. Because despite that happy drunk state he's showing everyone right now, Keith can tell by just looking in his eyes that he's one step from completely losing his shit. Keith stared at the expression in the mirror way too many times not to recognise it on someone else's face.  
  
Keith looked to the side to get a break from those devastated eyes. Lance went quiet again and then he squawked, putting more weight onto Keith's shoulders. He then moved in close to Keith’s face like he was about to tell him a secret. But all Keith could focus on was how Lance's breath smelled so strongly of whiskey, and that if he took another whiff Keith himself will be drunk.  
  
"I gotdah gooooood idea." Lance smiled and it's lazy because alcohol seemed to make everything more of a task for his body. Keith raised a brow in question. Lance giggled, he twisted his body to the side shyly.   
  
" _I_  have to make out with someone!" He drawled. Keith rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's a stupid idea." He told Lance seriously. Because seriously, that was a terrible, terrible, cringe worthy idea he would most likely regret in the morning.   
  
"I could kiss a girl!" Lance sighed dreamily. "I haven't kissed a girl in a  _long_  time." he said, mind going off into fantasy land. T

hat proved to Keith that Lance was a raging bisexual. Lance likes girls as well. Keith can’t really say he’s surprised though, by the way he went all smug as the girls at Voltron Café swooned.  

"Or..." Lance grinned mischievously. "I could kiss youuuuu!" He goes into a giggling fit again and leaned his forehead against Keith's shoulder. Keith's face went red immediately for more reasons than one.  He subtly tried to push Lance away from him without Lance getting offended and going coco bananas on his ass.   
  
"Lance, you're really,  _really_ drunk right now." he reminded Lance who stood up, slinging his arms around Keith's neck. Keith staggered, the sudden weight surprising him.  
  
"Don't be shy, I can tell you like  _boyssssssss_ -" he slurred with a giggle then a hiccup. Keith fumbled on his words or on what he should say. Who told him? Shiro? He didn't think Shiro would go around telling people. Not that he really minded, it's just he rather someone get to know him before judging him on his sexuality.  But wait... Lance said he can 'tell' Keith liked boys. Maybe no one had to tell him? Was it that obvious? "Come onnnnn Keith," he pronounced it 'Keef' and his eyes definitely wondered to his lips. "Just help make him jealous-"  
  
"Lance, how about we go find Hunk so he can take you home?" Keith suggested quietly. Sure, Lance was kinda cute, in an annoying way. But Keith wasn't the type to take advantage of the fact he's way too drunk to think straight. Keith knew Lance would just regret it the morning anyway.

Lance gaped, shaking his head vigorously. Their previous conversation long forgotten. Keith could finally breath now.  
  
"No! No, we can't! He's finally-" he went off into a ramble of a sentence that Keith could barely understand. “-Shay. Don't wanna ruin his" he weakly fist pumped the air as he chanted  _'Big Chance!'_   Keith's confused. By the way Lance was acting Keith believed he was probably going to pass out soon.   
  
"I'm gonna call Shiro then." he told Lance who nodded heavily. He tucked his head back safely into Keith's neck, starting to grumble about how tired he was.

After a long few minutes of the endless calls that didn't get answered by Shiro, Keith was starting to panic. Lance was pretty much dead against him. Keith could not haul him around like this to go look for Shiro, and he had no way of contacting Allura.

"Mullet tickles me." Lance giggled, and Keith grunted as he readjusts Lance as he began to droop to the ground. "Fucking stupid mullet," Lance then threaded his fingers through Keith's hair. The movements were jagged, and Lance accidentally yanked his hair, which caused Keith to wince.

"Come on Lance, let’s get you outside." Keith mumbled and grabbed Lance's wrist. Keith was hoping some fresh air would help clear Lance's (and his own) head. He proceeded to try and drag him outside but was denied when Lance wouldn't budge.

"This song is my jam!" he said, energy somehow magically reappearing.  Keith scrunched his nose as he watched Lance's drunkenly dance to _My Neck, My back_ , which in itself was just a horrible experience. He also started to sing, somehow gaining the ability to use his mouth again. Keith wasn't sure if he was impressed or disturbed by the fact that Lance knew the words off by heart, even in this state (he also wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that - yes, Lance seemed like a pretty good dancer, even if he was half in his grave drunk). 

"Dance w- me, Mullet!" Lance slurred as he stumbled. "Whoopsie!" he giggled innocently as he tripped and ended up falling into Keith's arms... again.

"No, we gotta go." Lance pulled back with a pout.

"But... re' hav-thing a bonding moment!" 

"What?" Keith snapped, a little frustrated and confused. "We are not bonding!"

"We are soooo! You're cradlin' me in your arms." Keith didn't want to argue about this, he didn't want to dance with a drunk Lance. 

He still had his hand around Lance's skinny wrist, fed up with the behaviour he guided Lance with a quick tug, who stumbled but didn't go against the movement. They finally made their way outside, which sadly was not the answer to Keith's problems because he still couldn't find Shiro or Allura. He let go of Lance and looked around the porch, he couldn't even find Hunk or Shay. He would've texted Pidge if he had her number.

He walked out into the front yard onto the grass. Kids were throwing masses of empty cups and what appeared to be toilet paper at each other in the street. He'd surprised nobody has called the cops yet.

But more importantly he's worried about Lance.

Keith should just get Lance home, it would be simple enough. It could be in walking distance like Keith and Shiro's place (after all this town was ridiculously small). But if it was too much of a walk he didn't know if Lance would be able to make it that far. He probably would have to get a taxi...

"Lance, where do you live?"  Keith turned around and his panic multiplied to the thousands when he didn't instantly see the drunk boy behind him. His eyes raced around, trying to find him desperately when he heard a quiet groan at his feet. Slowly, Keith lowered his eyes and saw the bright coloured pile of mess that was Lance Mcclain. "The fuck?" Keith whispered softly to himself as Lance latched onto his leg.

"Dying." The boy groaned, and Keith rolled his eyes, kicking Lance off his feet so the other stumbled back to the grass, rolling over dramatically. His back was against the ground and his eyes were focused on the sky.

"You're not dying." Keith informed, because even though Lance had way too much to drink, it wasn't enough to cause death. Keith should know, he had gotten way too close to alcohol poisoning numerous times back at Marmora City.

Lance didn't seem to agree but did not press on. Instead, he just mumbled drunk gibber to himself.

Meanwhile Keith was still contemplating on what to do. He couldn't leave Lance alone to go look for Shiro and Allura, he'd probably end up dead in a gutter if he looked away for just one second. And Lance was adamant on not going to Hunk for help. Which left him with very little choice on what Keith  _could_ do. Because he didn't think being here, at this shitty party was going to be any good for Lance. Especially with Lotor lurking around somewhere.

Lotor probably knew where Lance lived, but asking him wasn't even remotely close to being a good option. 

Keith sighed as he crouched down to Lance and shook him slightly to gain his attention.

"Roller-coaster." Lance grinned lazily and raised his arms. He hollered in glee.

"No, it's just me." 

"Mullet?" Lance asked, peeping his eyes open. 

"Sure." Keith grumbled. "Lance where do you live? I gotta take you home." How the hell was Keith supposed to know where he lived? Man, this was ridiculous.

Lance mumbled something that he couldn't understand, so Keith leaned in closer to him. "What?" 

"Sad." Lance said, his face cracking slightly, he then raised an arm to cover his face. The instant display of emotions caught Keith off guard. One moment he's at an amusement park on a ride, the next he's sniffling and has tears back in his eyes. Keith assumed the only reason Lance hadn't broken down yet was because of the distraction of the alcohol and the boisterous party. He'd just broken up with a guy he clearly adored. "Sorry." Lance apologised hoarsely and was barely audible from underneath his arm. Keith stayed quiet, giving Lance a few moments to regain his composure.

"Come on Lance." Keith encouraged softly. There was no point getting angry at him, he would just end up crying. Plus, Keith really did feel sorry for him. Even though he was aware most high school relationships didn't last, it still probably sucked. 

Lance nodded in agreement, lifted his arm away from his face and with Keith's assistance stood up. He swayed slightly, and Keith grabbed onto him before he could stumble.

"Thanks Mullet." His eyes were glassy and red from crying, looking like he was about to fall asleep. "Goddah tell yah something." Lance murmured quietly near Keith's hair, his breath warm against his neck.

"What now?" Keith groaned, reluctant to know the answer.

"I... I can't 'member where I live." For a second Keith just stared at him. He’s one second away from losing his mind when he sees the look on Lance’s face. _Oh no._

"So useless," Lance blubbered to himself, eyes starting to tear u, again. Keith winced, not ready for another round of tears. "I- I can't even remember where I live. I'm drunk. I think I'm really drunk. Am I too drunk?" Keith wanted to say, 'y _es you moron! You're tanked, you're pissed, you're absolutely fucked into the oblivion of shots and beer_ '. But instead he shook his head.

"No Lance. You aren't useless. Come on, let’s get you to your...  _a_ bed" Lance nodded in response, sniffling and looking downwards at his feet. Keith gave him a half smile and hooked his arm around Lance, so he could help him walk so he wouldn't fall and land on his ass. And for the entire walk home, all Keith could hear was the continuous mumbling of 'thank you Mullet' under Lance's breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance was drunk dancing to  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILY3FTZ2roc
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day that bit brighter, so don't be afraid on giving me some feed back <3
> 
> Also here is what Hunk's date outfit looks like! Also come say hi on my tumblr  
> https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com/post/174269455200/lucky-in-rivalry-outfit-5


	14. The Taste of Keith's own Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY TIME FOR ANOTHER UPDATE ENJOY MY LOVELIES  
> (also 1.5k hits whaaaaaaat?)

Lance woke up and  _holy crow_ was his head on fire? Because  _fuck me_  did Lance's head hurt!

He tried opening his eyes, but the light in the room was torture. The pain that pierced through Lance's skull with every move caused him to whimper.

Instinctively he moved towards the heat, which was the body next to him in the unfamiliar bed. Lance didn't need to open his eyes to know he wasn't his bedroom at home. This bed squeaked under his weight and there wasn't any noise except for the distant chug of cars outside. That instantly ruled out that he was in his house, if he were there would be unrelenting screaming of children or music playing. It also wasn't Hunk's place because he snored and at Allura's he tended to sleep on the couch. Which left few options.

Lance blindly moved towards the warmth, arm automatically slinging around the body to cuddle. He wondering when in the middle of the night he had forgiven Lotor, or maybe it never happened?

But as soon as he snuggled up against the other person in the bed he froze, because Lotor had  _never_ felt that skinny before.

Lance snapped his eyes opened and  _oh fuck_  that wasn't Lotor. And if it wasn't Lotor, that meant he wasn't in Lotor's bed, whose bed had he woken up in? In shock he let out a scream, sitting up and scrambling away from the mysterious person, who appeared to be male.

_Oh shit. OH SHIT!_

What was he doing in a random guys bed? He literally can't remember a thing from last night. Sure, he remembers getting there, and Lotor kissing Acxa -- which made his chest ache at remembering - and then... and then what? Had be hooked up with the mysterious guy (who jolted awake just now from Lance's scream)? In horror Lance watched as the guy sat up, black hair a mess, eyes tired but panicked from being abruptly awoken.

Lance screamed even louder when he realised who he had just woken up next to.

Keith.

 _Fuck_.

_This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad! Why was he in a bed with Keith? Where was his shirt? Why can't he remember anything?_

" _Jesus Lance!"_   Keith hissed holding his head. "You gave me a heart attack." Lance thinks  _he's_  really the one having a heart attack. He frantically looks around the small room. It's got Keith's leather jacket on the back of a chair, homework from their science class that Lance still hasn't done piled neatly on the desk, there even was a guitar in the corner and  _fuck_ this is seriously Keith Kogane's room. His bed!

"What am I doing in your bed!" Lance shrilled.

"We had a wild night last night." Keith grumbled, rubbing his knuckles over his face sleepily. Lance paled, pulling the sheets up to cover his face as he squeaked. Oh God, he and Keith... HE AND KEITH- "Not that kind of wild night, dweeb." Keith rolled his eyes and Lance felt air enter his lungs again.  _Thank fuck!_ Actually… no! Thank for _not_ fucking! Thank god he didn't fuck Keith! Thank god and- "What kind of guy do you think I am anyway?" Keith grumbled with a sharp snap, and Lance was surprised by his angry tone. "You think I'm the type to-" he shook his head angrily and rolled his eyes, enough to make Lance feel guilty. He had just accused Keith of taking advantage of him after all. "Do you seriously not remember what happened last night?" he asked instead of continuing his question, tone soft but brows still furrowed.

Lance groaned, his body going back to thinking of pain in his head instead of panic.

"Not at all." he admitted. Lance has never been that drunk before. He also planned on never getting that drunk again. His body felt like lead. Keith winced before hesitantly speaking.

"So ... you don't remember what happened with-"

"If you're about to ask me if I remember what happened with Lotor, don't worry, I remember." Lance cut in with a curt laugh. His face dropped a little, but he still smiled. Lance knew he supposed to be the happy guy. The happy, goofy guy who wasn't supposed to cry. "Did I really break up with him?" he wanted his voice to sound stronger, but it only came out as a mere whisper.

"Yeah." Lance nodded. Right. OK. He's never broken up with anyone before. That's a first. He kept his eyes on the bed covers, not wanting to look Keith's direction.

"And then I drunk away my sorrows?" he stated. Keith tries to not scoff out a laugh.

"Yeah."

 _Wow,_ Lance thought to himself.  _What a fucking mess I am._

"Sorry, I ruined your night." Lance glanced towards Keith. He's happy to see that Keith isn't looking at him, but at the door. He shrugged.

"I dunno, taste of my own medicine." Lance raised a brow, wanting elaboration. "I'm usually the one who gets way too drunk. Then my female friends are the ones who look after me. It's kinda nice not having my head in a toilet to be honest, they'd have to hold my hair and shit." and for some reason Lance laughed at this. Keith is surprised by the laugh too, because he looked directly at Lance.

"Really?" Lance asked with a giggle, because he took great comfort in knowing Keith was human enough to spend a Saturday morning with his head in the toilet. That he wasn't just the guy who was way better than him at everything.

"Yup. I would do it every weekend too." Now that did surprise Lance. Keith watched his astonished expression and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was a bit of a fuck up for a while. Half the reason I moved back here." They sit for a little longer in this silence that is a little uncomfortable, but not awful. Plus, Lance isn’t sure if he really felt like delving into Keith's past. He barely knows the guy. Which brought him back to his previous question.

"You kinda never told me why I'm here." Lance prompted, arm gesturing to the bed he was sitting on.

"Oh- uh right. You refused to go get help from Hunk. I couldn't find Shiro or Allura anywhere. I tried to get you to tell me where you lived, but you were really fucked up and couldn't form a proper sentence." Lance's turned pink. _How embarrassing_. "And I was a bit tipsy and getting tired. So, we walked for a bit, but then I called us a taxi and we came back here."

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" Lance was afraid to ask. Keith thought about it and his eyes widened, as if something clicked. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Uhm, no." He lied. Keith then rolled his eyes at himself, knowing how obvious his lie was. "Well I mean... Not really. Could've been worse."

"How so?" Lance asked a bit worried.

"You started dancing and singing to My Neck My Back." Keith winced in memory whilst Lance sniggered.

"Honestly that's the same as sober me." Keith scoffed at that with a smile.

"You also might have said you needed to kiss someone to get back at Lotor." Now that one did make Lance cringe.

"Tell me you talked me out of it!" Lance pleaded, face contorted in hope. Keith nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry." But Lance sees that little blush creeping on his cheeks to his neck.

 _"Gracias a Dios!"_ Lance groaned and flopped backwards, lying down again.

"Spanish."

 _"Sí."_ Lance mumbled.

"No, you were gibbering in Spanish last night. I had no clue what the hell you were saying." Lance laughed.

"Probably for the best."

"Probably." They went back into silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as last time. It's broken when Keith groggily stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll go get us something for your hangover. Want some bacon?"

"That would be great thanks." Lance said quietly, wriggling back under the covers for just a little longer. His stomach churched and felt nauseous, but he knew food would help with that, despite feeling like he never wanted to eat again.

Keith nodded and closed the door behind him. It wasn't long until he could hear the clatter of cupboards and sizzling of bacon.

But now he was alone he finally got the chance to think.

He had broken up with Lotor.

It aches, and he wants to cry. Full on sob and scream into his pillow. He was angry, but the hurt outweighed it by a mile. He had been betrayed yet again, he should've seen it coming really. But it still hurt like a bitch. He felt empty, and as basic and cliché as it sounded he felt like half of him was missing. He had been with Lotor for nearly two years, so he guessed that was normal.

Lance knew last night was the final straw, that three times was too many. The first had been before Lotor and him had "Defined the relationship", but they had been dating, and Lotor told him he liked Lance and Lance told him he liked him also. The next night Lotor had kissed another guy at a party. It made Lance feel like an idiot. The second was last year, Lance had found some suggestive messages on Lotor's phone to some guy. Lotor had said it was all innocent but Lance knew better, yet he decided to let it slide. But the third time, that was the one that hurt the most. 

_He couldn't go back._

Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_He wouldn't go back._

Not this time.

"Hey Lance, bacon is ready." Keith's voice comes from out the door. Lance cleared his throat, trying to loosen the tightening pain before answering.

"Coming!"

*     *     *

Breakfast had been quiet, they'd eaten at Keith and Shiro's couch. They didn't seem to have a dining room table. It was an alien concept to Lance, well, in fact their whole living arrangements were odd. Especially them living by themselves.

All Lance knew was that their parents live in Marmora City. He wasn't sure why Keith and Shiro were  _here_ , and why they were  _there_ , but it seemed like a conversation best not to be brought out without prompting.

"Did you want a lift home?" Keith asked after putting his empty plate on the coffee table. Lance was feeling nauseous, so he was mainly just moving his scrambled eggs and bacon around with his fork. Keith had given him some pain killers for his head, and it was starting to kick in because his head didn't feel like it was going to explode within a moment's notice.

"I'm happy for the offer Mullet, but there is no way in living hell I am going on your motorbike." Lance mumbled rubbing his head.

"Scared?" Keith asks with an amused expression.

"No! I am not afraid of your bike!" Lance insisted, which of course was a little white lie. He wasn't  _really_ keen on dying, from either crashing or his mama ripping his head off his skinny body. But the main reason was... "I would 100% throw up, no questions asked." Keith chuckled at that, leaning back against the couch.

"I had the same thought, I was actually meant by Shiro's car. I do have a drivers license as well ya know?" He quirked.

"Oh, sure. Thanks buddy," Lance murmured, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Cool, we'll go when you're done." Lance then watched Keith proceed to tuck some messy hair behind his ear, unintentionally showing off an array of piercings.

"You are  _so_ emo!" Lance shrilled in glee and moved forward to get a closer look. "How many do you have?" Keith almost fell off the couch as Lance quickly moved closer (Lance decided to ignore that) and frowned.

"I am not emo, why do you keep saying that?"

"Want me to write a list to back me up? Because I will." Keith rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like I have my whole ear pierced. I've only got four."

"If I came home with four holes in my ear my mama would cry." Keith snickered at that.

"One of them is medical, if that helps." Lance made a noise at the back of his throat in disbelief. "No! Look." He pointed to a particular piercing on his other ear. "For migraines." he tells his.

"Really?" He had never heard of it before. "Hurt?"

"Like a bitch, but no more migraines, so worth it in the end." Keith looked down at Lance's now empty plate. "You ready to head out?" Lance stalled, unaware of how he must've been eating subconsciously whilst talking to Keith, the flowing conversation must've distracted him from whatever was telling him not to eat.

Lance nodded. But the movement caused his hung-over head feel like someone had just put his brain into a blender.

"Yeah, sounds good."

*      *      *

"Oh  _hermano_ , you are the luckiest boy alive to have a sister like me." Veronica said when she opened the door to Lance. She was wearing a long skirt, that was both red and blue and had intricate detailing. Her feet were bare, and her wavy brown hair had little stray pieces of string and wool from her sewing and embroidery. Her body was lithe like his, skin tanned and smooth. They used to often get mistaken for twins. It got worse as they got older.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, barely able to mutter out the question.

"You didn't tell mama where you were, fool! I had to cover your ass." Veronica told him smugly, her voice as husky as usual. Drunk Lance obviously forgot about letting his mama know where he was, which was the same as a death sentence. But Veronica had his back. And so she should, the amount of times Lance has saved Ronnie from their mother's wrath was high. They were pretty close, being similar ages and all. "Where were you? I thought you died or something." Lance flinched, having to be reminded of his tactless actions and by the fact he was going to have tell Veronica about Lotor.

"Umm..." he paused. "My night wasn't the best, Ronnie." Lance admitted. She raised a brow.

"What do you mean? And who is that guy?" she said, pointing over Lance's shoulder to Keith who awkwardly stood.  _Oh, right. He's still here._

"That's Keith." Lance said throwing his thumb over his shoulder in his direction.

"Music school Keith?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yup."

"Hi." Keith said, shuffling his feet. Ronnie smiled.

"Hi Music school Keith! I'm Veronica, call me Ronnie! Thanks for bringing Lancey Lance back home in once piece." she grinned, and Keith gave her a closed smile that screamed ' _that’s okay but now I'm not sure what to say'._

She looked back to Lance, a serious look in her eyes. "Okay, but what happened? You look awful." she said gently, concern glimmering in eyes that were the same colour as his own.

"It's a long story, can I explain inside?" he pleaded, and she nodded, rubbing his arm in attempt to comfort. Only one look and she knew something was wrong.

Lance looked over his shoulder to Keith and waved, before lumbering inside. He heard his sister speak. "Did you want to come in for a drink or something?" He turned around just in time to watch the hesitation unravel on Keith's face.

"Uhh... I would. But I actually have a trial run at Voltron tonight for a job. I probably should be going." That surprised Lance and he nodded. He'd kinda glad that Keith had to go, for now he just wanted to talk to Ronnie, and cry a little, sleep some more and drown in his sorrows. Just not with alcohol this time.

"You got a job at Voltron?" His stomach coiled in anxiety.

"Yeah, just tables and cleaning." Lance let his breath of air go in guilty relief.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you there." Lance had almost forgotten about his own shift tonight.  _Great._  Keith nodded and shuffled his feet. He's probably had enough of Lance for one lifetime, he's ready to run for the hills.

"Yeah. Rest up." Keith said, then looked to Veronica. He cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you." Veronica grinned like a menace.

"You too!"

When Keith and Shiro's car were gone and driving back home Lance silently trudged inside and sighed.

"Are you ok Lance?" His sister's words were enough for his throat to close up, his bottom lip starting to wobble and his eyes to sting. He shook his head, inhaling a painful breath that squeaked in his throat.

Veronica wasted no time to wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Hey, Lance, it's ok." her voice was gentle likes waves and reminded him of his mother. She seemed to become more and more like her with age. All warmth and comfort and hugs with the intention of putting the broken pieces back together. "What happened? You can tell me."

"Lotor and I broke up." He croaked through tears. "He - he kissed someone else." His heart was constricting and his gut aching. Ronnie gently hummed and listened as Lance struggled to get his words out, trying to retell the story without breaking down and sobbing. He could see his younger siblings watching the scene from the top of the stair case, but they couldn't overhear him properly, so he decided to ignore them for just a few more moments. He knew it was a stupid standard to put on himself in saying he shouldn't cry in front of his younger siblings, he knew he couldn't be happy and peppy Lance  _all_ the time.

After a while, Veronica pulled back and wiped Lance's salty cheeks.

"Aren't you lucky that you have work tonight?" She said with a smile. Lance sniffled, rubbing his dripping nose against his sleeve.

"How is that a good thing Ronnie?" All Lance wanted to do was sleep all day. He was tired, hungover and heart broken. How was going out into public going to be a good thing?

"Lance, don't you see? You are an artist!  _Express_ yourself! Use this to your advantage! Vent your hurt and frustration out." Lance frowned, but once he thought about it, the more it started to make sense.

He was about to tell her how genius her idea was, that he was going to do just that! But a sudden whirl in his stomach made him stop. He didn't even get to move to the bathroom before he registered that he was throwing up, all his alcohol and bacon on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, with a little bit of Klance banter ;D  
> Also rip Lance's floor he vommed
> 
> Kudos and comments make my life.  
> Wanna come have a good ol' giggle with me plz send me a message on tumblr (I have the same user name on there as well as here because I'm uncreative fight me)
> 
> What to get ready for next week  
> -Allura is terrifying and READY TO BRAWL  
> -Keith's first day at working at Voltron Cafe  
> -Keith also has a little explaining to do to the rest of the gang


	15. Broken But Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you're all doing well this week :D  
> SO I had a writing folio due for my class (basically my exam) which was wild. Wish me luck on my grade *fingers crossed*   
> I have my exams next week which is wild BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL STILL BE UPDATING BECAUSE I HAVE NO PRIORITIES 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the update

Keith finally understood why Shay was so happy to see him when he came in for his trial shift. Apparently, Saturday's were one of the busiest days for Voltron Cafe. It was a good day for people to get tasty food, a nice drink and to enjoy the music. There had been a constant stream of performances throughout the day from different people, which Keith was very appreciative of. He liked humming along to the tunes and mouthing words to the songs he knew to help pass time. It made wiping down tables and washing dishes that much more bearable.

Keith had also finally met his boss, Coran, who was an interesting character to say the least. He was precise in how he wanted everything executed in his shop, how he wanted the dishes washed and how much spray he should squirt on the table before he wiped. Keith didn't mind, in fact he liked the direct orders. He knew exactly what he had to do, when to do it and why. He was a quick learner, and his jobs so for were easy and were pretty much common sense. Everything had gone swiftly for him.

Shay had been the one who was set to train Keith. And so far, he liked working with her, she was calm and considerate and didn't mind when he made small errors. The handy tips and tricks she gave him were gospel. She even made him a coffee on his break, even attempting to show him the basics of drink making. No wonder Hunk adored her.

After a couple of hours Coran told him he should take his break, which he took pleasantly. He sat alone in the empty staff room, which was next to the back door. There wasn't much in the room, some bean bags, a TV, and a rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was basic, but he could see how it could make the shop feel like a happy little community. Keith could see himself enjoying working here.

He was sipped at his drink (it was amazing, he would need to thank Shay later) and sat at one of the plastic seats, which was comfier than it should be. Quietly, he scrolled through his phone looking through social media of everyone’s pictures of Welcome Back High Party. Videos of drunk teens were littered online, snapchat was a mess, and Instagram was full of pictures of outfits and teens holding drinks.

The door opened and Allura poured into the room, Shay awkwardly stumbling in behind her.

"Where's Lance?" Allura demanded. Her face was contorted angrily, and his mind raced with possibilities. Keith balked and put his hands up in surrender, he was unarmed.

"I- I don't know? Home?"

"What on earth happened last night Keith?" she sounded a little more than angry, but her eyes were wide with concern.

"You don't know?" Keith asked, because he assumed the whole fiasco  had gotten around by now. Lance and Lotor  _did_  have an audience after all. Or that he would've texted or called her.

"Allura, calm down please. And don't yell at Keith, he hasn't done anything wrong." Shay said behind her. Pidge had described Shay as the peacekeeper, that she was able to calm anyone down with just a tone of voice and some gentle, sensitive words. But he had never seen it in action before. It seemed to be Keith's saving grace, because Allura was livid. She took a big breath, seating herself across from Keith on a chair.

"Shay, is right. I'm sorry for raising my voice Keith." Allura strained, obviously not impressed with having to apologise. Keith nodded casually in acceptance, because really, he knew Allura wasn’t actually angry with him. It was Lotor who needed to watch his head.

She took another deep and locked her hands on the tabletop, like she was about to address a meeting. "What happened? Is he ok?" Keith sighed, and leaned back against his chair, back straight.

"He broke up with Lotor last night." He told her straight out, no point in sugar-coating it. Her hand instinctively went to her mouth in shock.

"What? Why?" her voice raised in the shock and Shay put a hand on her shoulder. Except her body didn't soften and relax this time, in fact, her eyes narrowed, and she looked ready for the kill. " _What_ did Lotor do?" she snapped. Keith was fully aware her anger wasn't directed at him, but it was still terrifying.

"Lotor kissed this girl-"

" _What?_ " she gaped. " _Who_?" Allura was now fuming.

"I'm not sure what her name is, black hair, purple highlights."

"Acxa?" The name seemed familiar.

"I think so?" Allura put her head in her hands and shook her head. Keith wasn't sure if that was to hide how angry she was, or how upset she was for her friend.

"Poor Lance." Shay said, her expression devastated.

"Yeah." Keith mumbled, remembering Lance's face twisted in hurt, and eyes glistening with tears. Keith swallowed.

"That boy is dead!" Allura seethed and Keith was pretty sure he just witnessed Shay have a heart attack. And by the look in Allura's eyes, he's also pretty sure he had just witnessed the planning of a homicide.

A ding came from Keith's phone.

 **Shiro**  
**Are you at Voltron?**  


**You**  
**Yes? I have a work trial**  


**Shiro**  
**Come out, everyone has questions.**  
  


Keith sighed, and looked back up to the girls.

"Let's go out to the rest of the group, I'll explain what exactly happened. From beginning to end."

* * *

"This is the best news I've heard all year!"

" _Pidge!"_ Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Shay shrill in unison. Keith rolled his eyes. He had just retold the story from last night to them all.

"Oh, come on guys! We all pretty much hated Lotor!"

"I feel awful!" Shay wailed, probably from when Keith explained why Lance told Keith not to go and get Hunk and Shay for help. That he just wanted his friends to have a nice first date together at a party without him ruining it for them.

"Yeah, I love the guy and he obviously was just thinking of his friends before himself --as per usual-- but Keith, maybe just ignore him next time?" Hunk asked with hopeful eyes and Keith nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to  _sever_ that boys di-"

"Do you know if he's coming to work tonight?" Shiro asked, cutting off Allura who was about to go into another round of rage.

"I mean he said he'd be here? But I haven't seen him since I dropped him home this morning."

"Woah! Hold up - Hold up!" Pidge said holding up her hands for emphasis. She pausede for dramatic effect and leaned over the table closer to Keith. "You guys spent the night together?"

" _Pidge_!" The all shouted in unison except for Keith, who just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't make it weird Pidge. It wasn't like that."

"You're blushing Kogane." She smirked.

"No, I'm not." Keith rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek to discreetly check if his face felt hot.  _Maybe a little..._ He's also back to wondering how everyone just  _assumed_  he was gay! Was it seriously that obvious?

"Your words say no, but your eyes say yes-" Keith scowled and Pidge went into a quiet fit of giggles. "Chill Keith! I know you and Lance would  _never_  work! Lance is like-" she finger gunned, winked, then brushed some hair out of her eyes like they had all had seen Lance do at some time in their lives. "And you're just like-" She scowled, which made Keith scowl, only just to prove her point. "It would be just ridiculous! I mean like, you'd probably murder each other." Keith pointed at her in agreement.

"I hope he's okay though." Shay pouted, puffing out her cheeks in second-hand guilt.

"Yeah, he'd be devastated." Hunk said, gnawing at him bottom lip in worry.

"Lotor better not go  _anywhere near_ him!" Allura glowered, her iced-tea looking like it was about to be crushed by her bare hand, which was curled tightly around the glass.

"Let's just be supportive of him, he's probably going through a lot of emotions now. We have to make sure he doesn't fall into a slump." Everyone nodded in agreement at Shiro's wise words, he seemed to calm the group down for a while as they all waited. Lance's shift was supposed to start at 5, it was 4:47. And according to Allura, Lance was  _always_ at least ten minutes early.

"My break’s over." Keith mumbled, and Shay sighed, looking at her phone.

"Same. Do you want me to show you how we make our milkshakes?" She perked up slightly, trying to lift her and Keith's mood. Keith nodded.

Behind the counter Keith could feel nerves prickle high in his chest. He's not sure why. Maybe it's the new role in the shop, or it could be that he was tired from being out late last night with Lance. Or maybe it was Lance in general.  _Keith_ was there when Lance saw Lotor,  _Keith_  was the one to take the alcohol off Lance,  _Keith_  was the one who took Lance home when he couldn't walk because he was too drunk,  _Keith_  was the one who put Lance to bed (in  _his bed_ ), cooked him breakfast in the morning, then drove him home.

So why does Keith feel guilty for not doing more?

He felt like he probably could've done something different, maybe spoken to Lotor? Been as angry as Allura, or as wise with his words like Shiro, given him some verbal comfort like Shay, or given him a big hug like Hunk would’ve done, or even Pidge by being sassy and optimistic about the breakup. Keith was probably the worst person to be stuck with last night.

"Dude, you gonna make me a drink or what?" the voice snapped Keith out of his thoughts, and he almost fell over when he saw the guy who was consuming his thoughts. Keith might not have fallen over from the shock, but he did jump in surprise. Lance chuckled at that. It was tired laugh, you could see the exhaustion radiating over Lance. From his posture to his voice and the droop in his eyes.

"Oh- umm... Right!" Keith muttered. He scratched the back of his neck and 'ummed' some more. "What did you want again?"

"Caramel Latte." Lance smiled, it was small compared to his usual massive goofy grin that takes up half his face. Keith almost missed getting blinded by his white teeth. "Look, I wanted to thank you properly for last night. I  _seriously_  owe you one." Keith looked back up to see Lance's expression. He really was trying with this one. Keith wasn't sure if it was because Lance hated damaging his ego, or if he was forcing himself to be polite, or maybe he was just embarrassed. "You don't even like me, and you totally saved me from myself."

Keith furrowed his brow.

"I don't dislike you. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around actually." Keith said, handing the note of Lance's order behind him to Shay so she could make his drink. Lance shrugged.

"I must admit, I didn't. But I was like... eight?" Lance confessed. Keith smiled in amusement at that and even Lance laughed at himself. "But you have to admit that you were more of an asshole back then."

"I was eight!"

"An  _eight-year-old_ asshole!" Lance insisted. It's their usual banter, back and forth bickering. But the atmosphere is heavy. Keith felt it in his shoulders and all of his limbs. He can see the effort in Lance as well. Maybe it's because of last night, he's not sure.

"Caramel latte!" Shay called and handed Keith a steaming mug.

"Here's your sissy excuse for caffeine." Keith pestered, Lance frowned.

"Is this how you treat all your customers?"

"No, just the sissies."

"Ha. Ha." he laughed sarcastically. He paused, looking down at his drink and then over at his friends who were all watched him like a hawk. They all immediately looked away, pretending that they weren't staring. It was so obvious it was almost comical. "Wish me luck Mullet. Need to mentally prepare myself for these questions and pitiful looks. What's the time?"

"You're shift starts in five."

" _Shit!_ Okay, I'll see you later Mullet." He said, turning around and scrambled over to his seat, to be softly pat on the back by Hunk and had Allura hold his hand comfortingly. Keith watched as Lance chugged down his latte and quietly spoke to his friends in between, probably filling in the gaps of last night’s events.

Keith continued taking orders. He's really starting to get the hang of it and before he knew it. A coffee here, hot chocolate there, maybe a pastry thrown in occasionally.

Then by the time the line was empty Lance is up on stage and on the piano, doing some familiar sounding songs on the piano. He wasn’t singing yet, but his playing is melodic, and expressive. The room seeps into this feeling of  _blue._ A sad blue that washes through veins and vibrates against bone. You see it, and it makes you feel heavy. Lance is making you _feel_ his pain by just using his fingers.

There were no new customers, so Keith found himself indulging a little. He leaned against the counter, elbows holding him up as he listened to Lance. The piano was stationed up against the side of the stage and faced the wall. It made it so Keith could only see Lance's back, which tensed as his shoulders moved and when fingers seamlessly glided across the keys.

There was a soft ding to Keith's left. He lagged in glancing over and tensed up when he did. Lotor stood at the door. His eyes bored at the back of Lance, watching him quietly. Keith fizzled. He felt like Lotor shouldn't be looking at Lance like that. Like he was so damn cut up about being dumped. Like he was aching just as much as Lance was.  _Lance_ hadn't betrayed Lotor, so he didn't have the right to be looking so broken.

Lotor found his feet, shuffling over to a table with a single seat, it was closer to the stage than to Keith at the counter. It made him wondered if Lotor saw Lance leave with Keith that night. That could've looked bad.  _Whatever, prick deserves it. Even if nothing did happen between him and Lance._

When the song came to a stop, Lance automatically looked up. Keith watched Lance freeze suddenly as he looked in Lotor’s direction, obviously spotting him out. Allura and the others followed Lance's panicked eyes. It was like watching a wolf pack about to fight off the enemy. Fighting in numbers was a whole lot more dangerous, and it was currently five to one.

Lance stared at Lotor for a few moments longer. There was an unspoken conversation going on, one communicated with electricity and eyes.

Lotor's eyes face fell when Lance looked back to the front like it had never happen, the keys to a new song starting up.

Lance opened his mouth and his voice sounded broken, but beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and like I'm sorry for the song cliff hanger but otherwise this chapter would've been ridiculously long.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile so give this stressed out child all the love you can 
> 
> What to expect next week  
> -Lance singing  
> \- and a big pile of a mess.. like I'm so sorry for what i'm gonna do like I actually had to take a deep breath i probably took it too far forgive me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	16. The Sharpshooter's pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

_'Somebody said you got a new friend_  
_Does she love you better than I can?_  
_There's a big black sky over my town_  
_I know where you're at, I bet she's around'_

It's so broken, but maybe that's why it's so beautiful.

 _'And yeah, I know it's stupid_  
_But I just gotta see it for myself'_

Keith felt it. Keith  _felt_  that self-depreciation. He could feel how foolish and dumb Lance was feeling right now. Keith has never let anyone romantically in before, he's never had a lover break his heart but feels like he  _gets_ it now. Everyone in the goddamn room gets it! Lance feels like an idiot!

 _'I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own'_

Keith's envisioning it. Maybe it's because he was there when it happened. Or maybe it's because Lance was the type of story teller who was so vivid and captivating he could read an instruction manual and make it feel like reading Harry Potter for the first time. Either way, Keith saw that image, he saw Lance watching Lotor kiss Acxa. Keith could hear the way he saw Lance's expression. Keith envisioned Lance become unsteady on his feet, how his knees became weak from the ache in his chest and the betrayal running through his mind.

Keith sucked in a breath.

 _'I just wanna dance all night_  
_And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah_  
_Stilettos and broken bottles_  
_I'm spinning around in circles'_

The words brought Keith back to watching Lance taking pity shots, dancing, trying to kiss him, but mostly him lying on the lawn, looking up at the stars with tears in his eyes.

Lance – the one in front of him - was looking at the roof, not needing to watch his fingers as they glide across the keys. His back was arched sightly, like the extension would refill his lungs for more volume, more range.

 _'And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_And oh no'_

It's not a perfect performance vocally. Lance has probably never sung this song in front of a crowd before. But Keith knew that those imperfections were what was making this performance real. It's  _real_ hurt stuck in his throat, making some of his words croak and it's  _real_ feelings being thrown into those words that suit his situation so well, visually and verbally.

 _'So far away but still so near_  
_The lights come up, the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here'_

Lance is using his emotions like a goddamn weapon.

He's shooting everyone in the room with deadly accuracy. They're all looking at him, how could they not? Lance is smashing his soul with his fingers to make music. The only word that Keith's brain can think of to describe it is ' _sharpshooter.'_

_'I just came to say goodbye'_

It hit Keith in the gut. It's raw and real and Keith is feeling pain. Keith wiped his eyes quickly to make sure he isn't crying. He's not.

 _'Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no_  
_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own'_

Keith looked to Lotor, whose lips were pressed together, his eyes wide. Keith wanted to shout across the room  _'feel it! Feel the pain you have caused the boy you love!'_

But Keith didn't, because there is no need to. Lance was doing a good enough job all by himself. Lotor looked like a broken man.

 _'So far away, but still so near_  
_The lights come up, the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here.'_

The song finished, people clapped. They're loud but slow; in shock, contrasting to the usual bubbly applause that went so well with those poppy songs Lance tended to sing. Keith himself was wide eyed. Lance, looked shaken. Despite being a fair length away from him, Keith saw as he trembled slightly as he stood up from the piano. Lance's eyes casted down until they meet Lotor's for a long few moments.

Lance had just opened his entire being up. There was no coming back from that.

Lance shook his head out of the trance and with appreciation he weakly waved to the audience. Once diplomacies were done his head dropped as he left the stage. He slowly walked towards the staff room as everyone continued to clap, probably unaware that Lance was on thin ice.

At seeing the exhaustion and pain on his face, Keith decided it probably would be best to just leave him alone for a moment. To let him have a breather, to think and reflect.

Someone didn't seem to agree.

Keith looked forward and noticed a figure standing up and shadowing Lance's direction. At first glance Keith excepted it too be Allura but stalled when he saw Lotor.

Keith's eyes fire towards the group. They all noticed Lotor following their friend and didn't look impressed with it.

The pack had awoken. The mother wolf was ready to fight, Allura already on her feet as soon as she spotted the door closing behind Lotor. Talons were out, and for someone wearing braids she looked absolutely 'shit your pants' worthy.

But the leader of the pack put a hand on her arm, gently pulling her back to her seat. Allura frowned. Sure, she's the mother wolf, but it seemed there was no defying the alpha. Shiro took a breath and stood up.

He's broad and despite his 'nice guy next door' mentality, Shiro knew when to rise up. He calmly walked passed the counter to Keith, who was buzzing. Keith isn't sure why he's buzzing. But his fists are clenched by his side, contrasting Shiro's calm resolve. Shiro gave a nod to his second in command -- his beta wolf-- and leaned over the counter.

"Coran, is it ok if I go into the Staff Room?" He called out to Coran in the kitchen.  _Polite as ever._

"Of course, my boy!" A reply from Keith's boss came a moment later. Shiro took another moment to assess the situation internally. He looked to Keith, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Should I interfere?" Shiro double checked.

"If you don't I will." Keith was surprised by the protective edge in his voice. Why was he feeling like this? Maybe it had to do with the fact he was there with Lance. He saw firsthand the effect of what Lotor did. Keith and Lance weren't really friends, not really. But he felt like they... bonded... over the what happened. They had laughed last night and this morning. Was Keith wrong to think that he and Lance's friendship had taken a positive step?

Shiro nodded, then made his way through the door by himself. Yeah, that was probably the safest option. Keith knew he wouldn't be able to keep his cool when it came down to it.  
  


*       *     *  
  


Escape.

Escape.

Escape

Lance needed out, and now! His legs were spaghetti as he staggered off the stage. His throat closed up and before he knew it he had blindly walked to the staff room. It was empty but enclosed. He needed more space than this.

Panicked eyes jumped from wall to wall, until they locked onto the back door. Most of the time people only go out there to take out the trash or for a smoke. But for now it was Lance's way out.

His long legs carried him across the room and within a few steps he was at the door. He twisted the knob and moved out. He can't say the air is particularly fresh out here, it kinda smelt of garbage, but it was enough. He leaned his back up against the brick wall, inhaled a shaken breath and wiped his eyes.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that._

_Why did I do that?_

_Why would I make myself vulnerable to that many people?_

_This hurts too much._

_I need more space._

His solitude wasn't long lived. A hand on his should made him shiver and flinch. His head hung low, not wanting to look up to whoever was there to comfort him. Lance couldn't handle speaking, he couldn't handle putting on a smile and making a joke out of this. It hurt too much.

"Lance, we need to talk." Lance's eyes were on his shoes, but he didn't need to look up to know it was Lotor. He's heard that voice too many times  _not_ to be able to recognise it. In hushed words of praise, or sleepy over the phone or in that light, earthy tone twirled in charisma. 

"No." Lance pleaded, covering his eyes with his palms. Lance doesn't know if he could take looking at Lotor right now. He's feeling everything all at once and he can't keep up, but he's also so numb and his fingers and lips are tingling.

Plus, Lotor's touch felt disgusting. It's a heavy weight of all the pain he's put Lance through, all the confusion. It's eating and gnawing at every inch of his skin and insides, like a famished wolf. Sapping all the life out of him.

"I'm so sorry Lance. You have no idea how utterly sorry I am." Lance can't stomach another apology from Lotor's mouth. The mouth that was all over Acxa's last night.

"Please, go." Lance whispered. There are colours behind his palms swirling from how hard he's pressing. 

 _Focus on the colours._  Blue is dancing with purple, then purple slowly disappeared. There are now only blue dots racing around his mind, then a few dribbles of red sparkle in, trying to break through.

"Lance, listen to me please. I wasn't thinking straight! I was drunk. I-" Lotor croaked, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "I can't afford to lose you Lance." There are a few moments of silence. Lance focused on the red sprinkling into his vision, chasing relentlessly after the blue dots. " _Look_  at me!" Lotor snapped desperately, grabbing Lance's wrists and yanked his hands away from his eyes. Lance flinched at the action and shrunk into himself.

There are plenty of times where Lance felt small, where he felt insignificant or worthless, but usually he's the only one to witness it. No one has ever made Lance feel quite so physically small before as Lotor has done in the past 24 hours. It's like from a movie, Lotor is towering over him, and Lance cowering in the corner.  _Pathetic._

"There are only a few good things I have in my life." Lotor started off. "You're one of them. Please, please just forgive me." Lotor's eyes were wet, and his hands are familiar. He bent down slightly to get to Lance's eye level. To level them out, make it an even playing field. It doesn't feel fair at all. Nothing about this whole situation is fair. "Please. Don't do this to us, we can figure this out."

Lance shook his head. He wasn't the one who had done anything to damage them, it was Lotor who kept doing this. Lotor was the one who kept ruining what they have.

"I can't." Lance squeaked. "Stop, please! I can't." Lance wasn't a quitter. He was the type to keep pushing and pushing and trying and trying until he got the outcome he wanted. That's why he was so good at guitar. He  _wanted_ to be good. Like how he wanted to get good grades, and to have a good baseball swing. This? He doesn't want this. He couldn't keep this pain going on and on.

"You're going throw all this away? Everything we have? Because I made  _one_ error? Because I had one moment of weakness?"

Lance winced as the hand around his wrist tightened.

"You're hurting me." Lance told him quietly. There was recognition in Lotor's eyes, and he loosened his grip, but didn't let go. Not even when someone stepped outside the back door and they weren't alone anymore. He obviously had no shame in cornering Lance up against the wall.

Lance's eyes widened as the person stepped through.

"Shiro?" Lance whispered and flinched at Lotor's coy laugh.

"If it isn't Shiro the Hero? Want to add another good deed to your list? Or are you swooping in for my sloppy seconds? You always seem to be after things that belong to me." Lotor sneered and Lance gaped at the statement. His head was so confused, why was Lotor referring to the guy 'he couldn't afford to lose' as 'sloppy seconds'? Lance being  _that guy._

"Lotor, you know that isn't true." Shiro's face is strategically bland and calm. He wasn't here for a fight. Yet Lance could see his jaw clenching.

" _Let. Me. Go_." Lance's voice snarled out, making the footballer's glare off postpone. Lance  _wanted_ to rip Lotor's pretty little head off his broad shoulders. Lotor -of course- didn't let go.

Lance is going through a whirling pool of emotions, but mostly he's confused by Lotor's abrupt change in behaviour.

_Sloppy_

_Seconds._

Lotor actually had the audacity to scoff at him. "Don't bother Lance, I know that bravado you put up is a sham. Don't forget I  _know_  how you really are. You're insecure, you're desperate for love and confirmation of it. That's what made it  _oh so_  easy to get into your pants. Don't you get it Lance? You're  _easy_!" Lotor snapped cruelly. Lance felt his face fall. A cold wash flushed through his body, starting from his head, ending in his toes after dripping down his limbs. "You think you're worth any more than that?"

_No. No, no, no, no._

Lotor probably knows Lance better than anyone. Lance told Lotor things he had been too scared to tell anyone. Not his mother, not Veronica, not Allura, Hunk or any of his other friends. Lotor loved Lance, but he also knew how to hurt him. Deep and fatal. Lotor was striking at all his weak spots in attempt to hurt him. To shatter him. ' _Sticks and stones will break but words will never hurt me_ ' fuck that! Words hurt your soul. Hurt you continuously forever.

_Was Lance easy?_

Lance's mouth opened, but he couldn't find words. There was nothing to say. The devastation in his eyes are more than enough. It egged Lotor on.

"Seriously Lance? You think freaking Keith Kogane was playing all nice and the knight in shining armour last night? All he wants is an easy screw! From the way you were draping off makes me wonder if that's probably exactly what he got-" Lotor was yanked back before he could finish his sentence. Shiro had grabbed Lotor and pushed him away from Lance.

_Oh, Lotor was a sneaky bastard._

He had purposely brought Keith into this to get a rise out of Shiro.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve here Lotor, but all you are doing is hurting yourself and Lance. Which we both know isn't something you want to do. If you ever want to fix things, this is not the way you should go about it. You're giving him more of a reason to walk out on you." Shiro told Lotor coldly.

To Lance's astonishment Lotor looked weak and like he was going to drop to the floor or pass out he was so pale and his eyes so distant.

Lance hugged his wrist that Lotor had held captive just moments ago, it stung a little. Shiro put himself between Lance and Lotor, luckily enough because Lance was a hair strand away from strangling his ex. Instead he leaned up against the wall, letting it hold him up whilst silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Go, Lotor. I think you've done enough." Shiro said in an even tone. He shoved Lotor out of his hands and the other boy staggered lightly before regaining his balance.

Lance and Lotor's eyes locked for one more time and it left Lance even more confused than ever. Lotor's eyes were watering and he looked distraught. Lotor knows he fucked it. He fucked it all. He fucked up everything they had.

Lotor gave Lance one last longing look before he turned to walk away.

When the sound of Lotor's shoes against the ground vanished Lance's face crumbled under the pressure. He crouched against the wall, body unable to hold him up any longer. He finally gave way. Gave way to the pain and holding it all in. The gate of some of his deepest insecurities had been swung open by Lotor, leaving Lance with nothing but a flood of anxiety and sobbing tears. All he could do was just hold himself and let it happen, let it get out of his system. 

Why Lotor himself was on the verge of tears was beyond Lance. He doesn't get him. Never did. Didn't understand. But he accepted him regardless. Accepted a long time ago that Lotor was just one of those people who were impossible to read. Impossible to fully understand.

And Lance doesn't think he ever will.

Lance will never know, because despite how much Lotor said he loved Lance, he was still capable of wanting to shatter him beyond repair.

_Maybe he succeeded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I AM SORRY I HAD TO DO IT TO EM'
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: ok so who is shattered and broken over season 6 BECAUSE SAME  
> Like ya'll should come over to my tumblr (i have the same user name as i do for ao3) and cry about it with me (NOT IN THE COMMENT SECTION GOTTA RESPECT THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT I'LL DELETE ANY SPOILERS)
> 
> Some of you were very curious to know what song would sing so hope you all liked it! (looking at you golden_trash you beautiful human)  
> You can watch the original by following this link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtGlvnbVun4
> 
> ALSO? like if you ever had any song recommendations you would like to appear somewhere in the story LIKE TELL ME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!! obvs can't have them all or it might not work with the story line but I'm always in need of ideas :D
> 
> What the expect next chapter?  
> -Lance is still crying (sorry)  
> -Shiro is a good friend (dad)  
> -Lance's sisters are precious and cunning


	17. Planning the Entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> A big thank you because Lucky in Rivalry has now over 2k hits!! Its been a really fun journey I've had writing this (can't believe it's been over 4 months wow)  
> But I want you to know there is so much more of this story to go! I haven't finished writing so I'm gonna guess around 30 + chapters?? It's hard to tell at this stage but whenever I actually finish it I'll let you know!  
> Thanks for all the support through kudos and comments you send my way.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Shiro sat by Lance and rubbed his back tentatively. He wasn't sure what else he could do for him, other than offer a few words of comfort to soothe the damage. Lance's thin frame was shaking, sobs muffled as he pressed his face into his legs. Shiro had never seen Lance so upset.

"Hey Lance," Shiro started. "It's okay. No one expects you to be happy all the time, it's okay to hurt." He kept his voice, smooth and gentle, like he had always tried to do when someone was unwound in emotions. But he sounded so  _broken._ Shiro had witnessed much emotional trauma in his life. He'd gotten his mum through it, he got Keith through it, he knew he could help Lance.

The words he spoke made Lance cry louder, which was alright. It was all a part of the process. 

"Let it all out." Shiro said with a pat on his shoulder. "Do you want me to get Allura? Hunk?" They were probably the kind of people Lance would want to surround himself right now, he was the closest with them out of anyone. Despite this Lance shook his head, which was still tucked against his knees.  _Unless..._  "Veronica?" He knew they were close, Shiro was aware if he called her she would come running to her brother's side. Lance paused and after a moment he shook his head again. "Alright, it's okay. I don't have anywhere to be." He sat down, just in front of Lance who was still crouching, face tucked away. Lance had didn't complain about Shiro staying, so he took it as an invitation.

"Sorry." Lance sobbed and croaked all in the same breath.

It hurt Shiro's heart a little, but he wasn't surprised. Lotor had said some disgustingly hurtful things to him.

"Don't be sorry Lance. About any of it." He heard Lance suck in a sharp breath. Lance didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve Lotor expending all his anger and self-loath onto him. There was no doubt that Lotor cared about Lance, but it didn't matter if Lotor loved him more than anything in the entire world -- if he was going to treat Lance like this, he would never deserve him.

They sat in silence as Lance sniffled and hiccupped. Shiro didn't keep track of how long they stayed like that. But when Lance lifted his head his eyes were red, and he had glistening wet tracks down his cheeks. Lance stared out into space, not really taking in anything in. He looked like he was in shock, and the display in his trembling body Shiro guessed that he most likely was. His breath hitched and Shiro saw Lance clutch at his stomach.

"Hey Lance," Shiro said, distracting Lance's own thoughts before he could fall into a deeper state of panic. "How about we go for a drive? I've got my aux-cord, you can connect your music and we can just drive for a while." It was a tactic he had used on Keith a few times. Shiro knew music calmed Keith down, and he assumed music also calmed Lance down.

"I don't want to annoy you." Lance said in a distant voice, it sounded light years away from their current position. His eyes were focused on the trash cans, overflowing with rubbish. 

"You won't be. You aren't annoying Lance." Shiro insisted and it seemed to work, because Lance finally looked back at Shiro. Something had clicked in his brain, bring him back to this moment in time. He nodded. Shiro stood first, then held a hand for Lance, pulling him to his shaky feet. "Let's go."

*     *     *

The sun was starting to set outside, the sky turning into a warm colour that reminded Lance of the tangerine tree in his Abuela's garden.

Lance was still trembling. His whole body ached from how much he had been shaking that afternoon. But he couldn't stop. It was like his body went onto autopilot and all his limbs could do was shake and shake. 

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned his music up. He just wanted the notes and words to overtake his mind, be so loud it would destroy his thought process. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to be numb.

Shiro had been great, really. He stayed quiet and let Lance play a few songs on repeat without even a mutter of complaint. That included 'Woke up in Bangkok' by Deepend, which was soothing his aching soul.

Early in the drive Shiro had to pull over because Lance thought he was going to be vomit up his lungs. Nothing came up except loud sobs which didn't die down until Shiro helped him out of that head space. He wasn't upset or pressuring him to talk about his feelings. He was just there, his presence making him feel less alone and isolated.  _Had Shiro always been this nice?_

Lance wasn't sure how many hours they had been driving, once his tears finally dried up and his tremble turned to a tiny tremor Shiro cleared his throat.

"I don't know Lotor," Shiro spoke up when Lance's eyes started to droop. "I don't really get why he said what he said. But I  _do_  know my brother. Keith doesn't have a single bone in his body capable of what Lotor accused him of." Lance flinched at remembering Lotor's words.

_Easy - Easy! You're Easy!  Keith thinks it too. All he wants is to screw._

Lance took a deep breath, pushing Lotor’s words out of his head, they had no right in being there.

"So, please don't think he would use you like that. Keith... he's had it really rough lately, and I don't want him to lose one of his only friends over something like this." Lance hadn't believed what Lotor said. If Keith really was such a bad guy he probably would've tried something when Lance was drunk, or when he was in his bed.

Lance's cheeks flushed.

Instead of talking about himself he deflected it to the other information at hand. It caused Lance to stall, lifting his heavy head to tilt it towards Shiro in disbelief.

"You think Keith thinks of me as a friend?" Lance gawked, surprised by the words. He had dared to think of himself and Keith as friends. It just seemed so...unrealistic. Sure, they had played a few covers after school, but they butted heads more than rams.

"Aren't you?" Shiro asked, visibly confused. Lance frowned, hugging himself slightly.

"We fight all the time!"

"You fuel each other, it's almost like a game." Shiro scoffed, Lance's nose scrunched up. He wasn't sure how he felt about being considered Keith's friend. It almost felt like the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote being buddies.

"Keith's had it rough?" Lance quired, swerving the earlier subject. Shiro cleared his throat.

"He's been fighting with his dad for god knows how long. It's why he moved down here."

"He said he kinda spiralled for a while." Lance murmured, as he recalled this morning with Keith in his room. The comment had been mostly to himself but must've been loud enough because Shiro responded instantaneously. 

"He- he spoke about it with you?" Shiro stuttered, which made Lance hesitate at the stupefied expression Shiro wore.

"I mean... a little?" He said.  Shiro nodded, eyes boring into the road with a questioning look. "Is that... weird?" Shiro's shocked expression melted away at the miscommunication.

"No! No! It's just Keith doesn't tend to... Open up to people." Lance thought about it. It seemed like a trait Keith would half if he were being honest. He was a closed book with a lock, never wanting to share the answers. Lance never really knew what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't really consider it 'opening up'. I think he was just trying to make me feel better." Lance hummed, then yawned softly, nuzzling himself in the comfort of the car seats. His mind was too tired and fuzzy to be thinking about complicated subjects like why Keith chose tell Lance such personal things. "Yo, man. Mind if have a nap?"

"Sure Lance."

"Thanks, Shiro, for everything you've done for me today." Shiro smiled sadly.

"That's what friends are for." Then Lance let his eyes close.

*     *     *

Lance's head was too clear when he got home. It was so free and refreshed that his whole body was numb. Maybe it was the aftermath of his mini breakdown. He can't remember ever being washed over with such intense emotions. It had drained him. Lance couldn't wait to put on his pyjamas, curl into bed and sleep. 

Whether he would able to get a wink of shut eye was another story. He was tired now, but as soon as his head pillow he knew his mind would go racing back through everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

 Lance trudged through the door, greeted by Blue who skidded at his feet. She jumped at his shoelaces and bit down on them. She didn't budge, even when Lance took another step and dragged her across the floor.

He chuckled, bent down and picked up the soft grey ball of fluff. She bit his thumb with her tiny terror (baby) fangs.

"Rude, Blue." He chuckled, tapping her nose gently. She continued to try and bite him, obviously not too fussed by the tap. "Such a vicious little lady, you're gonna be a killer." He told her and scratched the top of her head. She seemed to like the attention and knocked her head harder against his fingers.

Lance smiled before putting her back to the ground. She scattered off to another room, chasing the shadow of a bird from outside.

Lance's small smile dropped as he moved for the stairs.

"Lance!" the voice of his mama shrills his ears. His mama was a shorter woman, with matching features to Lance and all his sisters. His brothers and sisters took their dad's height and lanky structure. His brothers looked more like their father. They were bigger and stockier than Lance and his sisters. But they all inherited skin and hair colour from their mother. 

Lance stopped, turned and saw his mama's look of sympathy.

"Hey mama," Lance smiled, but it was sad and tired. She walked over, her bright maxi skirt skimming across the ground.

"Oh, Lance-" She said and then quickly engulfed him in a squishy hug that had the strength to press his ribs together. It was hard to keep his resolve strong in his mother's arms. Maybe it was being brought him back to being a young kid. "I know you loved that boy." She whispered almost apologetically. Lance took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his childhood and comfort.

"Yeah..." he said softly. What else could he say in response to that? She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You're a strong boy. I know the first heartbreak is always the hardest." Lance couldn't help but feel the pang of dread.  _The first?_ Lance never wanted to go through these feelings any more than once.

"I... I think I'm going to go to bed." He said instead, knowingly leaving out what had happened with Lotor at Voltron Cafe. It wouldn't help, she would go into mama bear mode. She was the kind of woman who would fight tooth and nail if someone broke her child's heart. 

She stroked his hair gently with a sad pout.

"Good idea,  _Hijo_." She rubbed his shoulder. "You get your rest." she said, going onto her tippy toes to kiss his cheek gently. When she got back down to the heels of her feet Ronnie and Zoey tore around the corner full speed.

"You're back!" Zoey exclaimed, almost out of breath. Ronnie face looked downright sinful, a smirk as devilishly as the devil itself. That was never a good sign.

"You're coming with us." She grinned like she was lacking an angel on her shoulder. Lance raised a brow sceptically, turning to his mama to see if she knew what they were up to. She shrugged. Lance look back at his older and younger sister, suddenly worried.

"What have you got planned you deviants?"

His two sisters looked to each other and grinned, then they both grabbed a single shoulder each, directing him upstairs. If Lance wasn't such a softy for his sisters, he would've demanded answers before he took another step. But alas, his heart was incapable. Their destination was Ronnie's room, where a large assortment of clothes spread were across the bed. Few were his, some were his sisters, and the rest were his older brother's; Marco and Hugo. 

"What is this?" Lance asked, genuinely confused.

"You know when girls always cut or colour their hair after breaking up with someone?" Lance's hair instantly went to his head.

" _No_!" He snapped protectively. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"We aren't going to cut your hair." Zoey said, somehow still rolling her eyes.

"Then what...?" he looked to the clothes, all black. A colour he pretty much hadn't worn since he was fourteen. Black jeans, black shirts, black jumpers, there was even a damn black jacket that reminded Lance of Keith. He shook his head from those thoughts. "What are you going to do?" he asked, kind of intrigued. Lance was not used to such a limited colour range, his wardrobe honestly like a rainbow had threw up in it. 

"Breakup makeover Lancey! Make that boy regret the day he broke your heart." Ronnie exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Lance chuckled, trying to forget the look of heartbreak on Lotor's own face. Lotor has broken his own heart in the process of breaking Lance's.

He picked up the jacket, feeling over the material that almost felt foreign now to him.

He looked to his sisters who were smirking.

"Time to make an entrance baby bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter completed!!!  
> Just wanted to say another thank you for over 2k!! For this being my first fic to post i believe it to be quite an achievement :D
> 
> BIG OL' SHOUT OUT TO Golden_Trash WHO TOLD ME ABOUT THE SONG 'Woke up in Bangkok'!!! She told me about it and I loved how calming it was, so I thought Lance could use that kind of music as he is in such a fragile state (*cries at my own creation*)  
> You can watch it by following this link  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKLU5k78IMA
> 
> Kudos and comments give me motivation so help me get through this writers block that I have suffered through (writing chapter 22 and 23 was awful)
> 
> Love you all loads and I'll see you next week ❤


	18. Teach to hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I injured myself tonight playing sport (i cried like a lil bitch) BUT I AM STILL UPDATING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL MWUAH MWUAH  
> (so thats why my writing may be extra dodge tonight sorry please tell me in the comments if i fuck up astronomically)

It was early before school when Keith arrived at the car park. He was currently getting off Red. Now he had a job at Voltron Keith was finally able to pay for fuel for his motorcycle's petrol. It was a big weight off his shoulders, now he wouldn't have to feel bad for using Shiro mum's money for something that was more of a luxury than a necessity.

Speaking of Shiro, the man himself was walking in his direction after he parked his car.

"How was your drive?" he asked, greeting him. Keith smiled, a nice fuzzy feeling swelling high in his chest as he patted his bike happily like it was a long-lost friend.

"Good, great actually. Nice to be back on it." It had been less than week since Keith was last able to ride, but that also was a week of not feeling that euphoric feeling of wind in his hair or sneaking off so he could find a quiet spot to watch a sun rise or sun set. 

Keith had been so pumped this morning that he even left half an hour earlier for school just so he could have that extra time on Red. He aimless road along the long streets until it was time to go to school. It had been nice. A good start to a Monday morning.

Shiro had began to talk about everyday things, how Shiro had a student council and football meeting after school, so he would be late, and how he was probably gonna have to dish himself up some food. How there probably were some leftovers in the fridge.

Keith had been listening intently like a good brother up until he saw a banged up ute chug into the school carpark. It was old, with rust and peeling paint and the engine was unnaturally loud. Shiro must've heard it too and they both watched as the car parked.

Keith's nerves spiked remembering the last encounter he had with Lance. Shiro had told him minimally what had happened with Lance and Lotor at the back of Voltron Cafe, about their fight and how upset Lance had gotten. Keith had asked for details, like what Lotor had said to him, which Shiro declined.  _'If Lance wants to tell you, he will tell you'_ , which was entirely fair enough. It was none of Keith's business, but still, his curiosity had peeped.

The car had parked, just where Lance liked parking it, close to the front of the school, but not too close because it was always hard to get out at the end of the day. The car door opened and...

"What the f-" Keith stammered in shock, and he blinked several times to see if he was seeing right. He looked to Shiro whose eyes were just as wide as his own with shock. A small amused laugh left Shiro's mouth as Keith stayed stunned in silence.

With both feet planted on the ground Keith could see the whole arrangement that had caused his shock. Lance, the boy who wore pastel peach jeans and colourful over-sized shirts was now sporting an entirely black outfit. He was notorious in this town for his bright and conflicting fashion sense, you could spot him out from a mile away. Yet right now, Lance was wearing more black than Keith.

Lance locked up his car and spun around in a simple fluid motion. Keith couldn't help but gawk, Lance looked like a completely different person. He was wearing a black bomber jacket, with the most obscenely tight jeans that Keith practically had to drag his eyes away from. His shoes were black, and even his shirt was a shade of black. 

Keith also noticed the strut on him, confident as hell and downright sinful.

"You're going to catch flies." Shiro chimed with a snorted laugh. Keith made an effort to close his mouth -- which indeed was hanging. It didn't stop Keith from mumbling a few curse words directed in Shiro's direction.

Despite it, Keith's eyes never strayed away from the guy dressed in black.

Lance waved and winked at the girls from the cafe who almost didn't recognise him. Keith himself barely recognised him. 

Keith's heart froze as Lance walked past a car that had a small group in front of it. The group consisted of Lotor, and his friends Ezor, Zethrid and lastly Acxa. They all stared him down which Lance ignored, a chirpy little smile on his lips as he made his way over to Keith and Shiro. Keith was impressed with that strong resolve. Dude was brave, Lance had just walked passed the lion's den with a sign saying  _'eat me'_  over his head.

Once he reached Shiro and Keith his smiled multiplied.

"I like the look." Shiro smiled and Lance beamed at the compliment. His eyes stood out more than usual. Keith assumed it's because of the lack of colour elsewhere on him. The blue seemed brighter and shiner than ever. It was incredible how much a change of outfit could alter someone’s appearance.  _He looked... Yeah._

Keith cleared his throat.

"Thanks! I'm happily mourning my failure of a relationship." Lance mused making Shiro chuckle. As they chatted away about something, Keith dared to look over at Lotor, who was brooding against his car, eyes boring at Lance's back. The guy had some serious nerve to lose his cool over Lance's new look, especially when Lotor was the one who should be begging for forgiveness.

"You coming? Or are you planning on playing to role of the misunderstood bad boy and lean against your bike all day?" Lance asked with a smirk, raising a cheeky brow as Keith flicked the switch back on in his brain.

"What?" He said, 1: because that was an absurd description, and 2: because Keith genuinely wasn't listening.

"We're going inside, Mullet. I have to find Hunk and apologise for Friday." Lance said with a faint wince.

"Oh, uh- right..." he looked to Shiro who looked more than mildly amused, it was the kind of look Keith wanted to punch off his brother's face.

"Well then, let's go."

*   *   * 

"Lance, I must admit... I am beyond happy." Pidge began, hands clasped and on the cafeteria table. She looked like a business woman ready to seal a deal.

The day had gone rather smoothly. Keith had notice people had been staring at Lance all day, peaks as they walked down the hallways, glances in their science class and especially now, as they sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Keith wasn't sure if it was because of the drama that had surfaced on Friday, or his drastic change in outfits. It was probably a mixture of both.

"For what?" Lance said, around his sandwich rather disgustingly.

"For dumping Prince Loturd of course."

 _"Pidge!"_ Everyone hissed in disbelief, except for Lance of course. It was still a subject that everyone had refrained from talking about, like it was glass and that Lance's sanity would shatter if trodden on.

Lance paused after swallowing his mouthful of sandwich, seemingly lost in his mind for a few long moments. Keith's hands clammed up as he waited for the reaction.

Against the odds, Lance chuckled.

"No problem Pidge. And guys, chill out. Lotor and I broke up, no one has  _died_!" he reassured, but everything from Lance's body language and expressions made Keith reluctant to believe the facade. Keith looked to Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Shiro and Shay and wondered if they saw this too. They had known Lance much longer than Keith had. "I mean, yeah- I'm sad. Sad because he really did make me look and act-" he looked at Keith. "Like a complete idiot. I probably should have listened to you guys when you said he was trouble." he said this as he leaned backwards. "But alas, the trope of young love tangled me up. But I am older now, wiser–"

"Does that mean we have to deal with you flirting with everyone again?" Pidge asked. Lance finger gunned with a wink.

" _Bingo_!"

They all laughed at something they usually would roll their eyes at, accompanied by an eye roll and a scoff. They all were probably just happy to see Lance laughing after everything.

"But seriously, for now I'm gonna fly solo. I'm not ready to settle down just yet! I mean, there are a lot of fish in the sea!" Lance mused, locking his hands behind his head.

It all seemed to be going rather well, despite the looming aura of Allura beside him. It was like a ticking time bomb with hair that reminded Keith of Sailor Moon. "Well I'm glad you're being so optimistic about this Lance, but it doesn't change the fact I want to wring his  _stupid_ neck! He's a jerk, I can't stand him and his pompous attitude! He just doesn't care about anyone!" Allura growled, eyes daring to drift over to Lotor's table.

Lance looked pained but put on a smooth voice as he tried to calm her.

"Cool it, Allura." He sighed, suddenly looking less chipper and more tired. Irritated maybe.

"I will not just  _cool it,_ Lance. That boy gets away with everything! He treats people like trash and nothing ever bad comes because of it!" she growled, crossing her arms stubbornly as she glared over to Lotor's table. 

Keith's eyes drifted back to Lance who looked entirely uncomfortable, his eyes glued down to his clasped hands. The thought of Keith offering some sort of comfort came too late because Lance was already on his feet. "I'm gonna go to the music room, clear my head." He said as he abruptly stood up. Allura's eyes shined at the suggestion.

"That sounds like a grand idea! I'll come with you!" She scooped up her bag and Lance smiled sadly.

"No offense Allura, but I think I need some alone time. Sorry." For the first time today Keith was pretty damn sure that now everyone is aware of that bullshit facade Lance has been displaying. Wearing a different outfit doesn't heal a broken heart.

"Oh, oh, yes of course." Allura's joy deflated as she put her bag back down.

Lance said a few quiet words of farewell, and then they all watched him walk away. He's got that skip in his step. Keith doesn't get it.  _Why the hell is he trying so hard?_

His eyes don't stick around for long, because Keith is now tuned in onto Lotor, who is also watching the skip in Lance's step. There was no way Keith was going to let that guy follow Lance. Lotor had done enough, going up to Lance at school would probably be disastrous. But surprisingly Lotor didn't move, just watched longingly.

"He's in a funk." Hunk was the one who put it out there.

"Why are you so surprised? He just got dumped." Pidge rolled her eyes, then paused. "Well, he was technically the one who dumped Lotor. But...."

"Did I say something wrong?" Allura asked looking over the group. Shay put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which Allura pouted at and rested her head on Shay's shoulder.

"Lance probably didn't want to break up with Lotor. It was Lotor who pushed him towards that decision. He's most likely still trying to process this for himself. Let's just give him time and be there for him."

"Wooo- wooo I have an idea! We need to distract him!" Hunk chimed excitedly.

"How?" Keith asked, brow raised. The group suddenly all look at each other instantaneously, with matching smirks. Except Keith, who was obviously missing the bigger picture here...

"Group sleepover!" Hunk and Allura cheered in unison.

 _Wait... What?_  
  


*    *   *

 **Ignore this number:**  
**Jam?**

For a second Keith is confused by the text before realising it was Lance. Then he was even more confused. Why was Lance asking to play music with him? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to ask Allura?

Then Keith remembered Lance's face when Allura spoke to him at Lunch a few hours ago.

 **You:**  
**Sure**

Keith packed his stuff away in his dingy locker, grabbed his bag and made his way through the halls to the music room. When he finally got there, he frowned at the scene before him, mostly in confusion. Lance was there at the drum kit, staring at it like it had personally offended it.

The black clothes seemed to do him a favour in having the look of your typical 'cheesy teen movie drummer', but Lance didn't play drums. That's why he was so excited about Keith being able to give him a beat. So what the hell was he doing?

"What are you doing?" Keith asked as he settled his bag down on an empty chair. Lance's eyes flickered from the drum to Keith.

"I want to learn how to hit this thing." he said blatantly.

Keith knew the feeling all too well, he himself was so angry at everything at one stage. Angry at his mum, his dad, himself, the whole world.  He just wanted to hit things. So, yeah, he gets why Lance wanted this. He gets it.

"Okay." Keith pulled a plastic chair up next to Lance. "Do you know what any of them are called?" he asked indicating to the cymbals and drums. Lance after going through the initial shock of his success in getting Keith to help him almost instantly -- scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

"No." he decided.

The next half an hour they go through all the names, how to hold the sticks, how to hit them properly. It's quiet, they don't speak of anything other than drums. Keith ignored how his cheeks redden when he's forced to adjusting Lance's grip on the sticks every five minutes. The air is heavy, and Keith knows it's Lance's brain. Thinking and thinking and pushing things aside.

"Yep, that's right. Just- yeah that's better."

"What am I even learning?" Lance asked, the concentration evident in his brows.

"The most basic of basics when it comes to drums." Keith said plainly, mimicking Lance's words last week.

"What?" He paused then rolled his eyes. "Hardy-har."

It was another twenty minutes before they finally called it quits.

"Thanks Keith." Lance started.

"It's no problem. I don't mind."

"No, not just for that. You didn't go ahead and talk about Lotor with me. Ironic because now  _I'm_ talking about him..." Lance sighed. "It's just, I dunno. They think that talking shit about Lotor is going to make me feel better. It's not." Keith watched Lance's face, trying to understand. "Sure, Lotor did something wrong by me, but I don't think he's a terrible person. He's troubled, self-destructive, he can't really help it."  _Self-destructive_. A familiar concept to Keith. He didn't think he himself would go and do what Lotor did though. "He's hurting just as much as me. It's stupid and unfair, but it's true. I see it all over his face. I know that much about him to know that. I just don't get why he did it!" Lance threw his hands up and groaned. "And I never will! I never will because no one knows, _he_ doesn’t even know. Man, why the hell am I talking about this with you?"

"Maybe because you don't care what I have to say either way?" Keith said, and Lance chuckled like it was a joke. Keith was pretty serious, but his reaction made him wonder if his statement was wrong. Maybe his opinion to Lance really did matter. 

It left Keith feeling unsettled, but not in a bad way. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of your mullet makes you approachable."

"Hilarious." he deadpanned.

"I've been told."

Keith sighed and stood up.

"Come on, you have a shift later at Voltron. Let’s clean up."

So, they did, and Keith doesn't know where or when, but the atmosphere lifted, but it's nice and comfortable. Keith could find himself getting used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith fucking loves a bit aye?
> 
> So I also wanted to say a quick happy birthday to G0lden_trash!!! You've been a big support for me and I hope you had the best day ever :D (*cough cough* she also has a really funny Voltron chatfic y'all should check it out *cough*)
> 
> ALSO Kartodoo *swoons* this bish has given me inspiration for some ABSOLUTE SAVAGERY AND SASSINESS like we almost cried over it earlier this week xD You'll be happy to know it'll be a future chapter and it's gonna be absolutely wild 
> 
> comments and kudos are my food so feed me up
> 
> can't wait to see you all next week with...  
> -Lance is S A S S Y at voltron my gawd


	19. Sass Sass Lance is a Badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are all good and well! I sprained my ankle which sucks but HEY I DON'T NEED MY ANKLE TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE RIGHT?!?!?!?!  
> So yah here it is  
> ALSO HAPPY JULANCE

After parking his car, Lance made his way towards Voltron with a bit of pep in his step. He had been walking around the school like he was completely unphased by Lotor's betrayal quite easily. He'd always been good at masking his emotions. But right now, his pep was actual pep. A small fraction of his afternoon had been spent learning drums. He'd never really had the opportunity to learn before, but Keith was pleasantly cooperative.

He wasn't the best teacher by any means, but he was patient, understanding and the best part of all was Keith felt no need to try and snoop into Lance's head, to dig out his feelings. Lance just wanted everything to go back to normal. Not normal as in a week ago, with Lotor as his boyfriend. But normal as in his friends trying not to step around his like he was some sort of fragile baby bunny. Sure, he had been through a rough time, and was probably a little more sensitive at the moment. And really, he did love that his friends were so supportive and caring but a part just wanted to shove the past two years under a rug. He wanted to move on and forget.

Forgetting was made quite difficult, Lance found, as he approached the cafe he spotted Lotor waiting at the door.

The sight made Lance's stomach drop, his resolve almost going with it. But he had to keep strong, keep his head high or he was going to fall back into Lotor's arms like putty. He forced himself to remember that hurtful image and those awful words Lotor said and how they made him feel. It made it a little easier to walk straight passed Lotor, barely giving him a single glance as he opened the door to the cafe.

"Lance!" He called out, following him. 

"Nope!" Lance said, not even looking back as he made his way towards the staffroom.

"Come on, Lance! We should talk about this."

"Not gonna happen." Lance said calmly. He continued to walk until he reached the counter. He paused and leaned over. "Hi Coran!" He called out chirpily over the counter to the Kitchen where Coran was always stationed. Lance didn't wait for a reply before moving towards the staff room, Lotor on his heels.

"Please?" Lotor pleaded, which wasn't something that happened often. Lotor didn't  _beg._ He was too high up for that. Lance paused, right out front of the staffroom door and turned. 

"I have a shift in five." He pointed out. His time was precious and short, whatever Lotor wanted to say to him he would have to make it snappy. Plus, his heart was pounding and looking at Lotor brought a whole range of negative emotions.

"I know, just..." Lotor looked around frantically. "I just wanted to talk." He paused for a moment and looked Lance up and down, his expression dropped. "You... you changed your clothes."

"I did." Lance knew that Lotor had been staring him down all day, probably unimpressed by the sudden, obvious change. 

"You're acting like you don't even care." He said gently, dropping his eyes. He looked genuinely upset... He looked.... Lance stopped. No! This wasn't how this was supposed to go!

"Oh no! Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty! You're the one who cheated." Lance pointed out and crossed his arms defensively. It was like a safety net, a lock between his heart and Lotor, who could've easily just reached his hands out, grabbed it and twisted, damaging his him further. 

Lotor twisted his body slightly, taking a few steps on the spot in agitation.

"It was just a stupid kiss!" Lotor complained.

"No, a stupid kiss would've been a peck, or a game of spin the bottle. You had your hands all over each other. It looked like you were going to rip each other’s clothes off and fuck there and then."

"Don't be absurd." Lotor snapped, took a moment to breathe and cleared his throat. "It was a dumb, drunk kiss."

"Okay, then explain what you said behind Voltron!"

"Lance I-"

"Completely."

"I didn't-"

"Sober." 

" _Jesus Christ!"_ Lotor hissed. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I was angry because you made me look like a fool by singing that song!"

"I made  _you_ look like a fool?" Lance almost shouted in disbelief. A laugh on his lips because was Lotor stupid _?_ "You have any idea about how many people saw you making out with Acxa then  _saw_  me looking like a damn fish out of water?"

"You shouldn't bring our issues onto the stage. Our problems are between you and I. Not the whole town" Lotor deflected, changing the subject, putting it back on Lance. Lance raised a brow, challengingly.  He paused for a moment to think it through. He thought maybe Lotor had a point... but then he was vividly reminded of what Lotor had said to him on Saturday at the Cafe, the way he spoke to Lance and how Shiro stepped in. 

Lance cracked a smile.

"Well," Lance chuckled darkly, taking a step closer to Lotor. His finger found its way to Lotor's chest, and he poked it, hard. A clear sign of warning. Lance fluttered his lashes innocently and watched Lotor's Adam's apple bob. "You're just going to have to get used to it, aren't you?" He smiled sweetly as he spoke in a low tone and watched with sadistic victory as Lotor's face contorted into a mixture of rage and disbelief. Lance grinned wickedly, winked, then turned away from him. With much delight Lance made his way to the stage, which was now empty and waiting for him to unleash his scorn. He took a moment to set up, getting the music ready since he wasn't going to have his guitar with the performance.

He set up the microphone on the stand with a tremor in his hand, maybe from the confrontation, maybe from excitement.

There were the regulars out in the crowd, the footballers from his school were all at the large booth against the wall. It was their regular spot in the cafe, also where Lotor was trudging back over. His teammates either pestered him for his failed attempt in fixing his broken relationship or gave him a comforting pat on the back. Acxa wasn't in sight. But Rolo was there, seemingly ignoring Lotor, which made Lance happy because he was also friends with him. Seemed like Rolo wasn't too impressed with Lotor's actions either.

In that same moment the door dinged and the whole gang entered; Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith. He gave them a grin that spoke for him, ' _watch this_ '.

Lance went straight into it, pressing the play button for the background music. The music pumped through him and  _oh yeah! This was going to be so much fun._

_Now I'm out here looking like revenge_  
_Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been_  
_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_  
_To see me like this, but it gets worse_

He held the microphone stand with practiced hands. A grin making it's way into his face as Lotor sat down.

 _Now you're out here looking like regret_  
_Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get_  
_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_  
_But it gets worse_

Lotor turned his head and glared in Lance's direction. Lance smirked; _hook line and sinker._

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_  
_And baby, I'm the baddest_  
_You messin' with a savage_  
_Can't have this, can't have this_  
_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

Lance shook his head with the 'nah' and glided his hands almost sensually along the microphone stand. Lotor's expression was as deadly as his words. 

 _Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Being so bad got me feelin' so good_  
_Showing you up like I knew that I would_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_  
_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

He started to move his body along with the music. His plan was look and sound hot as hell, from the whistle he heard from somewhere in the cafe he believed he's doing a pretty good job.

 _Bet right now this stings,_  
_'Cause the grass is greener under me_  
_Bright as Technicolor, I can tell that you can see_  
_And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this_  
_But it gets worse_

This felt awesome, he feels like a total badass! 

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_  
_And baby, I'm the baddest_  
_You messin' with a savage_  
_Can't have this, can't have this_  
_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Being so bad got me feelin' so good_  
_Showing you up like I knew that I would_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_  
_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

If looks could kill, Lance would be 100% dead. Most of the footballers are too stunned to speak, probably because their Vice Captain was getting served a fresh roast. Lance was still grinning, moving to the music in a way that used to get Lotor all smug because 'that's my boyfriend'. Now he looked like he's one step closer to losing his absolute mind.

Oh man, this felt way better than Lance expected it to. Maybe it was slightly petty, maybe... But Lance couldn't mind a single particle in his entire being that actually gave a shit.

 _Talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_  
_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_  
_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby_  
_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

The high notes got him shrill of excitement from around the room. He's executing like a man on a mission. 

 _Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Being so bad got me feelin' so good_  
_Showing you up like I knew that I would_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Baby, I'm sorry - I'm not sorry_  
_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_  
_Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

The applause Lance got madehis cheeks warm up proudly. He's got more attention than usual, maybe because about every teen in the room knew what’s happened. The whole school knew that their favourite couple had broken up with a bang at the Welcome Back High Montgomery party. Rumors had surfaced of all different types, he'd heard them all day in hushed whispers. 

But Lance had gotten his message across.

No matter how many cells in his body ached from heartbreak and wanting to forgive Lotor and go back to being that happy little high school couple, Lance knew it was over. It was just all about getting through the initial stages of this pain. 

Lance smiled and waved out to the crowd, grinning and giddy from his performance.

Nobody needed to know his internal suffering, he could get through this with his usual smiles and jokes. Just like he had before. He could play it off with sassy performances.

His eyes found their way to Lotor and his smile faltered.

Lotor's expression was hard, but his eyes were soft and wet. He could see straight through Lance, just like he had always done.

Despite it Lance smiled and looked on, purposely avoiding Lotor's eyes. 

Maybe this was going to be harder than he originally thought. 

*     *     *

Keith clapped appropriately once Lance had finished his performance. He had done a good job, he sang really well. Sadly, for Lance though, his acting skills were less than mediocre.

Allura clapped loudly, purposely so. She looked really proud, too proud. Her eyes smugly fluttered over to Lotor's direction.

Keith wondered maybe he was the only one who could see it?

He looked to Hunk, who might be the next one he guessed could see through the act. Sure they knew Lance was hurting -- they wouldn't have organised the sleepover otherwise. But this was different. This was all part of Lance hiding what he really was feeling. Or maybe Keith was just over thinking it all because they were playing drums together in attempt to unleash some of Lance's frustration.

Frowning to himself, Keith watched in curiosity as Lance made eye-contact with Lotor. Keith could see straight through Lance's bullshit facade. And by the look on Lotor's face, Keith felt like maybe the only other person who could see it was Lotor himself.

Keith frowned, but decided be would not bring it up. 

Lance will be fine, and if not...

Keith hesitated in his own mind. And if what? What was Keith supposed to do?

He sighed inwardly to himself and took a sip of his coffee.

Maybe just knowing was enough for now. And when Lance did intend on letting people know how he really felt... 

Keith watched Lance on stage, smile sweetly and start playing another song like the previous one had never happened.  Like it was all just a part of the show, something he could brush off.

Keith knew they would all be there to catch Lance when he fell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Lance is always a good Lance.  
> So he sang Sorry not Sorry and here is the cover by Alexander Stewart that I listened to when writing this chapter --  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oVtcjnpsc0
> 
> Comments are always fun to read so don't be shy to do so  
> Also come say hi on my Tumblr @iwriteshipsnotsailthem because this week I'm gonna try my best at fanart for Julance (shoutout to Kartodoo for inspiring me to try)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER EXPECTATIONS  
> -Squad sleepover !!!!!


	20. The hidden taunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo did someone share this bs fic because I got double to amount of hits this week? You guys ok like what is in the water??

Keith found out that Group Sleepovers were pretty wild, if you consider watching a movie and then playing Just Dance on the Wii in Hunk's basement, wild. Either way, Keith was having way too much fun despite getting crushed by Lance as they dance to Waka Waka (it's time for Africa). Not that Keith's surprised, he's not the best dancer and he's pretty sure Lance knows  _all_  the moves off by heart.

"You're cheating!" Keith shouted at Lance who had already gotten four stars while his sorry ass was still trying to get one. Keith was currently about three moves behind the ones on the screen. He could keep a beat when it came to instruments, but he was hopeless when it came to actually moving to that beat.

"You can't cheat on Just Dance, Mullet!" Lance rebutted.

"Sure you can-" Keith muttered, quickly extending his arm and pushing Lance over so he fell and was unable to keep dancing. The group was now cheering Keith on (everyone wanted someone to beat Lance, who was practically unbeatable) as Lance scrambled back to his feet. It wasn't enough for Keith to win or even to close the gap between their scores, but it was hilarious either way.

"You dirty cheat!" Lance snapped when he got to his feet, only to find the song was over and he missed his chance of getting the final move bonus points. He was so close to beating his high score too...  _Shame._

"I'm not the one who has the whole dance memorised."

"Can we agree to never let these two verse each other ever again? They're too competitive." Hunk said, getting in between the two once the song was finished.

"No way! My stomach is aching from laughing!" Pidge shouted. It was true, if she wasn't cackling at Keith's terrible dancing, she was laughing at their bickering and terrible insults.

"I promise I'm gonna kick his ass in frickin' Just Dance! Give me another round Mcclain!"

"Fine! Moana it is!"

"Fuck off! I haven't even seen any of the cartoon Disney movies." Keith grumbled as he scrolled through the options. Lance gasped so loudly and severely you would've thought the man was dying.

"Tell me you're joking!"

"Oh no, here we go again." Pidge muttered.

"About what?" Keith asked, ignoring Pidge's muttering.

"Disney! You haven't seen any of the Disney classics?"

"No?"

"Seriously? That's sinful!" He whined, slumping onto the old dingy couch. (Keith didn't know this, but that couch had survived a lot of sleepovers with them all. Lance loved this couch, it was the couch where they had so many memories in association. From playing video games, and it had been the place Lance told all his friends that he was bisexual. It was the soul of the basement. A lot of things came and went, like the posters of Hunk's favourite bands or the new bean bag chairs he got last summer. But the couch always stayed).

Lance lifted his head and turned to look at his friends for back up. "Hunk, Allura, tell him that's sinful!" Keith looked to them and they both shrugged, seemingly in agreement.

"You've watched Mulan." Shiro interjected helpfully. Keith had to think about it for a moment.

"That's Disney?"  _Huh, he never really thought about it before..._

"Oh my god!" Lance screamed, face smooshed into the couch. "So uneducated! Even my sister knows this! And she's what? Five! God what kind of childhood did your parents give you?" Keith winced, remembering that Lance didn't mean it. How was he supposed to know that Keith's childhood hadn't been all roses and sunshine, filled with watching Disney with his parents.

"Who's up next?" Shiro asked instead, standing up to divert the attention and change the subject. Bless Shiro. No one needed Keith to be a downer and ruin the mood by sharing his childhood. Seriously though, what would Keith do without Shiro? He believed he would be an absolute mess without him. Probably high on drugs every chance he could get, or dead because he has no self-control. 

Next up to play was Shiro, who was versing Allura. During that Lance bounced himself next to Keith on the couch.

"I have a plan." He said quietly, a silly little grin on his face. It kinda reminded Keith of an excited little kid. Keith didn't really have much to do with kids. He didn't have any younger brothers or sisters or even small cousins. But he supposed Lance was like a giant, over-aged, kid at heart. Keith scrunched his nose up.

"If you going to bag me out for not watching Disney I don't wanna hear it." Keith muttered, looking forward and watching Shiro and Allura dance to  _Girlfriend_  by Avril Lavigne. If anyone was worse at this game than Keith, it was Shiro. Lance pouted.

"I wasn't going to bag you out! Dude, I was going to  _fix_ the problem!" Lance insisted, and Keith snorted, tilting his head to look back at Lance.

They had undeniably gotten closer this past week, with Keith still teaching Lance how to play the drums after school. But they bickered and fought non-stop. They couldn't help themselves, they fuelled each other too much.

Plus, they worked together now. With Lance on the stage and Keith behind the counter, the ongoing banter of making fun of Lance's orders was the highlight of his shifts. Not that Keith had any intentions of voicing this. Lance's ego was big enough as is. 

"How so?" Keith asked, intrigued, but still expecting a joke filled answer.

"Every once in a while, me and my sisters have a Disney marathon-"

"No fucking way!" Keith laughed.

"I'm serious! We have to fix your parents misdeeds." Keith flinched, but reminded himself once again it wasn't  _Lance's_ fault that he had technically said something inconsiderate.

"You think I want to watch a bunch of children's movies?"

"You think you have a choice?" Lance replied with a cheeky grin. "Because I'm going to annoy you forever until you agree."

"You're insufferable." Lance's smile twinkled like Keith had just told him a compliment.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'." Keith scoffed, shaking his head. It was easier to just go along with Lance's antics. 

"Whatever."

"A 'whatever' is a yes."

"Whatever." Keith repeated which made Lance huff. By Lance's behaviour, it was difficult to comprehend it was only a week ago that he and Lotor had their messy breakup. What worried Keith the most was how  _normal_ Lance had been about the whole thing. He hadn't fallen into a slump like everyone expected, he was just, well... the same.

Keith's not sure what he thought would happen, maybe Lance wasn't as in love with Lotor as he had thought (teenagers do get caught up in the moment with things). Or maybe it was long waited, overdue. Either way, nobody had uttered a word about Lotor or even looked in his direction since Monday. Especially with not how he reacted when Allura got angry at the lunch table.

The only time Lance hadn't been as chirpy as usual was when he was with Keith, practicing the drums. That's where Keith saw him vent out some of that anger.

But he's happy and chirpy and as annoying as ever now. It's comforting and unsettling all in the same beat.

*      *      *

Lance was snuggled into a cocoon of his sleeping bag. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, that was except him and Allura, who were facing each other and talking in hushed whispers. It fondly reminded Lance of their childhood. Their parents were family friends, so they always had sleepovers growing up.

But this week they had hardly spoken. Well technically they  _had._ But they hadn't discussed how Lance acted at the lunch table on Monday. That was... until now.

"I'm sorry, Lance." Allura whispered and Lance smiled. It was weak and had no light behind it, but it didn't really need to when he was with her.

"It's okay, Allura. I'm just..."

"Grieving." She filled in and Lance sighed, grabbing onto his sleeping-bag.

"Yeah..." It had been hard for Lance this past week. Especially with  _everyone_  knowing what had happened between him and Lotor. It had gotten around like wild-fire. People he spoke to regularly either avoided him completely or were in his face trying to be supportive (nosy). Then there were people staring. Which had been alright at the start, it was one of the reasons why he started wearing all black, he wanted that attention. That optimism quickly faded though. People were looking and whispering, talking about how Lotor had grown bored of Lance and cheated on him right in front of him. How stupidly drunk Lance had gotten. There was even hushed words of how he left with Keith. 

"It's just a lot of adjusting." Lance mumbled. He'd lost more than a boyfriend that night a week ago. He'd lost one of his best friend's as well. Lotor was someone who always managed to make Lance's day that little bit sweeter, that little bit warmer and comforting. True, Lotor hadn't been the best boyfriend and wasn't going to win any awards for it anytime soon, but he was a good listener, and looked at Lance like it was for the first time. He made Lance feel safe and loved. Now it had been stripped from him in a single sentence.

Sure, he felt empowered by wearing black this week. it was quite nice to change things up a little. But other than that, the only other thing that has gotten him through this week was singing his heart out at Voltron Cafe and weirdly enough the drumming sessions he's had with Keith.

Although he had these nice things going for him, along with friends who loved him dearly, it didn't stop his heart from aching. It was like this underlying pain. Sometimes he could forget for a while, but then he would be whipped back into reality. 

"I can't imagine how hard it must be, but Lance," she paused and smiled. "Bu you're already acting like yourself again." Lance frowned, wriggling closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just- when you were with him you looked so happy. But when he wasn't you would look lost and worried." Lance realised instantly he didn't have a chapped bottom lip anymore, was it because he wasn't nervously nibbling on it anymore? "I think in relationships, you need to have space and confidence, I don't think either of you had that within each other."

Allura's words generally stunned him. She was right. She was 110% right.

"How did I not realise before?" How did he not realise how  _bad_  their relationship was until now?

"You we probably just so used to being with him that it felt normal." Allura said in a hushed voice and Lance stalled. "Lance, you were -  _are_ in love with Lotor. It will take some to get used to not being with him, for you to move on."

Allura's words were pretty much smack on target. There were so many moments he spotted Lotor at Voltron Cafe and almost went over to chat about his day, or when Lance woke up anxious from a dream and realised he was halfway through to pressing the 'call' button, before stopping and shoving his phone under his pillow.

"At least next time you'll listen to me when it comes to a boy or girl." Allura mused. Lance chuckled softly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. About how she told him what a crappy guy Lotor was when they first met three years ago. This was prompted when Lotor first introduced himself to Lance at a party, Lance was barely fifteen.

They both giggled at the memory, but it truly was a funny night. Lance remembered being so excited that an  _older,_ attractive _,_ football player, _boy_ had approached  _him._ Now he's wondering where he would be if he had never met Lotor to begin with.

The soft sound of snores made Lance turn his head towards the noise. He snorted, unimpressed at spotting Keith, snoring and half spooning his pillow.

"Oi, 'Lurs, grab me that black sharpie."

"Lance," she said in a warning tone, still passing over the black marker.

"Hush, hush! It'll be hilarious." he snickered as he pulled the cap off with his teeth and pulled Keith's fringe back up.

**E**

"He's going to kill you Lance." she giggled as she witnessed the crime.

**M**

Keith didn't even squirm as Lance wrote on his forehead. But his nose wriggled a little, probably at the smell.

**O**

Now done with his masterpiece, he dropped Keith's weirdly soft hair and let his bangs cover up Lance's writing. Said boy chuckled evilly.

"Good luck spotting that one, Mullet."

*       *      *

Keith yawned and scratched his stomach as he lumbered into bathroom. He'd slept like a log that night, which was surprising considering the group he was hanging out with. Those guys were loud when they were together, like it was a party all of their own.

It was late early afternoon and Keith had only just woken up. He was exhausted, so to freshen himself up a bit more he decided to splash some water on his face.

He turned the tap on and wet his hands, running them down his face. Once he was done he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the vanity. Frowning he leaned closer, noticing a track of black smudge dripping down his forehead and on his cheek. Looking almost like he had just cried with mascara on. 

Keith wasn't too fond of mascara. His female friends back at Marmora city often indulged themselves but putting makeup on Keith, who didn't really mind that much. As long as they were having fun. 

Following the trail of black ink and lifted his fringe off his face and felt his blood boil as the smeared word EMO was written on his forehead. 

Without even drying his face off Keith ran out of the bathroom and marched back down to the basement.

" _Lance!"_ Keith yelled as he stomped down the stairs. He heard a light giggle and a hushed ' _oh shit!_ ' before he got to the bottom of the staircase. The room fell silent when came back into the room with ink running down his face. 

"Keith, what is on your face?" Shiro asked while Keith boiled. Lance was attempting to hide his smile, the rest of them looking in confusion.

"Ask  _Lance_." Keith snapped, crossing his arms. Lance put his hands up in innocence and smiled.

"Hey- I'm innocent!"

"Oh yeah-" Keith lifted his hair, showing the room the word 'EMO' written on his forehead. In the same second Pidge erupted into cackling, scream like laughter, rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach. Hunk's mouth was agape. Shiro and Allura had turned their faces away so Keith couldn't see them laughing. "It's not funny!" he saw red as he saw Lance crack a smile, wheezing a laugh with a closed mouth. "Who else would do this other than Lance?"

"Dunno Keithy-boy. But whoever did it was have a  _marvelous_ sense of humour."

"I can't believe you would do this! We had a bonding moment last week! I cradled your drunk ass in my arms!" 

"Nope! Don't remember, didn't happen!" Lance said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"You're dead." Keith deadpanned, and it was enough for Lance to jump to his feet and start running out the garage door outside and down the street. Lance cackled as he ran and without a second thought Keith was chasing him. Both boys in their pajamas

It felt oddly nostalgic. Which was odd, because Keith shouldn't feel sentimental about chasing after Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Dance is such a staple for sleepovers honestly.
> 
> I know not a lot happened in this chapter BUT next week we can look forward to...  
> -there is someone missing... someone... i wonder who could return??  
> -Shiro embarrasses the SHIT out of Keith with 'Let me explain how shit keith is at relationships'


	21. Bathtub Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I'M AN IDIOT  
> I've so open to asking you guys to come message me on tumblr (iwriteshipsnotsailthem) but only just realised I had my inbox turned off for people who I don't follow *face palm* so I'm sorry if you have tried to send me a message and were not able to, BUT I HAVE CHANGED IT SO YEAH COME SAY HI TO ME

The last thing Keith expected early in the morning on his way to science class with Lance was for Lance to get tackled to the ground by a tall, lanky boy. If Keith had woken up fully by this time he probably would've jumped to Lance's aid. But he's about ten seconds behind and by that time Lance was laughing and screaming ecstatically.

All Keith could do was stare dumbly.

Who the  _fuck_ is thisguy?

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tonight!" Lance shrilled, both boys now sitting up, but to Keith’s embarrassment still sitting on the ground in the middle of the hallway. They clung to each other's shoulders, shaking the other in excitement and they spoke so quickly that Keith had no hope in keeping up.

The two had no awareness of everyone else around them. To Keith's disdain everyone was staring at the odd sight of the two embracing boys.

"Looks like Matt found Lance." A chuckling voice behind Keith made him turn around, noticing Pidge and Hunk. Immediately at spotting Pidge, Keith was able to form some sort of connection between the boy named Matt on the ground with Lance.

"Is that your-"

"Brother? Yep."

So, this was the notorious Matt Holt, from what Keith had heard from Shiro he had been out of town, visiting prestigious colleges. Apparently, the guy was ridiculously smart, which didn't surprise Keith much, considering he  _was_  Pidge's older brother, and she was a genius. It would make sense that the smart gene had gotten passed along the Holt family tree.

Keith wondered what it was like to have a sibling, to have someone look so similar to himself like how Pidge looked like Matt or how Lance looked like Veronica.

"You must be Keith! Shiro's brother, right?" A loud voice shot through Keith's hears, and when he focused Keith saw Matt standing in front of him with a big grin on his face. He extended his hand to Keith's, grabbed it and shook it vigorously. "It's nice to meet you! Name's Matt by the way! I saw your bike outside - hope you don't mind, Shiro showed me. Sick ride dude."

Keith was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of questions and by how quickly Matt spoke to him. He could barely keep up with him.

"Uh- Hi." Keith managed out. "Thanks." He said in regard to the bike compliment. Lance was suddenly by his side, patting Keith on the shoulder.

"Looks like you broke Keith, Matt. Speak a little slower, it takes him time to process things." he said with a snicker. Aggravated, Keith shrugged him off harshly, tagged along with an eye roll. It was all taken within good stride, because Lance just managed to laugh it off. "It's seriously so awesome to see you!"

"Right back at you! Also, I hear you are a single man! It'll be just like the good old days, huh?" Matt chuckled, nudging Lance with his elbow playfully. Lance ruffled his hair with a laugh hollering ' _you know it!'_ before walking off together, seemingly catching up.

Keith frowned, wondering why Lance was still keeping up with this whole ' _I'm fine'_ act. It was complete bullshit.

"Don't worry, those two are as platonic as anything." Pidge mused, making Keith snap out of his own mind. Keith frowned and stared down at Pidge in obvious confusion.

"What does that-"

"Don't worry about it!" Hunk interjected before Keith could finish his sentence and before Pidge could smugly answer him. Keith pouted frustratedly, brows knitted tightly together as he watched Pidge strut off after Matt and Lance, looking rather self-satisfied. Still seeking answers Keith looked to Hunk, who frantically followed after Pidge, leaving Keith to huff and reluctantly follow the crowd.

* * *

Lunch was pretty much spent Matt catching everyone up on his adventures on being a child genius, with the best of the best shoving scholarships in his face. It was amazing really, he'd achieved so much, and he was only going to go further and further.

"You should totally be an astronaut or something, fight some aliens and save the universe and whatnot." Lance joked, as Matt started talking about some sort of theory to do with space that not even those guys off Big Bang Theory would be able to understand. Matt was  _that_  smart.

"As cool as it would be to be to fight aliens, I think I'd rather stay on earth, do all the hard work down here."

"Yeah, mum struggled with you being away for three weeks, I don't know how she could handle you being away for years in  _space_." Pidge added with a grin. Matt chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Aw! Don't lie Katie! I know you'd miss me the most!"

"More like I'd be jealous of all the amazing technology you'd get to be using!" She said pushing him off, then flattened her hair. Matt laughed about it, then turned to Hunk.

"So, I've heard the robo-cats have been going well! Made many improvements since I've been gone?" Lance watched Hunk's eyes twinkle excitedly at the mention of their personal project. Lance didn't know much about it (he wasn't smart enough, he guessed) but the three of them (Hunk, Matt and Pidge) had been making these robot cats. He's not sure why, maybe for a competition? Maybe for a bit of a laugh.

"Oh man! We got the legs working better than ever! We just had to adjust a few of the screws and it's made an enormous difference! Plus, we added the magnets!"

"What? No way! That's amazing guys!" Matt beamed like a happy parent, praising his child with pride.

The group goes into their own conversation and Lance smiles. It's awesome to have Matt back, everything feels like it's gelled together, like there isn't a piece missing in their group. It feels complete, like their little family has come together, but also expanded with Keith.

It feels good, like maybe everything was finally going to start to look up.

*      *      *

"Okay, so are we going to address how  _weird_  Lance is being?" Matt said, raising a brow to Shiro. He looks to Allura and crossed his arms. Keith realised Matt suddenly doesn't seem so peppy and goofy, a little serious and tactful.

It was after school and Keith was standing with the seniors (Shiro, Matt and Allura) at Shiro’s car. Next to the car was Keith’s bike.

"Oh no, don't worry, we know." Allura sighed, leaning against Shiro's car.

So, Keith wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"He's taken it pretty hard."

"So Lotor cheated on him? What a douche-bag." Matt muttered, shaking his head. It's weird, Keith feels like he's attending the 'Lance Mcclain Protection squad meeting'. But for some reason he feels guilty. Like, maybe they shouldn't be talking so openly about Lance like this, even if they were looking out for him.

"Yeah, they had an argument at Voltron the day after the party, Lance was hysterical. I had to take him for a drive so he would calm down." Shiro shook his head sadly, obvious not feeling so fond of the memories.

The tactic he used was familiar, Shiro had done the same thing for Keith multiple times to help bring him back from the edge of a breakdown. "It was awful, I had to pull over at one stage because he thought he was going to throw up, he was  _that_ distraught."

Keith stalled. He hadn't known that. How could someone's words have such an effect over another person?

More importantly, what the  _hell_  did Lotor say to make Lance hurt so much he thought he was going to vomit?

 _"Jesus."_ Matt hissed, clicking his tongue. "I knew that guy was a snake." It seemed Matt was just as protective over Lance as Allura was.

It was hard to believe Lance still had a glimmer of hope for Lotor, that he wasn't as bad as everyone said. Keith still scratches his head over the conversation he had with Lance the first day that they started their drum lessons, where Lance said talking badly about Lotor wasn't going to make him feel any better about the situation. Shouldn't it really be the other way around? Shouldn't Lance want to run Lotor’s name through the mud?

It probably said more about Keith's personality than Lance's.

"He's a tough cookie. He'll get through it." Matt spoke out and stretched his long arms. "Speaking of cookies, can we go to Voltron and get me one of those big chocolate chip monster cookies? Man, I miss the Monster cookies." Since Keith worked at Voltron, he knew the one Matt was talking about. They were massive cookies that were warm and gooey. They looked amazing, he had to admit.

"Yeah, I'll let everyone know to meet us there." Allura said, pulling out her phone to message the group chat.

Shiro looked to Keith. "You have a shift tonight, don't you?" Keith nodded.

"Yeah, not until five though, Coran is going to show me how to lock up. I have plenty of time." Shiro nodded.

"Okay, lets head out." Shiro said as Keith grabbed his helmet.

"See you there." Keith said to the three seniors before he put his helmet on, got on his bike, reeved up and tore down the street.

*      *      *

The afternoon was nice, Keith got to know Matt a bit better, learned he played Baseball, got to know a bit more about Pidge through embarrassing stories. He got why everyone liked Matt so much and spoke so fondly of him. He was a bit ditsy (but still being incredibly intelligent), but was hilarious and managed to have this effect to make everyone laugh. Really, he reminded Keith of Lance. Just less annoying in the sense that Matt didn't try to pick fights with Keith every chance he got like Lance did. Together though, Matt and Lance were a force to be reckoned with, causing everyone to laugh hysterically. Then with the addition of Pidge it made it even extra sassy.

Keith loved how they all balanced each other out. Shiro and Allura were the more sensible ones, but Allura had this feisty side that she shared with Pidge and Lance. Allura and Lance sung at Voltron. And Pidge had this amazing dry sense of humour that was similar this Keith's and it managed to continuously rub Lance the wrong way, which caused Hunk and Shiro to have stop any squabbles. Lance and Matt could forever go on about the most ridiculous of things.

It was like a family. A strange, but well complimenting family.

"I can't believe I missed you singing Despacito!" Matt whined which made Lance smile smugly.

"That's the price of being teenage genius. You miss out on all the good stuff!"

Conversations flowed well, and Keith could find himself being able to talk to all of them.

"So, I was thinking of asking Shay out on a date this weekend, where do you think I should take her?" Hunk asked Keith looking rather nervous about the topic.

"Hey Hunk, I'm flattered and all but why do you continue to ask  _me_ for relationship advice?" Keith questioned, face contorted in confusion. Hunk frowned, like he was confused himself.

"Oh, well... You helped me out last time and it worked out really well!" Hunk smiled, and Keith got this weird feeling in his chest. Nobody had ever really asked Keith for his advice, then  _actually_  taken it in and done it. He hanged out with a group back at Mamora City, there was three girls and four guys, the girls always came to him for advice and whatnot about boys. But they never actually listened to him, they tended to end up doing the complete opposite in fact. It was nice to know Hunk was seeking out his advice and valuing it.

"Oh... Well I heard her talking about the new Cat Cafe last week. Sounded like she wanted to go." He mentioned with a mumble after thinking it through. She had spoken to Keith about it a couple days ago in their shift. They spoke all the time during work, just to pass time and because Keith genuinely liked talking to her. She was cool, and nice.

Hunk's eyes looked like they were going to explode into pure joy. Keith had never seen him look so excited.

"Oh my god? That's an  _amazing_ idea!"

"Keith? An amazing idea? That sounds fake but okay." Lance, who said beside Keith snickered, earning a jab of Keith's elbow into his ribs. Lance smiled as he moaned in pained, clutching his side.

"Nobody asked you Lance." Keith muttered, side eyeing the boy.

"I'm just surprised Keith is good at giving out relationship advice, considering his dating history." Shiro teased, taking a sip of his milkshake with a smirk. Keith bristled, pointed a finger at him with a glare.

" _Don't!"_

"I think we  _all_  need to hear this." Pidge grinned smugly, and Lance sat up in his seat straight, ears perked up and ready to hear the gossip.

"I will rip your arm off Shiro I  _swear_ -"

"What about the Bathtub guy?" Shiro asked, grinning wickedly. Keith covered his ears to dull the sound of the inquisitive shriek of 'BATHTUB GUY TELL US SHIRO!'

"So, last year I was visiting home. Keith had been 'hanging out with this guy -Joshua-"

"Please stop." Keith cringed running his hands down his face in embarrassment.

"They had been at a party and poor Joshua had a little too much to drink."

"I hate you so much."

"So, Keith 'sneaked' Joshua upstairs. I don't know what the hell they were doing up there-"

"I was  _brushing_  my  _teeth!"_ Keith seethed.

"Okay, 'brushing his teeth'. Joshua was staggering around tried to grab onto Keith to balance himself. Joshua made Keith trip and they both fell into the bathtub."

"This is the best thing I've ever heard." Lance wheezed, tears springing into his eyes.

"Joshua landed on  _top_  of Keith. This kid was like -what? 6'3? So Keith couldn't push him off because he was too heavy. But Joshua was so drunk he  _passed out_ on top of Keith in the  _bathtub-"_

"Oh wow, look at the time! My shift starts soon!" Keith said with fake enthusiasm before getting to his feet. Lance grabbed his arm like his life depended on it. Keith tried to wriggle and struggle his way free, but despite those scrawny arms Lance sports he apparently has one hell of a grip.

"So, I woke up in the middle of the night to this muffled screaming, and at first I get the broom as a weapon just in case it's a robbery. But instead I see this ginger, 6'3 kid passed out on top of Keith in the bathtub. Keith has this face of pure terror but he's still kind of drunk himself and he just stares up at me and goes 'you gonna fucking help me or what you Cruella de Vil wannabe bitch?' I didn't like his tone so I left him there."

Lance, Matt and Pidge have absolutely lost it. The only good thing about it is that Lance loosens his grip and Keith got to escape.

"Drunk Keith sounds like a hoot!" Pidge chuckled once she finally caught her breath, unlike Matt and Lance who are clutching each other.

"Oh, trust me, drunk Keith is assuming." Shiro chuckled.

How _mortifying_.

"Shiro I will forever hate you." Keith said unable to help but smile a little. Okay, so maybe the story was a little bit hilarious. He's also just a little bit happy that he didn't mention that-

"Oh, did I mention Joshua was only wearing his underwear Keith's fingerless gloves?"

The table went silent. Lance had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard, so hard he couldn't make any sound.

It was kind of adorable, maybe even worth having an embarrassing story told about himself.

_Okay WOW that kind of came out of nowhere..._

"I'm leaving!" Keith shouted before another chorus of loud laughing erupted from the booth they were sitting in.

His shift didn't start for another half an hour, so he decided to do Coran some service and help with the dishes.

Keith was going to kill Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all happy I updated a day early?!?!? I'm busy tomorrow so it was either gonna be a day early or a day late. I opted for the earlier.
> 
> YAY FOR MATT's RETURN
> 
> What to expect next chapter  
> -Keith's alone in Voltron and the stage is tempting his music loving heart  
> -Lance asks Keith a serious, important question that will change everything


	22. Do- do do- do -do.... two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A SPECIAL BOY'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!!!  
> THANK YOU LANCE FOR ALL THE GIGGLES AND THE LANGST AND JUST BEING A FUN AND AMAZING CHARACTER TO WATCH, WRITE AND DRAW <3
> 
> (in other words i really love Lance)
> 
> Also thank you for over 3k hits! Love you all

Being in Voltron at night was a weird experience. It was peaceful in a way of stillness, compared to the bubbling bustle it was during the day time. Keith had just waved the final customers out the door and had begun pack up. Leaving just him and Coran, who was insistent on teaching him how to close the shop up. Coran seemed to have great trust in Keith and liked him plenty enough. After working at Coran’s Cafe for a week and a half he noticed that he was one of those people who got along with most people, able to crack even the hardest of shells – Keith’s included.

Coran trusted him enough to leave him alone in the shop to go down to the local bank to balance out the daily profits. It felt like a pretty big deal. This shop was like his child.

Keith huffed, wiping down the last table that needed cleaning. He'd mopped down the floors, wiped down the counter, made sure all the dishes were clean and ready for the morning rush tomorrow.

It appeared he had done everything that Coran had asked of him. Now he all he had to do was wait for Coran to get back. He wasn't sure how long that would take. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes?

Unintentionally, Keith's eyes drifted toward the stage. A surge of temptation rushed through his gut as his eyes landed on the piano. It would be so easy, and what would be the harm in playing a song whilst he waited?

He looked around cautiously, feeling like he was about to do something illegal. He left the cleaning supplies on the table before taking a few hesitant steps toward the instrument, which was enticing as it was daunting.

"There's no harm..." Keith mumbled to himself as he sat down at the piano. He nibbled at bottom lip, stretching his fingers quickly, sighing at the satisfying crack. Just before he put his fingers down on the keys he had another quick look over his shoulder, instantly feeling guilty within himself. He had promised himself he wouldn't sing anymore. Guitar, drums, piano? Fine. His mother had never played instruments.

Singing was another story though.

It was  _their_  thing that they did together. The thing that they could both participate in and have fun together with. He loved singing, but ever since his mother left it made him flood with guilt, shame and extreme loneliness. He hated the concept of them having something in common with her. He wanted nothing to do with her, singing included.

Keith glided his fingers against the keys, pressing into the instrument that gave a satisfying chime. Keith had always had nimble fingers, skilled with speed and accuracy. That's why he liked piano.

Sometimes the temptation over-weighed his self-control and he would sing. Nobody was ever around. He made sure of it. He never wanted to sing in front of anyone ever again. Didn't want anyone to relate himself with her.

Keith wasn't her.

He refused to be.

But as he said, sometimes he slipped. He wanted to sing. And right here, right this very moment, Keith was well and truly alone.

"Just one song." he promised himself quietly. His fingers didn't wait to be given permission again, they moved before his brain could even register.

*      *      *

_ Wallet. _

_ Wallet. _

_ Wallet. _

Where the double heck was Lance's wallet?

He patted his pockets. Front -  _nope!_  Back - _nope!_

Shit. Double  _shit!_

Okay, where the heck did he last have it? He couldn't have left it at school, because he used it to pay for a cupcake at Voltron Cafe-

_ Voltron! _

It was a quick drive from his house to the Cafe. That was another good thing about the place he worked, it was so close to home and school. It made situations like this much easier, especially when time was running thin. The shop would be fully locked up any minute, and if he didn't make it in time he wouldn't have any money or his driver's license. It wasn't something he really wanted to put himself through. So, he prayed someone would be there for him to search for the lost item. If his wallet happened to not be in Voltron...

Lance didn't really want to think about it.

When he parked outside he let a sigh of relief go when he spotted that the lights were on inside, despite the sign on the door being switched to the CLOSED side. But since the lights were on, it was a good indication that someone was inside. Coran didn't like to build up a power bill.

Racing out of his car, Lance moved for the front door and groaned when he realised it was locked. But since the lights were on, he knew that Coran or one of the managers would be inside. And since Lance had been working at Voltron for a couple of years, he knew that the back door would be unlocked.

On cue he sneaked around to the back, giving him shivers from the night wind and at his last experience in the area.

He grinned victoriously when the door knob turned. He stepped through the door that lead to the Staff room, then he closed the door behind him quietly and rubbed his chilly hands together. 

Lance had a quick search in the staff room to find nothing. He got closer to the door when he heard the definite hum of a voice singing, accompanied by a piano. The closed door muffled the sound, but Lance was certain the voice was male.

Carefully, he pushed the door open. Whoever it was, they were goddamn good.

_" So many times but somehow I want more_  
_"I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

Lance had worked at Voltron Cafe for a long time, he knew all the singers who worked there and easily could pick up all their voices without being paired with a face. But he couldn't tell who it was singing this time around. He pushed the door a little further open, trying not to distract whoever was at the piano.

__" Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along yeah_  
_My heart is full, and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want yeah"_

Lance peaked his head out a little further, straining his neck and turning it to the right. He squinted his eyes at seeing the back of the guy who was at the piano.

His mouth went dry.

That mullet. Lance could spot that mullet from anywhere.

_" I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_

_ 'I don't sing anymore' my ass!  _ Lance can't help but think testily as he listened to Keith sing. Because he's good, he's  _beyond_ good.

So good that Lance isn't even jealous. He's angry because why the hell was Keith working behind the counter when he should be on that damn stage! Why was he wasting that sort of talent?

_" I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she_  
_Falls"_

Lance opened the door slowly. He crept over, making sure his shoes didn't squeak against the freshly mopped floor.

__" Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door,   
I Want to make you feel beautiful don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved"

Lance stood there, watching in awe. Keith's voice wasn't rusty, sounded like he'd been getting lessons and fine tuning it to perfection for years. Why would Keith lie to Lance about not singing anymore? He was clearly amazing.  _Clearly_.

He was not even shrouded with jealously like he thought he would be. Lance was just confused.

_" Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_  
_I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye"_

The music stopped, and Lance heard the quick and quiet breath from Keith. Almost sounding like in relief.

Lance whistled, suggesting impression.

The noise caused Keith to jump and spin towards him, eyes wide. Like he was a wild animal about to get hit by a car.

"You're good." Lance said after Keith stood frozen and silent.  _Good doesn't even describe it._

_ " _ What are you doing here!" Keith asked loudly. "How long have you been standing there?" His agitation was obvious, clearly not impressed with Lance overhearing.

"I forgot my wallet, and long enough." Lance said calmly, watching the tension grow in Keith's shoulders and his closed fists. "Thought you said you didn't sing anymore?"

"I  _don't!_ " Keith snapped, voice raising.

"Didn't sound like it-"

"Can you just drop it?" Keith growled, storming over to a table which had a cleaning spray and towel on it.

"What's up with you, huh?" Lance began, following his trail as Keith walked to the counter. "You're obviously amazing, I don't understand why you're behind the counter making coffee when you should be up on the stage!"

Keith ran both hands through his hair in a distressed fashion.

"Can't you just drop it?"

_ Lance can't drop it. _

"Do you have stage fright or something?" Lance asked. Was that really it? It seemed like it was possible, since Keith was more on the quiet side. But it's not like he had much to be insecure about. If Lance had a voice range like that he believed he would never speak, he would just sing every breath of every word for everyone.

Keith groaned, frustration growing on his face.

"I don't have stage fright!"

"Okay then... I just don't understand." Lance mumbled, crossing his arms. Suddenly feeling conscious of the last time someone had properly raised their voice at him was Lotor.

Keith turned around towards him and paused, body becoming less stiff. He cleared his throat and sighed. The Cafe went quiet, the only noise being the constant buzz of the lights and the occasional car from outside.

"I just... singing is something I used to do with someone, and that someone isn't in my life anymore." Lance paused, to think the option over. He couldn't help but wonder who this 'someone' was. But that was seemingly a conversation for another time, they already had a topic at hand. "And those damn teachers at the Garrison music school, they kept pushing me and trying to make me something I wasn't interested in being." Keith gruffed out, crossing his arms like talking about it still made him antsy.

"Those teachers were kind of assholes." Lance said, cracking a smile. Keith huffed, not looking any more chill about the scenario.

"No kidding."

"Especially Iverson." Lance added making Keith smile like he was revisiting a bitter memory. But a smile is good, better.

" _Especially_ Iverson." Keith agreed. They fell into a moment of silence, before Keith suddenly moved behind the counter, squatted and pulled out a simple black wallet. "You left it at your table." Lance grinned as Keith handed him the wallet, the tips of their fingers brushing.

Once the wallet was back in his hands, Lance gave it an over dramatic kiss, to which Keith rolled his eyes at. They were already slipping back into their routine of playful banter, the easiness of conversation.

An idea struck in Lance's mind that might change that.

"We should do a duet!" Lance exclaimed, and Keith narrowed his eyes. "For Voltron!"

"I knew what you meant, what happened to the part where I said I don't sing anymore?" Keith grumbled, arms moving back to cross over his chest. It seemed to be his self-protection mechanism.

Lance shook his head and hands. "No - no! I can sing, you could play drums, or piano, or something!" Keith looked like he was thinking, or at the very least considering. Lance grinned, eyes widening and leaning closer to Keith in anticipation. "It'll be fun!" Lance promised.

Why the hell Lance felt the need to be so persistent on having them team up instead of being rivals is beyond him. Maybe it's because Lance felt like it was a shame that Keith didn't want to sing or perform when he had a bunch of talent. Maybe he wanted Keith to feel that excitement and satisfaction that he himself felt after performing at Voltron.

_ OR _

Lance wanted to get Keith's confidence up. Get him to sing and then they can go back to being musical rivals again.

Yeah, he's pretty sure that was it.

"I don't know." Keith pouted, obviously over thinking. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Music is supposed to be fun! Care free! Stop thinking so much! Don't you miss those weird little concert things they would do at the end of the year at the Garrison?" Lance prompted with an eyebrow wriggle.

"You're ridiculous."

"You didn't deny it~" Lance said in a sing song tune. 

"I'll think about it." He said mutely. Lance smiled knowingly. 

Lance had won this round.

He watched Keith bristle, shoulders raising defensively, it reminded Lance of Blue when one of the neighbour's dogs ran up to her unexpectedly. "Stop looking like that!" Lance's turned away melodramatically, mostly to hide his growing grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lance retorted, knowing full well.

"Yes, you do! Stop acting so smug. It's like you already know I'm going to give into doing a duet with you!"

Lance looked over his shoulder to look at Keith.

"I think you're more excited for it than you're letting on!" He quipped and watched victoriously as Keith's face blossomed pink. "You love performing, no need to hide it."

Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tighter and turned to pout, looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Whatever." he mumbled, the pink on his cheeks still evident.

Satisfied, Lance moved on and towards the door.

"I gotta go, can't wait to work with you."

"I never agreed!"

Lance responded by waving over his should to the other boy before opening the door and closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter (AND YAY FOR KEITHY SINGING)
> 
> The song Keith sang is She will be Loved by Maroon 5 and this is the cover I listened to while writing the chapter!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A68R7W8XqYA
> 
> So once again, kudos and comments are my food, leave any song recommendations you think could suit this fic, and have a good week!!!
> 
> What to expect next update  
> \- Nyma knows how to roast a boy  
> \- Lance's ring-tone is spectacular 
> 
> I redrew my profile pic which was a lance screenshot is anyone cared https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com/post/175776682215/so-i-redrew-my-old-profile-pic-of-lance-in-my-own


	23. The Rabbit's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people! Hope you all are well and excited for season 7 next week! I'm TERRIFIED but KEEN!!!   
> Hope this all sates your Voltron hunger until then :D

"Nyma, I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like that."

She didn't stop. In fact, her eyes narrowed to a more defined slit as her hands rested on her hips, showcasing her unhappiness.

_Great._

"What the  _hell_  were you thinking?" she snapped the question as she brashly took a seat opposite Lotor at the lunch table. If it weren't for the habitability noisy bustle of the cafeteria, Nyma's actions probably could've caused a scene. Lotor has had enough attention on him as is. Everyone knew what he had done, and most weren't too empathetic. "Seriously? What good would come out of cheating on Lance in a room full of people?" Nyma shot a dirty look towards Acxa who was glowering at her.

Over Nyma's shoulder was Rolo. He stood behind her, not seemingly wanting to join in on the confrontation, but not looking like he was going to give Lotor any sympathy. 

" _Hey!"_ Nyma snapped her fingers in front of his face. " _Eyes_ on me! Rolo's not going to save you, he's on my side." She said. Lotor wasn't really surprised by the revelation. Still, he was hurt that even his own teammates were not going to back him up. Lotor looked back up to Rolo who sighed in defeat and sat down next to Nyma.

"You really fucked up Lotor." he said simply.

Lotor huffed, looking to the side.

"You think I haven't figured that out yet?" He grumbled, eyes unable to stop themselves from drifting towards Lance's table. He was sitting with his friends, laughing about something which refueled the longing that sat high in his chest. Alongside football, one of Lotor's greatest prides was being able to make Lance smile and laugh. 

Lance's eyes flickered towards him and they locked. It was an odd phenomenon that happened quite frequently between them, like no matter where they were in a room or what they were doing, they still managed to make eye-contact.

Lance's mid laugh face dropped as soon as he saw Lotor. Before he could blink Lance looked away, already flowing back into conversation with Pidge and Allura.

Lotor pressed his lips together and sighed.

"Yeah, well now I feel like a bad friend! I was the one who introduced his gorgeous ass to your stinky cheating one."

Lotor clicked his tongue at Nyma. She was going about this in a very immature way, but she wasn't wrong. Lotor had cheated on Lance, the other boy even saw the whole thing happened. 

"Yeah, and what the hell is with the talk about you and Shiro almost throwing fists behind Voltron?" Rolo added tightly.

"Where did you hear that?" Lotor asked worried, eyes snapping up. The last thing he needed was risking his football scholarship. His life was falling apart enough as is. He couldn’t lose his one way ticket out of this shit hole town.

"Word travels fast around this town, brother."

"Is that seriously what you're worried about Lotor?" Nyma exasperated.

"Don't act like Lancey-Lance is such an innocent angel." Ezor chirped, being the first one of his friends to speak up. Lotor isn't sure if he's grateful or fearful. "You're speaking like he's crying into his pillow over Lotor every night, when he's probably sucking face with that kid with the atrocious mullet!"

Nyma's face contorted angrily while Lotor's insides mashed and crashed at the thought. The fabricated image of that  _kid_  touching Lance in any sort of way panged him with extraordinary jealously.

His eyes flickered back to Lance who was indeed talking to Keith. Keith didn't seem all too impressed with the conversation and Lance looked like he was gabbing on about something, a playful and teasing expression on his face, evident with the angle of his eyebrows.

"Well if he is at least he  _waited_  until he was single. Unlike you two." she said, pointing to Acxa and Lotor. Lotor looked to Acxa who had her eyes glued to her instant noodles.

They hadn't really spoken about what had happened at the party. He's not sure why he kissed her. She was there, he had a few drinks, and she was just  _there_. Sure, she was pretty, but he didn't like her in the way he loved Lance. Looking back on it he knew it really hadn't been worth it.

"Did he ask you to come over?" Lotor asked suddenly - hopeful. Nyma looked at him with pursed lips.

"Don't flatter yourself Lotor. I came here personally to dish out on you."

Disappointed with that response Lotor nodded. He was starting to feel that glimmer of hope of him and Lance’s future diminish. But he always wasn’t happy over the fact his actions had caused his friendship to crumble with Nyma, and seemingly Rolo. Nyma was right when she said she had introduced Lotor to Lance all those years ago. There was once a time that Lotor and Nyma were actually quite good friends, as well as Rolo – back in middle school. They drifted once Lotor moved onto high school, but the next year, when they came as freshmen it felt good to be back in their constant presence.

It seemed like Lotor hadn’t ruined just one relationship that night, but also the ones with his friends.

"Oh, and Lotor," she started as she stood up.

"Yes Nyma."

"I hope Lance does get with Keith. That they go at it like rabbits and so he can shove it in your pretentious face." She said stonily before turning on her heels and strutting away. Rolo followed behind her, his hands in his pockets. Lotor inhaled a deep breath that turned straight into fuel for his anger. 

"Right." he said tightly, looking down at his clenched fist.

"Bitch." Ezor growled out. "Don't listen to her Lotor."

"Yeah, like Mcclain is even worth it in the first place." Zethrid added.

Lotor's eyes fired over to Lance, who was still next to Keith.

 _If that rat touches him, there is going to be goddamn hell to pay._  


*      *      *

Keith was humming over homework when he heard his phone ringing. He looked down at his screen and frowned at the caller- I.D

Cautiously, he picked up the phone.

"Hey-"

"I have a plan to kill two birds with one stone." Lance voice was much louder than it needed to be, making Keith wince.

"Do you have to yell?" he asked, cautiously placing his phone back against his ear. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Our duet!" It had been a few days since Lance had first heard Keith singing at Voltron Cafe. It had been mortifying at first. But Lance had never asked Keith to sing again for him or mentioned it to the others. So, he guessed it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

What he had been persistent on though was them performing a song together. Keith wasn’t getting out of this one.

"Are you still going on about that?" Keith loved music, he liked playing and learning, but performing had never been his strongest point. He didn't have a stage presence like Lance did. Plus, he was wildly out of practice with that sort of thing. There was also the thought of his mum at the back of his mind.

"Umm yes? I need to throw myself into a new project. Distractions are vital at this moment in time." He said with plenty of pep, but the meaning behind his words made Keith feel deflated. Lance wanted to get lost in music to remove his mind from Lotor and their breakup. It would soon be three weeks, but it still seemed to be weighing heavy on Lance's mind.

Their duet was a distraction.

Keith was a distraction.

The notion rested unevenly in Keith's stomach. But he guessed it was better than being nothing. If this was the part Keith played in Lance getting over Lotor then so be it. One perfomance wasn't going to kill him.

"Fine. Go on." He muttered, leaning back on his desk chair.

"Okay, so let’s rewind back to the sleepover-"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! This is important."

Keith rolled his eyes. Keith was pretty sure even though Lance couldn’t see him, he could sense the action through the phone.

"Spit it out." Just like how Lance could see Keith rolling his eyes, Keith saw that smug grin of satisfaction on Lance’s.

"So, I remembered the fact that your parents deprived you as a child and you haven't seen some of the best movies of all time. My parents are going out for some fancy schmancy dinner for my dad's work, so my sister's and I are probably going to have a Disney marathon. I was thinking we could work on our duet after school on Friday, then you could come over and we could watch the shit out some classics."

Keith blinked and then sat up in his chair straight.

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

"I am most certainly not. Come on, you seriously are missing out!"

Keith paused for a few long moments.

"Uhhh..."

"Or... maybe not?" Oh, shit the insecurity in Lance's tone tugged at way too many of Keith's heart strings. "I totally get it! I don't mind. Forget I said anything." he said in his usual happy tone.

_What a load of bs._

"I'll be there." Keith was probably going to regret this, but for some reason he found it incredibly hard to say no to Lance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It sounds fun."

"Awesome! Ah look I have to go buddy. I think someone is trying to call me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Cool! See yah!"

And then the line went dead. Removing his phone to his ear Keith  looked down at in, wondering if that had actually just happened. Keith put his phone down on his desk and picked up his pencil but found that his thoughts were betraying him. There was no way he was going to be able to study efficiently like this, with wild thoughts floating through Keith's head and with his heart racing a little.

It was probably a good time to have a break.  


*      *      *

Lance nibbled at his bottom lip and stared at the caller I.D on his phone.

**Lotor**

There was no way he was gonna pick it up. No way in hell! Instead, he placed his phone under his pillow and made his way out to the bathroom so he could splash some water over his face to refresh himself. He got there and found Flory, who was all cozied up in her pyjamas. Her big eyes were droopy and tired, Lance noticed, she rubbed them relentlessly.

"Hey Flory. You look sleepy." he said and took her hand. "You wanna go to bed?" she nodded, extending her little arm up. Today had been quite adventurous, with Lance's older brother Marco coming home for a couple days from College. He had taken her, Axel and Zoey out after school to the park. It made sense she was exhausted.

Flory's roomed was decked out in generations worth of Disney. All the way from Luis's old toys to Zoey's. She was a lucky little girl. Being the youngest meant that Lance couldn't help but spoil her constantly. Occasionally she would ask him to sing her songs, or just to tell her stories until she drifted off to dream land. There had been a time where he had done the same for Zoey, so it only seemed fair.

"Hey, how do you feel about a Disney Marathon this weekend?" He asked with a smile. Her eyes lit up and she nodded too fast for her tired head.

"Yes! I want to watch High School Musical!" She shrilled, and Lance raised a brow.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the cartoons, but we could totally watch HSM first if you want." he said as he pulled the Nemo blankets to cover her little body. "Do you mind if I bring someone to come watch it with us?" Lance asked. She sat up excitedly, thoughts of sleep somewhat forgotten.

"Hunk?" she asked. Lance shook his head.

"Nope!" he said making her frown.

"Allura?" she tried again.

"Not her."

"Pidge?" she said tilting her head.

"Not her either."

"Shiro!" she said, seeming to have gone through everyone. Lance shook his head chuckling. She pouted, looking at her hands clenched in her sheets, trying to think through any more possibilities. She suddenly looked sad and looked back up to his eyes cautiously.

"Lotor?" The question made Lance's heart drop. Lotor didn't spend much time with Flory, she had only been three when Lance first started dating him, so he had been there for so much of her life.

She didn't really understand why her big brother was so upset of late, and why they weren't boyfriends anymore. She was too young, but she knew enough. She knew from snippets of conversations and all the tears that Lance had shed these past weeks that Lotor had done something mean to her brother.

He smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to her temple and ruffled her hair.

"No Princesa. It's my buddy, Keith."

"Keith?" she said sounding more confused.

"Yeah, we're going to play a song together at the Cafe. We're gonna practice and then come home and watch movies with you, Zoey and Ronnie."

"Oh! Sounds fun." she says, wriggling back under the covers. "Hey Lancey." she whispered, and Lance moved in closer to her, giving her an Eskimo kiss, making her giggle.

"Yes Flory?"

"Sweet dreams." she said, a giggle still on her lips. Lance smiled and stood up.

"Sweetest of dreams Flory. Want me to leave your light on?"

"Nope! I'm too big." She exclaimed rather proudly.

"Of course- of course!" he said. "Good night Flory." he said, leaving the door open, knowing otherwise she would get scared.

Once outside the door he was faced with Zoey who had her arms crossed.

"Lance, can you  _please_  turn your phone off? It's been playing 'Candyman' for the past five mintes non-stop." she said, covering her ears. Lance cleared his throat awkwardly and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry Zoey, I'll go turn it off." he said jogging off towards his room.

"Is it Lotor?" she asked, following after him.

"Not sure." he said simply, walking quickly towards the sound of his ringtone, which indeed was Candyman.

He didn't really intend on getting his little sister involved in his love life drama. But she seemed intrigued and followed him anyways. To Lance's surprise his big brother, Marco, stood in his room, staring at his phone screen in disdain.

" _Marco!_ " Lance squawked before storming into his room so he could rip his phone out of his brother's hands. "Why do you have my phone?" He sighed in relief when he realised Marco hadn't picked up the phone. 

"Why has that guy you 17 times in the past five minutes?" Marco said raising his brow in a way that heavily replicated his own. Marco was around Lance's height, but much more stocker, making him appear far bigger in comparison to Lance's lanky limbs. He had a frown etched on his lips as he glared down the phone.

Curiously Lance peeped down at his phone and almost gasped at the amount of calls he had missed from Lotor.

**Lotor**

**Lotor**

**Lotor**

**Lotor**

**Lotor**

It went on and on, and even now the phone was ringing. Lance quickly declined the call. He looked up to see his brother still watching him intently.

"He's bothering you." Marco stated the obvious.

"All I can do is ignore him. He'll give up eventually." Lance insisted, his wavering tone showing his unsure belief in his own words.

"Do your big brothers need to go beat him up or something? I'll call Luis if need be." He told him, and Lance chuckled, despite knowing full well he probably wasn't joking.

"I'll be fine. Plus, if I ever need someone to beat up Lotor all I need to do is ask Allura."

Marco snorted amusedly, but still didn't seem completely sated.

"Seriously bro, don't worry. You should be more worried about Zoey with Edgar Maciver." Lance sneered, looking over to Zoey whose face was beat red.

"Zoey has a boyfriend?"

"I do  _not!"_ Zoey shouted in horror, cheeks burning red.

"It's quite serious Marco, he called her last night on the phone." Lance added, and Marco gave a low whistle.

"Sounds like your big brothers are gonna have to have a little  _chat_  with this Edgar fellow." Marco informed, and Zoey gasped, stomped her foot and dashed off in the opposite direction shouting 'I do  _not_  like Edgar!'

When the two brothers heard the door slam they both chuckled, until the phone in Lance's hand started buzzing again.

"Seriously Lance, if that guy bothers you too much--"

Lance sighed.

"Don't worry Marco. It's fine. I'm  _fine."_ he added on for good measure. Marco scratched his head and sighed as well.

"Whatever you say bro, don't hesitate to ask for help though if he doesn't back off." Lance nodded meekly in response. Marco patted his back. "Good man, I'm off for now. I'll see you in the morning." And then Marco was gone, leaving Lance to his own thoughts and the buzzing phone.

He groaned and put his phone on Do Not Disturb Mode. It was a temporary fix in getting his phone to shut up. But it didn't stop the mess in his head, the spinning confusion and the anxiety creeping in under his chest.

Lance groaned, ripping off his shirt and bunny hopping out of his jeans, before flopping into bed. He stared up at the roof, trying to count sheep, hoping eventually he would drift off to sleep.

Lance stared at his roof for most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched Love Simon tonight! (it's my favourite book I screamed when I found out it was becoming a movie!!) Yo if you ever just want to bless your life, READ/WATCH IT  
> It's just   
> ahhhh  
> so good
> 
> SO once again, thank you for reading the new update! We're over 3.5k hits (HOW?!?!?!?!)  
> I can't wait to share the next few chapters but for now here is few hints on what to expect next week  
> \- Pidge and Matt are gamblers  
> \- Lance finally tells Keith which song they're gonna perform together


	24. Bets on the Rabbit Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY FAM, MAMA IS HERE TO SOOTHE ALL OUR ACHING SOULS WITH A NEW UPDATE
> 
> (lets keep the comment section season 7 spoiler free! If you want to chat with me about it, come say hi to me on tumblr! My username is the same for ao3 (iwriteshipsnotsailthem))

"It's a secret!" Lance told him with a quirk on his lips. Keith rolled his eyes with a huff, resting his cheek against his hand.

"That's stupid." He told him, plain and simple. Like Lance himself.

"It's suspense building,  _actually_!" Lance told him with a flick to Keith’s forehead. Which he swatted his hand away rather aggressively at. "It's all a part of the process."

"That's dumb. Can't I know what I'm getting myself in for?"

"No! Don't you want a sweet, pleasurable surprise?" Lance retorted, not looking like he was going to back down any time soon.

The clang of a spoon against a bowl made the two stop fighting. Pidge had halted to a stop while stirring her soup, face contorted in confusion.

"What kind of deviant act are you two planning?" she asked, looking equally worried, disturbed and confused. The rest of them at the table snickered at the comment whilst Keith and Lance exchanged a look at the expression.

"We're doing a duet." Lance told her, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he unscrewed the lid to his water bottle. It was Friday, and Lance still refused to tell him what song they were going to do. Keith suspected that Lance would tell him at lunch today, which was how this conversation started in the first place.

"And this loser won't tell me which song we're doing until after school." Keith grumbled, shoving his spoon angrily into his pudding cup. Pidge's confused expression multiplied as she looked around the lunch table. Everyone was listening too. All gawking at them like they had just seen the two bury a body.

"What?" Both Keith and Lance asked in unison as everyone's jaw dropped further.

"You two-" Hunk started.

"Are working-" Allura gaped.

"Together?" Shiro finished.

Keith and Lance glanced at one another. Like they were searching for a reason why they indeed doing just that. It was weird at the start, but now that they thought about it was it really all that strange?

"Yeah?" Lance said, looking flushed.

"Is it really that big of a surprise? We used to go to the same music school." Keith added, and Lance nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but like..." Matt started, using hand gestures to show how strong confusion his was. "I have been back here for like five days, and whenever I see either of you, you're arguing and bickering like an old married couple." Matt finished off and Keith found his face twisting in displeasure. Keith looked to Lance and noticed the same look.

"I mean they're not wrong. You almost killed each other in Just Dance." Hunk reminded them. Keith vividly remembered that from their sleepover last Friday.

"I  _missed_ Just Dance?" Matt whined loudly, banging his head against the lunch table. "Why do I have to be incredibly gifted?" he murmured. Shiro chuckled and patted his back.

"I'm more worried about you having to make decisions together. You'll disagree on something and get into a fist fight." Shiro admitted. Everyone at the table fell into a soft chorus of laughter, all except for Lance and Keith who stared at each other in confusion.

Because... sure they fought and bickered, but they didn't really hate each other. Okay... maybe a little in the beginning. But now they actually got along rather well. Keith wondered if it was because when they got along best was when they were alone and Keith was teaching Lance drums, or when Lance was ordering a drink from Voltron and Keith just happened to be the one serving him.

"Wait so what were you fighting about just then?" Allura questioned.

"You can hardly call that fighting." Lance mused.

"Fine,  _disagreeing_." She rephrased.

"He refuses to tell me the song we are doing." Keith told her and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Because he's gonna be a sour puss about it!" Lance huffed.

"I am not!" Keith insisted angrily.

"You two are going to murder each other." Pidge chuckled while Hunk rubbed his temples.

"Come on guys, please don't kill each other."

"Gee stop worrying, guys. We will be fine." Lance mumbled, hunched over his seat.

The bell went a few moments later and the groups departed off to their own classes. Keith sat in his science class next to Lance, where they bickered over formulas. The mixture of difficult questions and Lance’s annoyingness made him want to pull his hair out of his skull. Because Lance pissed him off beyond belief. It made him question how they were going to work together on this duet.

But then Keith remembered how well their music seamed together when they played together those few times after school just for fun. It really shouldn't be any different this time.... right?

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Shiro asked Pidge and Matt as the eldest sibling slid across a ten-dollar bill across the table. The two looked at each other mischievously, and Shiro knew that was never a good sign.

"Nothing!" They chimed together, multiplying Shiro's worries.

"Just... you know..." Matt drawled, wriggling his brows and smirked as he sipped his vanilla shake.

"I know?"

"Yeah..." Matt smiled smugly, a trademark expression for the Holt's. No matter how many times he saw it, it still filled him with the same amount of dread.

"What are you two up to?" Shiro asked leaning back to straighten up his posture, stirring his coffee with a frown. It was a lazy Friday afternoon. Voltron Cafe was quiet considering the time of day- right after school hours- and it almost felt like something was missing, with it only being Pidge, Matt and Shiro. Allura was on stage singing, Hunk had a family occasion and then Lance and Keith were still at school practicing their duet.

Pidge fixed the distance by leaning forward.

"We might have placed a bet or two." She snickered, fist bumping her brother, who made explosion noises. Shiro dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

_I'm too young for this amount of stress._

"What is it this time?" Shiro dared to ask. Last time Matt and Pidge started placing bets Lance almost got suspended for putting a baking soda rocket in the male change rooms.

"Lance and Keith." Matt smirked and Shiro's brow creased.

"What do you mean-" He cut himself off when Matt's brows began to do the worm again, whilst Pidge giggled behind her hands. Shiro felt his eyes widen. "Oh no."

* * *

Lance watched Keith's nose scrunch up in confusion, wriggle a little, and then close his eyes. Lance was sat so close to Keith he could feel the warmth of his presence against his arm and leg. They were sharing ear buds, with the song that Lance had chosen humming in Lance's right ear, and in Keith's left.

"I haven't heard this before." Keith told him. Lance already knew he wouldn't. This just wasn't his style (Lance wasn't quite sure what that was, but he guessed a mild mix of rock, punk, indie and metal). This song was soft, filled with nice tones and meaningful words.

"I know." Lance murmured and frowned, preparing himself to hear Keith complain about his choice. Lance was defensive about this song because it regulated with him after his breakup with Lotor. Lance always worked better with material he could relate with. He wanted this to be a killer performance. And he certainly didn't want Keith to make fun of it, especially as it was still a touchy subject.

Keith hummed, pressing his lips together.

Lance could conjure a list of things he didn't particularly like about Keith. But the most unsettling about Keith for Lance was that no matter how hard you looked, you could almost never read what was going on inside the guy's head.

Lance even felt  _nervous_ about this. Sure, it was easy for someone to suck it up and play a song. But Lance wanted Keith to enjoy it. He wanted him to have fun with the whole experience. Keith might not perform much, and it might be a little uncomfortable for him, but that applause at the end of it all made it so worth it. It made everything worth it. The hours of practice and the aching hands and irritated throats. Even if it was just once, Lance wanted Keith to experience it.

The song stopped, and Keith did nothing. Just sat there calmly and kept quiet. So silent that it made Lance sweat more.

Lance had made himself rather vulnerable by doing this duet. Especially with this song.

"Well?" Lance prompted, unable to keep quiet for a moment longer.

Keith pulled the earphone out and stood up. He hummed and stretched his arms out cracking the joints. He looked over his shoulder at Lance.

"Well? Are we gonna get started?" He asked with a cocked-up brow. Lance lips parted, un-thought of words trying to find their way out. Keith looked back to the front and made his way to the music room's piano.

"So, what did you think of it?" Lance stammered. Keith paused at the piano, making Lance's heart plummet.

_This is where he says _, 'yeah I hate it, but whatever, I don't care'.__

Lance wanted Keith to care.

"It's not what I usually listen to," Keith admitted.

_Here we go._

"But I liked it. It's nice to be able to resonate with songs. I feel like we both can on this one." he said, and Lance balked. He liked it? And he felt like he could connect with it himself? Lance began to wonder who had hurt Keith in the past, suddenly curious. But before he could even fathom on asking, Keith started up again. "It's your style too. Poppy, ballad-y. I think you could kill this song." Keith stated non-nonchalantly, setting up the piano and sitting himself on the seat.

At the compliment Lance's cheeks involuntarily bloomed red and hot. He cleared his throat quietly and stood up. Hoping moving around would cool him down.

Another thing he hated about Keith was his ridiculous capability of tossing compliments around without even second guessing it. Or maybe he didn't even realise it was a compliment, to start with. The man was going to give someone a heart attack one day.

"I'm ready when you are." Lance said, moving to seat himself next to Keith on the piano with a huff. Keith looked at him from the side of his eyes for a moment, mouth in a straight line.

"Alright. Let's start with the piano..."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Keith found it baffling how Lance -goofy, air-headed, irritating- Lance could flick a switch from his usual self, to being rather professional and analytical.

He had managed to find piano notes Keith could use, showed him where he wanted changes in the piano, so he could also make vocal alterations.

It was safe to say Keith was impressed with his work ethic. Lance had answers for Keith whenever he thought of an issue or a simple question. It was nice to see. Lance was obviously in his element and was showing a lot more leadership than Keith thought the guy was capable of. Really, Keith was just following each of Lance's directions.

Their progress was minimal, really, but it would make their next practice a whole lot easier. They got the basics down, knew exactly what they wanted and how they wanted to perform the number. It was a nice song. Lance made it sound nice.

_Nice._

Keith guessed that was one day to describe it.

That was the thing about Lance, he could draw in an audience. Make them forget he was supposed to be background music. He made them want to stop talking and listen. It was something that Keith lacked, and it made him appreciate (and admire) that Lance had a natural talent in that side of performing.

What was even more bewildering was the second they packed up their instruments and started to make their way out of school Lance jolted back into his usual self.

"Are you ready for Disney?" Lance asked with the biggest grin.

_How the hell do moving pictures give someone so much joy?_

"Yeah, I mean I guess." Keith admitted. "At least I won't be harassed about it in Science anymore." Keith muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Lance and Keith had the same science class and sat together at the back of the room, bickering over which chemicals they needed to mix together, or the proper definition for an acoelomate. Occasionally Lance laughed at how one time they mixed up their lab coats and Lance's was too long in Keith's arms, or made fun of the fact every time they did an experiment, the teacher would walk up to Keith and hand him a hair tie since it was a 'health and safety hazard'. ' _Your Mullet is dangerously atrocious! Not even our teacher can handle it!'_  Lance would snicker, earning a kick under the desk so their teacher wouldn't growl at him.

It was not hard to see why the teacher hated them.

"That won't be the only upside! Firstly, my company is astronomical-" Keith rolled his eyes- " and secondly, Disney is the absolute bomb! You'll be surprised." Lance chirped, nose turned up stubbornly. "You better like it. My sisters might strangle you otherwise."

_That's right. Lance's sisters would be there as well._

Veronica - Ronnie - Was older than them. But Lance's other sisters were younger. It made Keith slightly queasy, as he hasn't had much to do with people younger than him. Especially ones as young as Lance's youngest sister. He said she was like... what? Five? Keith didn't know how to talk to five-year old’s. What were they supposed to talk about? School? Do five-year old’s even go to school?

_Ugh... Keith sucks at this._

Lance was chatty on the drive to his home. But it made the trip quicker, listening to Lance ramble about absolute nonsense. So much quicker that Keith almost jumped when Lance suddenly parked his car.

Keith went to unbuckle his seatbelt, pausing when Lance's phone goes off. Keith cocked a brow at the familiar tune.

"Candyman?"

"Oh shut it!" he snapped, but there is no bite. In fact, the only bite there actually was, is when Lance nibbled on his bottom lip as he stared at his phone, before quickly pressing decline and then shoving it back in his back pocket.

Keith was gonna ask him who called but didn't have enough time before Lance jumped out the car.

"You ready?" Lance asked, making Keith flush and then unbuckle himself from his seatbelt. He followed Lance closely to the front door and sucked in a deep breath as Lance unlocked the door. Before he turned the knob, Lance smiled knowingly. It made Keith feel weirdly vulnerable, like Lance knew someone he shouldn't.

"My youngest sister is named Florencia," the way he said her name made a slight accent roll of Lance's tongue. It surprised Keith, making him squirm internally. "Call her Flory, though. Then there is Zoey. She's eleven and pretends she hates everyone because... well... she's eleven." Lance chuckled fondly, probably thinking of Zoey's stubbornness. "Then you already know Ronnie. She likes you. Thinks you're nice after looking after me at the party." Keith felt his face flush and head spin.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed but slightly more comfortable. Lance shrugged, but the frown on his face said otherwise.

"I guess first impressions matter, and my friends are like family. I want my family to get along." He mumbed, quickly whipping around to open the door. Leaving Keith 100% shaken and off balanced.

 _Family_.

Lance opened the door, kicking his shoes off -Keith copied- and then stepped through the door. "I'm home!"

_The feeling the words left Keith with was a strange sensation._

 

_But he kinda like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL ENJOYING AND YES ANOTHER SONG CLIFF HANGER I'M NOT SORRY  
> The bets have begun.... get ready kids GAMBLE RESPONSIBLY 
> 
> What to expect next chapter  
> -disney  
> -Lance can dance and Flory is the sweetest  
> \- DISNEY BITCHES


	25. Disney World and Lance's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to a market today called a Geek Market and brought the cutest Pidge sticker, and some Free! key chains! So I had a pretty rad day   
> ALSO THIS WEEK WE GOT OVER 4k HITS DAMN YOU GUYS

By the time the doors opened, there were the sounds of thumping feet. Keith had just finished taking his shoes and had looked up to see a small girl throwing herself into Lance's arm with an excited shrill.

"Lancey!" The girl -who Keith assumed was Flory- grinned as her brother picked her up. Their similarities were uncanny. Same shaped head, high cheekbones and big smiles. Their eyes were a similar shade of blue, with their skin and hair colour being complete replica of each other’s.

"Hello Princesa," Lance laughed, twisting to face Keith, who suddenly felt nervous under the eyes of the little girl. "This is my buddy Keith. Say hi, Flory." he told her. She smiled sweetly at Keith, falling a little shy.

"Hi Keith." her pronunciation made it sound like she had said 'Keef', but she was five, so he was gonna let it slide. Obviously. 

Keith gave a little wave. "Hey." he said and inwardly cringed at himself. He sucks with kids. He hated how awkward he was.

Flory smiled anyway and wriggled out of her brother's grip until he put her down. She watched Keith curiously, hiding halfway behind Lance's leg. Lance was already speaking about giving Keith a tour.

"So, through this door is the kitchen-" Lance said casually, walking through that exact door. It was a big area, way bigger than Keith and Shiro's shitty little kitchen. This one had a full-sized fridge, an island bench, and lots of cupboards and drawers that were a pale-yellow colour. It screamed warmth and felt homely. There were drawings on the fridge and family photos on the walls.

Keith remembered living in a home like this once, with his whole family. Many, many years ago.

"Dining room and living room." Lance continued, moving to a big area. It was open living, with a massive dinner table and a big sofa, probably to accommodate for all the people in the house. In the corner of the room was a box of toys and a pile of blankets. The TV was big too, but not ridiculously so.

They retraced back through the kitchen, then moved so they could go upstairs. Which was where the bedrooms and the bathroom were. Lance pointed out his room, but they didn't bother going inside. Flory -who had followed them throughout the whole tour- pointed out her room, proudly.

When they all got downstairs Ronnie and another girl were there to greet them.

"Keith! Good to see you again!" Ronnie smiled. She was a gorgeous girl, with curly dark hair pinned back with clips with butterflies on them, her skin was also like Lance's, a nice dark caramel. Beside her the girl who had a cluster of freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She was dressed in simple jeans and a shirt, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Keith was beginning to wonder if all the Mcclain children were clones.

"You too." Keith said, wiping his hands on his jeans instinctively.

"That little gremlin in training is Zoey." Lance added. Zoey scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Just because Pidge is cooler than you." she snapped back making Keith snicker. Lance shot a look in his direction.

"I mean she isn't wrong." Keith told him. When he turned to look at Zoey he saw she was smiling smugly.

"I like him." Zoey said happily.

"Okay I think I'm going to revoke my invitation. Keith get out of my house."

"Awh, I was just starting to look forward to watching Disney."

"I revoke Lance's revoke." Veronica chimed. "I'm the oldest." Lance groaned.

"I should've known you would all bully me." Lance whined, leaning down and picking up Flory to fling her over his shoulder. "Come on Princesa. Let's go get the best seats on the couch." He mumbled as she squealed and giggled, running to getting a head start to the couch. 

Keith looked to Veronica and Zoey and saw them giggling to themselves.

"Come on Music School Keith, let's get this marathon underway." Veronica said, grabbing his arm enthusiastically then pulled him to follow Lance, who was racing to the couch.

*    *    *

The first movie they watched was High School Musical. Technically not a cartoon, but still Disney. The reason they watched it was because Flory pulled the puppy dog eyes on Lance. Keith wasn't really surprised that Lance was the biggest softie for her though. She was adorable and worryingly convincing.

They put it on and Keith was right with his assumptions. Cliché, high school movie with popular boy and the new student. He could probably guess the whole plot if he wanted to.

But what Keith couldn't have guessed to happen was Lance and Veronica jumping from their seats during one of the scenes. Ronnie giggled excitedly as they stood in front of the TV and just  _waited_.

Zoey, at seeing how confused Keith looked, sighed.

"They've been doing this ever since this movie came out. It's tradition." She supplied. Flory, who had sat on the other side of Lance, wriggled next to Keith. She just smiled up at Keith and giggled, then pointed to Lance and Ronnie.

And aw shit... No wonder Lance couldn't say no to this little girl.

So, Keith looked back over to Lance and Ronnie. Lance slide across the floor, a moment after the character -Ryan- did on the screen. And at the exact same moment he did, Lance sang out the words.

_ “Mucho Gusto” _

Ronnie shimmied out into the middle to join Lance, fanning herself as she sang.

_“Aye que fabulosa!_  
_Rrrrr aye aye aye - arriba!_  
_Quieres bailar”_

Her R's rolled heavily to match Sharpay's. Lance replied with-

_ “Mirame” _

Keith was so bewildered he just sat there and watched the brother and sister copy the same exact moves as he saw the actor's do on the TV Flory next to him continued to laugh cutely, and even Zoey on the separate recliner was smiling at her older brother and sister's antics.

_ “I believe in dreaming _   
_And shooting for the stars”_

Ronnie sang, copying the moves Sharpay did by stepping forward and rolling her wrists, fingers pointing to her head. It seemed like Lance wasn’t the only Mcclain who had a nice singing voice.

_ “Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar” _

Lance sang as he shimmied his chest, looking at Keith with a big grin. Keith shook his head with a smile.  _This guy is crazy._

_ “Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best” _

Ronnie sang, hands moving towards Lance like she had claws, which Lance rolled his body away from by leaning back and rolling his hips. Keith eyebrow raised at the sight of the move. Luckily Lance himself was too busy dancing and singing with Ronnie. 

They sang and dance, Ronnie 'blew' Lance away which ended into him doing a full on Grand Jete. Keith almost jumped out of his seat at the sight he was so shocked. Did Lance do... Ballet?

_ “Caliente” _

Lance said as he turned around after becoming Angelina frickin' Ballerina.

_ “Suave” _

Ronnie responded, running her hands down her waist.

_“Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around_  
_Flash a smile in their direction”_

At this point Keith isn't even watching the screen. He's watching Ronnie and Lance doing the exact same dance right in front of him. It's strange, because Keith could never imagine doing this sort of thing with Shiro, but to Lance and his sister's it is all a part of the routine. Shiro and Keith were close, but they weren't like this. Maybe it could've been the case if they had been raised together since birth.

_ “Show some muscle” _

Ronnie said flexing her arm. 

_ “Do the hustle” _

Lance sung, turning around and rolling his arms in a circular motion.

_ “Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory” _

They turned to face each other, suddenly going against what was going on the screen. The two characters were making their way up stairs.

_ “We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop” _

Keith was once against caught off guard, because just after Lance had finished that line Ronnie jumped into her brothers’ arms. Keith flinched, waiting for Lance to drop her, but sighed in relief as he managed to catch her with ease.

_ “Stop” _

Veronica sang, and then Lance started to spin her around. Carrying his sister bridal style.

_ “Till we reach the top _   
_Bop to the top”_

The song had ended, Lance and Ronnie laughed and gave each other high fives as the rest of them clapped at the performance. Keith clapped slowly, lost for words and late on reactions. 

Pink cheeks from all the dancing, Lance jumped back down next to Keith. Lance looked rather pleased with himself.

"I thought I came here for movies. I didn't expect there to be a show," Keith chuckled.

"There is always a show when I'm around." Lance quipped, a smug smile on his face. Keith rolled his eyes fondly and gave Lance's shoulder a shove.

"You wish."

*     *     *

The next movie they watched was significantly better than High School Musical. It was the Lion King.

Keith laughed when Lance stood on the arm of the couch, raised Flory in the air like he was Rafiki and she was Simba. He liked the songs they sung, and the beginning was all bright colours and smiles. Despite never seeing the movie, Keith knew what was eventually coming. His heart still dropped a little when Mufasa died. He had to admit. Lance continuously poked at him, asking if he was close to crying -  _he wasn't -_ and when Keith occasionally glanced a look over at Lance, he saw the other’s mouth moved with every word for every song.

When the Lion King finished, Keith decided that he quite liked it. More than he was expecting. He told Lance this when he asked. His smile was bright and a little smug and it pulled something unfamiliar in Keith's chest.

The next movie - due to Flory's request - was Moana.

Flory loved Moana.

A lot.

She squealed excitedly and sang along, jumping up and down on the couch until Ronnie scolded her for it. During the movie she had decided she wanted to sit in between Keith and Lance. Flory spoke to Keith throughout the movie in hushed whispers. Most of the time he couldn't really understand what she was saying other than little snippets like 'Heihei is so funny!' and 'this is my favourite song'. 

Keith chuckled at her funny little statements that only a five-year-old would say and asked her questions which in reality had obvious answers, but she seemed to be having fun in answering him.

"Do you think I will turn into a stingray when I-" her sentence got muffled out when Lance shoved a hand over her face.

"Someone is chatty tonight." he mused, keeping his hand there for a few more moments until she quietened down. Lance looked over her head and mouthed the word ' _sorry_ '. Keith just shrugged, she hadn't been bothering him. Usually people talking during movies pissed him off to the extreme, especially if he was enjoying the film. But Flory was young, she said anything that came to her head at the time and quite frankly it was amusing. As much as kids made Keith nervous and feel socially inadequate, he liked her.

Lance looked him, his eyes narrowed for a like he was assessing Keith. There was some sign of conflict going on in head.

Lance then removed his hand from Flory's mouth and turned back to face the movie, not really seeming to be taking anything in, hypocritical and contrasting to his usual praise for Disney.

By the end of the movie, Keith decided Moana was another success story. Ronnie and Zoey were bickering on which movie to watch next. But Flory's eyes were starting to droop.

"Come on Princesa." Lance grumbled as he carefully picked her up. It was with the same delicacy Keith saw when Lance held guitars. He scooped her up easily, like he had been trained to hold children. Keith wouldn't even know how to do that. Wouldn’t know where to put his hands or where to hold them, the last thing he would want to do is hurt a small child. It was rather admirable, in Keith's honest opinion.

The little girl in Lance’s arms grumbled in complaint, eyes opening slowly as she was picked up.

"But I wanna keep talking to Keith." She whined, pout big on her lips.

Keith's eyes widened dramatically. Wildly surprised, and touched that Lance's little sister liked him, wanted to stay up to talk to him despite being half asleep.

Lance smiled softly at her, so fond and sweet that Keith couldn't help but stare for a moment too long. The last time Keith had seen Lance look that at peace was with Lotor, before their breakup. It was nice to see Lance smile warmly, like he was about to melt into love.

"Don't worry, Keith will come and visit again," Lance's eyes drifted down to Keith. And for a moment, that soft, homely expression was directed at him. "Won't you?"

_ Ah... breathing. What the fuck was breathing? _

Keith nodded quickly, clearing his throat before taking a quick breath.

"Yeah, of course." he said looking at Lance without realising it, then made a point by looking directly at Flory and giving her a small smile.

She frowned, not looking quite convinced. Flory then extended her hand towards Keith, holding out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked, expression very serious, like this was some sort of blood oath.

Keith held out his hand to her much smaller one, wrapping their pinkie fingers together and doing a small shake. "Pinkie promise," he reconfirmed. Her small face broke out into big, sunny grin.

"Thanks, Keithy." she giggled. Lance snorted quietly.

"Say goodnight to  _Keithy,_  Florencia." Lance teased. Keith shot him a sour look. He would've snapped some non-child friendly words if he could.

"Night Keithy!" she said, resting her head into the crook of Lance's shoulder, using it as a makeshift pillow.

Lance chuckled as he carried his younger sister towards the stairs. Keith groaned.

_ Keithy better not become a thing... _

Ronnie and Zoey were still bickering by the time Lance sauntered back into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch and sat next to Keith.

"So, Keithy-"

"I swear to god Lance..." Keith muttered under his breath.

"It's cute!"

"Yeah, cute when Flory says it. You don't have permission." Keith said, making Lance gape in offense.

"What! So unfair!"

"You want me to do this duet right?" This time Lance really did gasp.

"Are you threatening me?" Lance gawked, Keith just shrugged, a coy smirk on his lips. Lance went to open his mouth again, but the sound of Ronnie and Zoey bickering cut them off.

"Zoey, we have to watch The Little Mermaid! It's a staple!" Ronnie said with a hand on her jutted-out hip.

"But Tangled is new! And the animation is kickass!"

"Don't swear!"

"I'm not a baby!"

Lance rolled his eyes at his sisters, then looked at Keith with an expression that said, 'see what I have to deal with?'

Lance heaved himself up from his position on the couch and moved over to the CD rack, with all the movie choices. 

"We're going to watch neither! Hercules is next." Lance told them and the two sisters opened their mouth to argue but Lance held onto his ears. "I can't hear you, we're watching it!" he shouted childishly, then crouched to the ground and shoved the DVD into the player before any of his sisters could tackle him to the ground. They were still grumbling in protest when Lance plopped himself back down next to Keith, a big victorious grin on his face. "You're gonna love this! It's one of my favourites!"

Keith's Disney marathon experience so far had been much better than he first assumed it would be. He had no reason to not believe him this time around.

Keith sat back, grabbed a handful of popcorn that Veronica had made and watched the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay real talk, it took me SO MANY HOURS to write the 'Bop to the top' scene because I just kept laughing at myself and just imagining it made me crack up so I hope you all found it amusing because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> I hope you all liked this week's update though (i've been waiting/wanting to upload this chapter for a long time) 
> 
> Feed me with some comments and kudos and I shall see you all again next week! byeeee <3


	26. I Won't Say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey beautiful people! A chapter a day early because I'm going out clubbing tomorrow night and I don't trust myself to remember  
> enjoy~

Keith woke up Monday morning with way too much pep. An excitement he couldn't describe tingled in his upper chest as he gunned into the school gates on Red. The engine had roared especially loud today, the wind seemed to make him speed up effortlessly. He's excited, he's nervous and overall, he just can't shake that feeling that he's waiting for something.

Keith pulled up on his bike into a park, shook his hair out as he ripped off his helmet. When he did, he was greeted by a smiling face. Cheeks as pink as his sweater and grin sweet.

"Hey Keithy," Lance chimed, hands locked behind his back. Keith rolled his eyes, remembering Lance's snide comments the moment Flory had given him the nickname on Friday.

"Knock it off," he murmured back, feeling that tingle in his chest buzz.  _Was this what Keith was waiting for?_

"Make me" Lance smirked back, a single brow raised challenging. It stunned Keith a little by the sudden change in attitude and that almost sultry tone Lance was directing his way.  _His_ way. As in  _Keith's_  way.

It was weird.

Keith was also pretty sure he liked it.

Yet his throat was clogged, and all he could do was stammer like a fool.

Lance smiled at him smugly, like he had just cracked the code. He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, letting it rest there for a moment too long for it to be friendly. It was warm touch. Inviting. Keith gaped at the hold, watching it like it was some sort of miracle beyond words.

Lance then rolled onto his tippy toes -which didn't quite make sense, because Lance was taller than Keith- and leaned up to his ear. His hot breath against his neck made Keith shiver.

"I'll see you later, Mullet." he whispered, then with a spin he was walking towards the school building. Keith blinked himself back from the initial shock.

_Woah, uh, okay..._

Again, a shock, weird. But not unwelcome.

Keith watched Lance go on, the sway in his hips that seemed way too dramatic and dangerously enticing. He stared on shamelessly, because surely nobody would notice...

"So, got a crush on Lance yet?" Pidge asked beside him, almost causing Keith to fall off his bike. He raised his shoulders defensively, not liking being caught in the act of checking out Lance's ass.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped at her, unable to reply testily as he stood up from his bike. Pidge had surprised him, let alone, embarrass the shit out of him. And talk of Keith liking Lance? That was absurd!

_Says the guy who was totally just staring at him..._

"Oh, my Lord Keith! You two were clearly flirting with each other!" Allura said, magically appearing from the other side of him, making Keith jump again in pure fright.

He looked from his left to Pidge, then to his right at Allura, both smirking at him devilishly.

Keith groaned, stomping away from them.

"Shut up!"

*     *     *

Keith didn't trust people.

He had his heart broken before, in a totally unromantic sense. Lovers weren't the only ones who could break a heart.

His mother broke his when she left.

He thought by now that his heart had learned its lesson. Love always ends in hurt. Keith didn't need Lance rejecting him to add to his list of broken pieces. No guy is worth that sort of aggravation.

Heart break.

That's ancient history.

Been there, done that.

But here he is, contemplating Allura and Pidge's words.

_Did Keith like Lance?_

It sounded like the joke of the century.

Keith isn't sure if it's the kind of joke that you laugh at because of the absurdity, or because of how cruel it was.

"Seriously Keith, who do you think you're kidding?" Pidge asked after shovelling a mouthful of pudding into her mouth.

"He's like the earth and heaven to you." Allura mused on the other Keith. Even at the lunch table, Keith was caged in between the two girls who were certain on ruining his life. Keith looked across the table to Lance, who was completely unaware of the current conversation.

" _Quieten it_!" Keith hissed at the duo. If they weren't careful Lance would  _hear_ them! Lance would never ever let him live it down. Keith would be so utterly embarrassed he would have to skip town and go back to Marmora City. He wasn't sure what would be worse.

"Trying to keep your feelings hidden is bad for your health." Shiro piped up from the other side of the table, right next to Lance. Luckily for Keith, Lance was engrossed in conversation with Hunk. Yet, the close proximity was terrifying. Must they all discuss this right now?

"I don't have any feelings!" Keith growled between his teeth, face flaming. He was beyond embarrassed, face so hot that we were starting to sweat. Lance was going to figure it out before Keith even had time to process it.

His eyes curiously slide over to Lance, who looked completely oblivious to the issue at hand. He was just laughing with Hunk about something. It was like he was in a completely different room.

Keith's head was starting to hurt.

"Honey, we can see right through you." Allura said, smirk on her face as she leaned in closer to Keith, rather uncomfortably.

"Dude, you can't conceal it." Shiro chuckled. "You're blushing."

Keith crossed his arms defensively.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it!" Keith growled, eyes dropped to his hands that were tightly wrapped together and placed on his lap. He lifted his eyes, watching Lance for a moment. It was like he had this shine of angelic glow to him, like whenever Keith looked at him, time slowed down. Keith sighed.

"You're swooning. You literally just sighed!" Matt said, sitting next to Shiro. "Why deny it?"

"Are you kidding? This shit is way too cliché. I am not gonna say it."

You could imagine how fast Keith stood up and ran to his next class when the bell rang.

*      *      *

Keith scrambled down the school halls,  _sweating._

This all felt way too much. Keith thought his heart had already learned its lesson. Crushes, they feel so good when they start out. But they never end how you want them. Because rejection is literally crushing. And there is no way Keith was going to get any other outcome other than cold hard rejection.

He quickly yanked out his school books out of his locker. Keith's eyes slide to where Lance's locker was-

Keith pulled at his hair angrily.

_Get a grip, dude!_

But his temptation gave way and he looked towards the direction of Lance's locker. There he saw the boy himself, accompanied by his ex, Lotor. They seemed to be having a good conversation, like nothing bad had ever happened between the two a little over a month ago. Maybe Lance was going to take him back. Go back to being the school's cutest couple and Keith would go back to being him goddamn rival.

You only had to look at Lotor in comparison to Keith and see why Lance would choose the other guy over him any day. Lotor was tall, undeniably good looking, athletic, and did Keith mention  _tall?_

"I wouldn't even stand a chance." Keith muttered to himself, turning back to close his locker so he could move onto getting ready for his next class. When he closed the metal door he flinched as he saw Hunk standing there.

"I don't see why you keep on denying how you're feeling." Hunk mumbled, looking almost like a toddler. Keith gawked in betrayal.

_Hunk too?_

Keith pointed at Hunk, like he was wagging a raging finger at a disobedient puppy.

"No!" he told him before spinning around, ready to make a run for it. Only for him to run into the four-person wall that consisted of Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Matt. "Seriously?" he shouted in desperation, feeling the panic slice under his skin. They all seemed to be looming over him, arms all crossed and intentions clear.

"We're not buying it Keith, just admit it. You like Lance."

"Not a fucking chance!" Keith growled. He didn't want it to be true. It  _couldn't_  be true. He couldn't allow himself to get hurt again, not if he could prevent it.

Shiro stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. It held him down, making him feel frozen in place. It filled him with absolute dread.

"Keith, I know you're scared. But you have to face this like a grown up." Shiro said, a sad smile on his face.

"Aw hell!" Pidge pushed Shiro out of the way. "You need to stop being a pussy baby! When are you gonna own it up that you got it bad?" Keith frowned down at her and spun, storming away in an angry flurry.

"No chance! No fucking way am I gonna say it!" he shouted, covering his ears as he began to run. But they followed him. He quickened his pace to try and out run them. He couldn't handle this all. He needed to be alone with just himself and his thoughts. He felt like he's being hunted down, and the shivering fear leaves a cold seat dampen his neck and back.

"Give up!"

_No!_

"Give in!"

_No!_

Keith stopped running down the school hallway, facing his friends, the fear triggering angry tears to spring in his eyes. But like hell he was going to let them fall.

"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!" He screamed, gaining the attention from every single pair of eyes. More importantly, Lance's. Keith caught his eyes, the other's expression unreadable.

Keith didn't want to know what Lance was thinking. He wasn't ready to be hurt again.

"Wake up then." Shiro said, bringing Keith's attention back to his friends.

"What?" Keith asked, unaware that his tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Just wake up Keith." Allura said quietly.

Keith rubbed his eyes, then when he opened them he was faced with Lance. He was close, breath dusting against his nose. He wiped at a tear on Keith's cheek and smiled softly.

"Just wake up Mullet."

****

Keith gasped awake, cheeks wet and shirt drenched in cold sweat.

He was sat upright in his bed, the room was dim but a definite crack in the curtain let a ray of sunshine creep into his room. Curious at the time, Keith looked to his alarm clock, noting was only a mere ten minutes away from screeching him awake.

Keith groaned, flopping back onto his bed. He kept his eyes closed, frightful of the reality that he would have to face when he woke up, went to school and dealt with.

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, wishing it to go away. That nagging feeling in his gut.

A dream, a dream where Keith had a very definite, obvious crush on Lance. He's not sure where it came from all so suddenly. Sure, Keith noticed bashfully that he had been playing a slight more amount of attention to Lance that past week. Knew that -indeed- Lance was rather... pretty (ugh, it didn't even feel right to think such a thought). But a crush? a full blown crush?

Keith must have lost his absolute fucking marbles.

But this also could be just a wildly out of proportion dream. Sometimes, dreams meant nothing. Once Keith had a dream he kissed his female teacher and look at him! Gay as hell!

So maybe Keith was worrying about nothing, it was just a dream after all.

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

The thought sprung out of nowhere, but for now Keith was going to force that sort of mentality down. Right now, his life didn't need to be complicated by crushes. More importantly, Lance's life didn't need to be complicated by a crush that Keith may, or may not have. Lance already had enough of his own troubles.

Keith cracked his eyes open, staring at his dented roof.

" _Fuck._ " Keith muttered under his breath.

That was the last time he would ever let Lance force him to watch Disney.

*      *      *

Lance had been a few minutes late walking into science class, when he walked in it took him a few long moments to recognise Keith. Mainly because he had his face hidden in his arms, lying on the desk like he was asleep.

Lance smiled smugly as he trotted over to the back of the room, raised his heavy text book and strategically dropped them next to Keith's head, creating a loud slamming noise. It worked wonders, Keith jolted upright, his chair screeching against the tiled floors and almost toppling over.

Keith stared at Lance in horror, like he had just fired a gun.

"Morning, Keithy." Lance smirked as he took his seat. Keith sat tense, hands clenched and eyes wide. "What? Already forgotten about Flory's nickname for you?" Lance teased. He stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned. "She really liked you - for some odd reason. She keeps asking me 'when are we going to have another movie marathon with Keithy?'" Lance chuckled fondly. Lance went to continue on talking but paused when he caught the look on Keith's face. He looked sour as fuck. "You alright dude? You kinda look like someone cut in front of you in the line at the cafeteria." Lance mused.

"Just tired." Keith mumbled, blinking slowly and looking straight ahead.

"Alright, make sure you have a power nap before your shift at Voltron tonight. We still gonna practice afterwards?" Lance reconfirmed.

"Yeah."

"Cool! You finish at five thirty, right?"

"...Yeah." Keith murmured. Lance paused, wondering why he suddenly felt uneasy by Keith's short replies. He was always rather blunt and to the point, but this felt different from usual. Maybe he was reconsidering their duet together...

Lance sighed and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, deciding to let science take over his attention, rather than stressing on whatever was on Keith's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE IT WAS ALL A DREAM~~  
> You see those tags saying 'slow burn'? yeah i wasn't fucking around  
> But hey, here is our first sniff of our sweet, sweet romance
> 
> Also who got my reference? I'll cry a thousand tears for anyone who got it! A clue is from Lance's choice in movie last update in chapter 25 ;D
> 
> What to expect next week   
> -Lance and Keith's performance together at Cafe Voltron!!!


	27. Bull Riding and Bullshitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID SOME MATH TONIGHT  
> And with my math I have predicted that this fic will have 48-50 chapters. Which means we are a little over halfway through! I was really hoping to get this fic finished before the last season but I don't think I'll get there which sucks a bit because I'm sure not as many people will be reading Voltron Fics after the show finishes. But I hope you all that have gotten up to this point will continue on until it's finished!!!! 
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT!!! What would you guys think about a playlist for this fic and all the songs? Woud you guys like it on spotify or youtube (both?)
> 
> Anyway I love and appreciate you all so I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Those next few weeks were a quiet hell for Keith. At the beginning, he still couldn't wrap his head around how he felt, or what he was feeling. He was so awkward at first, struggling to even look Lance in the eyes. So instead of facing it, he shoved it into the back of his head. There was no use dwelling too hard on it when he wasn't even sure of how he felt.

There was no denying that he felt  _something_ towards Lance. Keith just wasn't in a hurry to put a label on it yet. Maybe it was the dream messing with his head, or maybe the duet, or it could be what he feared most.

There was a slight possibility that Keith liked Lance.

Not the worst thing to ever happen to Keith. But not the best either.

Obnoxious, irritating, suave Lance.

Heartbroken, insecure, emotionally fragile Lance.

The only thing he had decided to not do was tell Lance, or anyone for that matter. The guy had enough on his plate. Lotor had seriously messed up Lance's emotions. He was still struggling, even a month and a half after their breakup. Keith noticed how Lance still ducked his head down when they walked passed him at school, or how his eyes frantically glanced over in Lotor's direction at Lunch every so often. There was no way Keith could just jump in and confess. Lance needed time to heal, and there was no way Lance could properly reciprocate Keith's feelings when his own were so skewered.

For now, he just stayed quiet. Lance needed friends at the moment. Not some guy chasing after him when his heart was still piecing itself together.

"Are you guys excited?" Shiro asked at the lunch table. "You're performing together at Voltron tonight right? Lance grinned wildly and smiled proudly.

"Yes! Are you guys all coming to watch?" Lance asked, glancing around their table at everyone. They all nodded enthusiastically and told them they were excited to listen. Lance looked so keen, while Keith was on the verge of shitting himself. It had been so long since he performed for a crowd. He wasn't even singing, and he was starting to get all jittery with nerves. Had been feeling those nerves all week in all honesty.

Despite that, he was still somewhat excited. Yet nowhere near as excited as Lance seemed to be. The boy was practically buzzing.

"I didn't know you played piano." Allura said with a smile, leaning closer into Keith's personal bubble. "Maybe next time you could play piano for my next song!" she suggested, and Keith inwardly cried a little. Before he could awkwardly reply, Lance opened his mouth.

"Good luck with that Allura, it was quite the rodeo trying to convince Keith to play for me." Lance told her. He grinned smugly. "He's got stage fright." Keith rolled his eyes at that.

"I don't have stage fright."

"So, would that make Lance, Keith's cowboy? If it was a rodeo?" Pidge snickered.

"And Keith would be the bull? Lance likes riding bulls don't you buddy-" Matt's voice muffled out into a surprised squawk when Lance shoved his napkin into his mouth.

"Finish that sentence and you're dead." Lance threatened with a stern frown. Matt and Pidge went into a chorus of laughter, Matt's being choked by the napkin. Shiro was hiding his smirk behind his hand while Hunk was holding a horrified expression.

Keith was too worried about the performance to properly notice or take any of it in, especially Lance's deep blush.

*      *     *

Keith was a tense bundle of nerves when he and Lance started to set up for their performance. All their friends were front row, and Shiro gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

"Dude, breathe," Lance nudged him, bringing Keith out of his thoughts. The subtle contact made Keith jolt, and then after taking a few moments longer of processing, Keith let go of his breath that he hadn't realised was aching in his lungs. Lance grinned, patting him on the back. "Good, better. I know it's scary, so I won't make fun of you. I remember the first time I performed here I almost dropped the mic because I was so nervous," Lance chuckled, like he was thinking back onto a fond memory.

"I guess it's just all the people, it's been a while." Keith mumbled as he set up the piano notes for him to read off. He knew them off by heart after practicing with Lance for a week and a half, but he wanted them there just in case he forgot in the heat of the moment. A backup.

"Don't worry, dude! We've perfected this." He grinned and leaned down to the mic to set up the amp. He fiddled with the nozzles and the volume to his preferred settings. Keith was watching the bend of Lance's legs in his white ripped jeans. He had eventually ventured back to his mostly candy inspired outfits. But unlike before he wasn't as colourful, and often opted for wearing black occasionally, which is why he wore an oversized black t-shirt that ended at his upper thighs.

_Not that Keith is staring at Lance's thighs..._

Lance stood up abruptly and looked over his shoulder at Keith and flashed him a blinding smile. His teeth contrasted nicely against his skin. ' _Ready?_ ' he mouthed. Keith was as ready as he would ever be. He gave him a quiet nod and moved his shaky hands to the keys. He felt really hot, like he was burning. Almost like he was so heavy he would never be able to lift his head. But the keys rang nicely and perfectly.

Good start.

_"Why did you leave me here to burn?_   
_I'm way too young to be this hurt"_

Even better. Lance was vocally flawless.

_"I feel doomed in hotel rooms_   
_Staring straight up at the wall_   
_Counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all  
Do you care, do you care?_   
_Why don't you care?_   
_I gave you all of me-"_

There was a ding at the door, Keith's eyes stayed on the piano. There was no room for him to get distracted and make an error.

_"My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_   
_Why don't you care, why don't you care?"_

Keith felt his blood run cold as he heard Lance's voice go slightly off key. No one who didn't have a history in music would have been able to tell. But Keith did. And even after all their practicing, Keith had never heard Lance deliver the lines like that before.

_"I was there, I was there, when no one was_   
_Now you're gone and I'm here"_

Lance sang. But there was a slight pause for longer than it should have been.  _Shit._ Keith stalled his finger a moment longer than usual to allow for the slip up. Next, it was time for Lance to deliver his next line. It still hadn't come, and Keith had begun to panic. He repeated the notes, wondering if Lance had missed his cue.

Keith looked up from the piano and his gut dropped when he noticed it was Lotor who had just walked into the cafe. But he wasn't alone. He had his arm around the same girl from the party. The same girl he cheated on Lance with.

Keith watched in horror as Lotor pulled out a chair for his companion - Acxa - as she sat down at a small table, intended for two. In the front row. Right in front of Lance.

_"I have questions for you"_

Lance managed to sing out.

Then.... nothing. His next lines didn't come. So, Keith kept repeating his notes, waiting, pleading internally begging for Lance to sing his next line. Keith glanced over to Lance's back once he repeated the same note sequence for the fourth time in a row. But Lance was silent at the mic. The audience hadn't seemed to pick up on anything yet since Keith was able to cover for him for the time being.

But Keith knew.  
  
He's choked.

Lance has choked.

_Fuck._

Keith cleared his throat silently and moved played that one sequence of notes one last time, before he opened his own mouth, testing his voice.

_ "Number _ _one, tell me who you think you are_   
_You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart"_

Keith sang, face burning. Partly in embarrassment. Mostly because he's pissed.  _Fucking Lotor._

_ "Number  _ _two, why would you try and play me for a fool?_   
_I should have never ever ever trusted you"_

Keith was doing the one thing he refused to do for years. Singing in public, for people. It was what he thought was his worst nightmare. But he knew that wasn't the case. He wasn't scared about performing for people. He was afraid he would just turn out exactly like his mother who had lived to be on the stage. The type of person who leaves her child one day and never comes back.

_ "Number  _ _three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?_   
_I have questions, I got questions haunting me"_

He'd do this for Lance.

_ "I  _ _have questions for you"_

Keith wouldn't let Lotor think he's got the upper hand on him or to give him the satisfaction of hurting Lance's feelings.

_ "I  _ _have questions for you"_

Even though Keith promised himself he would never do this, he doesn't regret it as it's happening. Because he'd be damned if he'd let Lotor think that he had this sort of effect on Lance. He wouldn't let Lance embarrass himself by choking up, only to satisfy Lotor' sick intentions.

It's hard because they hadn't practiced this, it wasn't planned. Keith was only supposed to play the piano, and only was lucky enough that he had learned the lyrics from listening to Lance sing them.

_"My, my name was safest in your mouth_   
_And why'd you have to go and spit it out?"_

Lance finally sang, still sounding choked. It didn't quite have the strength to it. So, Keith joined in.

_"~Oh, your voice, it was the most familiar sound_   
_But it sounds so dangerous to me now"_

Their voices seamed together and it tuned out the shakiness of Lance's tone. They sounded great together. But Keith was just glad that Lance wasn't going to break down on stage. That would be the worst thing to happen right now. It would've destroyed Lance's ego, his built-up bravado that Keith feels is more of a protective mechanism than anything.

_ "I  _ _have questions for you_   
_Number one, tell me who you think you are_   
_You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart_   
_Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?_   
_I should have never ever ever trusted you"_

Keith sang these words for Lance. Keith's eyes glanced to the side, glaring at Lotor for a quick moment.  _Fucker._

_"~I have questions for you_   
_I have questions for you"_

They both sang this part together. Keith isn't sure if he'd ever harmonised so well with anyone before, ever.

_"Do you care, do you care?_   
_Why don't you care?_   
_I gave you all of me_   
_My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_   
_Why don't you care, why don't you care?"_

The way Lance sang this part sounded heartbroken. Which hurt Keith more than he was willing to admit, for such selfish reasons as well. He didn't want Lance to be heartbroken over Lotor, he wanted his heart to be healed so he could love again. So, Lance could love someone new.

So goddamn selfish.

_ "I  _ _was there, I was there, when no one was_   
_Now you're gone and I'm here"_

They stopped there, Keith's keys ringing them out gradually. The applause was vigorous, generous and heart-warming. Keith felt good, appreciative and excited by the feedback. Lance looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. The kind of smile that made Keith smile right on back.

Lance beckoning him over with his hand to make Keith stand up. He did, and awkwardly toddled over to Lance's side, suddenly feeling very hyper aware of what had just happened when he spotted him friends at the table, staring at them with jaws dropped. Shiro especially was in shock, considering he knew how much he detested the thought of public singing.

Keith looked to the side at Lance who on the outside appeared fine. Like nothing out of plan had just occurred. Keith wasn't sure how long that facade was going to last.

Lance then waved at the audience and gave a little bow, which Keith awkwardly replicated. Lance said a quick thanks to Keith on mic, explaining to the audience that 'you've probably seen this guy behind the counter as a barista, but I got him up on stage with me! Give him another clap!' which they did and Keith jolted, hands clenched in tension and face red. He looked down on the ground and followed Lance closely behind him as they walked to the staff room.

When they closed the door behind them Keith saw Lance's face drop. He looked mortified.

He plopped himself down on a blue bean bag in the corner of the room and groaned angrily. Lance's fingers ran through his hair, looking mad stressed. It hurt Keith's heart a little, noticing that angry flare in Lance's wet eyes.

"Keith, I am so, so sorry." Lance apologised. "I've - I've never frozen on stage like that before, I-"

Keith sighed a little, moving to sit on a red bean bag, opposite to Lance. "Lance, it's fine."

"It's not fine!" Lance snapped, making Keith's eyes go wide. "You told me you didn't want to sing, which I respect, you obviously have your reasons-"

"Lance."

"You were forced to sing to save me from absolutely humiliating myself!" Lance's voice croaked as his voice raised. "I fucked up! So yeah, I am sorry." he bit back. But Keith knew his anger wasn't directed at him personally.

"It's okay Lance. Lotor was a prick for bringing that girl here-"

"Lotor can do whatever the fuck he wants! He owes me nothing! He can screw around with whoever he wants." Lance called out, face breaking out in hurt. The down turn of his lips contrasted to his usual sunny bright grin. Keith's not sure is he's seen Lance face so raw with emotion. He's hurt, he's angry, he's heartbroken. Keith knew Lance was lying straight through his teeth when he implied he didn't care.

Keith didn't know what to say.

Lance scratched his nose and sniffed, averting his eyes away from Keith.

"He had no right to do that to you." Keith told him firmly, watching Lance's expression crumble. "He had every intention of hurting your feelings when he walked into this cafe with Acxa under his arm.: Lance flinched at the words Keith spoke. But he continued. "You have every right to be mad. And like hell I wasn't going to not back you up out there." Keith grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the bean bag. "You’re my friend Lance. I'm here for you, alright? I'm not going to let some fuckwit treat you like shit." Keith's voice was firm, stern. It seemed to be the only way to get through Lance's thick skull. Keith pointed to the door. "What happened out there, that wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for anything." It was true. All of it. Keith wasn't going to let Lance feel guilty over this, to let it eat him up.

Lance smiled shakily, with his eyes wet and shiny. Abruptly, Lance leaned forward out of his beanbag and gave Keith a hug. Keith tensed up at the unfamiliar contact. Lance was a touchy-feely sort of guy. But more with people like Hunk and Allura. He had never touched Keith like this before, at least not sober. If Lance noticed Keith's uncertainty, he didn't seem to care.

"Thank you, Keith," Lance whispered out quietly. Keith relaxed a little at the warmth of Lance's breath puffed against his neck, then squeezed Lance back a little tighter.

"Anytime Lance."

 

_Keith was so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that was confused the underline's meant that Keith was singing, and the ~ meant they were singing together
> 
> The song that they sang was I have Questions by Camilia Cabello, and I listened to the cover below while writing   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or8zOwRGJcQ
> 
> Again, I'm gonna ask what would you guys think about a playlist for this fic and all the songs? Woud you guys like it on spotify or youtube (both?)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next chapter because   
> -Lance's mama may murder Lance  
> -Lance's mama may murder Keith


	28. Hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MADE A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST <3  
> It has all the songs featured on this fic and new songs will be added as the story progresses  
> You can find it by following the link below, or searching up Lucky in Rivalry (klance) on Spotify  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/dkgvt2ll80ntl3tx3s3y22x5q/playlist/6HGA14vB2Q3oPAl4WbU7lC
> 
> ALSO SOME HELP???   
> Something has been bothering me about this fic for a while. And it is the fact that the town they live in doesn't have a name? Like I just never thought of it. Comment some suggestions if you have any clever ideas!!!!

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked as he sat down at the lunch table. Everyone was there; Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Matt, Hunk and even Shay. All except Lance that was.

They all stared at Keith like he had an extra head. 

"What?" He asked as he stuck his fork into the mashed potato on his plate. 

"You don't just ' _what_ ' us!" Hunk stammered, looking like he was in shock.

"Yeah, when were you going to tell us you sing?" Pidge asked, putting her elbows on the table, leaning forward in curiosity. 

_Oh, so that is what this was._

"Well, I usually don't." Keith murmured with red cheeks, staring at his tray so he wouldn't have to look everyone in the eye. Especially Shiro, he had already asked Keith about one hundred times already where Keith's sudden change of heart came from. Keith had dodged a proper answer like it was the plague. He wasn't particularly interested in gossiping about what happened with Lance. "It kind of just happened."

"Well you were amazing!" Shay grinned, clasping her hands together. 

"Oh... Thank you." Keith said meekly, embarrassment rushing down his face conspicuously. 

"Yeah, you and Lance sounded marvelous together!" Allura gleamed. "We should all do a song together one day!" 

"Oh, yeah-" he trailed off.

"Seriously Keith, who knew you had such a nice voice!"

"Thanks Hunk."

They all continued to congratulate him. It seemed that no one had noticed what had really happened. Did they not see Lotor? Or were they too preoccupied by the shock of Keith singing?

Either way, despite all the nice compliments, Keith couldn't settle in his seat. Especially when he wasn't sure where Lance was.

*     *     *

Lance had been on edge all day. Like he's one step away from ripping someones head off, one wrong move and-

WAM

Instant decapitation.

He's moody as hell, his skin isn't glowing like it usually does. He's even got a stress acne forming; gross.

But more than anything he's angry.

He

_BAM_

just

_CLANG_

wants

_SHRING_

to

_BA-SHRUM_

hit

_BANG BANG_

everything.

"Woah, Lance. Lighten up on the hitting there. You're gonna break them." Lance hadn't even realised Keith was here, and by the way he dropped his backpack, he assumed he had just walked in. 

In attempt to relieve some of his warranted stress, Lance had come here to practice what Keith had taught him so far on the drums. He was a bit rusty since he had mainly been focusing on his duet for the past couple of weeks. But today after school Lance had the strong urge to hit the drums as hard as he can. He thought it might work, vent some anger out or something.

So far it hadn't done much. 

Lance looked up at Keith who seemed like he's waiting for something.

"Pardon?" Lance asked, sounding more miffed than the words implied. He didn't want to get angry at Keith, the guy had only been nice and supportive to him. Keith's probably sick of playing therapist by now. The thought makes something in his stomach squirm.

Keith sighed, sitting down next to Lance. He didn't look impatient, just worried. 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

_Oh._

_Was he?_

Well, obviously not. People who were fine didn't attack poor, unsuspecting instruments.

"I'm fine." Lance muttered, because he's a difficult little shit like that. He'd rather suffer internally that bother people with his problems. "While you're here, you might as well teach me something new." He said, pointing at the drum with one of the sticks. If Keith could teach him more, he would have more time to hit the shit out these drums. 

Keith paused to take a moment to brush some of his dark hair out of his face.

"Lance, could you please take a single moment to think I am not stupid enough to believe that you're fine." Keith put it bluntly. Lance stalled, clenching the sticks in his hands tightly.

He contemplated it, lying to Keith. Giving him a big dazzling smile or brushing it all off with a joke. Usually he would shove his negativity under the rug so that everyone would assume he's fine. But today, he just can't be bothered.

"I'm angry okay?" Lance snapped. "I keep replaying what happened that night at the party, then what happened on my shift at Voltron! Then our duet... I don't know what to do with myself because music usually helps calm me, but I just have  _so_  much anger." Lance paused, placing the drumsticks down gently before he started throwing things around like a mad man. "But I can't get rid of it all, and it's burning and I don't know how to deal with it. I even snapped at Flory yesterday. She's five! I'm taking my anger out on a  _five_ -year-old!"

Lance wasn't typically an angry guy. Petty; yes. Jealous: Very much so. But he never got angry, he was patient when it mattered, and he only really ever got mad if it was for someone else's sake. Even more so for his family. 

Lance looked up with angry tears in his eyes, ready to expect Keith to be disgusted in his childish behaviour. To tell him he was being over dramatic and that he was acting like a brat. Instead, he saw a contemplating look deep in Keith's eyes. He stayed quiet, then he moved to stand up, grabbing his backpack as he went.

"Okay, that's it. Pick up your shit. We're going out."

"What?" Lance squawked quietly.  _What did he mean? What was he talking about?_

Either way Lance jumped up from his seat and grabbed his own bag, chasing after Keith who was already opening the music room door.

"We're going out for a ride." Keith explained which sent cold chills down Lance's spine.

"You mean-"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean!" Keith grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stormed down the practically empty school halls.

Keith didn't stop until they reached the school's car park. There weren't too many cars about since most people had already left for home. All the cars that were left were kids in sports teams or clubs. Which included the football team who had after school training, in preparation of their first game being tomorrow night.

Among them was Keith's shiny red motorcycle.

"Oh señor, ayúdame," Lance gasped under his breath as the reality set in. Keith smiled smugly.

"Scared?" He asked, looking greatly amused. Lance frowned, because of  _course_ he was scared, but there was no way he was going to admit that.

"No!" He said abruptly, probably too defensively. 

"Sure, sure." Keith mused as they continued to walk over to Shiro's car. Keith grabbed the keys out of his pocket and used them to get into the boot. 

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, hopeful that maybe a car ride was what he meant by 'ride'. 

"Shiro's got a spare helmet in the back of his car..." he paused for a moment as he lifted the boot. "And some leather." he added on before held out the black leather jacket to Lance. Lance awkwardly shrugged on the jacket which seemed to accommodate much more to someone Shiro's size, instead of his own lanky one. Keith smirked at the sleeves that hid his hands. "Perfect fit."

"Oh, shut it." he mumbled as Keith pulled out the helmet.

"Now I'm just gonna put this on." He murmured, edging closer to Lance. Lance wasn't sure if Keith has ever stood this close to him (excluding the time he was drunk out of his mind and Keith had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall down). Keith was warm, and his eyes were focused as he slipped the helmet snuggly on Lance's head. It was somewhat stuffy inside the helmet, and there he could hear his own breathing. It was a whole head helmet, so there was sunglass like panel, probably to protect his eyes from the sun and wind. "Comfy?" Keith asked after adjusting the sizing.

Lance nodded in response, his head felt heavy with the added weight.

"Okay, so I'm gonna put my helmet on and get on the bike." he pointed to a small pedal. "Put your foot here and swing over, you should probably hold left shoulder to balance yourself." He told him, and Lance's nerves began to to spike. He was kind of excited as well, but mostly terrified. 

"Where do I put my hands?" Lance asked hesitantly. Keith pointed to a small rail. 

"Hand rails, or just around my waist. Whatever is more comfortable for you." Keith shrugged, turning to put his helmet on after shoving their backpacks into the small storage compartment. 

Well, Lance definitely knew he was going to opt for the hand rails. Holding onto Keith's waist felt like it would just be embarrassing and awkward. 

Keith then went to explain the basics. "Got it?" Keith asked afterwards, Lance nodded, even though he certainly did not get it.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna jump on now." Keith easily swung a leg over and rested his hands on the bars. He looked over his shoulder expectantly, and Lance realised with a sudden jolt that he was waiting. Cautiously, Lance put his foot on the step like Keith has told him to do, then swung his leg over and sat on the seat. He let out a long breath.

"If I die, my mama is going to kill me." Lance muttered as he reached for the hand rails. He heard the muffled chuckle of Keith. "Don't laugh, she'll kill you too." Lance added on, as Keith used his foot to flick the stand off. 

"Duly noted." He mused, then turned the engine on and  _holy shit_  was it loud! Lance squeaked and moved his hands to wrap around Keith's waist, tucking his head into the crook Keith's shoulder. There was no why he was going to let Keith go. If Lance goes down, Keith is going down with him.

It was also weird, feeling the intimate warmth of Keith radiating against his chest and arms. He tightened his grip and the engine roared.

Then the bike started to move.

_Oh lord help him._

They were moving slowly, but it felt real frickin' fast to Lance. He had no idea the engine would be so loud. He also had no idea that his whole body would shake from the vibrations as they rolled out of the car park and down the streets.

" _Jesus!_ Slow down!" Lance cried as held onto Keith tighter than when Flory latched onto people’s legs when she didn't want to be left alone. 

"Dude, I'm going sixty," Keith's voice was barely heard by Lance over the engine, but he managed to hear it. Despite the words he slowed down slightly.

"Where are we going?" Lance screamed into Keith's ear.

"You'll see."

Lance rolled his eyes to himself, digging his nail securely into Keith's leather jacket. By this stage he had slightly adjusted to the loud engine, and the constant feeling of thinking he was going to fall off and crash to his death. When Lance managed to get passed that, he found himself enjoying the small kick of adrenaline. Eventually his grip loosened on Keith, more relaxed, calmer. Keith must've noticed and sped up.

They were currently traveling down a long high way, riding past the beach. The view was gorgeous, and Lance revelled in the salt sea air. In summer, Lance and his family often went to the beach. They had picnics, went to near by parks and swam in the ocean. 

Lance rested the side of his head against Keith's back, so he could see the zooming sight of the beach as they rode. And when Keith sped up even more, Lance found himself laughing at that rush of terror, mixed in with the thrill. 

He was having such a good time, that he found himself forgetting about how mad he was at the world.

The world just seemed too bright at this very moment to be upset over something so little.

He squeezed onto Keith and together they hooted and hollered together as Keith revved up the engine, increasing their speed as they tore down the empty road.

*    *    *

They continued down the long roads until they stopped at the edge of the woods, there was some grass and trees that lead to a small clearing at the edge of the cliff. It overlooked the ocean, showcasing the amazing turn of the sky as it turned into blues and soft oranges. 

"Woah," Lance awed, almost forgetting his cue to jump off Keith's bike.

"Cool right? I like coming here to think. Plus, it's a pretty sick sight." Keith said, resting his hands on his own hips. "Come on, let’s go sit." he lead them to a space close to the cliff, but not in a sense where it felt dangerous. The cliff overlooked the ocean, and Lance could hear the soft crush of waves and the tweeting of birds from within the woods. 

They sat themselves down, Lance hugged his knees, resting his chin on them as he looked over the view. Keith used his hands to hold him by putting them behind his back. They sat silently, just taking a moment to enjoy the view. It was spectacular. The orange hues reflected onto the water, painting it the colour of sunshine, that glistened beyond the horizon. 

"Thanks for bringing me out here." Lance paused to scoff at himself. "I feel like I'm constantly thanking you lately." Lance smiled, eyes still strained out on the view. He felt Keith shift, and noticed how his eyes were glanced in Lance's direction. "You've honestly been the backbone to my sanity." Lance admitted, cheeks turning warm in bashfulness. "You helped me at The Welcome Back High Montgomery Party, you did a duet with me, and then when I choked you filled in so I wouldn't mortify myself." Lance took a long, uneven breath. "I was so embarrassed, I still can't quite grasp onto the fact I fucked up so badly." Lance shook his sadly, a chuckle on his lips.

"Lance-"

"No. Seriously, Keith. I have no clue where I would be if you were around for me this year. I don't really know why you left, or why you came back. But either way," Lance tilted his head to the side so he could properly look at Keith. "-I am so glad you're here."

Lance watched the conflict on Keith's face. His mouth moved up and down slightly, like his words were getting snagged away by the air. Keith took a moment to pause, then closed his mouth with a smile.

"That's okay Lance." He smiled, and Lance knew there was something else there, something appreciative behind his smile and the soft expression in his eyes.  "Are you feeling better?" he asked, dropping his eyes to his lap, then back out to the ocean. That warm hue that was cast over the water now reflected on his cheekbones and in the whites of his eyes. 

"Yeah." Lance murmured, also moving his head to look back out to the view.

"Hey Lance, can I ask you something?" Keith said, tone tinged with curiosity. "Well, actually two things."

"Go ahead man." Lance said, eyes droopy with lax. 

"When I went to your house for the Disney marathon, and you and Ronnie did that dance..." 

Lance snorted out a laugh. 

"Yes..."

"You did this fucking, like-" he used his hands to indicate big movement. "-massive leap thing."  

"A grand jete?" Lance asked, brow cocked.

"Sure. A grand jete. Where the hell did that come from?" 

"Oh, I did ballet as a kid. Started when I was five and did it for..." Lance pointed to his fingers as he counted. "Six years. I also did Ballroom Dancing for a while with Ronnie, our parents thought it would be cute since we were always dancing in the kitchen together." Lance laughed fondly at the memory.

Keith laughed quietly. "I should've guessed. You're always full of surprises." the sudden words made Lance's face heat up. He laughed it off, pretending it wasn't happening.

"Would it be also cool to mention I also did gymnastics? I was certain on becoming a cheerleader. I ended up liking music better though." Lance paused and pulled a face. "Ew, imagine. I would have been the most cliché bitch walking around, the cheerleader and the football player. " Lance added on humorously, pretending to gag, which Keith laughed at. 

"That leads me to the next question I wanted to ask. How the hell did you and Lotor even end up together?" Keith asked, making Lance snort in amusement. 

"He wasn't always such a terd-knuckle. Actually, he was not a terrible boyfriend for the most part. He just is..." Lance's eyes lifted up to the sky, trying to think of the best way to describe Lotor. Lotor wasn't a bad person. He did bad things, sure. He had hurt Lance emotionally, but he was also one of the people who built him up and gave him the confidence that he sported today. Lotor was just..."-troubled." Lance laughed at himself quietly under his breath. Even after all Lotor had done to him, he still defended him in small ways. 

_Still loved him._

But Lance isn't stupid enough to admit that out loud. 

"It's a long story." Lance added on. 

"I've got the time." Keith said, twisting his body slightly to look at face Lance better, who giggled and leaned back a bit himself.

"Alright, then. It all started in Freshmen year..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may of guessed, the next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter. Actually, the next TWO chapters are going to be flashback chapters. I hope I don't break all your hearts 
> 
> So yeah I made a spotify playlist for this fic it's called Lucky in Rivalry (klance) yes bitch i'm original but heres a link if it doesn't work  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/dkgvt2ll80ntl3tx3s3y22x5q/playlist/6HGA14vB2Q3oPAl4WbU7lC  
> Also can we not mention my shitty username on spotify I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULDN'T CHANGE IT OKAY?!?!!?!?!?
> 
> What to expect next update:  
> -Lance's first Montgomery Welcome back High party  
> -Lance 'the chaser' has now become the chased


	29. How it all began PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I uploaded a new klance fic BECAUSE I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL  
> It's Klance (again, lack of self control) and is an actor AU! There is a little page of info about in (the first chapter will be out very soon though!!!)  
> Also did anyone say Leakira? No? Well that's featured in my new fic Love Interest ;)
> 
> Also YAY FOR FLASHBACK CHAPTERS

_Freshman Year:_

The rules were simple.

1\. Stay with a friend at all times

2\. No drinking alcohol

3\. No smoking, or drugs

4\. Don't get in anyone’s car

5\. Don't run in the streets

That was all Lance's mama had asked of him. If he followed the rules it meant that he could go to other parties later in the year. He really didn't mind not being able to drink for now. It was probably for the best.

It was Lance's first ever Montgomery Welcome Back High Party  _and_ first high school party.

The welcome back party was well known in this town for being disastrous and hectic. Lance was surprised his mama let him go even with the promise of following his set rules. There was always alcohol, smoking and some other substances that Lance would rather not know about. But he would be fine if he followed rule number 1 and kept close to his friends, Hunk, Allura and Shiro. Plus, Allura and Shiro were a year older so they knew the ropes of these sort of parties, knew what to do and what to avoid. So of course he was fine!

Currently he was standing on a nice-looking patio outside, chatting away and meeting new kids in his freshman year with Hunk. There was a small fire, with cushioned seats and a cover overhead to shield them from potential wind or rain. Allura and Shiro were off talking to a couple of friends in the yard, with the promise they would be back any second.

They all stood in a little cluster, near the fire. It wasn't a cold night, but the crackle of the wood was comforting.

One of the new people that Lance had met in his first week at Montgomery High was Nyma. They were both in the same English class and had hit it off quickly. She was stunning, with nice natural makeup, and a pair of high waisted shorts with a crop top. She was attracting attention of the boys of all ages, some not subtly checking her out as they walked passed.

She kind of reminded Lance of his ex-girlfriend. She looked sweet, with big blue eyes and a delicate frame. She was Lance's height, maybe a little taller.

But Lance's ex-girlfriend was nowhere near as sharp or witty as Nyma.

It was quite late when the small group of Freshmen turned as a girl shrilled in laughter as she got picked up by a guy and started to make out.

"Is- I dunno? Anyone feeling extremely out of their depth?" Hunk blubbered when the couple scramble to the hammock, probably to make out more in private without the audience of wide-eyed freshmen watching.

"It's kind of intense isn't it?" A girl who had been with Nyma said. She was pretty like Nyma, but in a different way. Her skin was a shade darker than olive, and her hair was dark and curly. They were almost complete opposites, with Nyma being petite and more abrasive, whilst the other girl was curvier and seemed to have a shy side.

Lance hadn't quite caught her name though.

"Yeah, I totally agree Shay." Hunk said nervously jumping from foot to foot, making the girl smile. Lance smirked.

Well apparently, Hunk had been paying _special_ attention to this one.

He was about to make a sly comment about it to Hunk when he suddenly felt a strong shove from behind him and a loud eruption of laughter.

"Woah, sorry my dude!" The voice came as Lance instinctively turned around, spotting a guy with shaggy blonde hair and a scruffy old beanie on, two gold hoop earrings and a varsity jacket.  _Jock_.

The guy smirked and waved over Lance's shoulder.

"Hey Nyma!"

"You're pathetic Rolo, learn to keep your balance." Nyma nagged with a smirk of her own. Obviously these two knew each other. It made feel Lance feel inadequate. Nyma turned to Lance. "Ignore his ungracefulness, Lance. It's nothing personal."

"You talk about me like I'm not even here!" Rolo said putting a hand to his heart. "You wound me. Are you gonna introduce me to your new buddies?" Nyma rolled her eyes and then proceeded to point to Hunk and Lance.

"This is Hunk, and the one you oh-so-rudely bumped into is Lance." Nyma introduced them. Rolo patted Lance's back.

"Sorry about that, man." He said with a smile. "It's nice to meet some more freshmen! We gotta all stick together!" Rolo might be a freshman, but he reeked of alcohol. If Lance returned home smelling like that his mama would rip his hair out.

"Rolo! Oh Rolo! Where are you?" another voice erupted as the porch door swung open, a bunch of boys in varsity jackets chased after Rolo who was screeching as he made a dash. Once they managed to grab him they ran off boisterously, hooting and hollering as they carried him god knows where.

There was only one jock who stayed behind. He looked too in his element to be a freshman, but a little too young to be a senior, like he hadn't quite grown into his body yet. He chuckled at the guys who were probably his friends and looked to Nyma.

"How's your night going Nyma?" he said smoothly to Nyma. The casualness made Lance assume that they knew each other. Nyma knew a lot of people. She crossed her arms unimpressed.

"It's going great, but I can't say the same for Rolo. All you boys need to calm down on the welcoming rituals. Rolo's going to die before he even gets to play his first game." She said and turned to Lance since Shay and Hunk were talking and lost in their own little world. "Rolo is new to the Football team, so all the jocks are taking it upon themselves to go through a 'trial' to prove his worth." she explained with a bored expression.

"What are they going to do to him?" Lance asked with a nervous chuckle, mostly for Rolo.

"I think there is a pool somewhere, so they'll probably throw him in there." the jock said. His voice was deeper and smoother than Lance had first expected by his pretty-boy looks. His hair was at shoulder length, dark and wavy, with eyes had this intense look that that indicated intelligence and his skin had a nice summer glow. _So yeah, he's good looking._

"Hopefully they do." Nyma muttered. The mysterious jock chuckled and turned properly to look at Lance. His face softened, making him appear boyish, more approachable.

"I don't believe we've met." He extended his hand toward Lance and smiled gently. "I'm Lotor, sophomore." Lance took his hand, unable to not smile back. Who wouldn't smile when a gorgeous guy like  _that_ was speaking to you?

"Lance, Freshman." he said and Lotor nodded easily.

"I thought so, I've never seen you around before. Not until the start of this week, anyway." he stated and awkwardly smiled, looking a little nervous.

_Wait, had he noticed me?_

"Not that I was like staring at you or anything." he added like he had read Lance's mind and chuckled, cheeks turning pink and eyes averting. Lance smiled a little in disbelief as the seemingly suave guy before him suddenly crumbled into a nervous school boy.

Lance eyes drifted a little to see if Hunk was  _seeing_ this, but realised he wasn't when he noticed he was laughing about something with Shay.

"Okaaaaaay." Lance giggled, lengthening the pronunciation. Nyma tried to conceal her amused snort by covering her mouth.

"Smooth Lotor." she coughed under her breath causing Lotor's cheeks to go red. Lotor opened his mouth, as if to say something and paused, hesitated, then looked back to Nyma.

"I probably should go save Rolo before the Seniors throw him into the pool." He looked Lance shyly in the eyes. "Well, it was nice to meet you Lance. Hopefully I'll see you around Montgomery." He said, making Lance's chest flutter in excitement. "I'll see you later Nyma. I'm going to need to have a conversation to you about trying not to ruin my life by embarrassing me." Nyma giggled and waved as Lotor sped out off so he could save Rolo.

"I didn't think I'd see the day Lotor would get nervous talking to a boy, or anyone for that matter." Nyma chuckled, arms crossed with a smile. "He was totally checking you out, if you hadn't of noticed for youself."

A silly little grin crossed over Lance's face, eyes drifting to the door where the boy had just walked out from.

Lance only been out for around a month to his friends and family as Bisexual. But he never thought a guy like  _that_  would show an interest in him.

Maybe high school was going better than he originally expected.

*      *      *

"What was that?" Allura splattered a few moments after Lotor gave him a nod of acknowledgement with a flirty little smirk walking down the school hallway. It was a couple of weeks after the party and he had seen Lotor around quite regularly, but they hadn't spoken. Yet Lotor had made a habit of smiling at him and waving whenever they coincidentally walked past each other on the way to their separate classes.

"What?" Lance said with an innocent smile, checking over his shoulder to look to the gorgeous sophomore. Lotor was also looking over his shoulder at him as well, which caused a sweet blush to spread over Lance's cheeks as their eyes locked shyly. That was short lived however, when Allura tugged him roughly to speed up her to her pace.

"Are you seriously checking out Lotor Rince?  _Seriously_ , Lance?" The disapproval in her voice made Lance pout.

"I thought you were fine with me being bi." he said, honestly feeling a little hurt. He knew not everyone would accept it, but he hadn't quite expected Allura to look so judgmental. Allura, at noticing Lance's upset expression shook her head.

"No! No! It's not you liking  _a_ boy! It's you liking...  _that_ boy."

"Okay, first of all, I do not  _like_ him! I only had one conversation with him for like two minutes. Secondly why are you so against him?"

"It's no secret that guy is bad news, and a player at that. He uses people to get want he wants. And he only wants  _one_ thing. Then when he does get it, he drops them." Lance can feel the disappointment lump in his chest. Lotor was probably one of those guys who would flirt with anything with a pulse just to get a bit of action. "He's just in general, a shitty guy. Don't bother going there Lance. You're far too good for the likes of him."

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat. He should have known a guy  _that_  good looking wasn't actually crushing on him, and only wanted to mess around. Lance wasn't special.

"Yeah, I won't. I don't have time for a guy like that."

*      *      *

Lance was successful in ignoring Lotor for a month or so after Allura's clear warning, he had almost forgotten completely about him until there was a day he was practicing piano in the music room and there was the sound of the door opening and closing.

At first, he ignored it, assuming it was Allura but was surprised when the voice that spoke was much deeper than his friend's.

"Fancy seeing you here." the voice made him jump and the keys clang unattractively. Lance turned his head, astonished when he saw Lotor. He had a smooth smirk on his lips, and his hair was longer than it was when Lance spoke to him last, over a month ago now.

Allura had told him that this guy was trouble, so Lance was persistent on keeping the distance between them. It didn't stop him from being attracted to him though. How could you not be? He had a perfect face, and even his voice and way of speaking could draw anyone in, like bees to a flower.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he chuckled as smooth as silk. Lance watched Lotor quizzically as he moved closer, flustered about his intentions. "You sounded really good by the way. What were you playing?"

"Hallelujah. It's kind of a classic." Lance scoffed and  _shit_ he kind of sounded flirty. Fuck. He can't help himself.

"Ahh." Lotor hummed, moving closer, leaning over Lance's shoulder to look at the sheet music that rested on the piano. Lotor's eyes squinted his eyes and his face twisted as he looked over the sheet of music. Lance can't help but blush at the closeness. He can feel Lotor's presence tingling his skin. "Looks difficult."

Lance shrugged nonchalantly.  _Be cool Mcclain, be cool._

"Once you get the hang of it, it isn't so bad." He said and Lotor smirked.

"Seems like you know what you're talking about." Lance shrugged again. He shouldn't want to talk to Lotor, he's too smooth and charming and handsome  _and_  a player.

YOU. DO. NOT. THINK. HE'S. HOT.

NOPE.

HE WANTS TO  _FUCK_ YOU NOT  _DATE_ YOU!

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lotor grabbed another seat on a nearby desk and sat down. Lance raised a skeptical brow at him. What the hell was he doing? Was he planning on just sitting there and  _watching_  him?

"Don't let me bother you." Lotor said with a smile so suave and charming he'd kick Prince Charming to the curb. Which really just wasn't fair on Lance's hormonal heart. Lotor put his elbow on the table, resting his perfect face on his palm. His skin looked ridiculously smooth. lance began to wonder enviously what moisturiser he used.

Lance made an effort to look at his music sheets, focusing on the sequence before playing out the notes. It was slightly distracting and kinda intimidating having Lotor watching him so closely. But he made it so he didn't look unaffected by it, Lance didn't want Lotor to think he had the upper hand.

"You know, I've heard a bit about you." Lotor said coyly as Lance continued to play. Lance's mind instantly went through every single possible bad thing that Lotor might have heard. Not like there was anything bad to spread around about him. Unlike Lotor, who had a pile of misdeeds. "They say you work at that Voltron Cafe."

"That would be correct." Lance murmured, mostly concentrating on the piano (or trying to look like he was). His fingers moved smoothly and skillfully across the keys. Since Hallelujah is such a classic, the song had been engraved in his head for years. He could do this song with his eyes closed. "Is that all they say?"

"Apparently you sing as well."

"Also correct." There was a moment of no speaking. Lotor shifted in his seat.

"You see, I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I thought we got along rather well at the party last month, but you seemed to have started to avoid me. Am I correct?"

Lance could have smashed his head repeatedly against the eyes, his fingers stalled for a moment, halfway through a note. He then remembered Allura's words of caution.

"No offense, but you don't have the best reputation yourself."

"Ahh." He said, like he finally understood. "That's, uh-" he sat up straight and scratched the back of his head, suddenly looking nervous. The rush of familiarity came from the way he acted at the party. "That's rather embarrassing."

Lance's eyes drifted to the side to watch. It reminded him of the first time they met, when he got all nervous. Lance stayed quiet, looking back to the notes.

"Would you be willing to act against the words of your friends?" Lotor asked, looking a little sheepish. Lance didn't understand for a few moments, but when it clicked he forced himself not to blush. Lance scoffed a little, but it was mostly a laugh, trying to play coy.

"Not sure what you mean there." Lance chided. He might as well have a little bit of fun with this.

"Let me rephrase that then." Lotor murmured, taking a moment to think. "What would you say if I asked you on a date?"

Lance hummed obnoxiously loud, pretending to think about it. He probably looked quite chilled out by the question, but in reality, his heart was pumping hard and his fingers went heavy as he continued to play. Lotor probably hadn't been rejected very often, he kinda wanted to make the other boy sweat a little in anticipation.

"I'd probably say no." Lance said with a smile edging its way on his lips. Lotor huffed out a laugh, looking more intrigued than ever.

"Okay, I must admit that damaged my ego." Lotor said. Lance giggled and Lotor's eyes softened like he'd seen something precious. "What if... we happened to both be attending Rolo's party this weekend and I offered you a drink?"

"I don't drink alcohol, so I'd have to decline." Lotor groaned with a smile, pulling at his hair slightly. It was kind of fun, usually Lance was the one chasing. It was kind of nice to be on the other end this time round.

"What teenager doesn't drink?"

"A teenager with a Cuban mother who would lock me up in my house for the rest of my high school life." Lance told him and Lotor scratched his cheek, eyes averted trying to think.

"A soda?"

Lance hummed, not impressed.

"Juice?"

"What type?" Lance asked, a grin on his face.  _Okay,_  so he's flirting a little bit. But a bit of harmless flirting should be fine! As long as he didn't fall into his charming trap or get lost in those eyes of his.

"Orange juice?"

"Pulp or no pulp?" Lotor pulled a face at the question, looking stumped as hell. It was kind of adorable.

"No pulp." he decided. Lance grinned in victory.

"I like pulp."

"Let me get this right. At Rolo's party this Saturday, if I offered you an orange juice  _with_  pulp you would happily accept?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Lance nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile. It was impossible though. How could a guy like this have such a shitty reputation?

"There is a good chance I'd accept."

"Would you dance with me?"

"Not a single chance." Lance lied with a smile. Lotor rolled his eyes playfully, then picked up his back pack that he had brought in with him. He stood up and looked down at Lance.

"I'll see you Saturday night."

Lance suddenly found himself unable to wait for Saturday night.

Oh...

 

_Shit, this guy was good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all feeling? Conflicted by sweet, nervous Lotor? BECAUSE SAME!!! 
> 
> What to expect next chapter (another flashback chapter)  
> -Lance likes orange juice, but the question is HOW MUCH?  
> -Lance makes fun of Lotor because OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A *NANNY*?!?!?


	30. How it all began PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suPPPPP mY bEAUTIFUL pEOPLE  
> I hope you enjoy flashback chapter part 2! We get back to the present next chapter ;)

Rolo's party was in response to the football team's first game of the season. A sort of celebration, despite they didn't win the game; they drew.

But it still seemed to be enough for drinks to start pouring -which Lance again, didn't touch- and the music was a good mixture of early 2000's, new songs, and those songs that weren't really songs, but just a bunch of electronic noises best suited for grinding.

Lance had been chatting, flourishing in the socialising environment. He was currently talking away with Shay, Nyma and Shiro.

"So, have you seen Lotor tonight?" Nyma asked with a sly smirk and a nudging shoulder. Of course, Lance had seen Lotor tonight. Maybe not at the party, but definitely on the field. The guy had incredible talent, Lance was shocked by how  _good_  he was. What he also didn't mind was the way the football uniform extenuated his... attributes.

"Are you and Lotor a thing now?" Shiro asked with a cocked smile and raised brow. Lance's cheeks heated up, so he shifted away shyly from the surprised eyes of his friend.

"No," he insisted with crossed arms.

"Try telling Lotor that. The amount of times I've heard 'wow Nyma, your friend Lance is seriously smoking', is ridiculous." Nyma giggled as Lance gawked, face a deep blood red. 

"Oh he did  _not_  say that!"

"You wanna bet?" Nyma replied smugly, crossing her arms and jutting out a confident hip. Lance pouted but couldn't deny the flutter of joy he felt at hearing Lotor's words about him. But he kept those reactions hidden; Allura would go mental. "Why so stiff about it?"

"He's a fuckboy!" Lance shrilled, because it was obvious!

"He really isn't as bad as you think," Nyma insisted. "He's a hard nut to crack, fucks around. But it seems like he genuinely wants to get to know you. Not to just get into those tight little jeans of yours. " Lance frowned, unsure.

"Why are you so sure?" Lance questioned. Nyma just shrugged.

"He's never been so persistent on someone before."

*     *     *

The words stayed with Lance for a good quantity of the night, but he had yet to see Lotor himself. Lance was just tying up his shoe lace, sitting on the third or fourth step on the staircase by himself when he felt someone plop down next to him heavily. Suddenly, not 'all by himself'. 

"Hey! I've been searching for you," the loud voice made Lance jump, fingers jolting and messing up his shoe tying process. Lance looked up and felt his heart race with nervous energy as he saw Lotor looking at him, with a big dopey smile. In one hand, was a plastic red cup and in the other was a plastic bottle, with orange liquid swishing inside.

"Orange juice?" Lance asked in disbelief as Lotor extended the bottle out for Lance to take.

"With pulp," he added with a cheeky grin. Lance snorted in amusement, looking down at the juice's label. It was the organic stuff; expensive.

"Thanks," Lance smiled. "I can't believe you actually remembered."

"I had to find some way to impress you, didn't I?" Lotor mused honestly, expression smug, especially when Lance's whole face heated a deep red. Lotor laughed, his breath making Lance's nose wrinkle.

"You're drunk." Lance stated.

"Tipsy." Lotor admitted. It made sense. Lotor looked looser, like there was some sort of tension taken off his shoulders, like he could breathe a little easier. Lance looked out over at the rest of the party, their seat on the stairs suddenly feeling secluded. "You having fun?" Lotor asked and Lance nodded as he tried to unscrew his orange juice, but his hands were so sweaty with nerves he just slipped. Lotor, at noticing his struggle took the bottle from his hands and unscrewed the lid, biceps flexing as he twisted the cap. It was then when Lance noticed how narrow the pathway for the stairs was. Lotor's thigh was touching his lightly. Not really in an uncomfortable way, but in a warm, unfamiliar way.

Hot guy's thighs being pressed up against his was a foreign concept to Lance. He wanted to slap himself in the face for not disliking it.

Lance took a swig of his orange juice to put some moisture in his dry, dry, mouth.

"Have you visited the dance floor?" Lotor asked innocently. Lance scoffed playfully. This was more of a game Lance could play.

"I haven't. Is this where you ask me to go and grind up against you this-" he indicated to the air with a few swooshes of his hand. '-whatever this song is." Lotor's smirk was deep, Lance could tell he wasn't wrong. 

"You aren't just a pretty face it seems."

"You think I'm pretty?" Lance asked smugly, waiting for his confirmation, just to boost his ego.

"I think you are goddamn adorable," Lotor informed him, smile soft and honest. It caught Lance off guard, his cheeks to go hot and flustered again. Those nervous little butterflies in his chest were now growing legs and kicking the shit out of him. Fuckboys should be so sweet.

Lance averted his eyes, trying to save himself from the embarrassment. 

"Seriously, who the else can pull off those overalls?" he asked with a hint of humour, eyes roaming down Lance's body with a cheeky glint in his eyes. When his eyes moved back to Lance's face, there was a long moment when they just stared at each other. It was almost like a trance, like he was pulled in by those warm eyes and those shoulder length brown locks. Their faces were so close, and for a moment, Lance felt like Lotor was going to kiss him.

Lance was about to combust when his saving grace pounded from the speakers.

Lance leaped to his feet, now at on ground level instead of the stairs. Lotor looked at him dazedly at the sudden movement, proving his tipsiness. He looked up at Lance confusedly, still sitting on the steps.

"Beyoncé!" Lance shrilled. "Oh  _man_ I gotta find Allura! This is our  _shit!_ " he spoke excitedly to himself, jumping from one foot to another.

"What's the big deal?" Lotor asked, stretching out his long legs.

"Dude, it's Single Ladies!"

"So?"

" _So,_ as a single individual, who is a fan of Beyoncé I must go dance to her and 'put my hands up', accordingly! It's my duty." He told him, eyes scanning around the room quickly before he spotted her. He waved at her, trying to get her attention.

"You're a funny one," Lotor mused to himself quietly, cheek resting on his palm as he watched Lance's excitement.

"I gotta go! Thanks for the juice Lotor!" Lance shouted before dashing off to the Allura, pulling her from her conversation with some random senior who was probably hitting on her. They then danced their hearts out to Beyoncé with a bunch of other singles. Every so often, Lance would glance over in Lotor's direction, noticing that he was watching him dance.

Lance found that he didn't really mind.

*      *     *

After Rolo's party, Lance found himself seeing Lotor rather often. Not much at school, though. In fact, barely at school. They didn't speak any more than a friendly smile, wave and a simple 'hey Lance'.

Where Lance did see Lotor was at Voltron Cafe. The boy had made it a habit on coming into the cafe when Lance had shifts. Sometimes he came in alone, other times he came in with friends. When he was alone he'd sit relatively close to the stage, and just contently sip at a drink and watch and listen.

The first time he came in, Lance was at the piano singing hallelujah. It was the song he was practicing when Lotor came into the music room. When Lance's eyes met Lotor's, Lance was admittedly flustered. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever looked at him quite like how Lotor was staring at him then. It was a warm, soft look. Like Lance was the sweetest of honey, like he was as soft as fluffy pancakes. He looked entranced, stuck in the honey like a fly.

Lance felt overwhelmed by that look.

Surely you couldn't fake that...

The week after his first visit, he was there with his friends. They weren't his football friends, but a bunch of girls who he seemed to spend a lot of his time with. When their eyes connected, Lotor didn't have the look of breakfast desserts in his eyes, instead, he had his usual cocky smile and knowing eyes. He winked at Lance from his seat.

Lance really hadn't been in the mood that day, especially when there was a rumour floating around that Lotor had hooked up with one of the cheerleaders in the school locker-room. Of course, at that stage neither of them had any obligations for one another. But Lance wasn't going to say it didn't sting.

Lance responded by singing No Scrubs, which wiped that smug smile off Lotor's face.

This continued on for a few months. Going back and forth. Eventually somewhere along the way Lotor had gotten Lance's phone number (he expected from Nyma). Lotor began to approach Lance regularly at school, not matter if Allura was there to look at him like sin on legs. Would meet Lance at his locker, walk him to class, would even come to the music room where he practiced sometimes after school or during lunch.

Every time there was a party, Lotor without a doubt would bring him a bottle of the same orange juice.

Lance would go to all the football games. At the start it was for Shiro, but then it became of mixture of wanting to see both Shiro and Lotor on the field.

Nyma organised a night where they all went out for dinner, Lance, Nyma, Rolo and Lotor. Lance and Lotor spent the night chatting away, and Lance was surprised by how well they got along. Lance had never felt this way before when talking to someone. He was pretty sure it was what they described as 'chemistry'. He almost forgot Rolo and Nyma were there.

That night afterwards, Lance sat on his bed, giddy and grinning like an absolute idiot. He had a crush on Lotor.

_Allura was going to kill him._

*     *     *

So, like the terrible, terrible friend he was, he didn't tell her at first. They went on a couple of dates. Mostly they just grabbed food and talked. God, they could talk for hours about absolutely nothing. They weren't anything official though. There was no label, heck, they hadn't even kissed after weeks of going on dates.

But Lance was happy with how they were going. He was still careful about Lotor's reputation, the main reason why he hadn't kissed him yet. Lotor hadn't pushed for it, hadn't made any moves that exceeded Lance's comforts or boundaries. Everything was good. 

Lance began to wonder if it was stupid to think that maybe he was different from the rest. 

One day they had planned to go on a date to the park. That got ruined by a sudden downpour out of no whee. They ran until they reached a sheltered area, absolutely soaking wet. Lance was wringing his shirt when Lotor asked him a question.

"Hmmm?" Lance mumbled, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He looked up to Lotor who seemed to be waiting. "Wait? What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go back to my place. We can get changed into some dry clothes and watch a movie."

Oh.

_Oh!_

Lotor wringed out his hair, which was starting to get quite long. It looked even longer wet, well and truly exceeding the length of his shoulders. Lance watched as Lotor slicked his wet hair out of his face so it wouldn't drip into his eyes or over his cheeks. He really was gorgeous.

Gorgeous boy asking if he wanted to go to his house.

"Lance?" Lotor repeated. Lance went beat red.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "Sure." Lotor grinned and grabbed his hand. They interlocked easily with the slide of rain. 

"Come on then, it's not far. If we run we won't get caught when it starts pouring again." he then yanked at Lance's arm, who laughed, and they ran through the rain.

*     *     *

As soon as they walked through Lotor's fancy shmancey front door, a gravelly voice echoed from around the corner.

"Lotor?" Lotor and Lance paused to a stop. Maybe it was Lotor's mother? Oh man, he wasn't sure if he was ready to meet Lotor's parents. From what he had spoken about them from their talks, Lance knew they haven't really been too supportive on Lotor's sexual preferences.

"Oh no," Lotor muttered under his breath. Then a tall woman, dressed in a suit dress walked into the room. Her heels clinked against the tiled floor. Her greying hair was tied into a obscenely tight bun and her eyes were sharp and lips pressed tightly together. 

Lotor had shown Lance a picture of his parents, and this certainly wasn't his mother.

Lance rolled onto his tippy toes and leaned towards Lotor's ear.

"Who the heck is that?" he whispered, Lotor sighed mainly to himself.

"I wasn't aware you would be bringing company home," the woman said, her tone icy and cold, rough like she had the flu.

"Dayak, this is my friend Lance. Lance, this is my parent's PA. She works for my parent's business." Lotor sounded out, looking tired all the sudden. "What do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I was just here to retrieve some files for your father." She looked at Lance, nose upturn, but still looking down at him. "I have known Lotor since he was a child, I helped raise him because his parent's busy work schedule. " she said. "I shall see you perhaps tomorrow Lotor, don't forget there is food in the fridge." she added on before clinking her way out of the house and out the front door.

Lance snickered.

"Aww, was she your nanny?" he teased.

"PA." Lotor grumbled, kicking his soaking shoes off.

"You have a  _nanny!"_ Lance grinned, his voice raising as his excitement grew. "Oh man, is she going to read you bedtime stories? Is she going to rock you to sleep? Is she going to-" He was cut off when Lotor pressed his hand up against Lance's mouth, stopping him from talking.

"Stop." He grumbled. Lance licked his hand. "Ew! Disgusting!" Lance giggled.

"Better luck finding a better way to shut me up. I have five siblings. That isn't going to work on me!"

Lotor scoffed, wiping his hand on Lance's arm.

"Come on, let's get changed so we don't catch colds.

*     *     *

"I am not leaving this bathroom!" Lance insisted. Lotor had given him a pile of fresh, dry clothes and Lance had a quick shower to warm up. The problem wasn't the shower, it was a lovely shower. The problem was the goddamn clothes Lotor gave him.

"What's the problem?" Lotor asked, voice muffled behind the door.

It was a simple sweatshirt and sweatpants. They were comfy and warm and smelt faintly like Lotor and cotton. The  _problem_ was the clothes were ridiculously big on Lance. The sleeves on Lance completely covered Lance's hands and dangled stupidly. The pants were worse though. They looked like little flippers that dragged against the ground as he walked.

"The clothes don't fit!" Lance muttered, adjusting the collar of the sweatshirt which was exposing his collarbone and sat awkwardly on his shoulders since he wasn't as broad as Lotor.

"It can't be that bad." Lotor reassured. Lance opened the door slowly with a frown. Lotor paused, staring down at Lance for a long two seconds before he cracked a smile. Lotor raised a hand to his mouth to cover his smile as he laughed. Lance swatted at him with his floppy sleeve.

"Don't  _laugh!"_ he shouted, moving to storm past Lotor when he tripped over the fabric that dragged along his feet. He tripped, and face planted on the carpet, the baggy pants almost falling down as he did. 

"You are seriously a funny one, Lance Mcclain." Lotor laughed and bent down, pulling Lance to his feet effortlessly. The guy was strong. "And you look  _adorable,_ by the way." He murmured, squeezing Lance's shoulder affectionately.

"I hate you." Lance muttered, cheeks still pink at the comment. Lotor rolled his eyes fondly.

"Come on, let’s go watch a movie."

*     *     *

Lotor's bed was very comfy.

They were lying down on Lotor's bed, looking up at his room. Their arms were brushed against each other. It was warm and comforting, especially with the sound of heavy rain outside. They had planned on watching a movie, but instead they started talking. It was nice. Talking to Lotor was really, really nice.

"Where  _are_ your parents?" Lance asked, wriggling closer to Lotor.

"Work, they work a lot. Mostly they go to other cities for their business. I don't really see them all that much, that's why Dayak comes and checks up on me every so often." His fingers brushed up against Lance's. They're a little cold. Lance doesn't mind. "I don't really care though, if I'm being honest. We don't really see... eye to eye, my parents and I."

Lance struggled to understand how that must feel to not getting along with his family. Plus, he had no brothers in sisters to back him up or keep him company.

"You must get lonely." It was a big house for one teenage boy to be alone in. One of Lance's favourite times of day was coming over to his family, talking about their days and whatnot. He wondered how it felt to come home to a big, cold and empty house. Lotor shrugged.

"I am usually out anyway. With school, football, parties and friends and stuff. I usually just come here to eat and sleep."

Lance twisted his head, so he could look at Lotor. He had an extremely nice face, Lance had never been so close to it before. He watched the flutter of his eyelashes, the hard edges of his jaw. He really was beautiful.

But he sounded sad. Lance couldn't blame him. Home was supposed to be a haven filled with happy memories and family, not a miserable, empty place he can't wait to leave.

"I guess," Lotor started again. "I just try and fill in the time." Something clicked.

"Why you're always hooking up with randoms?" Lance asked, brow furrowing. Lotor was still looking up at the roof. His expression didn't change as he shrugged.

"Maybe... Probably." He paused, and turned to Lance, their faces incredibly close. Lance lowered his eyes. "Do you think this is what this is? Us? Just wanting to hook up?" Lotor asked quietly, voice a mere whisper. Lance kept his eyes averted.

"I hope it isn't." Lance admitted, face turning warm. There was a long pause.

"It's not." he promised. Lance's eyes lifted back to Lotor. Lotor shifted slightly so he was on now lying on his side, so he could properly look at Lance. They stared at each other closely for another long few seconds. Lance gulped. "I like you Lance." 

Oh.

_Oh!_

Out of sheer embarrassment, Lance rolled away, laughing nervously and covered his hot face. "Lance," Lotor chuckled near the back of Lance's neck. He gently pushed Lance back onto his back and pried Lance's hands away from his face. When he managed that, Lance noticed how Lotor was hovering over him slightly, before he stated it again. "I really like you Lance."

Lance dropped his eyes again and closed them, unable to help his smile this time. He felt so happy. He felt giddy and like he was finally experiencing those amazing feelings that people talked about on movies and books. He got why people gushed about this stuff. He wanted to explode in these overwhelming sensations.

"Lance," Lotor laughed nervously. "Please say something."

Lance murmured his response under his breath. Lotor leaned closer, still chuckling.

"What did you say?" Lotor asked. Lance fluttered his open and stared up at Lotor, who hesitated as Lance looked him dead in the eye. He hasn't seen Lotor look so vulnerable. Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck and pulled him in slowly, so their mouths wouldn't crash together. But when their lips finally met, Lance melted. Lotor's lips pressed against his and his hand caressed Lance's cheek like he was a precious piece of glass.

Lotor shifted a little, probably trying to get more comfortable as they continued.

It felt nice, he'd never kissed anyone like this. He had a girlfriend for a while, but their kissing never went passed small pecks. This was all very new. But he liked it. He liked the warmth of Lotor's face being so close to his, the pressure against his lips, the secure hand on Lance's waist.

Lotor pulled back for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to Lance's cheek.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Lotor asked, placing another on Lance's neck. Lance shivered.

"Yeah, just kiss me." Lance murmured back, redirecting Lotor's mouth back to his with gentle hands. Lotor smiled against his lips sweetly, before kissing him again.

After that day, Lotor asked Lance to be his boyfriend.

Everything went amazing, Lance fell in love. Lost his virginity to the boy who made his heart swell. Lance introduced Lotor to his family. Lotor came to every single one of Lance's shifts at Voltron. Lance kissed Lotor good luck before every football match. They'd go to parties and dance and kiss and make love.

They were perfect. Everything was perfect.

People looked at them with envy, wanting exactly what they had.

But things change. People can't keep their promises, no matter how much they wish they could.

Lotor broke Lance's heart.

Lance broke Lotor's heart.

That was it.

That was all that was left to say.

 *     *     *

Keith looked at Lance who smiled sadly out at the sunset. He stayed quiet for a long minute. Keith didn't ask him to talk, just let him take his time. 

"As much as it hurts now, I know I don't regret it. I really did love him." The way Lance says 'did' makes Keith still think he meant to say 'do'.

Keith stood up slowly with a heavy heart and extended his hand out to Lance.

"Come on, let’s get you home Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will any of you be able to drink orange juice the same way?
> 
> DON'T FORGET THERE IS A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC!!! (more songs have been added after this chapter so go check it out it's called 'Lucky in Rivalry (Klance)'
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER? get ready for...  
> -The first football game of the season = celebrations at Rolo's (aka an excuse for teens to get littt)  
> \- Lance looks like a snacc  
> \- Lance and Keith break their own set rules


	31. It's Jelly Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful people!! Super keen for you all to read this chapter! In the bottom notes is a drawing my friend did that inspired Lance's outfit for this chapter SO GO GIVE HER ALL YOUR LOVE

"Bitch, you're coming." Nyma growled, taking Lance's lollipop from his hand and shoved it in her mouth. Lance frowned, moving to grab another lollipop from the packet. They were supposed to be hanging up fliers for first football game of the season tonight and handing out lollipops. They weren't, obviously, but the intent was there.

"I don't know Nyma," Lance sighed. "It's going to be hard enough going to the game and seeing Lotor, but to the after party?" Lance shuddered as he sucked on his lollipop.

"It's tradition!" Nyma whined, snatching the lollipop bag from his hands.

" _Yeah_ , tradition for the football players, cheerleaders and their partners! I shouldn't even be invited!" Lance rolled his eyes, sticking a flier on a random locker.

The Football team had a lot of traditions. One was the Welcome Ritual for new players, another big one was the First Game After party. The team, their partners and close friends, and anyone else who was a part of the night, were all invited. Lance usually would get his invitation through Lotor, but this year he had gotten it through Shiro, and Nyma was certain on getting him to go. But he really didn't want to see Lotor. After talking to Keith about it all, old wounds had resurfaced. He was also still hurting over Lotor bringing Acxa into Voltron for what seemed to be a date.

"You have to come! Otherwise I'm going to spend the night with Rolo!"

"Rolo is your best friend," Lance chuckled, walking over to another locker to put another flyer on.

"Still! You know how he gets at these parties." She rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Plus, I need to drink with my favourite Latino!"

"Oh, _hell_ no! If I go tonight I will not be drinking!" Lance stated firmly. Last time was enough of a disaster, he almost never wanted to drink again.

"Why?" She asked incredulously. Lance narrowed his eyes at her, cocking a brow that said  _'really?'_. She clicked and winced. "Okay,  _fine_. I will forgive you. But please come! It'll be a good opportunity!"

Lance looked at her, confused.

"Opportunity for what?" He asked as her grin turned devilish.

"Revenge," she stated simply. Lance scoffed. "Okay  _come on_! Don't you just want to make out with someone or sneak off to Rolo's parents’ room and do the nasty with some random?"

"You're crazy," Lance laughed. "I'm not going to go screw someone in Rolo's parent's room."

"So lame," she whined with a pout. "But please, just think about it?" she asked, Lance frowned. "Not the hooking up part! I want you to come to the party. Please come?" she asked with that sweet smile that was hard to say no to.

"I'll let you know at the game tonight." He promised, and she gave him a quick hug.

"Knew you'd pull through for my Lover-boy Lance." she winked, before she turned on her heels and strutted off down the hallway.

Lance laughed to himself and looked at Nyma's half of the flyers that she hadn't put up.

_"Hey!"_

*     *     *

Lance had decided he would go to the party. All his friends were going (someone had even managed to get Pidge to go), plus he couldn't cower forever. He needed to step up.

Didn't mean he wasn't nervous as fuck. Even at the game his knee was jumping. Keith had noticed and snapped at him for being stupid and not bringing a jacket.

"I have a hoodie!" Lance snapped.

"I have a hoodie," Keith mimicked in a nasally voice, making Lance gasp, and shove Keith's shoulder. Keith chuckled and pocked at his glasses. They were just the plastic ones, Lance took pride in the fact that he practically had perfect vision. "And what's with these?"

"It's called fashion!"

"Is that what the fishnets are as well?" Keith asked looking down at Lance's legs. He was wearing ripped jeans and had decided on finishing the look with the black fishnets under them. He's not insecure about the ridicule which he knew was teasing, only because he  _knew_  his legs looked goddamn amazing. 

"It's cool! Oh my god you are  _not_  allowed to give me grief on my fashion sense when you literally only wear that jacket or a flannelette shirt!" he bit back.

Keith just laughed, leaving Lance to sulk.

Anyway, his knee jumping issue was not because of the cold. But it was chilly, he had forgotten how cold these games got. Usually, Lotor gave him his football jacket to cosy up to when he watched. Lance felt unsettled at the feeling in his stomach at the thought.

_Lance wondered if he gave his jacket to Acxa tonight._

Lance turned to Hunk who was sat to his right.

"Yo, Hunky boy. Got any snacks?" he asked hopefully. Hunk murmured a quick 'hang on buddy’ and leaned down to his backpack and pulled out a packet of Oreos.

"These good?" he asked, and Lance's face broke out into the biggest grin. He gave his buddy the biggest hug imaginable, which was obviously very tight because Hunk wheezed at the lack of room to breathe. "Okay, okay, Lance!"

Lance munched happily on the Oreos, so much so he felt his nerves disappear for a good ten minutes, that was until the two teams emerged onto the field. He spotted Lotor immediately out of the crowd. He didn't have his helmet on yet, his bleached hair pulled into a messy bun. Lance couldn't help but think of when he taught him how to put his hair up into ponytails and buns once it started to get too long.

Lance felt nauseous.

He gave the packet of Oreos to Keith.

The game was good, full of energy and pep. The cheerleaders were great. Lance winced every time Shiro, Lotor or Rolo got tackled. He wished he wouldn't care about Lotor getting hurt.

_Not like Lotor cared if he hurt Lance._

Pidge got a video of Shiro getting a massive tackle and put the soundtrack to Hollaback Girl in on the background, making their group laugh.

They cheered for their team, but really it was an easy win for Montgomery High. The crowds went wild, people were screaming out school chants and the Mascot Lion (Matt, if anyone was wondering) did some cool cartwheels and flips.

The whole vibe was good, Lance was feeling good.

His pocket vibrated and he pulled out it out to see one new message.

 **Nyma:**  
**You coming lancey??**

Lance thought about it for another moment.

 **You:**  
**count me in**

*     *     *

They all carpooled in a few separate cars. Lance took Keith, Pidge and Nyma in his car (since he wasn't drinking). While Hunk took Matt and Shay (since he never drank). Shiro was getting a ride over with some of the other football players. Plus, they all needed to shower.

"So Pretty Kitty-"

"Still with the nickname?" Keith cut Nyma off with a huff. 

"Blah, blah whatever! Let me finish my question!" Nyma interrupted making Lance and Pidge snicker in the front seat. "What are you drinking tonight, Keith?"

"Dunno. Probably nothing," he muttered in reply. Lance looked in his rear-view mirror and glanced at Keith, before moving his eyes back to the road.

"Ew! How did I get stuck in the boring car? I'm the only one who will be drinking here."

"Um, rude Nyma! This is better than Hunk and Shay being all gushy -even though they aren't official- and Matt being in his stinky costume."

She rolled her eyes and glared out the window.

"God, you're right." she muttered making Lance laugh. He reached for the radio and turned the volume up.

*     *     *

By the time they got there, the party was already going wild. Lance should have known since it's Rolo hosting the thing. He had the works; kegs, strobe lights and speakers blaring music. They even had Karaoke for Christ's sake!

"I'm regretting everything," Pidge muttered as they walked into the crowded room. She hated coming to parties but made the exception for this one because it was a party for the football team, and Shiro was her friend. Also, Matt and their other friends were going to be here as well.

"It'll be fine Pidgeon, just stay with Keith and I," Lance grinned, patting her on the back. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you get absolutely plastered last party and forgot where you lived so Keith had to walk you to his house?" Pidge mused, and Lance pointed at her, like he was scolding a child.

"Rude!" he shouted. "Also, not the point!"

"Whatever, I see Hunk and the others with Matt and Shiro. Let's go over." She said, leading the way. Lance looked to Keith who shrugged and then followed Pidge.

They were all chatting having a nice time, talking about the game, congratulating Shiro on the win. None of them had been drinking yet, but that didn't mean that others weren't. Drunk teenagers were running around, dancing and making out...

Lance had no idea how Rolo's parents let him have these parties.

Lance also felt slightly out of his element, probably because the last party he went to was disastrous. Lance rubbed his arm subconsciously, biting the inside of his gum. He really hoped he wouldn't have to see Lotor tonight.

"Hey Lance," Keith said, a hand on shoulder bringing him out from his own thoughts. "Wanna go get a soda? They have them in the cooler in the kitchen." Keith said, indicating his thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of kitchen.

"Sure."

"Get me and Hunk something too!" Pidge shouted out and Lance gave her a thumbs up.

The two awkwardly weaved their way through to the kitchen. People from their school were everywhere, making it hard to get through without accidentally bumping into someone. 

The kitchen was cool and quiet and empty. On the kitchen bench was an array of coolers. Keith reached into the cooler that had said  _'No Alcohol (for the pussies)’,_ and pulled out a couple of drinks.

"You want a coke? Or a lemonade?" Keith asked over his shoulder.

"I want a creaming soda," Lance muttered, looking towards Rolo's fridge. He knew there would be creaming soda in Rolo's fridge, apparently his mum was addicted to the stuff. Lance walked over and opened the door, peering inside. 

"Lance!" Keith hissed at Lance who was now bent down in a squat motion, trying to see if the drink he wanted was on the bottom shelf. Instead, he spotted something even better. 

"Keith! There is literally a tray of jelly here!" he squawked excitedly, pulling out the purple, jiggly jelly out.

"Lance! Don't steal people's jelly!" Keith stage whispered, trying to grab the jelly from his hands but Lance pulled it away from his reach by twisting his body. He then showed Keith the little post it note that said 'FOR THE PARTY'.

"Get a spoon." Lance said with a downright wicked grin. Keith pursed his lips as he looked at the note, tempted.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm going to throw you under the bus." Keith promised. Lance laughed excitedly as he grabbed them both a spoon each. They sat on the ground, hiding behind the kitchen counter so nobody would catch them in the act. Lance placed the massive tray on the ground in between himself and Keith.

"It's a weird flavour." Keith said, wrinkling his nose after scooping a mouthful and tasting it.

"I'm pretty sure it's grape." Lance mumbled, himself not to sure.

_Whatever jelly is jelly._

They continued to eat it, listening to the music from the other room. Ever since they started practicing for their duet, Lance and Keith got along a whole lot better. Most of their jabs at each other were playful banter and even if they did argue about something, it was minor.

Lance should have thought of the of the possibility of them being friends was much more reasonable. They had music in common, which always gave them something to talk about. 

Keith was also a hell of a lot nicer than he was as a kid. 

"Did I tell you Coran offered me a job singing at Voltron?" Keith asked nonchalantly after swallowing another mouthful of jelly. Lance almost choked on his.

"No!" He shouted in shock. Keith nodded, digging his spoon back into the jelly. "Are you going to take it?" he asked. That meant maybe Keith would start singing again! And hopefully do a duet with him for real this time!

Keith shrugged.

"Not sure, I actually like working behind the counter" Keith admitted.

"You do make a really good frappe." Lance added absentmindedly, dropping his spoonful of jelly on his white shoes. He cursed and picked it up, happy to see barely a mark on them, then put that piece of jelly in his mouth. "You could always do both."

"I thought about that because I did enjoy doing the duet with you. It was fun," Keith acknowledged, paused then blushed. "I'm not saying it was fun when you froze though, that wasn't... yeah-" Keith stammered. Lance giggled and waved Keith off.

"I knew what you meant Keith." he grinned, falling into another chorus of giggles. Keith joined him, laughing a little as well, although slightly more hesitant, like he wasn't sure.

Lance always liked being in the midst of parties, dancing, chatting, socialising. But right now, Lance felt very content just sitting on the kitchen floor, eating some jelly with Keith.

"Okay, okay! I have a question!" Lance shouted, without really the need to. He's not sure why, it was relatively quiet in the kitchen. He pointed his spoon at Keith as he did and pointed it at him. "Why aren't you drinking alcohol tonight?"

Keith took a long ten seconds to think about the question.

"I promised Shiro I wouldn't drink as much as I used to when I moved here." Keith had another spoonful of jelly.

"Why?" Keith paused and took another spoonful of jelly before he answered.

"Back in Marmora City, I got really drunk kinda often. This one time and got into a fight." He explained. "The guy fractured my jaw and gave me a black eye." Lance winced.

"Ouch." Keith nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he had tried to spike one of my friend's drink. She was fine, but I got mad. I broke his nose."

"Damn dude! That's crazzyyyy." He drawled out. He felt so light and tittery all the sudden. Maybe by Keith's story? It was pretty wild. Such a Keith thing to do."I mean if yah gonna beat the shit out of someone, that is a pretty good reason."  _A Keith thing._

"I agree." Keith nodded, then started to fan himself with his hand a little. "Is it just me or is it a little hot in here?" he asked. He pulled at his shirt and shook it to try and cool himself.

_You’re pretty hot._

Lance froze, eyes widening at himself for a moment. He shovelled another few mouthfuls of jelly in and looked at the tray. The two of them, in the space of ten minutes or so had managed to eat majority of it.

_Whoops._

A goofy smile found its way to Lance's mouth.

"Hey, remember that story Shiro told us about Bathtub guy?" Lance asked and giggled again, he started to giggle so much it turned more into a laugh, then a cackle, then eventually Lance was flat on the on the crowd, absolutely pissing himself laughing. He clutched at his stomach through tearful laughter.

What was even more surprising was Keith was laughing too!

"I was there!" Keith laughed, stating the obvious. "He was hot! In a kind of hipster, smokes weed all the time kind of way." Keith added on. "I had a big fat crush on him!" Keith laughed again, shaking his head at himself in memory.

"What happened?" Lance asked, sitting up again, leaning closer to Keith.

"He wanted to be in a relationship and I wanted to be a whoreeeeeeeee!" Keith drawled, causing both boys to fall into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh, shit what the fuck?" Lance cackled, talking another spoonful of jelly. "I feel kind of weird, do you feel funny?"

"I think it's because of the funny story." Keith nodded a few times, like he was reconfirming with himself.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung opened, Rolo and a few other senior football players walked into the room. The two on the ground stayed quiet, hoping not to get caught in the act of jelly theft and consumption. But that went unsuccessfully as Rolo and Lance made eye contact.

"Mcclain? The hell are you doing on the ground my man?" he asked with a smile and Lance pursed his lips. He looked to Keith who stared at him wide eyes, not saying anything because he had a mouthful of stolen jelly. Lance watched Keith swallow awkwardly. "Wait? Is that the jelly?" Rolo took a step closer and his eyes widened at the crime scene. "The hell Mcclain! Are you two eating all the Vodka Jelly?" he snapped. "Oh man what the fuck?" he growled, sounding peeved.

In what seemed like slow motion, Lance slowly turned to look at Keith.

"Vodka," he whispered, and Keith stared at him blankly.

"Wait, woah!" Rolo said, leaning down to grab the empty tray. "Did you guys seriously eat all of that? Shit guys..." he trailed off and looked at the both of them. 

"Umm... no?" Lance drawled, covering his mouth as he giggled through his lie. 

"Okay, so _you’re_ obviously drunk. How long did it take you to eat all of that?" he asked, indicating to the empty tray.

Lance held up all ten of his fingers.

Keith held out ten fingers as well and started to clench and unclench them, then did jazz hands.

"Oh Jesus. You guys are tanked." Rolo muttered to himself. Lance looked back to Keith who was trying not to laugh. Lance was the first to break the fits of laughter. He clutched at Keith's arm and doubled over as he wheezed. It didn't take Keith much longer before he cracked, rolling on the ground beside him, also losing his shit. Because  _come on!_ It's pretty freaking hilarious!

"Alright, I'm gonna go get Shiro," Rolo muttered, turning back and walking through the door he just came from with his friends.

Keith instantly stopped laugh as he sat up and grabbed Lance's shoulder.

"Shiro will be disappointed," he said with wide eyes and Lance's mimicked how wide they were. “I hate disappointed Shiro, he lectures…” Keith pouted and Lance wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Keith look more adorable.

"What do we do we do?" he stammered and ' _oh shit I'm actually drunk from jelly'._ Keith paused and stood up, swaying until he grabbed onto the kitchen bench.

"Let's run away," Keith whispered, holding onto Lance's hands and yanked him to his feet. They both tripped over their feet, ending in Lance stumbling against Keith, pushing him up against the counter with a giggle.

Keith didn't seem too fazed, instead grabbing Lance's hand and started to drag him towards the back door, leading to the backyard.

*     *     *

"Have you seen your ex?" Rolo asked causing Lotor stop mid conversation he was having. He looked at Rolo. Obviously, he had seen Lance at the game before hand, it was hard to keep his eyes away. It was almost like Lance was trying to torture Lotor with that outfit. In other words, he looked hot, stunning, adorable and everything in between. But mostly and probably most importantly, hot. Lance looked hot. Lotor just wanted to pick him up and take him away from prying eyes. Prying eyes like Keith Kogane, who he was certain was thinking the exact same thing as Lotor. Keith also didn’t seem to be the kind of guy who liked to share.

"No, why?" Lotor asked.

"Well I caught him and Kogane eating all the vodka jelly and they were-" Rolo own laughter cut him off. Lotor bristled, already not liking where this was going. "-Absolutely off their tree. I don't think they realised it was vodka." Rolo shook his head. "Anyway, getting distracted. I went to go get Shiro to look after them, and when I came back those fuckers had run off somewhere." Rolo put his hands on his hip and looked around. "So, in other words, we can't find them."

Lotor's eyes widened. Lance had disappeared off somewhere with Keith? He did not like the sound of that at all. Lotor brought his beer to his lips and took a bitter sip.

"Check the bedrooms, they're probably fucking." he muttered. Just saying the words caused that jealous, angry pain to radiate through his chest.

"Yeah we already looked there." Rolo said, nonchalantly. Lotor looked at him in disbelief, he didn't think he was actually being serious... Was them having sex tonight an actual possibility?

Lotor chugged the rest of his beer, before throwing the can on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Lotor muttered. He wouldn't be able to relax until he knew where Lance was. They broke up, but it didn't mean he wanted anything bad to happen to him. Lance had never been allowed to drink too often, so when he did have it the alcohol always made him go a little loopy. In other words, his alcohol tolerance was trash.

Usually Lotor was always there to look out for him if he had decided to drink a little more than his mother's limit on three drinks. If he tried to look after him now, Lotor had no doubt Lance would probably try beat the shit out of him.

"Sweet." Rolo patted Lotor on the back. "I'll let you know if we hear anything-" suddenly a shout and a loud crash came from the left, causing both football players to look to the noise.

"Oh dear," Lotor muttered under his breath at what he saw.

Lance was laughing and running. Well it wasn't really running, it was more of a fast pace stagger. Sleeves of his lilac hoodie pulled up to his elbows and glasses on the tip of his nose, hair incredibly fluffy. Then, out of nowhere, Keith dashed past shouting some as he ran away from Shiro. Lotor didn't miss the way Keith grabbed onto Lance's hand as he ran away, dragging Lance to match his much faster speed.

"Karaoke!" Lance yelled and they both ran towards Rolo's shed. Shiro sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair, muttering something under his breath before following the two running boys inside.

Rolo was laughing at the display saying something along the line of 'we seriously should have put a better label on the jelly', but Lotor just gaped at the door, where the boy he loved had disappeared through holding hands with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Lance's amazing outfit (i shed a tear every time I look at it I've been planning for lance to wear this outfit FOR MONTHS) 
> 
>  https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com/post/178569120320/ive-never-posted-these-this-is-a
> 
> You can find more of her amazing art on tumblr and instagram: @rumikarto  
> https://rumikarto.tumblr.com  
> https://www.instagram.com/rumikarto/
> 
> I'll see you next week with...  
> -KARAOKEEEEEE


	32. The Highlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k views? Sounds fake but okay?

"Oh, boo you whores!" Lance muttered as Hunk grabbed onto his arm so he couldn't ran away. Keith giggled, swaying a little watching Lance try and convince Hunk to let him go. After being eventually found by Shiro, they had ran away into Rolo's shed. It was more like another part of the house than a shed, decked out with lights and a T.V and couch. There were some people playing beer pong, a karaoke machine was buzzing and more importantly Lance and Keith had been captured by their friends.

"Looks like we finally got to see drunk Keith," Pidge chuckled. Keith stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I'm not drunk?" He said grabbing onto her shoulder to stabilise himself. 

"Sure you aren't. So, sober Keith can't stand straight either?"

"Probably 'cause I'm gay." Keith said, brow creased in thought.  _That made so much sense!_  Keith ignored Pidge snort of laughter and turned to Lance. "Lance, are we going to play karaoke?" he asked. It would be fun, music was something Lance and Keith had in common, could talk about for ages.

"Once Hunk  _frees_ me!" Lance whined, trying to wriggle his way out of his friend's iron grip.

"I will once Shiro gets back," Hunk looked to Allura who sighed.

"Your mother is going to kill you." She reminded him as he moved towards her, flopping into Allura after she spoke.

"Mama  _is_  going to kill me. Make sure my coffin has the bi flag colours," Lance pleaded with a pout.

Keith was watching the karaoke machine, a group of girls left it unattended, giggling as they made their way back outside. He poked Lance's shoulder.

"It's free!" he whispered excitedly, and Lance squawked, finally able to get out of Hunk's grip.

"I  _have_  to record this!" Pidge cackled, pulling her phone out from her jacket pocket. "I am so glad I came." she laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she sat herself down on the arm of the couch that was stationed in facing the T.V where the karaoke was.

While Keith and Lance scrolled through the options of songs they could pick, Shiro ran breathless into the shed. He glared at both Keith and Lance, who were too preoccupied by their selection to notice his appearance. He shot Rolo a message to let him know that he had found the troublesome drunks.

"This one!" Lance's face sparkled as he scrolled through the song choices. Keith looked at it and laughed.

"Really? Grease?" he asked, stumbling slightly as Lance handed him a microphone. His fingers brushed against Lance's, which was the highlight of Keith's life at this stage. Lance has nice hands. Very soft. 

" _Yes_ Grease!" He proclaimed with a giggle. Drunk Lance was a whole lot more giggly than sober Lance. 

_Another highlight of Keith's life._

"You seen it?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded.

"Of course I have." 

"Just making sure, it was only like... two weeks ago that you had never seen The Lion King." Lance teased.  _Touché._ "Ready to get crushed Kogane?" he asked, bumping Keith's hip with his.

_Keith takes it back. That just took the cake of all the highlights._

"Try it, Mcclain," he snickered looking to the screen, rolling onto the balls of his feet to ready himself. Lance -as cute as he was- had ignited Keith's competitive streak. He was  _so_  going down!

"Wait!" Lance shouted frantically and lunged at Keith. Keith heard Pidge scream in the background and Allura gasp as Lance started to strip Keith of his leather jacket. Keith froze and averted his eyes to Shiro whose jaw was dropped. They had a silent conversation of ' _help me'_  and ' _you fucking love it_ ' going on. 

Once Lance had finally gotten Keith's beloved jacket off him he then proceeded to put it on himself.

_KEITH TAKES EVERYTHING BACK NOTHING WILL EVER BE BETTER THAN THIS MOMENT!_

Lance grinned devilishly and spun around, loosely grabbing at the collar of the jacket and popped it out seductively.

"Tell me about it, stud." he smirked and for god help Keith it looked so flirtatious. 

"W-what are you doing?" Keith spluttered.

"I'm playing the part of Sandy!" he said striking a pose.

"Oh," Keith mumbled, absolutely traumatised because Lance is  _wearing_ Keith's leather jacket and how  _dare_ he look so good in it. 

_What did Keith ever do to deserve this? He could only handle so much gay panic._

Lance selected the song and the familiar beat appeared up on the t.v screen. Their friends all decided to take a sit on the couch alongside Pidge, front row seats to what was going to be an absolute fucking disaster because Keith can barely speak without slurring let along sing.

Keith could hear Pidge telling everyone to shut up so it wouldn't interfere with her recording. The other few kids in the room looked to them in curiosity. 

Keith's a little too drunk to care. 

His words as Danny come up first on the screen, a little bouncing ball jump on each word so he would be in time with the game. 

_"I got chills, they're multiplying_   
_And I'm losing control_   
_Cause the power you're supplying_   
_It's electrifying"_

Keith looked to Lance, who was dancing along as Keith sang. Admittedly, Keith was a touch off key, most likely due to the vodka jelly. Lance raised the mic to his lips with a big grin.

_"You better shape up, cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you" _

Lance pointed to Keith as he sang the words, almost stumbling from the alcohol, with that stupid fucking grin of his. Keith felt his face heat up as their friends laughed and somebody whistled. 

_"You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart, I must be true" _

_ "Nothing  _ _left, nothing left for me to do_  "

Lance laughed and turned to look at Keith as they sang the chorus together, shimmying his chest and rocking his head in the beat of the music. 

_"~You're the one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_   
_Oh, yes, indeed"_

Keith awkwardly reciprocated the dancing, which just made Lance laugh occasionally and go out of tune. Usually, in any other situation Keith would be embarrassed that he was dancing, but he's not sure if the alcohol or the encouragement of Lance laughing is making it more bearable. 

Keith found himself feeling looser and less apprehensive about the whole thing. In fact, he was having a shit load of fun. 

_"If you're filled with affection_   
_You're too shy to convey_   
_Meditate in my direction_   
_Feel your way"_

When Lance sang that last line, he ran his hands down his body and slightly down his thighs sensually, just like how Sandy did in the movie.

It took Keith off guard, especially with those hands running down his jacket like that. Keith gawked slightly, forgetting that he was playing a game until Matt screamed out  _'SING YOUR NEXT LINE!'_

Keith jolted and looked back to the screen.

_" I better shape up, cause you need a man" _

Keith awkwardly sang out, blushing hard as Pidge cackled on the side lines. Lance didn't seem bothered and pointed to himself dramatically - like the inner theater kid he was. 

 _"I need a man who can keep me satisfied_  " 

Keith wants to die a little (a lot) when Lance sings those lines. But what is the final blow is the way Lance winks at him cheekily as he finished. 

 _ "I   _ _better shape up if I'm gonna prove"_

_"You better prove that my faith is justified"_

_ "Are  _ _you sure?"_

_"~Yes, I'm sure down deep inside"_

Lance jumped closer to Keith as they went back into the chorus and grabbed at his free hand, forcing Keith to swing their arms enthusiastically as the oo-oo-oo parts happened.

_"~You're the one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_   
_Oh, yes, indeed_

It had all gone fine until Lance decided to yank Keith along to step left and right in time with the music, which went fantastically since they were both off their faces. Lance stumbled too far one way, which made Keith stumble too far with him, and then when they went in the opposite direction, they stumbled again.

_Stumbling, stumbling, all but falling._

All in all. Their dancing was pretty horrendous if the laughter from behind them was anything to go by. Keith, more so than Lance, who was just dragging him to do the moves. It eventually ended with Keith not being able to keep up with Lance's quick steps (those ballerina feet of his) and falling to the ground. He rolled onto his back, staring at the roof of Rolo's shed, world spinning slightly. Lance looked down at his, and with all the spinning and lights he kind of looked like he was A) At a dentist and had just woken up from getting knocked out, or B) that Lance was a spinning, spinning angel that had gone rogue in leather.

_Keith really wished he hadn't of eaten that jelly, because what the fuck were these thoughts?_

Keith didn't have the energy to stand up, so he finished the song lying on his back, fist pumping the air as the world's spin started to slow down. 

Again, more laughing.

_"~You're the one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_   
_Oh, yes, indeed"_

The song finished and the crowd cheered and hollered. Pidge was hunched over wheezing out breaths of laughter. Lance looked somewhat dazed, but with a big goofy smile on his face nonetheless. He helped Keith to his feet who suddenly felt all heavy and sleepy. 

"Who won?" Lance asked and stared at the screen. He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes before he shrilled in horror. "Zero points? We both got zero points!" He shouted and glared at the screen with disgust. He turned to Pidge, marching over to her, shoving his face into the camera of her phone. "This is  _bullshit!"_

"Uh, Lance..." Hunk mumbled, walking to the microphones and yanked at both the cords, which showed that neither of them had been plugged in the whole time.

Keith covered his mouth in shock and stared at Shiro with wide eyes. Shiro rolled his eyes in amusement. There was a loud cheer from the ping pong table, reminding Keith of how hot it was in here. Keith looked at Lance, still comfortably in his jacket.

_Very hot._

"I want to go outside," Keith complained. "It's too hot in here." He grumbled wiping the back of his neck, which had been built up mainly from the unexpected vodka, running away from Shiro and then the karaoke. 

"I'll come, Mullet!" Lance tripped his way over to Keith's side. "Oh, I have an idea! Let me ride you!"

" _Lance!"_  Allura hissed and grabbed onto the collar of Lance's jacket (which was actually Keith's), to hold him back. 

Keith's head was spinning with too many possibilities. Lance pouted.

"I just want a piggyback!  I want to go back inside to the house to the dance floor!" he whined.

Oh...  _that_  sort of ride...

"Walk out yourself Lance!" 

"Nope! I can't fucking walk any longer!" Lance insisted loudly. Pidge and Matt were doing their usual ' _Holt Scream Laughter_ ', which sounded like a witch, plotting a devious act. "Please, Mullet?" he pouted.

"Oh, like he could say no." Matt snickered, and Keith hated how right he was. Without much more thought, Keith moved over to the beer pong table and grabbed one of the cups off the table. He needs a drink.

"Hey! Don't drink the sport!" A football player snapped at him. Keith backed away mouth on cupping drinking away, with his free hand being used to flip the football player off. The guy didn't take too lightly to the reaction, which meant it was time for Shiro to step in to defuse the situation. 

Keith wiped the beer from his lips and gave Hunk the empty cup he had just chugged. He bent his knees slightly, looking over his shoulder at Lance. 

"Get up then," he grumbled, cheeks red. 

"Oh god these two." Hunk sighed, shaking his head in his hand in embarrassment. 

Lance jumped up with a giggle, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. Keith grunted at the sudden weight and stumbled. Allura winced, as if she were waiting for Keith to drop her friend. 

"To the dance floor!" Lance shouted, almost bursting Keith's ear drum. Kind of defeated the purpose of why Keith wanted to leave the shed, but Lance was hard to say no to. 

There was a wind that hit them the moment they left the shed. But all Keith could feel was the warmth radiating from Lance's body. He was like a personal heater and didn't weigh much. Keith swore he had carried dogs heavier than Lance. 

The two stumbled and giggled tipsily across Rolo's lawn. Going up the steps to reach the porch was the hardest part. It felt like some sort of victory when he reached the top of them. Keith removed his hand from Lance's thigh (reluctantly) to open the door, except the knob twisted before he could touch it. The door opened with a swing, and Keith froze as he saw Lotor and standing beside him was Acxa.

"Oh look! It's the happy couple!" Lance cooed and unravelled his arms around Keith's neck and then slid back to the ground, legs buckling slightly as he reached the ground like a newborn fawn. Keith was never going to admit that he was kind devastated about it, but he was also kind of glad because the look Lotor was giving him was rather intimidating. Lance stood beside Keith and chuckled. "So, tell me. Is it going to be a Spring wedding?" he asked, leaning forward.  Lotor's expression didn't change, but it was hard and struggling to stay neutral. "Oh -oh! No, you know what? You guys should totally have a Winter wedding, it'll be cold like both of your hearts!" he said in a fake cheerful tone, a massive smile on his face.

Keith couldn't help but giggle tipsily. Which Lotor  _did not_ appreciate, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Lotor looked back to Lance once Keith covered his face with his hand.

"Lance, just-" Lotor started, only to be cut off by Lance.

"Oh, no! Don't let  _me_ stop you! I mean-" he laughed curtly, eyes darkening. "Not like it stopped you before though, right?" 

It's then that Keith realised he was too drunk for this. His eyes darted from Lotor to Lance, back to Lotor and then to Acxa, who seemed very bored (or uncomfortable?) by the confrontation.  

Lotor scoffed, smile toxic on his face as he shook his head. 

"You're so hypocritical. You've been draping yourself all over him-" he looked directly towards Keith. "-all night. Look at you, you're embarrassingly drunk and acting like some whore throwing himself over the next person who pays a little more attention to you. You're even wearing his goddamn jacket." Lotor shook his head and rolled his eyes. Keith scoffed at the lowness and audacity. He opened his mouth to defend Lance - because  _yeah,_  he's pissed at Lotor for saying that stuff about Lance. But Lance just laughed, which seemed to shock Lotor, and honestly, Keith himself. It certainly wasn't a typical Lance laugh. Lance's laughing was airy and bubbly, this laugh was curt, eyes venomous. 

"Honestly, I could care less what you think or what you do! Go suck a bag full of dicks for all I care! Go eat some pussy while you’re at it! As long as you stay the  _fuck_ away from me." Lance snapped, grabbing onto Keith's shoulder as he got off balanced. "Now excuse me, I am going to go inside to sit on the couch because the world is starting to spin a little- but I'll still go and be a 'whore', if that's what you think I do in my spare time." he said, using his fingers as quotation marks.

Lotor raised his eyebrows in disbelief, while Keith gaped at him. He's pretty sure he's never heard the word  _pussy_  come out of Lance's mouth... ever. He holds back a laugh, because he doesn't really want Lotor to fight him tonight because he looked a whole lot soberer than Keith was feeling.

But it also looks like Lance still has a little more anger to vent, maybe next week they could go on another ride on red. 

Keith shook his head.

_Not the right place or time to be thinking along those lines._

Lance pointed to Acxa, who side eyed Lotor with a deadly glare, like she was blaming Lotor for the fact Lance was about to speak to her. 

"You should invest in Spanish lessons. It gets him up quicker than Christmas Lights on the first of December." Lance chirped with a lazy grin. He looked to Lotor and smirked. "Isn't that right  _papi?_ " Keith's jaw dropped even further, while Lotor turned red, fists clenched by his sides. Lance grinned at himself, catching his tongue between his teeth to stop himself from laughing. Then, without much of a care, he lazily lugged through the middle of Lotor and Acxa, walking through the door shouting, " _Adios fuckers!"_

It left Keith by himself with Lotor and Acxa to stare him down. Keith nodded a few times, trying to put his head around that whole situation. Then awkwardly, he followed Lance and walked through the door.

*     *     *

"He's been out for like, an hour." Pidge muttered as they all looked at Lance who was sprawled out on the couch, passed out. He had his head on Allura's lap, who seemed to be worried about him. She patted some hair out of his face and sighed, then looked up at Keith grimacing.

"You said he yelled at Lotor?" she asked and Keith groaned, crossing his arms.

He had mostly sobered up in that hour that Lance had passed out. Shiro had gotten him a large cup of water, which somewhat helped. Keith still obviously was a little tipsy, slightly heavy on his feet and drowsy. But he had no desires to go dance or play karaoke or give anyone piggybacks.

Keith's ear burned at the thought of Lance's body so closely pressed up against his.

"Yeah. Told him to go suck a bag of dicks," Keith murmured making a few of them chuckle. "...and pussy." he said with a grimace.

"Wow, you can really tell Keith is super gay by the way he looks whenever he has to talk about the female human anatomy," Pidge snickered, earning a hot glare from Keith.

The party was starting to dwindle down at this stage, most of the kids who weren't drinking had gone home, but the footballers and cheerleaders were still around. Keith's group were all surrounded around the couch, looking down at Lance, wondering what the hell they should do.

"Maybe we should get him home?" Hunk suggested which caused Allura to cringe. 

"His mother might kill him, but I agree."

"I can drive Lance's car," Shiro started, since he  _hadn't_ drunk that night (he was very insistent on not drinking during game season). "I can take Keith, Allura and Lance home. Hunk can take everyone else." They all nodded in agreement, a few of them talking as they tried to figure everything out.

"I'm kind of surprised you can stand on your feet, with Lance like that." Matt admitted. Keith's eyes flickered to Lance who was super zonked out, before he shrugged.

"I have a pretty good alcohol tolerance. Plus, doesn't Lance not usually drink much? With his mum and all..." he trailed off. Keith couldn't help but wonder what his own mum would've said if he got home drunk. Not that it really mattered in the end, she wasn't around to care.

"Alright Keith, help me carry Lance." They both got on either side of Lance, wrapping his limp arms around them. 

*     *     *

Lance's dad is in his pyjamas when he answers the door. His frown looked mostly tired as he spotted at Allura, then to Shiro and Keith, who were still grabbing onto Lance. Lance had somewhat come to, he looked up at his dad and giggled.

"Welcome home  _Papa!_ " Lance cooed, leaning heavily against Keith, almost elbowing him in the eye. "I love you! I promise I'm not drunk! I'm good!"

Lance's dad took a deep breath and looked back to Allura. 

"Looks like someone can't hold his drink."

Lance's dad then all invited them inside for a drink, which they accepted. Keith was grateful for the water, which he guzzled down. Shiro had dragged and put Lance in his room. Instead of leaving immediately, they all stayed around and chatted to Lance's dad. Keith now knew where Lance got his height from. Lance's dad was also easygoing, but in a more subtle and quiet way than his son. He reminded Keith more of Veronica in that sense. 

"So... he ate a whole tray of vodka jelly with Keith?" He asked as he handed Allura her drink after she explained the story. She grimaced and nodded and looked over her shoulder to Keith. He gulped. 

_'First impressions matter, and my friends are like family. I want my family to get along.'_

Lance's words rang through Keith's head as he looked to Lance's father.

"It was an... accident," He hesitated. Lance's father nodded, not looking all too fussed. 

"It's alright, accidents happen, right?" Keith felt the air re-enter his lungs. Lance's dad looked to the clock on the wall. "Well it's pretty late kids. Why don't you all sleep here for the night?" he asked. "Allura, you can sleep in Marco's old room, and Keith and Shiro, you guys can share the bed in Luis's old room, or one of you can sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Keith said with a yawn. Lance father smiled and went to go grab Keith some blankets.

"You know I don't care about sleeping in the same bed, right?" Shiro asked and Keith narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I know that jackass. I'm not sure if I can make it up the stairs without making a fool of myself." he muttered, which made Allura and Shiro fall into a quiet round of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've used the word 'pussy' three before in this fic so far. Once in this chapter. The other two times were from Pidge because she's a fucking baller
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS
> 
> I hope you loved Keith's constant gay panic throughout this chapter, our drunk boys having a good time and for Lance to rip into Lotor again ;P
> 
> Next chapter's antics to look forward to:  
> -Keith meets mama Mcclain  
> -Lance's Lullabies <3
> 
> Also don't forget my new fic Love Interest is a thing!! Go check it out ;D


	33. Lancey and Keithy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A FUN READ

A soft prod to Keith's face was what woke him up. He groaned, because even though he hadn't even opened his eyes, Keith knew he was absolutely exhausted and not ready to face the day ahead. He tried to ignore the pokes against his face. What the hell was it? His muddled brain couldn't think of anything other than Shiro because that's the only other person he lived with. At remembering last night's events, Keith blinked himself awake urgently.

His eyes opened wide to see a small cat above his head. It sat on the arm of the couch, it mewed and softly pawed at Keith's face.

_Since when did Lance have a cat?_

"You're awake!" a voice to Keith's left made him flinch. He turned his head to spot Flory standing next to the couch. Keith looked up at her and she giggled. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, which was messy and half out. She probably slept with it like that. "Why are you sleeping there?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked down at him.

Keith sat up, the movement causing the cat to jump off the couch and dash off somewhere sporadically. Keith rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was empty, besides Keith and Flory of course.

"Umm..." Keith started, unsure of how to put it in his half asleep. ever so slightly hungover state. "It got really late, so Shiro, Allura and I decided to have a sleepover." Flory's seemed to have a light bulb moment.

"Oh!" she said, dragging on the pronunciation. She smiled, hands locked behind her back. "You should have shared the beds! Mama gets cross at us when we fall asleep on the couch- because-" she stumbled across her words, slowing down a little because she couldn't quite say it all fluently. Probably because she was trying to remember her mother's words. "-uh - because you will get a sore back!"

There was no way in living hell Keith was sharing a bed with Lance. He was not risking the chance of humiliating himself. Just the thought of it made Keith blush like mad.

" _Florencia_  Grace!" the voice of a woman yelled from another room. Flory's eyes widen and her shoulders raised in fright. Keith couldn't help but chuckle, it was such a Lance expression, trying to hide from his mother's scorn. Flory looked over her shoulder as a woman walked into the room. Keith had never seen her before but had no doubt she was Lance's mother. She was shorter but had the same hair colour as Lance. Plus, she had his expressive eyes. You can tell a lot by looking into their eyes. Lance's mother looked warm, warm like only a mother's eyes could.

She didn't look shocked at a random boy sleeping on her couch, so he guessed that Lance's father had explained the situation to her. 

"Oh Flory! You didn't wake him up, did you?" she asked in horror, walking over with her hands on her hips. Flory pouted and pointed to the cat.

"No! Blue did!" she insisted - and it was the truth after all. Lance's mum didn't look so convinced.

"Well, give him some space. The poor darling just woke up." she gently coaxed Flory towards the door by her shoulders. "Go on sweetie, you need to help me make breakfast for everyone." she said, giving her an encouraging nudge. Flory looked conflicted, eyes darting from Keith to her mother.

"Can Keithy come?" she asked, grabbing onto her mother's dressing gown. Lance's mum sighed, contemplating.

"Sweet heart, Keith is probably very tired," she began to explain. Keith rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over.

"I-" Keith started, hesitating as she looked at him. "I don't mind. I'm not the greatest cook. But I could help if you would like?" he said, making it sound more like a question. She gave him an odd look, as if she were trying to assess Keith. But her eyes instantly melted, and her expression turned warm and motherly. The only other person who looked at Keith like that was Shiro's mum.

"We could always use another pair of hands in the kitchen."

*     *     *

"Have you ever made French Toast, Keith?" Lance's mother - who introduced herself as Sofia- asked. Keith shook his head, neck feeling exposed since he had pulled his hair back. She smiled softly at him and handed Keith some eggs. "That's quite alright! You can crack these eggs for me then-" she handed him a small piece of paper with a list of ingredients. "you and Flory can add these to the whisked eggs." she leaned a little closer to Keith as she spoke quietly. "Let Flory stir, she's quite good at it."

Keith smiled and took the paper. He then grabbed a chair from the dining table that Flory could kneel on, so she could reach the kitchen bench. Keith cracked the eggs, while Flory attempted to whisk. It wasn't quite quick enough to consider it 'whisking', so Keith then grabbed onto her hand, assisting her movement which made the little girl fall into a fit of giggles. It put a small smile on Keith's face.

While they did this, Sofia started to scramble eggs and sizzling the bacon. The room was starting to smell amazing, with the sweet scent of cinnamon and the smoky bacon wafting through the air.

When Keith and Flory had finished the French toast mixture, Sofia handed Keith a journal, that appeared to be a recipe book.

"Family cookbook." Sofia informed with a wink. Keith awed and flipped through the pages fleetingly. "Did your mother ever have a family cookbook?" she asked, and Keith shook his head, eyes still trained on all the recipes from the generations.

"I don't know," Keith admitted, fingers tracing over the thin, delicate pages. "I don't really know my mum." he added on when Sofia gave him a confused expression. Understandingly she nodded.

"Well then, maybe you could start your own tradition!" She grinned and turned back to her cooking. Keith and Flory then went onto mixing pancake batter.

"I haven't had pancakes in years." Keith’s confession made Flory gasp.

"Really? But pancakes are awesome!" she asked in horror.

"Well, that just means we have to make really yummy pancakes, so it can be extra special," Keith mused. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"The best in the  _world!"_ she corrected, and Keith nodded, smiling.

"Let's do it." he grinned and gave Flory a small high five. He found talking to Flory was a whole lot easier than he assumed. Kids weren't really all that bad. At least this one wasn't.

"Keith?" The tired voice of Lance came from the entrance to the kitchen. Keith turned to see Lance still in his clothes from last night, excluding the glasses and shoes. He still wore his ripped jeans, hoodie and fishnets though. Keith felt his neck burn.

"Morning," he said simply.

"Keithy, look!" Flory shouted, pulling at Keith's arm. "I mixed it!"

"Wow! Good job Flory, it looks perfect." Flory absolutely beamed at praise.

"Not to be rude or anything dude, but what are you doing here?" Lance asked with a confused smile as he walked over the lean on the other side of the island bench.

"You don't remember?" Keith asked, raising a brow.

"I can't remember anything after talking to Lotor." Lance admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You still talking to that boy?" Sofia broke into the conversation gruffly. She turned around, pointing a spatula at him. "I swear to you  _hijo,_ you bring that boy back into this house and I'll make sure he can never think under the belt again! He won't have anything left after I'm done with him!"

" _Mama!"_ Lance hissed, face bright red with embarrassment. Keith chuckled, earning a threatening expression daggered at him. Lance crossed his arms and huffed. "And no, I am not getting back together with Lotor. I'm pretty sure I yelled at him last night anyway." He looked to Keith who nodded.

"You did." Keith confirmed. Lance rolled his eyes at himself, then moved to lean and look at the pancake batter.

"Wow,  _Princesa_ , did you make that?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Keithy helped." Flory added on. Lance looked at Keith and smirked.

"Did you now Keithy?" he asked smugly, knowing full well he couldn't retaliate with his Sofia behind them and Flory right next to him. The only thing he could do was give Lance a filthy look. 

Lance chuckled and moved his hand to Keith's face, which caused Keith to tense up. "Cool it hotshot, you have flour on your nose," Lance murmured, still smirking. He roughly rubbed the flour off and laughed at the face Keith pulled.

"Lance, go do something useful and wake up everyone else so they can come get breakfast... and leave Keith alone." she warned. Keith smirked while Lance pouted, but without another word left the room to go and wake everyone up.

*     *     *

Somehow, everyone fitted on the table. Which included Lance's parents, his three sisters and brother, Lance, Keith, Shiro and Allura. Ten people at the table, and enough food to feed an entire army. The hot topic at the breakfast table was Lance coming home drunk.

"So you  _what?_ " Ronnie laughed in disbelief, leaning over the table in interest. Lance frowned, using his hands to gesture as he spoke melodramatically.

"I got a huge tray from the fridge full of jelly, and ate it!" he said loudly, causing Ronnie, Lance's father and brother -Axel- to burst out laughing. Sofia shook her head in disappointment, muttering something in Spanish under her breath.

"How did you not notice there was a  _whole_  bottle of vodka in it?" She quired again, wiping her teary eyes. Lance's irritated expression grew, so he pointed in accusation at Keith who sat next to Flory on the other side of the table.

"I wasn't the only one! Keith was there too!"

Keith sniffed absentmindedly and shrugged.

"It was your idea. Plus, you said it was grape flavoured when I said it tasted weird." Keith added on, making the table erupt into laughter. Even Flory, who probably didn't even get the joke next to Keith giggled. Keith looked down at her fondly.

"You still ate it!" Lance spat back, shovelling a mouth full of scrambled eggs into his mouth as Keith smiled innocently.

"That reminds me!" Allura piped up, holding her phone. "Pidge sent videos from last night!" Lance stood up abruptly over the table, leaning towards where Allura was sitting.

"Delete them!" he demanded, which Allura just giggled at, then proceeded to show Ronnie who smirked and raised a questioning brow at Lance. She mouthed something to Lance, which Keith didn't quite catch, but Lance went beet red.

"Sit down Lance." Sofia scolded. Lance looked at her with offense but sat down begrudgingly anyway. 

"I hate this family." he mumbled under his breath.

From where Keith was sitting he couldn't see the video. But he could hear the faint sound of the music from Grease and Lance and himself singing. Then there was the sound of loud talking. Keith had zoned out -preoccupied by his delicious breakfast- until he heard Lance's voice, which sounded like it was talking to the camera. Lance shrieked as the sound of his slurring words shouting, ' _this is bullshit!_ ' because Sofia was already on her feet, grabbing a hand towel.

Lance was on the run before she reached him, and the table had gone into another chorus of laughter.

Keith had never laughed so hard at the breakfast table before.

*     *     *

"Oh shit," Keith muttered under his breath. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do.

"What's up?" Shiro asked, face contorted in a line of concern. He was sat on the couch in their apartment watching some TV show eating a bowl of ice cream. They had just eaten dinner, so it was time to just chill out and relax. It was then that Keith realised he didn't have his leather jacket with him.

"My jacket, I can't find it." he growled, looking under the couch, wracking his brain, trying to remember when the last time he had it was...

The image of Lance spinning around and winking, saying 'Tell me about it, Stud' entered Keith's brain.

"Oh." He clicked. Lance had it. Of course. Keith then went and grabbed his keys for his bike from the small, circular table. It didn't even compare to the size of Mcclain's dining table. "I'm just gonna get my jacket from Lance's, be right back!" he didn't wait for Shiro's response before walking out the door.

*     *     *

"Welcome back stranger," Ronnie smirked, leaning against the door. Keith winced, hating himself a little on the inside. "I'm guessing you’re looking for Lancey, right?"

"He has my jacket," Keith informed so she wouldn’t think he was lame or desperate for visiting so frequently. She nodded, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, I can't deny you of your jacket. Come inside." She stepped inside, allowing Keith to be able to step through. She whistled as he did. "Your bike?" she asked. Keith looked over his shoulder at his motorcycle, which was parked rather carelessly in front of the Mcclain household.

"Yeah."

"Nice, has my baby brother been on it?" she asked, a devious look in her eyes. Keith flinched, remembering Lance saying his mother's dislike for motorcycles. He didn't want to accidentally spill something he shouldn't and get him in trouble. Ronnie's smiled wildly in disbelief, the look on Keith's face must have been enough of an answer. "Rebel Lancey! Mama would  _die!_ Don't worry Keithy, I won't spill the beans. Come on, Lance is upstairs with Flory."

She lead Keith inside, showing him to the stairs.

"I think Lance is putting her to bed. Do know where Flory's room is?" she asked, and Keith nodded. When he first came here for the Disney Marathon, Flory was very persistent in showing Keith her bedroom. Plus, it had her name written on the door.

As Keith walked up the stairs, he could hear the soft hum of singing, which from Keith's experience, sounded like Lance. He continued down the hallway, hearing the soft voice get louder as Keith got closer to Flory's room at the end of the hallway.

 _"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I got twenty_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more"_

Keith stepped up to Flory's door, eyes widening as he peaked through the gap to lead into Flory's bedroom. Flory was sitting on her bed, looking up at her big brother like he was the best thing in the whole universe. Keith noticed that Lance was sharing the exact expression.

 _"I want to see_  
_want to see 'em dancin'_  
_Walkin' around on those_  
_Whad'ya call 'em? "_

Lance paused, rubbing his chin questioningly for a moment. He then clicked his fingers in recollection. 

_"Oh - feet!"_

He then tickled Flory's feet, which caused her to squeal a giggle. To hide from her brother's attack, she moved to tuck herself under the sheets. Lance chuckled along with her.

 _"Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
_Strollin' along down a..._  
_What's that word again?"_

 _"_ Street!" Flory answered, and Lance smiled, mouthing a 'thank you', before he started to sing again.

 _"Up where they walk_  
_Up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world"_

Lance's eyes shut as he sang through the harder notes perfectly. It made Keith wonder how many times he's sung this song for Flory before.

 _"What would I give_  
_If I could live_  
_Outta these waters?_  
_What would I pay_  
_To spend a day_  
_Warm on the sand?_  
_Betcha on land_  
_They understand_  
_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
_Bright young women_  
_Sick o' swimmin'_  
_Ready to stand"_

He hit the high note on 'stand' flawlessly. It sent a pleasant, almost proud shiver down Keith's spine. Even Flory must've noticed how good it sounded because her grin multiplied by the thousands, eyes bright and twinkling as she stared up in awe at her big brother.

 _"And ready to know what the people know_  
_Ask 'em my questions_  
_And get some answers_  
_What's a fire and why does it_  
_What's the word? Burn?"_  


He bumped Flory's nose, muttering something about fire safety which made Flory giggle and shake her head, telling him to keep singing. Lance smiled in a way that fizzled in Keith's chest. That buzz he felt those weeks ago was vibrating strong within his body.

Keith couldn't deny it any longer within himself.

 _"When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love_  
_Love to explore that shore above?"_

Lance pulled Flory's Finding Nemo sheets to cover her better as Flory wriggled further down into bed, resting her head against her pillow.

 _"Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world"_

Flory laughed, eyes heavy and smile sleepy.

"Again!" she asked, and Lance squawked, holding a hand to his heart.

"Again? But you have to go to sleep  _Princesa_!" Lance laughed, tucking her in properly. "I'll sing you another song tomorrow, alright?" she nodded in defeat and yawned. "Good girl, sweet dreams."

"Nighty night Lancey."

Lance turned around moving to exit the door, jolting Keith out of his own head. He took a few steps away from the door, so he wouldn't look like a total creeper for watching their brotherly and sisterly moment.

Lance's eyes widened in confusion when he spotted Keith once he stepped out through the bedroom door. He tilted his head and smiled nonetheless.

"Missed me?" he whispered with a cheeky smile, quickly closing his sister's door, leaving a small crack open for light to seep in. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes to cover the truth.

"More like I missed my jacket." Keith said quietly back, also not wanting to bother Flory who was trying to sleep. Lance looked at Keith without recollection then opened his mouth, holding a finger up as something clicked.

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" he said quietly, walking quickly to his room. Keith idly followed. He stood by his door while Lance grabbed his jacket that was placed on Lance's bed. "Sorry about that." Lance said in a louder volume, handing Keith his jacket out to him. Keith took it tentatively, noticing that the jacket was somewhat warm. He didn't comment on it though and smiled.

"Thanks Lance."

"No worries! I feel bad, you were probably cold last night without it." Lance added on guiltily, looking a little bashful.

"It's fine." Keith chuckled, smiling at those pink cheeks on Lance's face. "Are you working Wednesday? I have my first singing shift at Voltron that day." Keith added on. He had spoken to Coran about it, he still really wanted to work behind the counter, making drinks and stuff. So he made a deal with Coran, he'd only sing every once in a while, if they needed someone to fill in the time between acts.

Lance's eyes beamed.

"I'm not! But I'm taking Flory in after school on that day!" Lance's grin made Keith feel way too many emotions. He likes Lance's smile too much.

"You guys are close. You even sing lullabies." he added on, almost enviously. Lance shrugged sheepishly.

"She just really loves Disney."

_Huh, that gave Keith an idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws table* laNCE IS SO FOOKIN' CUTE I LOVE HIM
> 
> anways heres a male cover of Part of Your World as well as the original!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeGGWmxKh1Q  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IOqRLR3Oug
> 
> Next week:  
> -Lance feels a sudden change in the air so he uses google to try help him out


	34. How Far Will Keith Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I’m moving house and have no wifi *cries* so the editing is almost nonexistent because I had to do it sneaky at school and that was honestly terrifying because nobody knows about my fics so I was super sneaky  
> That also is why there are no italics in this chapter because they wouldn’t even work for some reason?  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY

"Okay we get it Pidge! I got drunk and sang You're the One That I Want' with Keith! We get it! It's almost been a week now!" Lance grumbled. Pidge was repeating the video for the umpteenth time today. It never made her laugh any less, no matter how many times.

"You  _winked_! You  _winked_ at Keith!" Pidge cackled, giving the phone to Shay because she was shaking so hard from laughter. Lance was just glad Keith wasn't currently sitting at the table. He was off somewhere.

"Well sue a guy for getting into character!"

"But look at Keith's  _fucking_ face! Oh my god he looks at the camera like he's in The Office!" Lance groaned, running his hand down at his face as they all looked a little closer to the screen and erupted into chaotic laughter.

Poor Keith. Lance probably terrified the poor guy.

_UGH WHY DID HE HAVE TO WINK AT HIM?!?!?!?!_

Whatever, he could apologise for his flirtatious behaviour after school at Voltron.

He was drunk off funky jelly. Which was why he was acting that way. Why he asked for a piggyback, why he winked at him and wore Keith's leather jacket.

Yep.

That's why.

It's got nothing to do with how Keith makes him a little nervous. Or how when Keith looks him in the eyes Lance feels like he wants to explode.

Nope.

Nothing of the sorts.

***

When Flory and Lance enter the cafe, Keith is already on the stage and playing the piano. He's not singing, maybe to warm himself up a bit. But it sounds really nice and gives the cafe a nice atmosphere.

Lance came into the cafe today because he knew Lotor wouldn't be here because he would be at football practice, the same as Shiro. Maybe that's why Keith chose this day as well. He could imagine Shiro being that proud, yet overbearing parent who showed too much pride in their child's achievements.

"It's Keithy!" Flory shrilled, tugging at Lance's hand and pointed excitedly to Keith. He's at the piano against the wall, so he wouldn't of seen them walk in, but by god, he probably knows that they're now.

"Shh, Flory." Lance placed his fingers to his lips and she used the hand she was using to point at Keith with to copy Lance's actions, putting her fingers to her lips. He gave her a wink and looked back up, walking over to counter towards a familiar face.

"Hey Shay!" Lance waved, and she beamed.

"Lance, hi!" She rolled onto her tippy toes and leaned over the counter, so she could see Flory. "Hi Flory! Do you remember me?" she asked with a warm smile. Shay had met Flory a few times, but it had been a while ago, now that Lance thought about it.

Flory tilted her head, piggy tails swishing at the movement. Her eyes then lit up.

"Hunk's girlfriend!" she exclaimed confidently, making Lance choke on his own breath in shock and Shay go a deep red from the embarrassment.

"Wow Flory, way to throw Hunky under the bus," Lance muttered to himself and cleared his throat. "Her name is Shay, Flory." Lance corrected, and Flory looked up at him.

"Shay!" she corrected herself, looking at Shay with a massive grin. Shay, although embarrassed out of her mind, gave Flory a smile. Lance winced and awkwardly chuckled.

"Sorry bout that," he murmured, and Shay raised her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant, but was obviously traumatised.

"It's okay Lance. How about I get your guys order?"

Once the duo had gotten their drinks, a slice of cake to share, they made their way over to the seats. Flory chose the table, which was the closest vacant table to the stage. She swung her legs, feet nowhere near touching the ground, and sipped at her banana milkshake. Her choice made Lance question if they really were related.

When the song finished, Keith stood up from the piano and moved to the mic. Flory waved wildly, gaining Keith's attention (how could she not? She was practically standing on her seat to goddamn seat). Keith gave a small, nervous smile and a little wave in return. It was enough for Flory to radiate joy, like she was a little bounding ball of sunshine.

Lance smiled softly at her pure glee.

Keith introduced himself to the crowd timidly, awkwardly, fumbling on his words with a sheepish smile. His nervous behaviour was kind of adorable, somewhat reminded Lance of himself when he first started working at Voltron. Keith then clicked on the music, and a familiar tune sounded in the cafe. Flory beside him gasped audibly.

_"I've  been staring at the edge of the water_   
_'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_   
_I wish I could be the perfect daughter_   
_But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try"_

Lance blinked in shock, while Flory absolutely  _glowed_  in her seat. She looked up from Lance to Keith, then back to Lance. Lance could only stare.

_"Every turn I take, every trail I track_   
_Every path I make, every road leads back_   
_To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be"_

Lance just stared up at Keith on the stage, singing the song that Flory told him was her all-time favourite. Lance then remembered their conversation on the weekend, where Lance told Keith about how much Flory loved it when Lance sang Disney for her.

This obviously wasn't the kind of music Keith usually listened to, which added to Keith's confusion of  _why._ Was he doing this all for Flory?

 _"See_ _the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_  
_And no one knows, how far it goes_  
 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_  
 _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"_

Lance just couldn't believe Keith would do something so genuinely nice for his sister. All with a smile on his face. His eyes constantly bounced around the room, but he always found their way back to Flory, who was ecstatic.

 _"I_ _know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island_  
_Everything is by design_  
 _I know everybody on this island has a role on this island_  
 _So maybe I can roll with mine"_

He sounded great, making Lance wonder how long really had been planning this. Surely, he couldn't have just whipped this up in three days?

_" I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_   
_I'll be satisfied if I play along_   
_But the voice inside sings a different song_   
_What is wrong with me? "_

Lance had been with Lotor for over a year and a half, and he had never done anything this nice for Flory. He let her braid his hair once, but Lance could tell he wasn't too fond on little kids. Which included Flory.

Yet Lance knew that little kids made Keith feel uncomfortable, since he had never really been around them much. But he had put so much effort and time into getting along with her. Even just talking to her, cooking with her.

Lance couldn't believe Keith would go out of his way to do something that would make his little sister feel so special...

_"See  the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding_   
_But no one knows, how deep it goes_   
_And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_   
_And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

Something within Lance started to ache as he looked up at Keith singing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt slightly unsettled by it. It hadn't been the first time Lance was feeling this way towards Keith. It was small things, like how he was always willing to teach Lance new things on the drums (even though he was horrendously bad at it), or when Lance walked into his kitchen and saw Keith with his mama and Flory just like he belonged there, or the way he was always there to back Lance up when it came to Lotor.

 _"The_ _line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_  
_And no one knows, how far it goes_  
 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_  
 _One day I'll know, how far I'll go"_

He just couldn't quite put it finger on it.

***

Flory bounded over to Keith, practically tackling his leg after he had gotten off stage.

"That was amazing!" she shrilled, holding onto his leg tighter. Keith laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up pleasantly.

"I'm glad you liked it," he told her. He really was. Afterall, she was the only reason why he sang that song.

Keith's eyes flickered up as he watched Lance walk over. He had a small smile on his face. A little gentler than his usual abrasive grins. It was a nice smile, especially with that warm glow on his cheeks.

"That was awesome Keith." Lance continued to smile at Keith, making Keith suck in some air. He needs it alright, Lance is just about to knock it out of him if he keeps looking at him like that. "I knew you could do it. Is your shift over?" Lance asked, and Keith was too star struck to answer with words, so he stupidly nodded. "Cool, you should come sit down with us!" Lance insisted.

"Yes!" Flory seemed to agree because she tightened her grip on Keith's leg, smiling up at him broadly. Lance crossed his arms, putting his weight on one foot and jutted out his hip ever so slightly, a smug smile on his lips.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Mullet." he mused, and Keith smiled.

"Looks like I don't."

***

Lance was the kind of guy who wore most of his heart on his sleeve and was pretty quite happy to share his positivity and charm around. Sure, he didn't like expressing his insecurities, but when it came to attractions and making friends, he had no problems. He was also a very hands on guy with things that he liked. He liked to touch Allura's pretty braids, Shay's jewllery, Pidge's glasses to pester her, or casually touch Hunk and Matt's clothes to see what they felt like, and even on the occasion he liked to touch Shiro's biceps, because they were massive, or even the parts of his undercut because the hair was always softer there.

But Lance was close friends with all of them, and they were all used to it.

But within the last couple of weeks those same tendencies had transferred over to a new victim... Keith

It's not like Lance and Keith had never touched. Lance held onto Keith for dear life on his bike, they had even hugged at Voltron. Let's also not forgot how Keith had to carry Lance back on not one, but  _two_ occasions because Lance was too sloshed.

But recently, Lance would have these tingling urges to do things to Keith. Not like, dirty stuff, but like, simple stuff. Like slinging an arm around him in a  _friendly_ way, or giving him high fives, or just annoying him to get a reaction and attention. But it had reached new heights today at lunch, Lance was milliseconds away from touching Keith's mullet.

_Why?_

_Who fucking knows?_

_Certainly not Lance!_

Lance hadn't even noticed his shift in behaviour until Allura pointed it out. At first Lance denied it, but once he thought it through he realised -like usual- she was right.

He had been paying a little more attention to Keith, seeking out his attention.

So, what now?

He doesn't know what to do with this information, or these new facts. So right now, he's at home. Contemplating the whole thing, unsure of where to go from there. Was it all just because they're good friends now? That they'd broken some boundaries.?

Lance has no idea.

"Lance, turn your music down!" Zoey screamed from outside Lance's door. It suddenly opened, and Zoey went to shout more demands at Lance when she stopped. Closing her mouth after a few long, long confused moments. "Lance, what kind of midlife crisis is this?"

Lance was currently dangling off his bed, his head upside down and hair flowing around his face. The music she currently complaining about was Mr. BOOMBASTIC.

"Leave me to wallow, hell demon. Plus, I'm seventeen, I better not be having a midlife crisis." he muttered, feeling all the blood rush to his head.

"Should I ask?" her face contorted in confusion, but also a little bit of concern.

"No." he grumbled.

No, Zoey shouldn't be asking why Lance was feeling things, or why the past week, ever since Keith's Disney performance at Voltron, all Lance can think of is Keith.

_Keith!_

_Mullet!_

_His rival from musical school!_

"Okay grumpypants." she said stonily, retreating outside the door, closing it behind him.

Lance is the kind of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve, so upon realising his... whatever the hell he was feeling towards Keith. It confused him. Because he usually always knows what he's feeling. But now he's just confused about how he was all the suddenly very hyper aware of Keith's presence, sometimes even seeking out his attention just  _because!_

Even now, he wants to call Keith and ask when his next shift at Voltron is, or when they should go on another motorcycle ride, or what he had for dinner because all he really wants to do is hear his voice.

Lance sat up from his bed, with a gasp.

Unless...

"Oh shit." Lance said as he scrambled off his bed to his phone. He ran and went to Google.

**_How long does it take to get over an ex?_ **

**_How to tell if you like someone?_ **

**_WHAT DOES IT MEAN IF YOU LIKE SOMEONE EVEN IF THEYRE HAIR IS GROSS??!_ **

**_HOW TO MAKE FEELINGS MIND THEIR OWN DAMN BUSINESS_ **

**_Howow do I unlike someone?/"_ **

Lance threw his phone down, face pale and twisted in horror.

He then jumped on is bed, buried his head into his pillow and groaned.

_Why couldn't Lance's stupid heart just chill out for once?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith singing disney?? YES PLEASE 
> 
> Here's a cute little male cover of the song!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO2O9fMZUMY
> 
> The song Lance was having a crisis to  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ft61ffTmq5U
> 
> What to expect next chapter  
> -Hunk joins in on the bets  
> -Keith opens up about his past


	35. The Lovers, The Fortress, The Gamblers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh get ready for a fucking meal  
> is the meal gonna be shit? or deluxe?  
> You'll soon find out

"It's happening." Pidge said, nudging Matt. Matt snickered behind his hand as he seemed to look down the lunch table. Hunk frowned, leaning forward closer to Pidge, sensing whatever was going on, it needed to be spoken in hushes.

"What exactly is happening?" he asked. Pidge and Matt didn't say anything other than nod in the direction of Lance and Keith at the end of the lunch table. They looked to be talking about something, god knows. But there was more too it. Pidge was the perceptive one in the group, she noticed  _everything_.

And she had most certainly noticed when Keith started to get wrapped around Lance's little finger. The way he would sneak little glances at him or get bashful and flustered when Lance said something that was on the verge of being scandalous. She had her suspicions that he was hiding his romantic feelings from him. But since Keith is so closed off, it was hard to tell if he  _really_ did like him. Her theory was confirmed the night of the First Game After Party. The way Keith practically had his eyes glued on Lance all night was borderline ridiculous. It might have had something to do with the fishnets that Lance was wearing, or because they were drunk, but Pidge had an inkling that it was more to do with Lotor's presence than the view of Lance in those blood clotting jeans.

The change in Keith's behaviour was gradual, it started off small. Building up securely.

What surprised Pidge was the obvious and sudden shift in Lance's behaviour. Because one day they were rivals, the next they were friends, then all of a sudden it all changed. Lance would lean in closer when Keith spoke, always was willing to initiate contact with the other boy. It was like he had flicked a switch.

It was obvious something was blooming.

But Pidge knew damn well those idiots were going to dance around each other until the end of time.

Hunk frowned in confusion, eyes darting from Lance and Keith, to Pidge and Matt. Allura and Shiro were in the middle, like the fortress of neutrality.

The love birds, the fortress and the gamblers.

Something clicked in Hunk's brain.

"Wait?  _What_?" Hunk whispered frantically. "Do you mean Lance and Keith?" he lowered his voice even further.

"I bet they won't say anything about it to each other until after graduation this year." Matt mused, biting into his beef jerky. Hunk, astonished, then looked to Pidge who chuckled.

"They won't last until Graduation." Pidge put in her opinion. "Look at them, they're planning on going on another ride on Keith's Motorcycle after school. You're  _so_ gonna have to give me that fifty," Pidge sneered to Matt, who nibbled his lip nervously as they all watched Keith and Lance laugh about something.

"I'm not giving in yet Katie, those two are dense as fuck."

"True..." Pidge murmured. She hadn't calculated them being  _that_  oblivious. That's what she gets for giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"Why was I not a part of this! I want in!" Hunk grinned, which made the Holt siblings give each other a surprised, yet unsure expression.

"Really?" Pidge asked, cocking a brow. Hunk was always the one who hated these bets. Especially when Lance almost got suspended that one time...

"Yeah why not? Sounds fun!"

"Okay," Matt mused, leaning across the table, intrigued. "What's your bet?" Hunk hummed, putting a thumb and index finger to his chin.

"Hmmm... I dunno. How about straight after Christmas break?"

Pidge spluttered, choking on her drink as Matt hit the table in rejoice.

"That's only a month away!" Pidge stammered in shock horror. Hunk nodded.

"Yep! Christmas is such a magical time! Perfect for confessions."

"Deal!" Matt grinned, extending his hand for Hunk to shake. Pidge knocked Matt's hand in horror.

"There's  _no_ way!"

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned to Pidge's ear.

"Don't knock back an easy 50 bucks Katie."

Pidge thought about it, then moved hold her hand also.

"Deal!"

***

Lance excitedly waited for Keith to grab the extra leather jacket from Shiro's car. He was so keen to get back out on the road. It had been a while since his first ride. He was ready for shot of adrenaline. Also the alone time with Keith was a plus. Ever since he had figured out that his feelings for Keith were changing, he really just wanted to talk to him one-on-one.

Not that he was going to confess anything.

Lance certainly was not ready for anything along those lines.

It was more he was intrigued to get to know Keith a little better. Ask some more questions. Sure, their banter was great, but there is more to riveting conversation than the occasional dick joke or harmless teasing.

Lance shrugged on the oversized jacket, still stupidly big, thanks to Shiro's godlike build. Keith was handing Lance the spare helmet when he heard his name being called out. On instinct, he looked over his shoulder and frowned when he spotted Lotor. The jock awkwardly walked closer and cleared his throat. It sent a wave of nostalgia through Lance. Lance clenched the helmet in his hands tightly.

"Hi," Lotor started. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about the After Party, I think there's been a bit of miscommunication."

Before, if Lotor had given Lance that soft, pleading look, Lance would've melted into a complying puddle. But, as much as Lotor peeved Lance off, he had barely thought about him these past few weeks. He's had... Lance glanced towards Keith who was watching Lotor and Lance closely.

Lance has had other things on his mind.

He really had no more interest in whatever the 'miscommunication' was.

They'd been broken up for over two months now.

Lotor needed to realise that.

"Sorry Lotor, but I'm kinda busy." he said smoothly, looking over his shoulder at Keith who was already sitting on Red. Lance looked back at Lotor, ignoring the look of devastation on his face. "Another time?" he asked, and Lotor nodded solemnly.

"O... okay." He gritted out. Lance watched his jaw tighten. That was Lance's invitation to go. No use in dealing with an angry Lotor.

"Cool!" Lance chirped, turning away and trotting over to the safety net.

"Everything cool?" Keith asked as Lance swung his leg over. He then wrapped his arms around Keith's middle, ignoring the way Lotor watched their every move.

"Peachy." Lance said, then put his helmet on. Keith followed suit, then turned the bike on, the engine vibrating to life. 

"Let's go then," Keith said, voice slightly muffled behind his helmet.

"Take me away Mullet."

*     *     *

"We almost died  _thirteen_  times!  _Thirteen!"_ Lance shrilled, watching Keith roll his eyes.

"No, we didn't."

"Umm I beg to differ! I counted!  _Thirteen_  times!" Lance shrilled, jumping off the bike like it was a bomb. Keith huffed.

"Why did I even agree to take you for another ride? You're such a wuss."

"Not wanting premature death is  _not_  called being a wuss! Plus, I wanted to come back to this place!" Lance said, gesturing to Keith's secret hide out thingy. It was the same place that Keith brought Lance last time. It was a small secluded spot, hidden away by trees which lead to the most beautiful outlook on top of a cliff. It overlooked the ocean. The  _ocean!_ Lance loves the ocean.

Lance seated himself down giddily, wriggling until he was sitting in a comfortable spot. No rocks or sticks under his butt. Perfect.

Keith lugged himself next to Lance with a grunt.

"Man, this view is seriously something." Lance said, mainly to himself, but Keith mumbled in agreement.

That was also the nice thing about being with Keith. He didn't feel the need to always talk. Lance always had this fear of if he didn't have something to say to someone, they'd get bored and feel awkward. It was usually why he rambled or said things on the spot for no reason. But with Keith, there was this comfort in silence which Lance didn't feel with many people. It was nice to just be quiet sometimes.

But Lance came here with an intent on satisfying some questions that had been bugging him for months. He had just never had to confidence in asking Keith, especially since they didn't really get along at first. Lance thinks by now, it should be fine to ask questions.

"Hey Keith, can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly, pursing his lips anxiously as Keith turned to look at him. He's practiced how he's wanted to articulate these questions, trying to word himself carefully without making Keith was to run and hide. But his preparation all flings out the window as he looks at Keith, the way the warm afternoon sun warmed up his face, casting an orange hue on his cheek bones.

"Seems fair since I made you unpack the origins of your relationship with Lotor," Keith mused and Lance chuckled, dropping his eyes to the ground, where he nervously pulled at a few blades of grass.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, smile on his lips. He looked up back at Keith. "I mean you don't have to answer- I'd totally get it-"

"Lance cool it, whatever you have to ask I'll answer." he answered coolly. It's a bold statement, Lance decides, but it makes him feel a little better knowing that Keith trusts him enough to ask pretty much  _anything._

"Okay..." he started, trying to think of a way to eloquently phrase himself. "Well, I was thinking back to musical school days-" Keith groaned.

"Not again with the rivalry thing, I thought we moved passed that?" Keith said, wrinkling his nose with a raised brow. Lance shook his head and hands in sync.

"No, no! It's not that..." Lance trailed off, clearing his throat. "I was thinking more of when you just sort of vanished out of nowhere. Then did a reappearing act just the same." Lance watched Keith's expression change, going from amusement to something blank and unreadable. Lance instantly regretted asking. "Uh- never mind" he spluttered, looking back out to the sunset. "Let’s just- ummm..."

Keith shook his head, expression softening.

"It's fine Lance. I don't mind you asking." he paused and sighed, also looking back out to the ocean view. He looked like he was lost in his head for a bit. He had his arms extended behind his back, using them as stilts to hold him up. "It's a bit of a long story," he started, and Lance chuckled.

"Good thing I've got the time." he mused, in the same way Keith once said to Lance. Keith rolled his eyes fondly, seemingly remembering also.

"Okay," he paused. Lance's heart ached a little as he watched the small smile slip off Keith's lips. He took a deep breath. "I guess it all started when my mum left."

_What?_

Lance must've heard him wrong.  _Left?_

Keith continued. "When I was eight my mum dropped me off at school like normal. Said goodbye like normal, kissed my cheek and waved goodbye like normal. But she never came home."

Keith looked up at Lance's horrified expression and chuckled lowly.

"She didn't  _die."_

Lance closed his mouth and let Keith continue.

"My dad picked me up from school and told me mum had gone on a holiday or some other shitty excuse. But said she'd be super busy for a while and wouldn't come visit." Keith sucked in a breath. "It didn't take me long to realise he meant forever. It was hard, and my dad struggled. He really loved her a lot. But she just... couldn't handle being a mother, I suppose."

Lance had no idea how that worked. He couldn't imagine his mama just  _leaving_  because she didn't think she was doing a good job or whatever. 

"I mean, my mum had a lot of issues, you know? Dad never told me, but I'm pretty sure she was an alcoholic or something. Plus, they had me young, only a year older than us." he shook his head, like he was shaking out a thought. "Not like it's an excuse, I'd rather a young mother than no mother." He shrugged, eyes still out on the ocean.

"My dad took it really hard. He couldn't handle being in the house, or the town. So, he just picked up our whole lives and took us to Mamora City. A week after she left, we moved."

"So, that's why." Lance whispered to himself. He remembered being so peeved that Keith had left because they were rivals and all. Keith nodded. Lance paused for a moment. He really wasn't expecting that to come out of Keith's mouth tonight. He thought a little hard, then frowned. "Wait, why did you stop singing then?"

Keith pursed his lips and licked his lips nervously.

"I'm very similar to my mum. Always was. At least as much as I can remember. But she loved singing, she was the one who wanted me to pursue it. When she left, it all just felt like a waste of time. Plus, I could tell it made my dad sad. It was almost like he was looking at her ghost. I felt guilty, so I stopped."

Keith eyes had drifted to his lap as he spoke, but he looked up again.

"And I got to this point where I hated music. Because was our thing, you know? I was pissed, because why the hell would she leave? I never really understood. I got to the point I wanted nothing to do with music, like there was some connection between singing and being my mum. I really didn't want to be my mum." There is this bitterness in Keith's eyes as he says that. It makes Lance ache. He had no idea. But then, how  _could_  he have known?

What else has Keith been bottling away inside that heart of his?

"I started to act out after that, almost got expelled from school because I refused to participate in music class. Then, when I was twelve there was this teacher," a fond smile spread across Keith's lips. "Mrs. Shirogane."

"Shiro's mum?" Lance asked in surprise and Keith nodded.

"Yep, she was already dating my dad at this stage. I hated her guts." There is a sliver of regret that shines deep into Keith's eyes. "I was a brat, even though she was nothing but nice to me. Shiro was a little hesitant though, since I was always so rude to his mum." Keith chuckled. "But, they both cracked me open. Took them a while though. Years. Shiro's mum got me back into music, just no singing. I played a little piano, a little guitar, but I really loved the drums." He goes off into that smile that spoke fondly. Lance couldn't help but smile along with him.

"But as I got a bit older I had seriously started to go off the rails. I was admittedly hanging out with the wrong crowd. They were  _nice,_ but all they weren't the best of influences. I started drinking, doing drugs and shit. Got into a few fights. Then..."

Keith sucked in a reluctant breath.

"Then my dad and Shiro's mum started to fight. Arguing all the time, to the point Shiro couldn't handle it and moved back here. On top of that, I was questioning my sexuality." he paused and rolled his eyes. "Okay no, not questioning, I already knew I was gay. But like, seriously starting to accept it. I told some of my friends, and their first reactions was to get me laid."

Lance and Keith laughed at that quietly. Lance was surprised though, listening about Keith's past. It didn't sound like the Keith he knew, like it was almost like they were talking about a completely different person.

"Eventually I came out to my dad - in the  _worst_ way possible I might add." 

"He caught you?" Lance asked, and Keith nodded slowly.

"He caught me. Not only did he catch me, he walked in on me on  _top_  of this guy with my tongue down his throat on my bed." Lance winced for Keith, which made Keith's face screw up at the awkward memory. "Yep. Not my finest moment."

"How did he react?" He asked, remembering Shiro mentioning to him after the incident with Lotor at the back of Voltron cafe that Keith and his dad weren't exactly on good terms. Was this why?

"I mean, he said he was fine with it. Shiro's mum as well. But..." he trailed off, internal conflict fresh in his eyes. "He just, was  _weird_  about it. Like, he tiptoed around me. It was like I was a completely different person. My dad was acting so different and I hated it."

Keith spoke in a bitter tone, and the way his face is scrunched up in frustration showed how it is still affecting Keith to this very moment.

"So, my dumb ass decided to go crazy. I was a raging mess because I was drinking all the time and my grades were shitty. I was getting crazy drunk way too often, hurt a few people along the way who didn’t deserve it. The, to top it all off, Shiro's mum and my dad got separated. I found myself wanting to go live with her. I couldn't handle being with my dad with how differently he was treating me. So, I asked Shiro if I could move in with him." he paused and shrugged, looking back at Lance. "Now I'm here."

Lance stared at Keith for a few long moments, silent. No wonder Keith was a mega edgelord.

"I'm sorry, that sounds really rough." Lance said quietly.

"It is what it is. I'm happier here, happier than I have been in years." Keith admitted, brushing some hair out of his face as a breeze of wind passed. "I've got friends who care about more than being rebellious, a job I like, hell I'm even singing again. A lot has changed for me." Keith's expression loosens, all the nuts and bolts had slowed down, giving Keith leeway to enjoy the moment. He looks so calm and Lane can't help but smile. "I kind of feel like everything is falling into place." Keith looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath of fresh air in.

"I feel the same way." Lance whispered. Ever since Lance was able to get over Lotor, life has felt like a fresh start, like now Lance's whole life is right before him, like the start of everything begins now. Lance began to wonder if it had anything to do with Keith.

Keith tilted his head to look at Lance, and it's then when they both realise how close they are sitting. They must've edged closer together during Keith's story, because their shoulders are only millimetres from touching. Lance can feel the skip in his heart, especially when neither of them go to move, like they probably should have by now. A gentle breezed from behind Lance is like a gesture of nature, almost like it's encouraging him.

Keith's eyes droop for a second, and Lance's whole body warms up and races because he's pretty damn sure Keith just glanced at his lips. But shit, if that isn't as good as invitation as any.

Cautiously, Lance edges a little closer, because it all just feels right. There's nothing else Lance is thinking about in this moment. Nothing else to deter him from leaning in and do what he's been thinking about for weeks.

***

There's a long moment when Keith's looking at Lance, noticing the faintest of freckles in his cheeks and nose. He's got the cutest face, sloped nose, those big blue eyes that put the view of the ocean in front of them to shame. He may just be the prettiest thing Keith's ever seen.

He gets kind of lost in the moment and he can't help but look down at Lance's mouth, which is so dangerous. He looked up, hoping Lance hadn't caught him in the act. But he's completely taken aback. Because hard and fast, like a freight train smashing into him, Keith realises Lance is leaning in. Before he can think of anything else, Keith puts a hand on Lance's chest, blocking the other boy from coming any closer.

There's this moment where they both stare at each other, then Lance slowly moved his head to look down at Keith's hand.

"Wow. I read that situation  _so_  wrong." Lance said, looking at Keith's hand for a moment longer before he quickly squirmed away from Keith, putting a much larger distance between them than necessary.

Keith stared on in astonishment, then looked at his hand that he used to push Lance away with. Oh god.

_The hand he pushed Lance away with._

_Oh god!_

_"_ Let's just... pretend that never happened!" Lance chuckled nervously, turning his face away from Keith so he couldn't see him. Unluckily for Lance, Keith could see the red mortification blush spread across his ears and the back of his neck.

"Lance," Keith started out gently, his heart still thumping. He's almost as gob-smacked by Lance's actions than his own.

"It's fine! I totally get it! Wow it's kind of getting late-"

"Lance," Keith tried again, moving a little closer.

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment! Forget it!"

"Lance!" Keith said a little louder, grabbing the other boy's shoulder to twist him around so he would look directly at him. Keith's heart pounded with guilt when he saw the look on Lance's face. He had the same look on his face as he did when he saw Lotor cheating on him.

Lance swallowed, drooping his eyes downcast.

"It's okay Keith, I get it. Let's just pretend it-"

"Why did you do that?" Keith asked firmly. Lance paused, eyes shooting from side to side as if he was trying to read an invisible instruction book on what to do. He looked back up to Keith, who was looking at him determinedly. He was going to get an answer out of Lance, even if it killed him.

"What?" Lance croaked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked again. Lance looked at him, conflicted, with shiny eyes that indicated tears.

_God please don't cry. You'll destroy all of my resolve._

"Why I tried to kiss you?" he asked, tone edged in disbelief. Keith nodded. Lance looked horrified. "You want me to spell it out for you? Are you  _that_  cruel?" Lance hissed, moving further out of Keith's reach.

"Lance, tell me." He said in an even tone, which was surprising since his hands were trembling.

"Fine," he gritted out. "I... I have..." he paused, turning away to mutter something, before he turned back to Keith, who was staring at him hopefully. "I  _like_ you. Happy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

Keith blinked in disbelief.

_Obnoxious, irritating, suave Lance._

_Heartbroken, insecure, emotionally fragile Lance._

_Hilarious, cheeky, gorgeous Lance._

"Look, it doesn't matter. You obviously don't think of me that way but-"

"Who said I didn't?" Keith cut in, making Lance stop mid-sentence. He gaped, face contorted in confusion and disbelief. Lance opened his mouth to say something, closed it. Opened it again and pointed at Keith in accusation, then closed his mouth again. He took a few moments longer to think, the cogs moving in his brain evident on his face.

"You  _literally_  just pushed me away?" he half shouted.

"I wasn't sure if you were serious." Keith admitted evenly. Lance mouth stayed open, blubbering as he tried to find the words to say.

"Why  _wouldn't_ I be? You think I'd joke about something like that after everything?" Keith winced at the remark.

"I just wanted to be sure." Keith murmured bashfully. "I just..." Keith trailed off, groaned, then looked out at the ocean. He sucked with words. How should he put this...?

"You just  _what_?" Lance bristled.

"I just. I like you, a lot." He muttered, cheeks going red as he dropped his eyes. He couldn't even look Lance in the eye. He's just so  _shocked_ that he's struggling to allow himself to be happy with this whole situation. “I didn't want to screw anything up. I wasn't sure if it was the right time." He struggled out, glancing up at Lance, whose angry expression had softened.

"What do you mean ' _the right time_ '?" Lance asked, loosening his muscles, not so tense. He doesn't look so angry, but not really looking happy like someone should when the person he likes admits he liked him back. Keith groaned, leaning back a little, moving his eyes away. He sucked at this bullshit. Why were these things always so complicated?

"I just... I wanted you to have time. You know, time to get over Lotor."

"I am over Lotor." Lance said, voice firm but face shocked. He looked a little offended.

"That's not just it though Lance. I believe you when you say you're over him. But you were together for so long, and he really hurt you I witnessed how hard the whole thing was for you..." Keith rambled out, eyes averting when Lance's did. "You needed time to be  _you_. Not to be thrown back into a relationship. I didn't say anything before, because you need time to just be yourself. Not half of a pair. I didn't think you were ready. I  _still_  don't know if you're ready. Because what want isn't just some short-term bullshit. I'm in it for the long haul and I didn't want to mess up." Keith took a deep breath, feeling a little lighter, he'd gotten so much off his chest.

He looked back up to Lance but went rigid as he took in the expression on Lance's face, and the tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes.

_Those were not happy tears._

"Do you think I'm using you as a rebound?" he asked with eyes in his eyes. Keith narrowed his own in confusion.

"I didn't say that at all-"

"That I'm sloppy seconds? Or  _easy?_ " Lance asked, face contorted in pain and hurt, as he blinked tears out of his eyes. The sudden turn of emotions took Keith off guard, but there is ingrained hurt under Lance's eyes. This is more than their current conversation, something else was going on.

"Hey," Keith said gently, moving in closer to Lance whose jaw wobbled uncontrollably.

"Or that the only good thing I am for is for a screw?" he croaked out, eyes looking at Keith, begging for answers. "That I'm desperate?"

"Of course not. Where the hell is this coming from?" Keith asked bewildered, rubbing a comforting hand on Lance's arm, who quickly wiped his eyes. Lance took a few long, shaky breaths as he tried to regain his composure.

"That's what he said to me," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

"Lotor?" Keith asked to confirm, feeling that angry bubble pop when Lance nodded meekly. Keith's jaw clenched. "Fuck that guy, seriously. God..." He snapped bitterly. Keith pushed his anger back, instead he moved to wrap an arm around Lance's shoulders, pulling him in a little closer.

Keith could be angry at Lotor later, but for now he needed to comfort Lance.

Lance sniffled, and rubbed his wet cheeks against Keith's jacket, drying his tears.

"Don't believe that. It's honest to god bullshit. You aren't those things. He's just trying to upset you." Lotor had some fucking  _nerve._ He'd be lucky if Keith didn't sock him one next time he saw him. 

Keith looked to the side, noticing tears still trickling down Lance's cheeks. 

"You know that right? You know he's just trying to fuck with your head?" Keith reconfirms. Lance looked a little lost in himself, like he's not sure. Then, Lance nodded timidly. Keith sighed internally, pulling Lance in a little closer in by his shoulders. They sat in silence for a minute or so, Keith giving the other a chance to stop his sniffling and tears. When he did, he spoke up. 

"Sorry for crying and all, that kinda came out of nowhere." He mumbled.

"Stop apologising to me. Shut up and watch the sunset." Keith grumbled.

"Wow, romantic." Lance mused, making Keith heat up in embarrassment. Then it all comes crashing down on Keith, realising what had just gone down. Lance just confessed his feelings for Keith, Keith confessed right on back. He's not sure what to do from here.

"Fuck you." He replied with the eloquence of a crack head. Lance chuckled in response, nestling his head against Keith's shoulder. Keith wanted to scream in victory. He did  _not_  think that this was how his day would go. He didn't think he would confess how he's been feeling to Lance, and even more surprisingly, Keith did not think Lance would reciprocate those feelings. There's something so daunting, but exciting about it. Keith's fingers under numb, and his whole body feels like it's quivering internally, like he could explode any minute. 

"So… you like me." Lance said, voice sounding a little too smug for a guy who had just used his jacket as a tissue. 

"And you like me." Keith responded. He looked towards Lance, who had his chin resting on Keith's shoulder, smirk on his lips. Keith's mouth went a little dry.

"Where do we go from here?" Lance asked, and Keith hesitated.

"I dunno." Keith had never been in a relationship before, he had never even properly dated anyone before. The closest he had ever gotten to that was a fuck buddy -Joshua (aka, bathtub guy). That ended in Keith accidentally breaking his heart. There was no way in hell Keith was going to repeat those same mistakes.

"Let's," Lance started, not sounding as upset anymore. "Let's, just keep it cool you know? Like the stage before your dating someone. You're right, I need to be by myself for a little longer."

Keith nodded. It seemed like Lance had taken his advice on board. 

" _That,"_ Lance started again, with a cheeky little grin. "-doesn't mean we can't do some harmless flirting though." He grinned, and Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes.  _Of course._ Lance was a flirting machine. And poor Keith was now going to receive the grunt of it. Keith on the other hand was terrible, he sucked at words. He was more of an actions man. He'll combust within a week, tops.

Maybe...

"What about this?" Keith asked, turning his head, placing a quick kiss to Lance's cheek. The other boy gasped, turning to him with a big grin, like he had just won the lotto. Keith smirked, which made Lance go bright red as he closed his mouth. He turned back out to look at the view, the sun finally resting over the horizon.

"That was adorable, how dare you? Never do it again." he grumbled, making Keith laugh.

"Such a little shit." he muttered, shaking his head.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, enjoying the sunset and the warmth of each other’s bodies and the feelings that were beginning to bloom bright and vibrant in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, 35 chapters in, over 90k words and still chanting 'slow burn' in the back ground...
> 
> Honestly surprised I haven't been verbally abused in the comment section BUT HEY HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TRY AND RIP THIS SLOW BURN OUT OF MY HANDS 
> 
> but fr has anyone ever read a fic with a longer slow burn than this because honestly i wanna know who the fuck is as dumb as me
> 
> (honestly though don't worry it'll happen, good times are ahead)
> 
> What to expect next week  
> -A BIG FUCKING MESS THAT'S WHAT FUCK ME WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFEEEEEEEE


	36. Hundreds and Thousands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7K 7K WE HIT 7K
> 
> oh man you guys loved last weeks update (i'm crying over the amount of comments it got god bless my children) so I hope you like this chapter because it goes wild lets gOOOO

When Keith woke up the next morning, his first thought was of the night before, of how he and Lance had confessed they both liked each other. That put a massive, dumb smile on his face, feeling almost  _giddy_  with how good requited feelings really did feel. It was so new, so fresh and exciting. He tried to hide the fact he was smiling by pressing his face into the pillow, despite nobody even being in the room to see him anyway. 

Although, that euphoric feeling was soon washed away, because then the very next thing he thought about made him want to slam his head into a brick wall multiple times.

_Why?_

Because he panicked when Lance had leaned in to kiss him and blocked him like a hockey goalie.

Keith groaned, hiding his face under his hands as he rolled in his bed in despair.

_Idiot!_

Lance could've  _kissed_  Keith! It could have been fucking perfect! Keith had opened up about his past, they were chilling by the  _fucking_ sunset! It was straight out of a cheesy novel or movie. Lance probably would've frothed over that shit!

But  _noooo!_ Keith just  _had_ to have morals, didn't he?

He sat up in his bed, pout on his face, which melted slightly as he remembered the little smile on Lance's lips as he rested his chin on Keith's shoulders. The way he looked at him in the golden hours of the afternoon wasn't something Keith was gonna want to forget any time soon. 

_Requited, huh?_

Keith looked to the clock. It was a Saturday morning and  _usually_ Keith liked to sleep in a little, or just indulge in some quiet time in the darkness, cocooned in his warm and soft bed, to scroll through his phone or listen to music or a podcast. But he's feeling all jittery from last night, so he needs to vent out some of that energy.

What better way to do that than by going on a ride?

So once Keith got dressed in his leather jacket, his jeans, a plain shirt, he made his way out into living room/kitchen/dining room, where Shiro stood by the stove, seemingly setting up his weekly food prep. Shiro was football captain, so he always had his healthy meals ready, so he could take them to school. He always prepared extra for Keith as well. Although, he was a little more lenient on himself with his diet.

"You're up early for a Saturday." Shiro mentioned, raised brow in speculation. Keith shrugged, gunning for his keys which were in a small bowl by the door. "Keith, I was wondering if I could have a chat with you..." Shiro started, making sure Keith heard him before he could run away. Keith had too much respect for Shiro to ignore him.

"What's up?" Keith asked as he tied his shoelaces.

"Your dad called. He says you haven't answered his calls or messages in a while..." Shiro said, tone easy and non-threatening. He knew better than to come at Keith guns blazing.

"Just busy, with school and work and all. You know how it is," Keith said dismissively, hoping Shiro would drop the subject. He was in too good of a mood for it to be ruined.

"Have you heard about our parents?" Shiro questioned as Keith stood up from putting his boots on.

"Did the divorce settle through or something?" Keith asked, not really caring for the conversation.

"Umm... No." Shiro said, clearing his throat. Keith frowned, paused, and turned back to face Shiro. He had officially gotten Keith's attention. "They're seeing a marriage counsellor. They're going to try and fix their marriage."

Keith blinked.

Oh.

Wasn't this week just  _filled_ with surprises.

"Keith?" Shiro said after he hadn't responded.

"That's cool... I guess." Honestly, Keith didn't know  _how_  to feel. He wasn't expecting this to happen, especially after all the fighting last year.

"Yeah. If it goes well, I was thinking we could have Christmas over there in Marmora City, as a whole family."

Keith nodded, trying to adjust.

"Okay."

"You sure?" The concern in his tone made Keith snap out of his thoughts and nod.

"Yeah! I'm just... gonna go on a ride with Red for a while." He murmured and Shiro smiled. That kind of proud smile that embarrassed Keith because it made Shiro look more like a proud father than brother. Shiro was  _not_  Keith's father.

"Okay, have fun and stay safe." Shiro smiled, turning back to look his cooking.

*    *    *

Motorcycles were one of the few things he and his dad had in common. Keith's dad was proud when he got his license and they worked many hours on fixing motorcycles. They got parts, worked on them. His dad taught him everything he knew.

Other than that, Keith struggled to find things in common with his dad, especially as he got older. Despite all the awkwardness and tiptoeing about Keith's sexuality, he still loved his dad. He just needed... space.

Keith tore down the suburban streets of his home town. It was a small place, which Keith hated at first. He hated everyone being in each other's pockets. He hated how often he thought of his mother being here.

But Keith loved the wind whizzing past him as he rode Red. He liked the loud roar of the engine. He loved that sizzle of excitement only few legal things could give him.

He drove through the main streets, where all the popular restaurants, cafes and boutiques were. It really was a pretty town, clean with very little litter, small independent business instead of main chains that you get in the city. It was all personal, all friendly, with parks, beaches and shops all a short drive within each other.

Today was no exception. It was a nice weekend morning, people were strolling down the pathways, families going on outings to parks or friends going to a nice cafe for brunch.

Keith slowed down his speed as he went through the main streets. He wasn't going to risk some little brat running out in front of him and ruining his day.

The sudden sight of tanned skin and brown locks caught Keith's eyes as he drove down a long street. At first, he thought it was Lance, but as he got closer, he soon realised it wasn't him, but Ronnie. She also wasn't alone, with Flory beside her, hand in hand. They were standing in the middle of the street, seemingly talking to someone.

He smiled to himself thinking about the two girls, which then made him think of Lance. That made his stomach stir with a good feeling. He still couldn't quite believe Lance liked him.

What completely ruined that giddy buzz was when Keith drove closer, he could see who Ronnie and Flory were talking to. Keith frowned, instantly feeling unsettled as he saw Lotor. A rush of anger surged through him as he remembered Lance's distress from last night.

Keith's a pretty instinctive guy. He does shit without much other thought. So within less than half a second, Keith swerved Red into a car space, right in front of where the trio stood. The sudden change of angle must've caused his tires to screech because Ronnie, Flory and Lotor all turn in his direction.

He flicked the engine off kicked his kickstand down, swinging his leg over and dismounted.

Keith first looked at Ronnie, trying to get a quick guess on how this interaction was going. She had her lips pursed and a hard look in her eyes. She just looked awkward, mostly uncomfortable.

His eyes quickly glanced to Lotor who just looked confused (probably not recognising who it was), and Flory was mostly just staring wide eyed, but somewhat stood behind her big sister's legs. Away from Lotor? A possibility.

Keith pulled his helmet off, watching Lotor's expression turn from confused to just plain annoyed. On the other hand, Flory's face lit up in surprise and delight, shouting his name as she dashed over to him. As she did, Keith didn't miss the way Lotor's expression hardened, eyes narrowing as he watched the little girl's thrill. 

When Flory reached him, she wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug. Keith chuckled.

"Hey, Flory." he smiled at her, ruffling her hair, which made her laugh airily and look up at him with sparkling eyes.

"What a surprise to see you here, Kogane." Lotor mused, pretending to not look phased by his sudden appearance. Keith wasn't going to act everything was all airy fairy all because Lance's sisters were there. Keith threw a glare in Lotor's direction, which Lotor just smiled at.

He wasn't here to talk to Lotor, a part of him really  _wanted_  to snap something at him, kick him off that pedalstool he had put himself on. The ugly part of Keith wanted to smirk and retell Lotor every single detail of how Lance moved in to kiss him. 

But that wouldn't be cool, plus, Keith wasn't here to talk smack. He was here to make sure Ronnie and Flory were alright. 

Keith looked to the older girll, eyes softening as he noticed her expression. Her eyes darted from Keith to Lotor, like she was waiting for one of the boys to jump at each other like territorial lions.

"Hey Ronnie," Keith said as he walked over to her, he gave a quick glance towards Lotor who was watching Flory follow Keith. Again - on instinct - Keith grabbed a hold of Flory's hand. It didn't take him another second to realise how protective he was being, probably for no reason at all. But Keith wasn't taking any chances, especially with what Lance told him Lotor had said after they broke up. 

Oh man, Keith almost wanted to say something to Lotor that would make him swing first, just so Keith had an excuse to punch Lotor back, if it was only just once. 

"Hi Keith," Ronnie smiled tightly, clearing her throat. She looked between Keith and Lotor, and it was evident there was an unspoken conversation going on here, because the way the two boys glared at each other caused a thick static to form in the air. 

"So, what brings you here?" Lotor asked, breaking the tense silence. Their eyes locked onto each other, like they were playing some sort of mind game with one another. Like whoever loses their cool first loses. Because it's obvious what is both going on in their heads, they both have feelings for the same boy, and neither of them are the type to bakc down without a fight.

"Saw Ronnie and Flory while I was driving. Thought I'd come over and say hi." Keith replied statically. He stared at Lotor, but all he could see was Lance's face with endless tears rolling down his cheeks.

Keith had to force himself not to clench his fist by his side, remembering he was still holding Flory's hand.

Lotor nodded, still smiling. Keith  _really_  wanted to knock that fucking smile off that face of his.

If Keith was in the same mindset as he was last year, Lotor would be on the ground by now with a bloody nose. 

"What about you? What are you doing?" Keith asked trying to not sound like he was throwing accusations around. His tone wasn't convincing. Lotor smiled.

"Oh, I just bumped into Ronnie and Flory as I was walking. It's been a while, so we were just catching up." He said casually, throwing a smile to Ronnie. She didn't reciprocate the gesture. "I probably should be on my way. It was really nice to see you two again," he said looking at Ronnie and Flory before his eyes moved back to Keith. "I'll see you around school."

He then causally left, which was when Keith let his shoulders relax. Ronnie, beside him seemed to be thinking the same thing because she sighed in relief.

"God, I never thought I was going to get rid of him." she mumbled, brushing some long, thick hair out of her way and behind her ear.

"What did he even want?" Keith asked, eyes flickering to Lotor's descending figure.

"Nothing really. He just asked how mama and papa were, the rest of the kids." She crossed her arms. "It was just uncomfortable. He was all polite and charismatic like he  _hadn't_  broken my little brother's heart." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "He was asking about Axel mostly, he plays football you see, and Lotor offered a while back -before... you know- if he wanted to coach him a little. He brought that up again. I had to pretend I was considering it. Lance would never allow it."

Keith was still steaming by the ears. Lotor was just one of those guys who boiled Keith's anger.

"I don't blame him." Keith grumbled.

"Yeah, you guys don't seem to be the best of buddies." She added on. Keith exhaled through his nose.

"Not with all that he's said and done to Lance."

Ronnie nodded, obviously already knowing what he was talking about. Just the  _nerve_  Lotor had to approach Lance's family in the street. The guy was crazy, or just plain stupid.

"Keithy!" Flory pulled at Keith's sleeve, gaining his attention. "Can you come with us? We're going to the shops!" she said, eyes bright with hope.

"Flory," Ronnie sighed tiredly. "Keith is busy, look see-" she pointed to his bike. "he's on a ride. He'll come visit home soon." Keith chuckled at the pout Flory gave her big sister. Flory looked up to Keith.

"You'll come visit soon?"

"Of course." He smiled and looked to Ronnie. "I'll see you around Ronnie." he added on and she smiled.

"Well I certainly would think so. Especially with that smile that my brother came home late last night with." she teased, causing Keith to choke on his own embarrassment, cheeks going a comical red. She chuckled. "Oh, I  _so_  called it."

"Called what?" Flory asked, tilting her head in confusion. Keith wanted to die. Ronnie grabbed her sister's shoulder, directing her away from Keith and started to walk away.

"Never mind. Say goodbye." Flory waved him goodbye, face full of that massive smile of hers, reminding Keith very much of her big brother. She skipped alongside Ronnie, walking off into the distance.

*     *     *

Monday morning started off in a way Lance never expected. He was chatting away with Hunk at his locker, grabbing his books ready for his first class in the morning when Hunk dropped a bombshell on him.

"Umm... So, I was thinking..." Hunk started, twiddling his thumbs, "I was thinking of asking Shay to be my girlfriend."

Lance squawked in surprise. Was he hearing things? Did his best friend, - Hunka Hunk- just inform him -Lancey Lance- that he was going to ask the girl he had been pining over for  _years_ to be his sweet honey sunshine?

He nearly dropped his books as he launched himself at Hunk, giving him the biggest hug of his life.

"Dude! Oh my god!" Lance beamed up at his friend, nothing could tear the smile off his face. Hunk smiled bashfully.

"I know..." he said sheepishly, then pulled a face. "But I'm so nervous! What if she says no?"

"Dude, you've been dating for  _months!_ She's probably waiting for you to ask her!" He shook his friend by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him. "There's no way she could say no!" Hunk gave him an unsure expression.

"She  _might_ though."

"She would be crazy if she did!" Lance rolled his eyes, patting on his friend's back, then wiped a phantom tear under his own eye. "My best buddy, my Hunky Dory, my cinnamon roll sweetheart, is growing up so fast." he placed a dramatic hand to his heart. "It only feels like yesterday that I was helping you ask her out for the Welcome Back High Party. How you've grown,  _flourished-"_

Hunk chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"So how are you planning on asking her?" Lance asked, jumping from one foot to another excitedly. This was the best thing to happen like... ever.

Lance instantly thought back to Friday, when Keith and himself confessed to each other and watched the sunset like the backbone of every cliché book or movie.

Okay, maybe Hunk asking Shay to be his girlfriend came in  _tied_  first place. Along with Keith.

Lance involuntarily smiled to himself.

"I was thinking of baking a batch of cupcakes, you know? She  _loves_ cupcakes. Then I was going to spell out 'Will you be my girlfriend?' in icing."

Lane fist pumped the air.

"Oh man! That's slick as  _fuck!_  You  _have_ to do that! She can't say no to cupcakes! I don't think anyone could say no to cupcakes,  _your_ cupcakes especially."

They continued on planning out Hunk's girlfriend proposal. Lance considered telling Hunk about his moment with Keith. But right now, was  _Hunk's_ time. Hunk had always been there for Lance throughout every issue with Lotor, letting him vent and gush when he wanted to. Now it was time for Lance to be the supportive friend with Hunk's love life.

Eventually, Hunk departed for his locker, so he could grab all his school books for the day. Which was something Lance  _also_ needed to do. He had been so distracted by Hunk's exciting news that he had totally forgotten.

But before he got the chance, another distraction came over. A distraction with telling eyes, leather jacket and a stupid mullet that Lance found incredibly endearing.

"What's up Mullet?" Lance smirked. It's weird because Lance didn't even care or feel embarrassed about Friday when Keith rejected his advances in kissing him. Because what followed was a whole lot better. Keith actually admitted he had a crush on Lance. Lance obviously knew he had his own feelings for the guy, but he was shocked at how Keith was feeling the exact same way.

But Lance isn't sure how he should behave. They didn't kiss, nor did they put a label on whatever it was they were. Hell, the did the exact opposite. Lance of course didn't mind, and totally understood why Keith had refused to kiss him.

In fact, it made Keith a hell of a lot more desirable.

But was Lance supposed to act any differently? Did Keith want to keep hidden what had happened between the two of them?

"Morning," Keith yawned, leaning up against the locker next to Lance's. He was surprisingly chilled out. He acted like nothing had happened, but Lance noticed a hell of a lot of change in the minute changes in his body language. For one, there was a hell of a lot more eye contact from the other boy, but he also looked gentler, softer. Like he wasn't trying so hard to hide something. "Ready for Science?" he asked, looking at Lance's empty hands, while Keith had his textbook, notebook and pen.

"Almost, just need to grab my things," Lance said, turning to his locker for the third attempt. "How was the rest of your weekend?" Lance asked, glancing to the side, a cheeky glint in his eyes. Keith shrugged.

"Meh."

"I feel honoured that I was the highlight of your weekend." Lance grinned, watching the smile tug at the corner of Keith's lips.

"Well I assume the same goes for you, especially since Ronnie said you had a big goofy ass grin on your face when you got home Friday." Keith mused, the smirk on his mouth made something sizzle in Lance's blood. The good type of sizzle, might he add.

Then...

"You saw my sister?" he asked, surprised. Ronnie hadn't mentioned it to him, which was puzzling since Ronnie  _always_  liked to tease Lance about stuff like that.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you what happened with Lotor?" Keith asked, looking a little shocked himself. Lance's brain began to think through what Keith had said. What in the living hell happened with  _Lotor?_

" _What_?" Lance's voice raised slightly in disbelief, head snapping towards Keith and away from his locker. Lance watched the transition of confusion intensify on his face.

"She didn't tell you?" Keith asked, eyes averting away in disbelief, like he too couldn't believe it. "Oh, never mind then just-"

"Keith," Lance started off in a sharp tone, causing Keith to wince, his face screwed up in discomfort. "Tell me  _exactly_ what happened."

*    *    *

Keith usually doesn't get scared by much. Heights? No problem. Spiders? Just put it on a damn piece of paper and take it outside.

But the one thing Keith doesn't expect to be quite as terrifying is a mad Lance. Mad Lance is rare, because Lance is usually peppy and smiling and bubbly. Sure, he was somewhat easily irritated if the right buttons are pressed, but that’s a completely different ball game to the current situation. Right now, Lance has this look in his eyes that was downright scary. His expression was almost blank, jaw tight, mouth set in a straight line. Keith could tell Lance was far from calm.

There was a part of Keith that was scared shitless. But another, smaller part of Keith was basking in how undeniably  _hot_  Lance looked.

Keith locked that look into the depths of his memory. He could think about it later. Right now, he had to make sure Lance didn't rip his balls off.

"Keith," Lance growled. A clear warning. Keith gulped. "What happened with Lotor?" 

"I was driving by and saw Lotor talking to Ronnie and Flory on the street. I pulled over and he pretty much left as soon as I arrived." Lance blanched at him, looking completely shell shocked. Keith had just  _assumed_  Ronnie would of told Lance, they were crazy close after all. 

"What were they talking about?" Lance asked, face twisted in irritable confusion.

"I dunno really. Just about how all your family was going." Keith said, trying to think through what Ronnie said. Lance crossed his arms, still looking pissed, but almost relieved, like he was expecting much worse. "Also, somewhat about Axel. Football or something." Keith added as Lance turned to his locker to grab his books out. There was a moment where Lance paused, hand mid-air as he was seemingly reaching for his school supplies. Keith felt a cold shiver run through him as he watched Lance's foot tap on the ground, like it was a pendulum and he was thinking.

Keith jolted as Lance then slammed his locker shut, gaining the attention of a few other students at the loud clatter of metal. Keith went a little wide eyed as he watched Lance spin on his heels and walk away without uttering another word.

Keith was stuck in the spot, watching Lance storm away from him down the crowded halls. It dawned upon him when he saw what direction Lance was going in.

_Oh shit..._

Keith was quick on his feet after that, weaving his way through the other students as he caught up to Lance. Keith ended up only being a couple steps behind him, but it was enough distance for Lance to reach Lotor before Keith could stop him. Lance approached Lotor who was standing in front of his locker, by himself. Keith had no hope in stopping Lance's hands from shoving Lotor up against the metal. The sound of metal sent a hush through the corridor.

"What the  _hell_  is wrong with you?" Lance snapped at Lotor who looked stunned by the suddenness. "Going up to my sisters?  _Really_ Lotor? I told you to stay away from me and that includes my fucking family!" Lance had moved to grab at Lotor, but Keith reached him before he could. He hooked his arms under Lance's armpits, then attempted to lift and physically drag Lance out of Lotor's reach.

"Cool it," Keith gritted as he yanked Lance back away from Lotor. People were watching the exchange, a soft murmur chorusing among the crowd.

"I swear to  _god_ Lotor, if you go  _near_ my little brother, I will rip your hair out!" Lance seethed, trying to thrash his way out of Keith's grip. Keith kept it tight like an iron grip. He lifted Lance off the ground and attempted to drag him away, but Lance was  _not_  making it easy for him.

Lotor, all the while kept his face mostly neutral, taking the verbal bashing quietly. He didn't look like he was going to retaliate, and Keith hoped he didn't because adding any more fuel to Lance's anger was downright idiotic at this point. 

"I didn't believe what everyone said about you because I had faith that you weren't a complete waste of my time!" Lance snapped harshly. Keith noticed the minute change in Lotor's expression, the way his jaw tightened and how his fists clenched by his side. "But they were all right!" Lance shouted out. "You _were_ a waste of my time as well as a cheating, manipulative  _prick!"_  There was a soft 'wooo' from the crowd who were idly watching. 

"Lance, let's go." Keith hushed next to Lance's ear, holding onto him tightly because he knew the second he let go, Lance would probably go into a frenzy. 

"Never speak to Veronica again." He continued, ignoring Keith's request. "Don't talk to Flory or Zoey and don't you  _dare_  go near Axel." Lance hissed. "Do you  _understand_ me Lotor? I'm not fucking around with this, and you know it!" Lance spat out to Lotor who just stared at him, his face not giving away what he was feeling. "Stay away from my family. You're dead to me."

That finally got a reaction out of Lotor, whose expression softened from its hard expression, obviously shaken by Lance's words. It took Keith back a bit, Lotor's astonishment because...

_God, Lotor still loved Lance._

Lance finally stopped struggling, so Keith took it as a sign that it was safe to let him go. Keith softly pulls Lance away, who quietly complies, shrugging his way out of Keith's grip. He's probably pissed at Keith for holding him back, but once he calmed down, Keith knew he would be understanding. Although he was pretty certain Lance wasn't going to attack Lotor anymore, just as a precaution, Keith put a hand to Lance's lower back and guided Lance him out and away from the bustling hallways and the wide eyed stares.

*     *    *

"Sorry," Lance apologised for what felt like the hundredth time.

They'd skipped class, opting to go sit in a desolate area of the school where teachers wouldn't bother them about not being in class. It was an area around the corner on the outside from the cafeteria. There was a single table, which was probably intended on being used at lunch time on warm days. The only time Keith had seen people out here was when they wanted privacy.

The table had two sides, Keith and Lance sat opposite each other.

"It's fine Lance." Keith insisted for what felt like the thousandth time.

Lance had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since Keith dragged him away from Lotor. He'd kept his head down, either ashamed in his unusually aggressive behaviour, or because he was thinking. Keith had a hunch it was a bit of both.

"I thought you were gonna throw fists. Not the smartest idea, the guy has like half a head on you." Keith sneered. Lance fought a smile, kicking Keith's leg gently from under the table. It was more fondly, not having any actual intention of hurting him.

"It's not funny. I seriously wanted to slap him." Lance sighed, eyes looking off into the distance for a moment. "He went too far."

"Because of your brother?" Keith asked hesitantly. It was what seemed to have set Lance off, pushed him toppling over the edge. Lance nodded, exhaling deeply out of his nose. His ankle twisted around Keith's almost like a search of comfort, or maybe just to touch him. It passed the boundaries they were used to, but Keith couldn't complain out the touchiness.

"Yeah. Lotor was never really good with my sisters. Especially Flory. They were younger, and girls too. So, I guessed that was out of his comfort zone or whatever." Keith watched his mouth twitch. Keith knocked his foot back against Lance's; comfort and encouragement. "He got along with Ronnie because she was older... Axel thought he was the bomb diggity. He started football after watching Lotor play. Thought he was so cool and everything. He really looked up to Lotor." Lance grimaced. "To Axel, Lotor was just this awesome dude who he wanted to strive to be like. Then I come home a crying mess and have to break it to him that the person he looked up to is a trash bag. Then hearing Lotor wanting to still hang out with Axel was just," Lance shook his head, groaning. "I can't let that guy be near my brother. If Axel turned out anything like Lotor, I would seriously smash my head into a brick wall."

Keith chuckled, twisting their ankles together. Lance's face was slightly downcast, but he could still see the smile edging onto the corner of his lips.

"He'll be fine. He's got a pretty good big brother to learn from example." Keith informed him, Lance rolled his eyes.

"If only it were that easy. Axel thinks I'm too 'flamboyant'." Lance frowned, putting up his fingers as quotations marks. Keith snorted in amusement. "What?" Lance interrogated.

"You're literally wearing bright yellow mom jeans and a white turtleneck sweater." Lance's eyebrows scrunched together, like he  _still_  didn't understand. "There is a sunflower patch on the ass of your jeans." Keith added, lip twitching in amusement.

Lance thought about it a little, before a smirk etched his way on his mouth. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the top of the table.

"You've been staring at my ass Kogane?" he chirped, resting his head smugly on his hands that were locked together. The speed at Keith's face turned red must've been a record, because Lance giggled behind his hand and keith felt his body temperature doubel. "You dug your own hole there."

"I can't believe  _thats_ what you took out of that., Keith muttered, averting his eyes sheepishly as Lance continued to laugh, moving so their knees bumped and ankles knocked.

_Maybe Keith should dig himself pits of embarrassing holes more often._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance a snac but also attac  
> also i love how Keith was a hair strand away from smacking Lotor out but when Lance wanted to do the samw he was like 'OOP NO IMMA TRY PICK YOU UP AND CARRY YOU AWAY YOU'RE TOO PURE AND PRECIOUS FOR THIS BBY' 
> 
> What to expect next week  
> -Lotor's P.O.V  
> -He's hell devo


	37. when the song was lowkey foreshadowing their fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovelies hope you're all well and ready for this early update!!!  
> Get ready for some good ol' Lotor P.O.V

Lotor lifted the almost empty bottle to his lips, tilted his head back and took a long, long swig. He rested his head against the wall he was leaning against, sitting on the floor of his room looking at the ceiling. He sloshed the liquid in his mouth, savouring the bitter tang before swallowing.

Today, had not been one of his best days.

Which was why he was sitting here, Monday afternoon, drinking away his sorrows. Because what else was there for him to do?

He sighed, putting the beer to his lips to take another sip, only to find it was empty. He placed the useless bottle next to him on the floor, then extended his legs out. How long had he been sitting on the ground? He had lost track of time.

His thoughts were too busy being harassed by what had happened with Lance this morning. His brain overtaken by the bitter tone, that angry flare in his eyes and the words  _'you're dead to me'._

Lotor leaned over, grabbing another bottle of beer.

He wasn't going to lie, Lotor wasn't all that surprised by Lance's outburst. His dedication to his family was admirable. But it still didn't mean his words weren't soul crushing. Lotor didn't believe in souls, but he's hurting enough to believe that if he  _did_  happen to have a soul, it would be nothing but dust under Lance McClain’s shoe.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the realisation that he had no chance in getting back with Lance, but he was feeling sentimental. He thought back through to when he spotted Lance on the first day of school of Lotor's sophomore year. It was kind of hard to miss him, with white jeans and an outlandish neon orange shirt. Lotor wondered if he was trying to stand out on his first day, to make a mark for himself. But was pleasantly surprised when he saw that same boy the next day in light washed jeans and a pastel pink button up shirt (even with the first button done).

As Lotor mentioned, it was  _rather_  hard to not spot the boy out in a crowd, always dressed up in colours in a sea of monochrome and denim. Lotor had somewhat made a game out of it, eyes always on the lookout for the soft pale colours against contrasting skin. It also didn't hurt the boy wearing the clothes wasn't too bad looking.

He then saw that boy at the Montgomery Welcome back High Party with Nyma. Lotor and Nyma were friends back in middle school and had always gotten along well. He wondered idly if she would introduce them.

Which Nyma did, but when Lotor found himself in conversation with Lance, he began stammering and stumbling on his words like a fool. Mainly is was because he hadn't quite expected Lance's eyes to be quite so captivating and smile so sincere.

Lotor took another long drink.

_Such a fool._

After that night, Lotor made it his mission to get to know Lance better. He asked Nyma about him. She told him what she knew -which wasn't much- but found out he was into music and was often practicing in the school's music room. That lead him to venture to the particular classroom. Lotor had never been to the music room before that.

On his third attempt of 'coincidentally' walking past, he saw him by himself at the piano. Lotor couldn't help but stare at the boy, his fingers moving along the instrument like it was a reflex, instead of a learned action. Lotor walked inside, making sure to look like his usual, confident self. That was where he had his first proper conversation with Lance. He was far more intriguing than Lotor would ever have thought. Cheeky at all the right times and confident in the wrong times. That one wrong time was when he denied Lotor's advances, but even then, he was still attracting Lotor's attention.

Which admittedly didn't happen very often.

There was Rolo's party, where he got drunk trying to gather up the courage to approach the boy who was wearing overalls. Lotor never thought he would get so nervous talking to a guy in overalls. But they weren't the kind of hillbilly overalls. They were hugging, flattering. Lotor couldn't take his eyes off Lance. He's pretty sure Lance noticed he was staring at him, but he never stated he was uncomfortable.

Lotor took a drink at the memory.

Their conversation was good, they could talk easily. Even better. After Rolo's party, Lotor was sure he wanted Lance in a way that went beyond more than sex or a casual hook-up. It was new for Lotor, and his friends didn't let him go easy. Their teasing was endless. Especially when Lotor started paying visits to Lance's workplace; Voltron Cafe. It was a popular cafe in this town, students liked to go there after school to take photos of their aesthetic food for their snapchat stories. Lotor had never been himself, but when he heard rumours of Lance singing at the cafe his feet practically dragged there.

Something changed when Lotor first heard Lance sing. He had heard he was good, but he never expected to be completely engrossed. Lotor was dumbstruck, eyes solely focused on Lance on stage, who probably didn't even notice him sitting there. If Lotor hadn't met Lance before that day, he wondered if it would've been love at first sight. Because something clenched within Lotor, he had never wanted someone more in his life. He had never been able to listen to the song hallelujah the same since.

Lotor's eyes drifted over to his bed, thinking of all the times Lance sang softly to whatever song that Lotor played over the speaker. Their first time had been on his bed. Lance had never done it before and was a whole lot nervous. While to Lotor, he wasn't even sure how many other people he'd slept with. But it was different this time, because it was  _Lance._  Lance had grabbed onto him for dear life, while Lotor promised he'd go slow, with reassuring kisses and light touches. Lotor had never been so gentle with someone before, never been so considerate or thoughtful. In that moment, Lotor felt like he finally knew what love was.

He stood up, stumbling slightly, causing some of his beer to slosh out of the bottle and run down his arm before hitting the plush white carpet. When his mother finally would come home, she would probably be livid.

_Whatever._

He walked passed his bed, not really interested in sitting on something that felt too big without an extra body. He moved out of his bedroom, walking down the echoing, empty halls, towards the bathroom as he felt a rush of nausea rush through his gut.

He bent down towards the sink, turning the freezing section of the tap on. He cupped water over his face, trying to wash away that absolute hatred in Lance's eyes.

Lotor couldn't even begin to blame him.

Lotor's glanced up, catching sight of his own reflection. Even he could tell he looked like absolute garbage. His face was dull with exhaustion, cheeks ruddy from the excessive alcohol and that pitiful look he could identify in his own eyes made his stomach drop.

_'You were a waste of my time as well as a cheating, manipulative prick!'_

What do you expect him to say? You cheated on him.

Lotor groaned, quickly turning off the tap and looked closer to his reflection.

_I swear to god Lotor, if you go near my little brother, I will rip your hair out!_

Another thing that had been bugging Lotor was his regrowth. He touched the dark roots of his hair, not liking the way it was starting to get too long. Lance had always been the one to do his hair. Obviously, that had stopped.

He could still remember the first time Lance had done his hair.

*     *     *

"You want me to  _what?"_ Lance gaped at Lotor from the other end of his bed. He had been flipping through a book for his English class, on his stomach with ankles twisted around each other. He was wearing those really cute shorts that made his ass look amazing. Lotor had been staring at it for the past five minutes. Lance looked over his shoulder, almost looking offended when Lotor had brought up the request.

"I asked if you would bleach my hair." Lotor said simply, eyes finally moving from Lance's ass to his face.

Lance sat up, completely ignoring his book and edged closer to Lotor.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked not looking so certain, reaching out tentatively to touch Lotor's hair with a pout. "You have such nice hair."

Lotor shrugged, eyes casting down to Lance's fingers casting through his locks. His hair was longer than it had ever been, flowing down his back and over his shoulders. He thought growing it out would change something. But Lotor still felt the same. He wanted a change. He was strung up on hope that changing the colour of hair would help.

"I brought some boxes of dye."

They had gone to the bathroom to where the dye was. Lotor was sitting on a seat that usually was in his bedroom by his desk, while Lance paled as he looked at the instruction box.

"I could literally  _burn_ your scalp!" He gaped in horror, eyes glancing back over to the box. He jutted out his hip, placing his hand there as he concentrated.

"I trust you not to burn my scalp." Which was true. "If we follow the instructions we should be fine." Lance didn't look quite so sure, gnawing his bottom lip anxiously. "It'll be fine." Lance looked up with a pout.  _Cute._

"I just don't want to ruin your hair. I like your hair." he said walking around behind the chair, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Yeah I know," Lotor mumbled. "You like yanking it when I-" He grinned mischievously when Lance cupped his hand over Lotor's mouth, stopping his comment halfway through.

"Shut it." He muttered. Lotor looked into the bathroom mirror, watching Lance's reflection behind him which was blushing profusely. Lance looked at the box one more time before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it. First we need some towels."

~~~

Lance had sectioned Lotor's hair towels wrapped around his shirt with plastic gloves on. As he was doing his hair, he danced to a pop song that Lotor didn't know through the speakers. His song choice wasn't the focal point. What mattered was Lance was dancing and singing around his bathroom while he was doing Lotor's hair, seemingly having the time of his life.

 _Gotta get him out my hair_  
_Gotta get him out my hair_

Lance's hips moved to the fast beat, voice singing out the notes carelessly. Lotor watched via the reflection in the mirror, thoroughly amused because his boyfriend was ridiculous and adorable, plus, he really knew how to moved his body. Lotor watched smugly.

 _'Cause he was just a dick and I knew it_  
_Got me going mad sitting in this chair_  
_Like I don't care_  
_Gotta get him out my hair_

His body still moved in tune as he worked through Lotor's hair, lathering each section in what they both assumed was the correct amount of product, leaving the roots for last - like how the box instructed.

 _I tried everything but it's useless_  
_He pushed me so far, now I'm on the edge_  
_Make him disappear_  
_Go get him out my hair_

Lance flipped his head around, holding the brush they had gotten from the bleach box to his mouth like a microphone. Lance smiled cheekily, winking at Lotor by looking in the mirror before looking back down at Lotor's hair.

Lotor smirked to himself. He was  _way_  too smitten with this boy.

 _Gonna bleach him out, peroxide on him_  
_Hair on the floor like a memory of him_  
_Now I feel brand new_

_This chick is over you_

They then wrapped his hair up, following the instructions and leaving it for the appropriate amount of time. They then washed out the dye in lukewarm water, then proceeded to put a treatment through it.

After a couple of times repeating the process over the next couple of days, it finally worked.

Lotor stood in front of the mirror, taking in the adjustment of his hair being a different colour. It had been brown before, but now was a stark white. Lance grinned, chin resting on his shoulder as he stood behind Lotor.

"Looks good. I'm proud of myself. Totally thought you were gonna have no hair at the end of this," Lance snickered, playing with Lotor's hair in the way that drove him absolutely crazy.

"You're just glad you still have something to yank." Lotor joked which Lance chuckled at.

"Who knows, it may fall out if I try pull it. Maybe we should test it out?"

_How could Lotor say no?_

They practically ran back to Lotor's bedroom.

*     *     *

The hair didn't change anything. Lotor could change every aspect of his appearance, but he would still have that lingering twist in his gut of how he felt like he was missing something. Always missing something.

Lance helped with that void, but now he wasn't around anymore that hole felt bigger than ever.

What Lotor would do to go back to that night and smack himself around the head before he kissed Acxa. He regretted it as soon as he pulled back and saw that heartbroken expression on Lance's face from across the room.

He hates how he's been treating Lance lately. But every time Lotor saw him all these emotions just rush out. The most evident one being jealously. Because Keith Kogane was getting way too close for comfort. Hell, he even knew Veronica and Lance's youngest sister.

The image of Keith on his motorbike, driving Lance away singed Lotor. What was even worse was the way Keith's hand casually touched Lance's lower back as he led him away from Lotor this morning.

The visual itself was enough to send Lotor into cardiac arrest.

Lotor exhaled slowly. He looked back to his reflection, back at the regrowth. His eyes narrowed at the sight. He then moved to the bathroom vanity, pulling out the draws until he found the right one. His hands grabbed at the electric shaver. He stared at it for a long moment, the metal cold and haunting.

Another deep breath.

He turned it on, putting it on the correct settings before raising it to his head.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled under his breath, letting the razors slice at the hair he'd been hoping was his redemption. Now it was just a painful reminder.

It had to go.

The flutter of bleached hair ticked his skin as they fell down to the bathroom floor.

*     *     *

Lance almost didn't recognise Lotor when he saw him the next day with a buzz cut. His hair was always his differing feature, the one thing that Lance would look for when trying to spot Lotor out in a crowd.

Now his long white hair was short and his natural colour of brown.

Something settles in Lance's stomach. Like comforting warm water.

The end of an era, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOP CHOP YOU'VE BEEN CUT BISH
> 
> also thanks to my boo G0lden_trash for helping me with how to bleach hair because i'm a dumb hoe
> 
> What the expect next week:  
> -Hunk finally getting the girl  
> -Adorable Keith and Flory makes Lance gooey


	38. Flowers and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may of noticed, but I have finally put in that there are 45 chapters of this fic. I finished writing the last chapter this week (which i may of teared up about) and will be from now on updating twice a week! So get ready and expect the next chapter to come out in a couple more days!
> 
> Also YA GIRL IS DONE WITH EXAMS
> 
> Can I also ask who else is frothing over She-ra??? I'm actually? In? Love? (lets keep the comment section a spoiler safe zone but feel free to come message me on tumblr @iwriteshipsnotsailthem)

"The day has finally come," Lance pumped up his friend as he massaged Hunk's shoulders. "Time for you to get the girl."

Hunk squirmed nervously as they stood in Lance's kitchen. To make Hunk's cupcakes he had asked Lance if he could borrow his kitchen, since his apparently was decked out with all the best supplies. Lance's mama always liked having the best of the best when it came to supplies, Lance didn't even know what half the stuff clogging the cupboard space did.

Hunk had made the cupcakes, Lance assisted like a good friend. The rest were in Lance's living room waiting with Flory, who was probably basking in the attention. Especially Keith's, he swore that she liked him more than Lance did.

And Lance likes Keith  _a lot._

Neither of them had spoken about what had happened between them to the group. Really, there wasn't anything to tell. They weren't boyfriends, they weren't even dating. But they were  _something._

Lance just needed time. A little more time. He wasn't sure how long that would be, but he's guessing it's whenever his self-control got slaughtered. Which probably won't last long, Lance decided when Keith walked into the room. Flory was giggling his hip, and Keith's hair was in awkward, uneven piggy tails.

Lance 's heart absolutely swelled at the sight.

"Sup," Keith said.

"Sup!" Flory echoed making Keith chuckle.

"It smells amazing in here." Keith added on, inhaling the sweet scent of Hunk's baked goods. "You nervous?" he asked Hunk, sitting at one of the kitchen stools, Flory placed on his lap.

"Super." Hunk responded, looking indeed  _super_  nervous.

"Don't be." Keith assured. "You'll be fine."

"I know, I know," Hunk sighed. "It's still really scary. Like... what do I do if she says no?"

"Then you move on! It's what I used to do." Lance said leaning across the kitchen counter to boop Flory on the nose, making her giggle.

"Oh man I almost completely forgot about that," Hunk chuckled like he was in a fond memory. Keith raised an intrigued brow.

"About what?"

"Lance used to be  _all_  about girls when we were younger. He would always be trying to get a girlfriend. He was rather unsuccessful though." Hunk said with an apologetic smile at the last part.

"Really?" Keith gave him a smug look, a silent conversation between the two going on.

"What can I say? Eleven-year-old Lance knew how to woo the ladies. Only took him a couple more years to realise he could do the same with dudes." He said with a wink in Keith's direction. Keith blushed madly. Luckily Hunk was too busy fussing over making the icing for the cupcakes to notice.

"He really didn't." Hunk insisted and laughed when Lance gave him an offended look.

"Give eleven-year-old Lance a break! He tried his best! Plus, I did have a girlfriend for a while! Remember Jenny?"

"You guys dated for like... a week."

"It was two and a half weeks!" Hunk rolled his eyes but was distracted to respond because the timer on the oven stopped. Skittishly, he scrambled over and opened the door with an oven mitt. He pulled out the glorious smelling cupcakes which the four of the gaped at in awe.

"Dude, if she says no the girl is crazy." Lance murmured, mouth practically watering.

"Let's go back to the group and let these bad boys cool down."

*     *     *

"She's going to be here any minute." Hunk squirmed nervously. Lance smiled as he finished tuning his guitar.

"Chill dude, it's going to be fine."

The plan was inviting Shay over, her thinking it was just a casual get together at Lance's house. Lance would get the door, hand her a note and tell start playing her favourite song. On the way to where Hunk would be (in Lance's garden) their friends would all hands her a flower with a note Hunk wrote.

It was the most romantic shit Lance had ever seen.

The girl would be crazy if she said no.

Hunk wiped his forehead, which was picking up a sweat.

"What if she says no?"

"Hunk," Lance sighed, swinging the guitar strap over his shoulder. "You have gone through all this effort, years of pining and months of dating. I'd be questioning her sanity if she said no."

That's when the doorbell rang and everyone went silent. Hunk froze, eyes wide.

"Show time!" Lance grinned, walking away from his quivering friend. On his way he made sure everyone was in place. Keith was still holding Flory and of course his flowers and note, which was good, Lance didn't need his little sister running around crazy. He shot them a quick smile and walked inside to the kitchen where Pidge and Matt were. She gave him the thumbs up, which Lance did as well. On the other side of the Kitchen was Shiro, holding his flowers, looking nervous himself. Allura was by the staircase near the door.

Lance smiled to himself.

Everyone was ready.

Lance took a deep breath as he opened the door. Shay's eyes widened with a smile. She was dressed in a blouse, skirt stockings, accompanied by her denim jacket and of course her usual jewellery, hoop earrings, bracelets with gemstones and her favourite necklace.

"Hi Lance! I'm not late, am I?" She asked, eyes dropping down to his guitar for a moment.

"Of course not! Here, I have this for you," he said, extending the first note out to Shay. With a nervous smile she took it and read. Lance got his fingers ready to strum the notes.

**Hi Shay, I know this is a little weird, but could you follow Lance? He'll be singing the song I know you love, so I hope that makes up for this randomness.  
This is Hunk By the way!**

Shay looked up at Lance after reading the note, Lance couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he strummed his guitar and her eyes lit up in recognition. She laughed nervously, hands flying to her face shyly.

 _Look at you kids with your vintage music_  
_Comin' through satellites while cruisin'_  
_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_  
_Signals crossing can get confusing_

"What's going on?" Shay smiled, face burning red. Lance just turned around and lead her inside. She followed Lance closely.

_It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy_

Allura just on the inside was gleaming, face bright and sunny. When Shay reached her, Allura pulled her into a massive hug, kissing her cheek. He handed Shay her flowers and her note.

**As you know well, when I get nervous I tend to stumble on my words, which is why I have written these notes for you. I hope you like this all, because you deserve the utmost best out of everything. You deserve the whole world and if I could I would do it in a heartbeat. Sadly, I don't have those sorts of funds, so I hope flowers and feelings suffice.**

Shay giggled sweetly as she read the note. She smelt the flower and sighed dreamily.

"My favourites." she murmured to herself, which caused Allura to encase her into another tight hug.

 _You get ready, you get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_Back to work or the coffee shop_  
_Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough_  
_To be young and in love_  
_To be young and in love_

Lance then lead the way to the door outside the kitchen where Shiro was. Shay beamed as Shiro handed her another flower and note.

**When I first met you in our freshman year, I was the biggest mess (more of a mess than usual that is). Because you just this amazing, beautiful girl and when we spoke it was like I had known you forever in a matter of minutes. We bonded over being awkward at parties and I remember being so glad Lance had dragged me to that dumb party.**

Shay's smile wobbled, and she fanned her eyes as she read that note. She gave Shiro a quick hug before Lance and her moved on with her small handful of flowers and notes. Lance continued to sing.

 _Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest_  
_The world is yours and you can't refuse it_  
_Seen so much, you could get the blues_  
_But that don't mean that you should abuse it_

They walked through the kitchen to where Pidge and Matt were standing. She had a big smile on her face as she handed Shay her flower and note. Pidge would probably usually say she hated all this epically romantic shit, but Lance knew she was a sucker for it deep down.

_Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy  
I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy_

She opened the note and her smile intensified.

**You worked at Cafe Voltron, so I had to start pretending that I liked coffee just so I had an excuse to talk to you. Which was dumb, since I could've still talked to you and ordered like... a hot chocolate or something. But it was all worth it in the end, because eventually I gained the courage to talk to you at school without my friends (mainly Lance) to back me up and give me the confidence. I didn't think a girl like you (beautiful, caring, kind and hilarious) would even look my way. It's why I waited so long before I asked you out. I didn't want to lose one of my closest friends. But my lucky stars must've been aligned, because you said yes to going on a date with me. Which is totally one of the best things that has ever happened to me.**

Lance watched Shay's eyes turn glossy as they scanned over the note. She sniffled with a smile.

 _But you get ready, you get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_Back to work or the coffee shop_  
_It don't matter because it's enough_  
_To be young and in love_  
_To be young and in love_

"It's one of the best things that has happened to me as well." Shay whispered under her breath, then attacked Pidge and Matt into a hug.

 _Don't worry, baby_  
Don't worry, baby  


They then moved just outside, where the afternoon was golden and a little breezy. Keith was still holding Flory when they got there. Lance's little sister was beaming and excitedly holding out the note and flower for Shay to take. Shay, at seeing Flory, cooed and thanked her quietly. She then thanked Keith who smiled warmly, obviously so happy for her. Shay and Keith were good friends since they worked at the cafe together. He'd also been the one who had been somewhat of an inside man for both of them, giving both Shay and Hunk advice. Keith almost looked chocked up.

_And it's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy  
It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy_

She opened the note, sniffled, laughing a little and wiped her eyes.

**I know I'm not the bravest guy, or the most eloquent or even a little bit of deserving. But I like you Shay. I think it's safe to say that I'm falling in love with you, if I'm not already there. I promise to respect and cherish you for as long as you will have or want. I really hope you want me, because you're all I have ever wanted.**

_I get ready, I get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_It doesn't matter if I'm not enough_  
_For the future or the things to come_  
_'Cause I'm young and in love_  
_I'm young and in love_

A few tears trickled down Shay's face which she wiped away with laugh.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." she croaked, drying her tears. She then pulled Keith and Flory into a group hug, all chuckling quietly.

_Don't worry, baby  
Don't worry, baby_

Lance strummed out the song, and when he was finished, he pulled one final flower out of the back of his pocket and handed it to Shay. Tears sprang into Lance's eyes as Shay took to final flower.

This girl had brought so much out of Hunk. Made him a better man. Made him want to try new things and get outside of his comfort zone.

"Thanks Lance," Shay whispered. Lance pulled her into a tight hug.

"I think I should be thanking you Shay." Lance said back. Maybe it was a silent thing, the exchange between the best friend and the soon to be girlfriend. But Lance heard Shay sniffle and when they pulled back they both had red eyes. "He's waiting for you, just around the corner." Lance said, pointing in the direction where Hunk was currently crapping himself.

Shay nodded confidently, smile on her face. Without another second, she walked out into the garden, where Hunk was waiting.

Now it was all up to Hunk.

The rest of the group slowly came outside, waiting quietly, all praying for good news.

Lance's face broke into a splitting grin when he heard Hunk hell out "SHE SAID YES!"

Lance and his friends cheered.

"AND SHE LIKED THE CUPCAKES!"

*     *     *

The rest of the night was filled with celebrating and food. The newly labelled couple was absolutely adorable and Lance just wanted to squish their cheeks together. Fresh love is a nice feeling, all new and exciting. But them finally getting together has been coming for a long time now, Lance is just glad his best friend finally got the girl he's been obsessed over for all these years.

"Okay, but Hunk that was super romantic, but how the hell are you ever going to top that?" Matt asked. "Especially with Christmas coming up." Hunk winced.

"Yeah, I didn't think that far." He said sheepishly. Shay giggled, holding his hand as he leaned up against his arm.

"What is everyone doing for Christmas?" Allura asked looking around the room.

"Keith and I and going back to Marmora City to visit our parents." Shiro spoke up. Lance found himself pouting. He kinda wanted to have Keith around in the Winter break, maybe they could've hanged out...

"Oh, that'll be nice for you both to see your parents!" Allura smiled. Shiro nodded, but Keith didn't look so sure. He stared out into the distance.

After their delivery pizza arrived, Lance made his way over to where Keith stood, holding a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey," Lance started. It was the first time Flory had left Keith's side all day. She was currently getting her hair braided by Allura on the floor.

"Good job today, everything went smoothly." Keith told him, which made Lance smile and cheeks warm up at the praise.

"Thanks Keith." There was a pause. "So, you're going back home for the break." Lance watched Keith roll his eyes.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "It's gonna be weird. I haven't spoken to my dad in weeks. I've been ignoring his texts." Keith admitted.

"Any reason?" Lance asked, standing next to Keith, also leaning against the kitchen counter. They're shoulders were close, but not touching.

Keith had confided in Lance, maybe he would talk to Lance about what was bugging him.

"You know how I said my dad and Shiro's mum separated?" Keith asked, and Lance nodded. "Well they're trying to fix their marriage. Going to a counsellor." Keith seemed conflicted, not looking all too happy. It reminded Lance of that reserved boy he met when Keith first moved back.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lance asked. Because he's pretty sure no woman who gave birth to Shiro would ever be the horrid step mother. Keith said himself that he liked her.

"I don't know." Keith admitted, corner of his mouth twitching as he contemplated. "I guess I'll find out if Christmas turns into a brawl."

Lance felt bad for Keith, Shiro as well. Christmas was going to be an experiment to see if things were going to get better, if things were fixable between their parents. Maybe Keith just doesn't want to gets his hopes up on them getting back together. Just in case it all came crashing down again.

"Well you know you can call me whenever you need. Vent and stuff. I promise I'll pick up or call back."

Keith smiled to himself, lifted his head and looked to Lance with a warm smile.

"Thanks Lance."

"Least I could do, you've basically been my therapist this year. Also, a babysitter for Flory today." Lance chuckled and Keith did too.

"She's funny. Reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"Chatty."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Keith shrugged. "I'm gonna take it as a compliment." Keith shrugged, smile edging on his lips. Lance gave him a playful shove for that one. "Rude."

Keith smirked, eyebrow raised with unspoken words speaking directly into Lance's mind.

_But you still like me anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just MOOSH MOOSH GOOEY I can't believe i spat out this cliché but adorable shit who even am I?!?!?
> 
> Music ~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-NTv0CdFCk
> 
> Next chapter (for whenever that will be)  
> \- christmas has come early my dudes  
> \- walk in shiro's mum (Hana) and keith's dad (who i never named whoops anyone wanna give him one???)


	39. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee - fucking - haw daddy kogane is in the fucking hOUSE

The lead up to Christmas was like every other year. Slow and somewhat painful, with the same few songs being repeated over the radio and the annoying Christmas ads. Then, all the sudden, they were off school and in Shiro's car driving up to Marmora city. Before Keith knew it, he and Shiro were into the driveway of their home. It was the exact same as they left it.

Keith wondered if the people on the inside had changed any.

Shiro and Keith carried their bags to the front door. The air was icy as it always is this time of year. Kids were running in the streets, playing in the little snow that there was since there was no school until Christmas.

Shiro didn't bother waiting in the cold, he rang the doorbell and opened the front door.

"We're home!" Shiro called out, stepping inside the warm house. They both kicked off their wet shoes and walked in.

It smelt like cinnamon and pine.

Footsteps were quick around the corner, and without warning Shiro's mum Hana tore around the corner, throwing her arms around her son and kissed his cheek.

"Hey mum," Shiro chuckled.

"Hello sweetie! Have you gotten taller?" she asked, cupping his face. Shiro shrugged. "Oh Keith!" She said averting her attention to him. She pulled him into a hug. When she pulled back she touched his hair with a smile. "Your hair has gotten longer!" She said sounding excited. Keith's dad said something like that once, except it sounded more along the lines of his hair longer being a bad thing.

He guessed that was the difference between them.

"Let's get you two to the fire. You must be cold."

*     *     *

Shiro mum made them hot chocolates, handed them a tray oddly shaped gingerbread men and got them to talk about their adventures from the year so far. It was only five months. But apparently a lot can happen in five months. Shiro spoke about football, his grades and their friends. Keith talked about his new job and all the new people he had met.

She was happy for them both, Keith particularly. He could tell by the excitement she expressed when he told her of all the positive things that had happened to him. He felt it too. There's this newfound contentment in life. Before, he was just always angry, always looking for the next adrenaline kick. Now, he just feels content. Almost peaceful.

"Where's Keith's dad?" Shiro asked. Keith had noticed his dad's lack of presence.

"He had to run in to do a shift at work! He'll be home soon though!" There was a ding from the kitchen, making her jump to her feet. "Oh, the cookies! Why don't you boys go take your bags up to your room and unpack?" she suggested, and really, it wasn't a question. So, without another moment to waste, Shiro and Keith lug their stuff up to their respective rooms.

Keith's room is the exact same as it was when he last left it. It's nice to be back in a room that actually has space to move and with all his stuff that he wasn't able to fit when he moved. His bed it a whole lot more comfortable as well, he remembered as he lied down, taking a deep breath.

He wondered how things would be with his dad when he got home. Keith e had ignored him for what was probably a month now. It's not like the had a massive fight, or his dad disowned him for his sexuality. His dad had told him he loved him no matter what, it's just he never treated Keith the same after he found out. It was different, like his hetero son got murdered by his gay son.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in the alone time.

*     *     *

He had spent the rest of the day in the garage, wiping dust off his drum kit and playing them for what felt like hours. He missed being able to just have his drums whenever he wanted. Of course, back at home having drums in their apartment was a no go for more reasons than one. Firstly, they just didn't have the room. The second one was they'd probably get noise complaints, as Keith liked to play loud. At least the garage allowed most of the noise to be tuned out so it wouldn't bother the neighbours.  

Keith's dad didn't come home until dinnertime. It went fine, he patted Keith on the back, told him he missed him and asked him most of the same questions as Hana did. How he was going, was he liking being back in his home town, how was school, had he made friends. He didn't mention Keith blatantly ignoring his calls or texts, which Keith was kinda glad about.

The family dinner was nice, they all talked about things, how their days were and whatnot. It was kinda like back in old times, Hana and Keith's dad bantered in a way that wasn't silent jabs and was only intended for a bit of fun.

It was nice.

Maybe the couple therapy was  _actually_ working.

"So, Keith, been sticking out of trouble?" his dad asked with a grin. His dad had never been too hard on him when it came to fights (unlike Hana), Keith thinks it's probably because he's either always had a reason to start a fight, or he's  _won_  a fight. There is one thing that Kogane's love, and that is winning stupid shit like that.

"I haven't been in any fights or gotten stupidly drunk if that's what you're asking." Keith said, smile tugging at his lips when his dad and Shiro's mum smiled proudly.

Just goes to show how much of a fuck up Keith was before he left.

"Good on you, kiddo." His dad mused. Although he didn't go mad at Keith for getting into fights, he couldn't say he was ever particularly happy about them. And he hated Keith drinking, absolute despised it. He kind of just stayed in denial about it, pretended it wasn't happening. Pretended that his only child wasn't going down the same path that his wife went down when it came to alcoholism and recklessness. 

"So, other than school, work and sport, what else have you two boys been getting up to?" Shiro's mum asked as she cut her potato. "Either of you got a special someone?" She asked, smirk on her lips and cheeky glint in her eyes.

_Oh, here we go..._

"I'm focusing on football, you know that." Shiro said like he always does. He avoided relationship talk like the plague.

"What about you Keith? Any boys caught your eye?" Shiro's mum asked, eyes gleaming. Which was also accompanied by his dad who averted his eyes, now suddenly very focused on his roasted pumpkin at hearing the word 'boys'.

Keith's throat clogged up, Lance's face instantly coming to mind.

He shook his head.

"Nope." he said simply, cheeks heating up. Shiro's brows raised in sudden shock. He can sniff Keith's lie from miles away. Shiro coughed to hide his laugh, failing miserably because both parents looked at him before exchanging short glances. Keith bristled in his seat, shooting Shiro the meanest look across the table.

_Good hiding that one... idiot._

*     *     *

Shiro followed Keith up to their bedroom, which was right next door to his. Keith knew he was going to ask questions, so he starfishes himself out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as Shiro closed the door behind him.

"So..." Shiro started, crossing his thick arms other each other. He opened his mouth to probably say something along the lines of  _'you wanna talk about something or someone_ ' or  _'so... who do you like? Since you made yourself pretty obvious at the dinner table_ ', but Keith beat him to it, ripping his own Band-Aid off.

"Lance tried to kiss me!" Keith blurted out, face instantly going red in embarrassment, because one thing the males in this house were trash at was expressing their romantic feelings. Keith's marriage broke down (probably twice) because of it, Shiro, from what Keith knew never had even been remotely interested in  _anyone,_ and Keith... well Keith was just always a constant mess.

Shiro's eyes widened, jaw tensing, like he was trying to keep it from dropping.

"Oh... wow." He stammered out, sitting on the edge of Keith's bed. Then... "Wait, what do you mean  _tried?_ "

Keith groaned, slamming his palms over his eyes to shield himself from the embarrassment he was about to feel.

"I... pushed him back."

_Silence._

Keith crept his eyes open, afraid to look at Shiro's reaction. He wasn't sure what to expect, he never really gave himself the opportunity to think of what anyone's reaction would be.

Shiro just looked really confused. Like... really confused.

"You... pushed him back?" he asked. Keith nodded meekly. "But... aren't you like..." Shiro thought about it for a few more long seconds and frowned. "Why did you push him back when you obviously like him?"

Keith sat up from his starfish position on the bed as fast as a striking snake.

"You  _knew?"_ He shouted. "How?" Shiro's brows scrunched up.

"You're not really the subtlest guy Keith." He informed, and Keith frowned leaning back against his bed head. "I just... You've got all these walls up. But you seem to have them down around him. Your willing to try things. You smile more."

Keith shrunk in on himself as he heard all those things, because they're  _confronting._ It's scary because it's  _true._ Everything Shiro is saying is true and he's right because Lance is making him vulnerable. He shared his past about his mum, which had only ever really spoken about with Shiro briefly before. Lance was opening him up like no one else had.

"You like him... right? "Shiro asked in a gentle tone, obviously noting the way in which Keith shrunk in on himself. Keith nodded. "So why did you push him away?"

"Because, it's so soon since he and Lotor broke up. I just didn't want him to regret diving into another relationship." Keith insisted. Shiro didn't look too convinced.

"Is that the only thing?"

Keith wanted to say it was solely for the reason of not thinking Lance was ready, that he wanted to do all of this perfectly. But a part of him was scared to let Lance kiss him. Keith had never kissed anyone he actually gave two shits about. Kissing and sex and everything in between had always just been that. He never cared about who he did those things with. But now it was Lance, it was a much bigger deal. It was another wall knocked down, leaving his defences, well... defenceless.

He tried explaining this to Shiro, who nodded and listened like the perfect brother he was. At the end of Keith's ramblings, he smiled.

"Keith, it's okay to be scared about these things. Falling in love is supposed to be a little daunting. It shows you care."

Keith's face burned hotter, making him feel feverishly.

_Falling in love? Was that really where Keith was at this point?_

"When you're ready, talk to Lance. He's probably feeling the same way you are." Keith knew Shiro was right, because when is Shiro not ever right? "While you're at it, talk to your dad." Shiro said, heaving himself off Keith's bed. "You'll feel better about talking to Lance once you talk to him." Shiro insisted, moving toward the door. Keith dropped his eyes from Shiro in shame. He feels like a bit of a dick for ignoring his dad. "I'll leave you to it, oh," Shiro pointed to Keith's phone, which had the name Lance, popping up as new messaged appeared. "You should probably answer him." Then, closed the door behind him, with that annoying smug smirk on his face.

Keith glared at the closed door for a moment, then remembered the unread messages and dove for the phone on his nightstand.

 **Lance:**  
**how's home?**  
**I know you were nervous and stuff**  
**hope it all went well <3**

Keith's heart stupidly sped up at that heart emoji. God he's so dumb.

 **Lance:**  
**If not, i'm totally down to bitch about family**  
**a bunch of my fam comes from around the country and if i have to explain my sexuality to my second auntie one more time I may just have to turn straight to save myself the headache**

Keith chuckled, imagining Lance's frustration.

 **You:**  
**Call me?**

Within fifteen seconds, Keith's phone was ringing.

"Hey Mullet, give me a moment," Lance started the phone call out. It sounded like he was in a crowded room with lots of voices. He heard something said in Spanish, and then shuffling and footsteps. The other end went quiet and there was the sound of a door shutting.

"Alright Mullet, give me your worst." It was crazy how Keith see Lance's smile on the other end just from hearing the tone in his voice. "Can anything you experienced be worse than my dumbass, biphobic second aunt? Because she totally gets heterosexuals, homosexuals, no biggie! But bisexuals?  _Isn't that just being confused? You really ought to pick a side Lance._ " Lance said, finishing the last part in a nasally tone, seemingly imitating his second aunt. 

"Hey Lance," Keith chuckled. Keith heard Lance sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'm guessing I should take that as a no?" Lance asked.

"My dad kinda looked constipated when Shiro's mum asked if I had a boyfriend." Keith mused, smiling as he heard Lance chuckle. It sounded deeper over the phone. Keith settled against his bed into a more comfortable position.

"Sounds fun. How was everything between your parents?" Keith hummed as he thought over Lance's question.

"It's weird, they haven't fought once yet. Seems like therapy's working." Keith said.

"That's awesome! How's it being home?"

"I like having my room back. Also, I get to play my drums which I've missed." Keith admitted.

"Yeah?" Lance paused. "Why don't you bring them home with you?"

"I don't really plan on making Shiro and I the most hated neighbours in our apartment complex." Keith snickered and Lance 'ahhed' on the other end of the line in understanding.

"Fair enough. So, everything is good over on your end? No dramas?" Lance asked, and Keith's heart swelled at the concern in Lance's voice and words.

"Pretty good. But it's only been one night, and I'm here for four days."

"Four days? That's gonna feel like forever."

"Missing me already?" Keith teased.

"Is that a crime?" Lance teased right on back, and Keith is so glad the other boy wasn't there to witness Keith's embarrassment. "I bet you're blushing right now."

"Shut up."

Lance's laugh on the other end is soft and airy and comfortable. "Called it." Keith opened his mouth to retort back with some half-assed witty comment but was cut off when there was a knock at his door.

"Hang on," Keith murmured as he sat upright. "Come in!" he called out. He expected Shiro's mum to walk in but was surprised when his dad was the one to walk in, USB in hand. His smile was soft and a little uncomfortable. "Hey Lance, can I call you back later?" he asked, averting his eyes away from his father as he said Lance's name.

"Sure thing! I probably should get back to my family. Have a good night."

"Goodnight." Keith murmured before putting his phone done. He looked to his dad, who was closing the door behind him. Keith guessed he should of seen it coming -some sort of lecture- he had ignored his dad for weeks. He's probably wondering what the hell he did wrong.

Keith wasn't sure how he would answer that, because he hadn't done anything to instigate the silent treatment out of nowhere.

"Lance," he started, taking Keith entirely by surprise. "A new friend of yours?" when Keith hesitated to answer, he continued. "Or, something more?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Keith's bed. The last time his dad sat on the edge of his bed to talk to him was when he informed Keith he and Shiro's mum were going to separate, the time before that was because Keith had broken someone’s nose.

Keith's father loved his son but had never been able to understand or comprehend him sexuality. He had never really spoken to Keith about relationships or boys he might like, (except for that one time he caught Keith grinding on a guy’s lap playing tonsil hockey) it was almost like he tried to forget it was a thing, a part of Keith and his life.

"It's complicated," Keith answered because he didn't really want to explain what was going on with Lance but found no reason to blatantly lie to his father.

"Do you wanna... I don't know? Talk about it?" He asked, not really looking invested, looking more scared than anything. Keith frowned.

"Pops," Keith started, "you've barely even spoken to me about being gay. Why do you care all the sudden?" he asked, bitterness slipping off his tongue. He couldn't help it. It was his instant reaction towards his dad. The man, admittedly, looked gutted.

"Keith," he started. "I think you've taken my..." he took a moment to think about it, "adjustment stage, the wrong way." Keith watched the man sigh, running a hand down his face in anguish. "I just, wasn't prepared for it, I guess. And I know this is no excuse, I know my behaviour towards the whole thing is less than what you deserve from your father. You deserve better."

Keith stayed quiet but listened to every word with an open mind.

"I wanted to be there for you, but I just didn't know  _how._ Hana is so good with you, right from the beginning, she knew exactly what to do, what to say." he sighed, chuckling. "And it seems time away from me has done you so much good. You're doing so well all by yourself and it makes me feel like a terrible father - which I have been - because you've picked yourself back up time and time again, when I couldn't do it for you. I should..." He cleared his throat. "I'm your father, I should be able to help you up. Not make you want to run." He paused, looking Keith in the eye. "You've been running away for a long time, Keith. I don't want you to have to do that anymore. Not with me." He extended out the USB drive to Keith. Keith casted him hesitant eyes before he took the stick.

"What is this?" he asked, looking it over. Nothing was written on it, no indication of what it was or what would be on it.

"Some things of your mother," Keith's eyes snapped up to him. "Videos, pictures, things like that."

Keith looked back to the USB drive. When mum first left, Keith assumed his dad had gotten rid of all the things that indicated her existence. That it would hurt too much to keep them around.

"Do what you want with it," his dad started again. "It's the past, but it may help you move forward." He paused and shook his head with a smile. "Although, it already looks like you're halfway there. I can't believe you're singing again!" He sounded genuinely happy. Keith nodded, and nodded and nodded because like  _hell_  he was going to cry. He never thought his dad would give him something of his mother or be happy he was singing again because singing was just a reminder of her.

His dad smiled and patted him on the back.

"Next time, bring that Lance boy over. I'd like to meet him. I know Hana would love to as well"

Keith nodded multiple times.

"You good, son?"

Keith nodded firmly, vision going blurry.

"You sure?" he chuckled. Keith's lips continued to wobble and a smile etched its way onto his face. The smile didn't last long because he's about a second away from letting a whole waterfall go.

"Yeah, dad. Thank you," he croaked, wiping his eyes before any could fall.

"Do you want..." he paused. "Do you want to go through the USB together?"

Keith nodded.

"Alright kiddo, get the laptop out and wriggle over."

And they did, looked through photos Keith couldn't even remember happened or existed. Photos in the park, dressing up on Halloween, pictures from their wedding, with Keith as a toddler being held by his mother in her wedding dress.

Tears slipped down Keith's cheeks silently, throat clogged and aching as he stared at her.

He hated how much he looked like her.

They found a video of her singing 'You Are My Sunshine' to a crying Keith in his crib. Keith cried at watching it, and even his dad had his own tears wetting his cheeks. She had a beautiful voice, thick like honey and powerful but sweet and soft enough to comfort his toddler self.

She left all of this, these happy memories.

Keith wondered if he would ever forgive her.

But for now, it didn't matter because he had forgiven someone who was here, who didn't leave.

"Pops," Keith started once they went through everything. "You aren't a terrible dad."

His dad nodded, eyes glassy.

"Thanks son, I love you no matter what, you know that right?"

Keith nodded, and for the first time in a long time he truly believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're too lazy to come up with a name for Keith's dad so you just stick with saying 'Keith's dad' the whole chapter bECAUSE YALL TOLD ME TO CALL HIM FUCKING TEXAS (YEEHAW) KOGANE NJERFLWIBFDMN (i was so close to doing it for a fucking giggle tho like omfg)
> 
> what to expect it next chapter  
> \- Back at it again with Keith singing  
> \- A belated Christmas present


	40. Slowly Until It Isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up so you don't get whiplash
> 
> (also 8k wowee)

Christmas came by and happened quickly. By the time it was all over, Lance was exhausted. His family - as much as he loved them all - were draining. There were so many kiddies to try and entertain, cousins to chat with, answering ' _we broke up_ ' to all the aunties and uncles who cared about his love life and second aunties who really didn't understand how his love life worked. Not that it was any of her business.

It was the last couple of days of the winter break and Keith had messaged him, asking if they wanted to hang out. Which was kind of exciting, he hadn't seen Keith throughout the holiday break, since he was back in Marmora City for Christmas. It was also nerve wracking. He had gotten Keith a present and was wondering if today was the day he should give it to him.  

Keith however, had a shift at Voltron Cafe, so they decided to meet there, and once Keith was finished they could ride them somewhere on his bike. It was silly, ridiculous even, with how much excitement he was radiating. He couldn't wait to see Keith.

It was so much warmer in the cafe than outside. They didn't get a white Christmas this year, which was kind of annoying, since all that was really around was cold mush and ice. But it was still freezing outside. 

The cafe smelt as good as it always did, baked pastries, toasted sandwiches and coffee wafting through the air. Also floating through the air in a soft melody was the sound of Keith's singing, fingers plucking at the string of an acoustic guitar.

 _When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

Lance smiled subconsciously in his direction, but Keith's eyes were slightly downcast, still not quite confident enough to look out at the audience. Once Lance pulled his eyes away, he walked over to the counter, spotting Shay who waved, a charm bracelet decked out with stones glistened proudly.

"Christmas present from the boyf?" Lance asked, leaning across the counter to get a closer look. Lance gave a low whistle. "Hunk's out done himself." Shay fell into a lovesick giggle, cheeks blushing as she twisted shyly.

"He did! He's so sweet!"

"The sweetest," Lance agreed with her. "Also, the usual please!" He chirped, and Shay nodded still grinning. Since there wasn't a line up, Lance stayed by the counter and talked idly to Shay about her Christmas while the drink was being made. He also watched Keith from where he stood, humming alone to the familiar song.

 _And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist, but darlin'_  
_You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_

"So what brings you out here today?" Shay asked.

"Oh uh," he pointed over to Keith, still on the stage. "Keith and I are hanging out." She blinked in surprise.

"Alone?" she asked. Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith before he answered.

"Yeah." He wiped his hands on his jeans, nervous at the reminder.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_But keep a straight face_

Shay smiled knowingly and handed Lance his drink.

"Well, I hope you two have a nice time." She beamed, and she is literally an angel and Lance knows exactly why Hunk likes her so much. He can't help but blush though, feeling like he's been caught doing something secretive. Which he isn't... not really.

"Thanks Shay, I'll see you later," and with that, Lance moved to a small table so he could sit and wait for Keith to finish. He said he'd finish at 1pm, which by the time now, means that this was probably his last song of his shift.

Lance propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

 _And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now_  
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_  
_With loneliness_

Keith's eyes flickered up for a second, catching onto Lance's. Embarrassingly so, Lance's heart fluttered at the small smile Keith passed his way.

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_  
_But, you are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_

Lance pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling but had to confess he failed miserably.   


_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

Keith's vocally flawless as per usual. Ten years ago, Lance wanted to rip those vocal chords out of his throat, now he's at ease, calmed by the way the lyrics are formed by his voice and how easily they fall from his lips.

 _You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_  
_You are, the only exception_

Lance's not sure if he understands the depths of how much he likes this boy. It's like a pool with no direction of which is the shallow end and which is the deep end. Despite Keith feeling safe and stable, he also feels unpredictable, in the best ways possible.

 _And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Lance guessed he was just going to have to test the waters and find out for himself. 

*     *     *

"Sharp work samurai," Lance smiled as Keith pulled a chair out opposite him. Keith scoffed with a smile, seating himself down with heavy feet and took a deep breath.

"I can never get used to it," he said nodding over to the stage. "I think I'm better off behind the counter." Keith chuckled, looking over to Shay who was taking someone's order. Lance made a noise in disbelief.

"You sounded great though!" he insisted, Keith smiled softly. His whole being was just  _soft._ Soft features, softs expression, soft eyes and soft body language. He looked so at peace. "How was Christmas?" Lance hadn't really spoken to Keith much since their phone call, the only thing he really sent was the occasional meme.

"Christmas was..." Keith smiled, and nodded. "Christmas was surprisingly good, actually." he said, and that smile was enough for Lance to break into one.

"That's awesome! So, everything went well?" he asked, leaning forward over circular table.

"Yeah, it was really nice. Sorted things out with my dad and everything." Lance could now see why Keith looked so relaxed and content.

"That's amazing Keith, seriously." He grinned and Keith continued to smile back. "So... speaking of Christmas..." Lance started, gaining Keith's attention. "I kinda... got you a present." Lance watched Keith's face drop.

"Lance!" he groaned, running a hand down his face. "You really shouldn't of done that... I feel bad for not getting you anything." he said, face looking slightly distraught. Lance waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care about presents. It was kind of a happy coincidence anyway." Lance watched Keith's face twist in between guilt and confusion. "How about you buy us some desserts from the counter and we call it even?" Lance said, nodding his head over to the counter. "We can take it back to my place, and I can give you your present there."

Keith still didn't look too satisfied.

"Come on! Up we go-" Lance egged on, standing up and pulled Keith's arm until he was also on his feet.

"I'm still going to get you a better present than cake, though." Keith promised as he began walking over to the counter.

*     *     *

Lance and Keith arrived at Lance's house just in time to catch Lance's younger brother leaving the house with a bunch of his friends.

"Yo, Axel. What you guys up to?" Lance asked, swinging his leg over and jumping off Keith's bike. Axel looked a lot like Lance. His hair was shorter, but darker, while his skin was a bit lighter in shade. But they did share their facial structure and bright blue eyes.

Which Axel's were wide with shock.

"Did you just ride a motorbike?" He asked. "That's so cool!" he said, he and his friends walking passed Lance towards Keith's bike, which he was jumping off himself. Axel and his friends looked at it excitedly, chatting about how cool it was. "Can you take me for a ride one day Keith?" Axel asked, and honestly he's a little surprised the boy remembered his name. They'd only met once, and that was the morning he, Shiro and Allura stayed over from the party after he and Lance ate the vodka jelly.

"Sure, why not?" Keith smiled and Lance shot him a look. Keith hesitated. "Probably not today though, the roads are a bit icy." Keith added on allowing Lance to relax.

Axel beamed, grin wide.

"Sweet!" He then started to brag about it with his friends, who talked about wanting a ride as well.

"Hey bud, where's the rest of the fam?" Lance asked, looking in the driveway at the absence of cars.

"Oh, they're visiting some family friend."

"Where are you going?" Lance asked, brow raised. It reminded Keith of Veronica when she spoke to any of the younger siblings.

"Markus's has a X-Box at his house, we're going over to play it. He lives down the street, so we're just walking." Axel informed him. Lance nodded slowly, thinking about something intently.

"Okay, then." he said. "Keith and I will just be hanging out. If you need to be picked up just call me, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Axel said dismissively, already leading his friends away towards wherever Markus lived. Lance huffed to himself, a breath of warm air leaving his lips.

"He's such a turd. So immature," He grumbled, digging into his pocket to grab his key as they walked to the front door. He unlocked it and they hurriedly stepped inside and out of the cold.

It was so quiet, which was unusual for the McClain household since it was always bustling with noise, from music to children or even the hum of the TV. But today, none of that was apparent.

_Wait..._

Keith thought about what Axel said one more time. They were at a family friend's house. Meaning they weren't home. Meaning that Lance and Keith were home alone.

_Oh god, that's a thought not good for the imagination._

"Okie dokie, let’s put these cakes in the fridge." Lance chimed, practically skipping to the kitchen. Keith shoved those kinds of thoughts to the back of his mind and followed Lance. "Do you want a drink or anything?" He asked after turning back from putting the cakes in the fridge. Keith shook his head. "Alright then, let’s go get your present." He grinned, grabbing onto Keith's wrist to guide (drag) him along.

Keith should have known better and gotten Lance a damn present. He really wished he did, because now Lance has gone an extra mile for him, gone out of his way to get him a gift when the thought hadn't even crossed Keith's mind. 

"Where are you taking me?" Keith asked as Lance lead him towards a door he hadn't been to before.

"It's in the garage." Lance said without hesitation. His hand is a little sweaty around Keith's wrist. He might be nervous? Which is totally 100% endearing as hell. But Keith wasn't too sure. He's just glad Lance didn't decide to hold his hand, because then he would realise how sweaty Keith's hands. They're practically waterfalls. He had no idea what to expect.

They walked down a couple of steps and Lance flicked the lights on, lighting the room up in a yellowish light. It was a cluttered, but somewhat neat space, filled with old bicycles and boxes with names on them.

"Alright, so don't freak when you see it," Lance started, letting go of Keith's wrist to walk forward.

"It isn't alive is it?" he asked, worriedly. There was no way he would be able to keep a pet in their apartment complex. Lance's chuckle made him able to breathe.

"No, nothing like that," he insisted, stopping in front of a large lump with a cloth over the top. Lance grinned, grabbing onto the cloth, he gave Keith a quick glance. His tongue was captured in between his teeth, like he was trying not to break out into a big grin. The size of whatever was underneath the cloth made Keith's heart pump, it looked big. Keith wiped his hands on his jeans before Lance removed the fabric.

It took Keith a few moments for his eyes to linger on what was underneath the cloth. It was a decent size, like a normal drum kit, but instead of actual drums and symbols, there were sleek plastic disks in their place. There was also the addition of control panel, littered with options of type of drum and volume. He knew exactly what it was.

Keith looked at Lance -who was looking at him with hopeful eyes - in disdain.

"I can't take this," he said flat out. There was no way he could take this! Electric drum kits were expensive, and by looking at all the features available on the panel proved it wasn't anything on the cheap side.

"Why not?" Lance frowned. "You don't like it?" he asked and Keith groaned.

That was not the issue. If anything, he was touched by the genuine intention behind the gift. Keith had only been speaking about missing his drums the other day.

"That's  _not_ what I mean. Electric drums are expensive-"

"Oh cool it," Lance calmed, smile forming on his lips. His hand smoothed over the instrument as he spoke. "My brother Luis was in a band when he was in college, because all of us McClain’s are music prodigies." His eyes looked up, sparkling with humour like they always did. "So, he was in this band, and one of his band mates - Tyler - who was the drummer brought an electric drum kit so he could practice in the dorm rooms without anyone complaining. The band broke up after they graduated, so Tyler's kit just was left in storage to collect dust." Lance looked up from his hand, which was on the drums and looked back up to Keith. "He was happy for me to take them off his hands. So, don't go off saying it was expensive bullshit. It's all yours and I'm not keeping it because let's be real, I suck at drums." They both fell into a soft laugh.

"You don't suck," Keith promised, corners of his lips twitching into a smile. Lance's eyes dropped shyly.

"Yeah well, I'll stick to my guitar. Come here-" he pulled on Keith's shoulders, directing him to sit at the drum set, which he complied with obediently. "How does it feel?" Lance asked, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Small, compared to real drums, but-" he picked up the sticks and hit the makeshift drums with a bit of force, only to hear a quiet thud, “quiet." He stood up slowly, turning to Lance, noticing his cheek splitting grin. "They're perfect, thank you."

And just when Keith thought Lance's perfect smile couldn't get any brighter, it did, exceeding the limits. White teeth on display, with the hint of dimples showing. 

_Ah, shit... maybe Shiro was right._

"I'm glad you like it! Oh man, you scared me for a second there, I thought you were gonna bitch about how 'oh no I'm too punk rock for "fake" drums' or something along those-"

Keith's body moves before his mind has a chance to catch up. It's like there was this instinct, pushing and pushing and begging him to do it. So he does. And without another thought he's leaned in and is kissing Lance. It's that instinct that moves Keith's lips against his in a short sweet motion. The kiss is admittedly short, just enough time for Keith's mind to finally catch up and realise what he's doing. When his brain registers to its actions, Keith pulled back with wide apologetic eyes.

"Oh, uh... shit." Keith mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment. Before he moved back to look at Lance's face, he readied himself for a look of annoyance, or regret, but when he gathers enough courage to look up, he's surprised. Lance has this dumb stupid fucking smile on his face that makes Keith's whole body heat up.

"You just kissed me," Lance whispered, because they're still both so close that all he needs to do is speak in a hushed voice. It's quiet, and all Keith can hear is the dripping of water from a pipe and the background noise from outside the garage.

"Sorry," Keith spluttered, slightly panicky, slightly in shock. He just  _kissed_ Lance. Lance who is looking at him with hazy eyes and slow, deliberate blinks and is smiling at him in a way he's never seen Lance smile before. Soft, heavy, like he's sleepy and content and slow. It's all so slow.

"Why are you sorry?" Lance asked  _slowly_. Everything is moving slowly. Lance  _slowly_ steps closer and Keith refrained from the urge to step back and away. 

"I don't know," Keith admitted, intimidated because Lance looks so sure, so certain of what is right in front of him. Lance smiled gently at him.

"Do it again," he said in a soft tone, breath brushing against Keith's lips,  _that's_ how close they were. Keith exhaled in a short breath in disbelief. It's so quiet, he wondered if Lance can hear the sporadic pumping inside his chest.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, he just wanted to make sure. Because once Keith kissed him again, it's game over. It's irreversible after that. Lance nodded, smiling still.

"Yeah," he murmured, eyes catching onto Keith's and you can tell a lot by looking into someone's eyes. Lance's opened it all up, and like hell Keith was going to knock back this boy again.

Keith hesitated for a moment, because  _holy fuck._ He casted a short glance to Lance's lips which were smiling sweetly at him. He brought his eyes back up to Lance's, who was watching him patiently. He leaned in slowly, watching Lance's eyes flutter closed before he closed his own. This time when their lips connected into a kiss, Keith gave himself the liberty of taking his time, not pulling back straight away. Lance's lips were just as soft and warm as he imagined, because yeah, Keith's imagined this a lot.

Lance's hand made their way to Keith's jaw, thumb rubbing over the contouring bone. It's soft and slow and unimaginably sweet. Keith's never kissed anyone before like this, its lingering, with gentle pops as their lips meet and move together. It's unlike most of Keith's previous experiences of kissing, where it's all about getting off and taking and taking. This kiss is giving in little ways, Keith squeezes gently at Lance's sides, while Lance's fingers move along his jaw and linger on his scalp, fingers threading through his hair.

Keith Kogane is kissing Lance McClain...

_Woah._

There's a hint of a smile on Lance's lips that Keith can feel against his mouth, which makes his mouth curve as well. A small giggle left Lance's mouth, and Keith just wanted to pick him up and hold him forever. It really should be a crime that someone could have such a profound effect on another human.

Lance pulled back, smile bashful and cheeks warm. Keith can't resist but to cup his face in his hand's because will there be anything more precious than that face? Probably not. He really doubted it.

"As much as I love making out in a smelly, dark garage," Lance started making Keith snort out a small huff of laughter. "I was thinking we could take this inside?" He asked, mouth and brows quirked in a cheeky manner, hands resting in the junction of Keith's neck and shoulders.

Keith almost stopped fucking breathing at that.

And he's a hormonal, teenage boy and nothing sounds more amazing than that suggestion, so he nodded far too enthusiastically to be considered cool. Lance cracked a smile, interlocking their fingers, giving Keith the opportunity to admire their contrasting skin tones, and lead him back up to the house. 

Lance leads him up the stairs and that's when Keith's heart rate skyrockets. Lance took him down the hallway with gentle guidance until they stopped outside Lance's door.

Keith felt like he was going to black out.

Lance opened the door, pulled Keith inside and closed it behind him. Keith been in Lance's room once before. It was cleaner than the first went he was here, probably due to having to impress the extended family and all during Christmas break. His carpet was soft, desk littered with Christmas cards, paper and pens. He had a few posters on the walls, a bookshelf filled with novels and comics and most importantly his two guitars perched on their own stands, one his electric, the other his prized acoustic.

Lance pulled Keith in by the shoulders and paused. Smiling, an unsure, but amused smile.

"You alright Mullet? You look like your gonna crap yourself," he chuckled without malice, fingers drumming against his shoulders.

"Just kind of," his eyes drifted toward the bed for a split moment, "surprised." It was a lot to take in. He was coming here with the intent on eating cake, and here he is in Lance's room eating his face instead.

"This isn't like..." The hesitation was clear on Lance's face. "Too much, is it?" he asked carefully, loosening the grip he had on Keith's shoulders.

Keith shook his head quick enough to give himself whiplash. "No! No," he said, gripping his hands back on Lance's hips. "This is good. This is great," he insisted firmly. Lance's face broke into another mischievous grin as he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. It brought Keith back to the night of the Montgomery Welcome Back High party, when Lance had his arms around him to keep himself up straight. A lot has changed since that night.

"Good," Lance smirked, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Great." in added on in a whisper, making them both fall into a soft chuckle.

It's all slow. Slow movements, slow words spoken quietly and shy looks of adoration.

It was all slow, until, well... it wasn't.

Lance practically threw himself at Keith, mouth on his in a hot instant. Lance guided them to take steps, Keith cautiously moved backwards as they kissed until the back of his legs hit the bed. Keith pulled his mouth back from Lance's reluctantly, moving himself until he was sitting on Lance's bed, waiting for Lance to accompany him. Which he did in excellent fashion, by swinging his legs over Keith's, with one knee resting on either side of Keith's thighs. 

"How you holding up hotshot?" Lance asked leaning closer, smug smile on his face. Keith wasn't the type to be outdone. He huffed, hooked his fingers in the loop of Lance's jeans to pull him in until Lance was pressed up against Keith's chest and properly straddling him. Lance yelped a little in surprise, cheeks going red.

"Good, how 'bout you?" Keith asked, complacent at that flustered look on Lance's face.

 _"G-great!"_ He stammered back. Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss to Lance's neck.

"Good," Keith murmured against the skin. He peppered soft, caring kisses up his jaw, earning a content sigh from Lance, who closed his eyes. Keith smiled, nudging his nose against Lance jaw, which caused it to move as he smiled.

Keith's hands were shaky as he tentatively put them on each side of Lance's jaw, guiding his face to tilt downwards so he could kiss him again. It started out slow, Lance pressed himself closer, kissing him with heavy intent of making up for what felt like lost time. His hands made their way into Keith's hair, carding through the inky strands. Keith's hands caressed Lance's sides, humming quietly as he kissed him. Lance complied eagerly as Keith's tongue swiped at his bottom lip, separating his lips and allowing Keith's tongue to venture in.

Keith's heart stuttered inside his chest as Lance's let out a breathy noise when their tongues touched. It's wet and hot and heavy and Keith can already feel himself lose an inch of his sanity as Lance give's his hair a few definite tugs.

Keith's hands moved, edging his fingertips underneath Lance's sweater. His skin so incredibly warm, just like Lance himself. With all the brightness, heat and comfort of the sun. When Keith moved his hands up his smooth back a little further, his fingers felt like melting ice thawing out. Lance shivered.

"Sorry, cold," Keith murmured against his lips. Keith felt somewhat guilty. His hands were probably freezing. But then again, he couldn't really feel himself wanting to stop, because Keith is touching Lance's skin and holy  _heck_  it's only his back but it's the best thing Keith has ever touched. Lance shook his head, saying something that got lost as he pressed his mouth back against Keith's, enveloping them back into kissing.

And it's so good. Kissing Lance is so good, and he feels warm and content and all that is filling Keith's head is the boy on his lap. How his tongue feels against his, how the weight of his body on top of his is so securing, the way he uses these passionate moments to convey something. He's conveying how he feels, how much he  _wants_  this like how Keith wants it. It feels amazing to know he's not kissing him just in hope for a meaningless blowjob or whatever. Lance cares how Keith's feels just as much as Keith cares and Lance's. The feelings are so requited that it actually aches in Keith's chest. Things are changing and growing so much so fast and it's a little dizzying, but it's what he has wanted for so long and it sends a surge of adrenaline through his skin.

Keith's hands chase up after the warmth along Lance's back, arms disappearing further underneath the sweater. The niggling reminder of the fact they were home  _alone_  burned at the back of Keith's mind suddenly. He knew he wasn't going act further beyond this point of making out (they'd only just had their first kiss today for Christ's sake), but the thought is still there and nagging. That reminder that if he  _wanted_ to, Keith could make one single move and change the pace completely. He's not  _going_ to, because that would just defeat the whole purpose of them 'taking their time'. Plus, as dumb as it felt in this very moment he was in, he wanted to wait longer. He wanted to take Lance on a date for starters and-

Lance moaned into his mouth, giving his hair a sharp tug which made Keith groan in response.

_This holding back shit may just be a little more difficult than he anticipated..._

Keith pulled back from the kiss, attached his mouth to Lance's tanned neck. He placed open mouthed kisses from his jaw, slowly making his way down to his collarbone. Lance panted quietly, breathless as Keith sucked along the hot skin, nails tracing lightly down his back in a way that caused Lance to shiver.

"Keith," Lance breathed out softly, gripping onto his hair tightly. And it sounded so hot and needy and sends every ounce of heat down south. Keith was a second away from flipping their positions when the sound of the doorknob twisting caused Keith to still. Within a single heartbeat Keith pulled his hands out from Lance's sweater and pulled his mouth back, a line of drool connecting them for a second. He then proceeded to push Lance off his lap, making the other boy tumble and roll off with a yelp and land on the floor with a loud thud.

The door opened and the youngest of Lance's siblings popped her head into the room.

"Lancey-" Flory started, but stopped saw Keith and her eyes widened as she spotted Keith. "Keithy!" she squealed in excitement as dashed into the room at the sudden surprise. As she did, Keith grabbed one of Lance's pillow beside him and strategically placed it on his lap.

"Hey Flory," Keith smiled, face red as hell itself and wiped his mouth. She went to race over to him but paused when she noticed Lance on the floor. She giggled sweetly.

"What are you doing?" She asked Lance. Keith guiltily peeped down at Lance, who had his back on the floor and was staring at the roof in utter anguish.

"Just, uhh..." Lance paused. "... chilling?" He sat up abruptly, using his index finger to beckon his sister to his side. She skipped over with a big grin. "Okay, Flory..." he started. "Remember what we talked about privacy?" he asked, serious expression on his face. She nodded eagerly, piggy tails swinging. "Good. Do you remember what we said about knocking on the door?" he asked. She nodded again. "Cool, so you know what you need to do before you walk into anyone’s room?"

"Knock!" She beamed, jumping in the air. Lance smiled, grimacing through the awkwardness.

" _Si, Princessa,"_ Lance praised. "So, umm... hurry on to your room, I am having a big kid talk with Keith." Her cheeks puffed out in temperament.

"I  _am_ a big kid!" she insisted.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said and flicked through his brain, trying to find a solution. "Boy stuff, very boring. But we promise we will come play later. Alright?" She didn't look so sure and looked up at Keith who was still on the bed with a pout. He gave her a promising smile. She still didn't look happy about the arrangement. "Okay, how about this... give us..." he looked to Keith, noticing the pillow on his lap. "Fifteen minutes? Yeah, fifteen minutes, and we're gonna eat some cake, you can come join us." It worked like a charm, because Flory's smile blossomed out of a pout within an instant. She nodded and scampered out of the room, piggy tails flying behind her.

Lance groaned, hand running down his red face.

"That was..."

"Close." Keith supplied, and Lance nodded. He begrudgingly stood up and walked over to his door, closing it quietly.

"Yeah, real fucking close." he mumbled and leaned against the door for a moment. His cheeks were pink and hair slightly fluffed up. Lance paused and looked up against Keith before cracking a smiling, hand flying to his mouth and giggled. It set Keith off, who started to laugh. They both laughed a little through the awkwardness, somewhat breaking the ice from what had just happened.

Once Lance stopped laughing and was only giggling, he jumped over Keith, seating himself next to him and let out a deep breath. They sat in silence for a minute or so lying on their backs and stared at the roof, mostly to catch their breaths and to calm down their heartbeats, which Keith could admit was still thumping hard under his ribs. Lance then rolled onto his side, facing Keith.

"I can't believe you  _threw_ me off my own bed."

"Gee sorry, I was getting fucking flashbacks from last time I got caught making out with someone." Keith muttered making Lance giggle again. Keith turned his head to capture the event of Lance laughing.

"We're just lucky it wasn't one of my other sister's or parents." Lance mused and Keith flinched at the thought.

"That would be..." he shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

"I mean, it  _was_  kind of funny," Lance chuckled, face slightly smooshed by the pillow his head was leaning on.

"Your version of funny is demented," Keith snickered, which made the two fall into another fit of quiet laughter.

"I mean, it was probably for the best. It was kind of getting a bit steamy," Lance teased, glancing at the pillow Keith still had on his lap, trying his best to not smile. He was failing horrendously. Keith gave him a hard flick on the forehead.

"Shut up, asshole." he muttered, laughing at himself a little, but not without the companion of blushing cheeks. Lance giggled, wriggling closer to Keith on the bed, looking at him expectantly. "What?" Keith asked, eyes glancing at his lips which were slightly swollen.

"Are we like? A thing now?" he asked, fingers playing was a fray in his pillow. Keith chuckled. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean, we already know we like each other. So that's already something. We're whatever you want us to be. Whatever you're ready for." he said, because Keith was ready, had been ready for a bit of time. He had his walls up, Lance fucking knocked them down with a simple knock. Lance was the one calling the shots with this one, because Keith was willing to wait for as long as Lance needed.

"Dating?" Lance asked, looking unsure.

"Whatever you want," Keith insisted. Lance wriggled closer.

"Boyfriends?" he asked, eyes going slightly cross-eyed to accommodate for how close their faces were. Keith nodded, smiling.

"If you feel you're ready," Keith told him, pressing a quick peck to his lips. The last option was the more favourable one, in Keith's opinion. But it all depended on Lance, and Keith respected whatever he chose.

Lance smiled, unbelievably smitten.

"Okay then," he paused. "So... oh wow. I just realised how shit this is in comparison to Hunk..." Lance mumbled to himself, scratching his head. Keith smiled.

"Lance," he chuckled, shaking his head because  _what a goofball._

"Okay, screw it. Nobody is gonna top Hunk anyway," he muttered and turned to Keith casually, like he wasn't having an internal conversation out loud. "Okay, Keith," Lance paused. Keith rolled onto his side, giving Lance his full attention. "Oh wow, this is kinda daunting with you staring at me like that," Lance fumbled on his word, averting his eyes.

"Would it help if I closed my eyes?"

"I know that was a joke, so fuck you," Lance grumbled, making Keith chuckle. "Okay, here we go. Keith," he paused.

"Lance."

"Will you..."

"Go on."

"... be my boyfriend?" Lance looked actually worried and concerned. Keith scoffed.

"Like I could say no," he grinned, holding the side Lance's jaw that was facing up in his hand, giving him another kiss on the lips, letting linger a few seconds. "That was a yes, if that wasn't obvious." Lance's face moulded into a smile, a smile which kissed him back, making the boys fall into a puddle of love-sick goo.

Then...

"Can we admit that was like... the worst way to ask you out?" Lance giggled out. "We just interrupted unexpectedly by my five year old sister, and I'm pretty sure you've still got a semi-"

Lance never got to finish that sentence before Keith shoved the pillow in his face.

*     *     *

Keith had gone home after staying for dinner. It was stupid how well he blended in with Lance's family. He just... fit.

He got along with his sisters, he and Axel even chatted. His mother thought he was adorable, while Lance's dad thought he was bright and mature.

Lance had just finished having a shower. He'd put on pyjama pants, paired with a loose white shirt. He smiled as he looked through his skin care products. He felt like he hadn't stopped smiling all afternoon. He was just in a permanent good mood, replaying over and over again his kiss with Keith. His little day dream was interrupted when Ronnie walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Lancey," she mumbled, turning the tap and got a small towel to wash her face. Lance was already passed that stage, now applying moisturizer.

"Sup Ronnie, how was Trisha and Kev?" he asked. They were the family friends they had visited that day, which left Lance and Keith the house to themselves. He's never appreciated Trisha and Kev more in his  _life._

"Alright, you didn't miss much." she admitted, drying her face. She leaned closer to the mirror, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, not surprised. Plus, their kids are little shits-"

"Lance, what's that on your collarbone?" Ronnie asked, turning around and peered at whatever she was looking at.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lance asked, looking down at himself, face instantly paling.

"Is that... is that a hickey?" she asked, eyes wide in disbelief. She leaned closer to the spot. Lance adjusted the collar to the shirt, hiding the light red splodge.

"No?" Lance chuckled nervously, face heating up. Ronnie stared at him for what felt like eternity until her eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face.

"It  _is!"_  she said and pulled the collar back down so she could look at it again. "Wait! Who have you been kissing?"

Lance's face went impossibly red.

"Oh my god..." she whispered before shouting it again, "Oh my  _god!_ It was  _Keith_!"

"Don't  _yell!"_  Lance hissed covering her mouth as his big sister fell into a wailing laugh. Lance eventually would tell his family, but he didn't want Keith to be there when it happened because -even though he loved them all dearly- Lance's family could be... overbearing, and embarrassing. So, so embarrassing.

"I  _knew_ it! I fucking knew it!" she screamed. "Aww, he gave you a hickey," she chimed. "Can I touch it?"

" _No!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grinning like an idiot i hope yoy guys are all still breathing and are okay and haven't passed out. It may have taken 39 weeks, over 110k words, but our boys, our precious boys are together!!!  
> Hope you guys liked the smooch ;3
> 
> The song Keith sung was The Only Exception by Paramore  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZKarVIA1b8
> 
> What to expect next chapter:  
> \- Keith hates the polka  
> \- Lance is a pro at the polka


	41. And the winner is ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we going kids? we're getting pretty close to the end of this fic woahhh

"So... why are we doing this?" Keith asked, holding up a piece of pink ribbon up, staring at it like it was an alien object. 

"Allura and Shiro are on the school council and are stuck organising the Montgomery Mid-Year Dance," Lance told him again, pulling a box of decorations from out of the storage unit. 

"You know, that sounds more like of a  _them_  problem then and  _us_  problem," Keith murmured, legs crossed on the ground as he sorted through all the ribbons and what colours were a part of the scheme and which ones weren't. 

Lance gave him a pointed look, showcasing his dissatisfaction with his attitude. Keith sighed, going back to sorting. 

Once Lance got all the boxes down, he started to stack them.

"Hey, so when are we telling the others?" Keith asked, throwing a dirty ribbon in the 'trash' pile.

"About us?" Lance asked. Keith nodded. "I dunno, maybe after school? I think we're all heading to Voltron afterwards, so we can tell them there." Keith nodded cooly, seemingly down for the idea.

It was crazy, absolutely fucking wild to think that Lance and Keith were actually boyfriends. It had been a month and a half since they first confessed to each other, things moved slowly at first, to the point it somewhat felt like they were moving backwards. All that time knowing  _exactly_  how they felt about each other, but not acting on it was way harder than he would have thought. Keeping it from the others was a whole other level of struggle. 

Then, out of nowhere, they were moving fast. They hadn't even been on a date and they were together, they had kissed (a lot), yet had barely held hands. 

It wasn't like they were  _hiding_  it though. But he somewhat felt guilty from retaining the information, especially from Hunk. He usually told Hunk everything. He hoped none of them would be mad or upset with either of them. The only one who knew they had confessed to each other was Shiro, and Shiro had a mouth like a zip lock. 

"Hey," Keith started, bring him back into the present. "Head out of your own mind. It'll be fine," he looked down at the ribbons, fingers struggling to get a knot out of one of them. "You're worried about what they're gonna think?" He asked, eyes still trained on his fingers.

"It's kind of out of the blue." he said, sitting himself down. He took the knotted mess from Keith's hands. Lance started to untie it himself, he was much nimbler with his fingers than Keith was. Probably years of guitar lessons.

"We'll be fine. If anything, they'll be happy." Keith reassured, but Lance wasn't feeling so sure. He hummed as his response. He really hated the thought of letting people down. "Gee, stop looking so down. You're making me concerned here," Keith grumbled, which caused a genuine smile to curve on Lance's lips. "There we go, better," Keith mumbled as he smiled.

Lance giggled, placing the finally knot free ribbon in Keith's hand. Keith stood up.

"Alright, let’s get these boxes out to Allura."

*     *     *

It didn't take long for them to get all the boxes out for Allura and into the school gym. She grinned and opened them all up, ready to sort through what they could use for the decorations.

"So, is this like... Prom?" Keith asked, wiping his hands on his jeans after putting down the last box. The boxes were dirty from being in storage for all that time.

"No! We do have prom, but that's at the end of the year for the seniors. This is more for just a bit of fun for all the other grades and for everyone to come together! It's way more casual also," she grinned, bright and sunny.

Keith nodded, not really getting the big fuss, but going along with it all the same. He wasn't a big fan of loud crowds and even louder music (only really enjoying it if he was drunk, to be frank), but he knew he'd be finding himself going. Lance loved this kind of bullshit.

"Are they doing that Circle Polka dance again this year?" Lance asked, helping Allura peel the duct tape off one of the boxes. 

"The  _what_?" Keith asked, face contorting. Whatever that was, Keith knew he was going to hate it.

"You know a polka? The dance?" Allura asked and Keith is pretty certain they're talking another language. "Anyway, it's this dance. You get into a big circle, females on the outside, males on the inside. You do the dance through a couple of times - it's really simple - and then you move around the circle to a new partner."

Keith stared at her in horror, that sounded like the worst thing to ever exist.

"You never done one before?" Lance asked, face slightly smug.

"No?" He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to do one... like ever.

"Don't worry, we learn it in Gym class next period," he responded, hand going deep into the box. "Woo, look Allura! Fake flowers!"

"Wait, what?" Keith stammered, looking between the two frantically.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Lance asked, brow raising like he's crazy. Keith nodded. He grinned again, this time wicked and very much smug. "Don't worry Keith, I'll help you out," he said slyly accompanied by a cheeky wink.

Oh god... was Keith in for a wild ride.

*      *     *

Keith fucking hates the polka.

It's confusing, stupid and one second Keith has a partner (a random girl) and then another girl is thrown into his arms, then a minute or so later she moves onto the next guy, and Keith gets  _another_  partner.

Plus he was downright terrible at it. He didn't know the moves properly; his feet and mind weren't on the same speed. He has trodden on a few girl’s toes, which he apologised profusely for each time, flushing red.

But that wasn't Keith's biggest issue at hand. His issue was Lance. Lance with his smooth talking and ballerina feet and ballroom dancing moves. He was quite literally  _sweeping_ girls off their feet beside him. The girls were actually  _excited_  when it got to their time to dance with Lance, because he obviously had experience and who wouldn't love a pretty boy who could dance to be your partner?

It left Keith feeling... rather....

He didn't want to say jealous, because he wasn't. He had bountiful amount of trust in the boy, he more frustrated at the situation. He kinda wished these sorts of dances were subjected to gender -  because a part of him just wants to dance with Lance, the other just doesn't like the way the girls giggle and swoon as he twirls them under his arm, or blush when he assured them that it didn't hurt if they trod on his foot or messed up a move. 

"You really weren't kidding at being a bad dancer," Lance's eyes sparkled in mischief as the teacher gave them a five-minute break. Keith frowned, which made Lance chuckle. "It's fine, here-" he stood up straight, putting his drink bottle back down after taking a swig. "First- try not to be so scared to touch your partner. It's a girl, not a piranha." Keith's frown turned into scowl. "Also, try not to look so grumpy and like you hate your life, it'll just make her uncomfortable."

Keith forced him face to soften out of the scowl.

"There we go! Much nicer. You actually have a pretty face when you don't look like you're about to murder children," Lance insisted, stepping closer and not even allowing Keith the time to be embarrassed before he grabbed Keith's hand. "Hand on your partner's back," he instructed. Lance then put his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"Wait, are we really doing this now?" Keith asked, cocking his brow, noting the way the other kids watched them curiously as they sat for their break.

"Of course! We only have five minutes, so listen up and we can get you doing this." Lance tapped Keith's right with his left. "Use this foot, go from heel-to-toe twice-" he said. Keith went to copy to move when Lance made a disgruntled noise. "Oi, Mullet. Eyes on the prize," he mused, getting Keith to raise his eyes back to Lance's face. "Looking at your partner is important!"

"No way, I won't know where I'm going." Keith insisted, plus he hated making eye contact with people, especially with people he barely knew. 

"Think of it this way, your eyes are like guides. You look at you and your partner's feet, the higher of chance you are of stepping on their toes."

"That's dumb."

"Stop being difficult and look me in the eyes! Now, heel toe, heel toe-" They went through the first few moves, Keith fumbling awkwardly and Lance being the perfect image of patience. Which was a first, because he was always whining about something. He didn't even flinch when Keith accidentally kicked him. 

"I hate that your good at this," Keith muttered his lie. Lance chuckled.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants. You're gonna have to dance a little with me if we're going to this dance together," he mused, smiling softly at Keith. 

"Like... as dates?" Keith asked. Lance had seemed so reserved about telling their friends, even a little nervous. Keith knew himself it wouldn't be a big deal, but Lance had taken a little convincing.

"No as rivals!" Lance grinned, making Keith give him a disgusted look. "I'm joking! I'm joking! Of course! We're boyfriends after all." Lance reminded him smugly, which made it difficult for Keith not to smile at those words.

He'd really done it, really gotten this boy to be his. It had been a long few months of pining, but he had done it. 

"Yeah, we are."

*     *     *

Lance was jumpy, knee nervously under the lunch table. He couldn't help it. Here they all were at lunch, eating like normal, talking and laughing all like normal. But no one was aware that Keith and Lance were officially together, had even  _kissed_. 

He couldn't bring himself to join in on the chatter, because he was too nervous about accidentally blabbering.

But he  _shouldn't_  be worried! Because it was all going to be fine! Keith said so...

"How was everyone's Christmas?" Allura asked the table. Each going into little stories of family and presents. All Lance could think about was about how a few days after Christmas when Lance and Keith got together. Kissed. Tongues in mouths, hands roaming. Hidden. Secretly.

_Not a secret! Just... withheld information..._

"Lance, what about you?" Hunk asked, making Lance fling a chip that he was holding into the air at being suddenly addressed. He watched the chip long behind his shoulder and onto the floor. When he looked back to the group, he cringed at all the weirded out expressions. 

"What's up with you?" Pidge asked. "Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Lance shouted out and he could feel everyone staring at him, especially Keith.

"We... we weren't insinuating..." Shiro informed him, which made Lance turn beet red, slumping back into his chair.

"Oh," he mumbled, eyes now focusing on his lap, hoping to god nobody would pull him up on it.

What if they all got mad? Or  _worse;_ what if someone frowned, looking at Lance and said,  _'but you only just broke up with Lotor'._

Because Lance may just die if he hears someone say that. For starters, it had been months since they broke up, maybe even four now - but some people would still believe it was Lance's way of jumping from one boy to another, making sure he didn’t always stay single for too long like one of those people who had to be in a relationship all the time. That wasn't Lance's case though! Him meeting Keith just before he and Lotor broke up was a happy coincidence.

He just didn't want them to think he was hiding this sort of thing... which he was. He was hiding, wasn't he? Scared of the reaction.

"Hey, after school are we still going to Voltron?"

Lance wiped his hands on his knees, he was stupidly sweaty.

"Lance?" Keith whispered, voice twinged with concern. "You alright?" 

Lance didn't  _know_! He felt like an asshole for not telling their friends. Why would they even bother not telling them? How did they get into this situation where they were hiding shit from their friends?

"Keith and I made out!" Lance blurted out, silencing their friends who all looked at him in utter shock. The dam was now running, and he couldn't stop - like he was mid piss! "We told each other we liked each other a month ago and we made out over Christmas break-" Lance pulled down the collar of his shirt, "he gave me a hickey and now we're boyfriends!"

Keith face palmed, groaning. 

"And I'm sorry we didn't tell you! We should have! But it was a weird time and I'm sorry if you feel offended that we didn't tell you those totally weren't our intentions!" he was blubbering now, face red from mortification. The blank expressions from all their friends wasn't making it any easier. 

He took a long breath, allowing air to enter his lungs.

There was a long, long few seconds of sitting in silence, everyone taking in the time to collect and understand the new information supplied to them. The silence was broken by Pidge banging her head into the table, Matt putting his head into his hands and distraughtly groaning and lastly Hunk jumping to his feet, fist pumping in the air and shouting ' _BOOYAH_ _!'_

Lance looked at the scene in horror, glancing to Keith who looked as easily confused by the reaction.

Then it all started to make sense as Pidge and Matt pulled out their wallets.

Lance gasped, jumping to his feet and pointed at the three, who sat at the end of the table.

"You put bets on us, didn't you?" he shrilled, jaw dropped. Keith tugged at his jacket, making Lance sit back down to reduce the attention from curious classmates. The lack of answers Lance received was enough of an answer. "Are you guys serious?" Lance growled, eyes widening at Hunk. "Bro, seriously? I thought you were better than stooping to the Holts!" Lance turned his head to Keith, looking for backup. "Do you believe this?"

"I don't get what you mean when you say 'bets'." Keith said, nose scrunching up in confusion. If it weren't such an annoying situation, he would've cooed over the reaction. But this  _wasn't_ the time or place to be gushing over his boyfriend.

"My best guess is that they bet money on us to see if we got together," Lance said, glaring at Pidge, Matt and Hunk from across the lunch table. Matt put an offended hand to his heart.

"I can't believe you think so lowly of us!"

"That's exactly what we did," Pidge said, slurping on the straw of her drink. "And we were right, so it seems," she added, looking at both and Keith. The pointed looks were enough to send both boys into blushing messes.

"Yeah, well..." Lance mumbled, averting his eyes away from the table.

"This is great news!" Allura beamed, bringing his eyes back to the group. She had her hands clasped happily together, eyes twinkling. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she said earnestly, grin widening. 

"Yeah, it's probably about time, let's be real." Pidge snickered, smile genuine. 

"This is so exciting!" Shay agreed, nodding profusely. The group nodded in agreement, congratulating them all kindly, Shiro patted Keith on the back in that proud, brotherly way, Shay and Hunk were already talking about a double date, and Pidge warned them that they better not be gross in front of her.

Sheepishly Lance smiled, turning to Keith, who looked equally as embarrassed. 

"Told you so," he whispered, smiling smugly. Lance rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Keith's. 

"Shut up Mullet."

_Of course Keith was right._

_***_

By the end of the week, Keith and Lance had both managed to gather the courage to hold hands as they walked into the school gates. It was a little daunting, with all the stares and whispers but having Keith by his side made the whole situation run a lot smoother. If anything gave them an odd look, or stared too long, all Keith had to do was give them a filthy glare and they turned away faster than a cheetah on steroids.

Lance was pretty sure most of it had nothing to do with them both being dudes, but more along the lines of how Lance a few months ago was in a relationship with the vice-captain of the football team. Now, he was with the new kid, another cliché to add to Lance's whirlwind life.

Another thing that had occurred during the week was that Lance also finally told his family he and Keith were together. They didn't seem particularly surprised - at least his sisters and mother weren't. Zoey even had the audacity to frown and say ' _duh_?' Which also lead to Veronica spilling the beans to Lance's older brothers. Marco had called and asked  _'so when do I get to meet my new punching bag?_ '

Lance hung up the phone immediately.

Flory didn't really understand at first. But after a little chat that consisted of 'me and Keith both have crushes on each other' and 'no  _princessa_ , Keith does not have cooties', she seemed to catch the drift.

"Did you do the science homework?" Keith asked, leaning up against the lockers as Lance grabbed his school books.

"We had homework?" he asked, raising a bow. Keith scoffed fondly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll give you my answers" Lance's eyes twinkled, he grabbed Keith's cheeks, squishing them together.

"Such a good boyfriend!" he cooed, pinching his cheek. Keith swatted his hand away with a scowl.

"I'm only doing it so you don't fail."

"It has nothing to do with you thinking I'm cute?" Lance teased.

"No," Keith muttered dryly, eyes averting, cheeks going pink. Lance decided not to pester any longer, instead, intertwining their fingers back together, locking them together like it was the perfect piece of the puzzle. He pulled at Keith's hand gently.

"Come on, let's go to class so I can scum off your answers."

*     *     *

"So, you hating your life or what, Buzzcut?" Nyma asked, leaning around Rolo who was talking to Lotor in the school hallway. He hadn't grown fond of the nickname, all due to his short hair. Lotor frowned, internally he rolled his eyes, never in the mood to face an annoyed Nyma.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Nyma smirked, like she was ready to drop a bombshell.

"What, you haven't heard?"

"Nyma," Rolo warned, eyes narrowing in warning.

"Oh you know, just Lance rocking up to school with a new item of clothing."

"Nyma!"

"What?" Lotor asked again, brows furrowing. Her smile turned sadistic as she took a step around Rolo towards Lotor.

"Just Keith's signature leather jacket. Nothing major." she waved off as Lotor's bristling blood dropped, like a cold ice bucket had been poured onto his head. "Looks good on him, better than some silly football jacket." she said, tilting her head patronisingly.

"Jeez Nyma, seriously?" Rolo muttered under his breath, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

Lotor could only stare at her, processing the new information with a sinking feeling. Like he was slowly starting to drown in this, inescapable mud. All he could do was sit by and watch.

"Come on! They're an adorable couple! I also have a feeling Keith won't treat Lance like absolute  _garbage,_  so that's a bonus. Plus, the kitty is a little hottie. Lucky Lance."

So it was finally happening. They'd finally gotten together.

Lotor wasn't stupid, was in fact, far from it. He could see what was happening between the two, the longing glances and easy smiles. He saw it progress from afar. It didn't stop it from hurting though.

There are a few flashes of Lance rushing through his head, the memory of their first ' _I love you's_ ' fresh in his mind. He could still feel the tingle against his skin than Lance would leave behind with every touch, the way he guided Lance through a lot of first's.

" _Hah_ , see," Nyma started, regaining Lotor's attention. "That feeling, what you're feeling right this second is what Lance felt that night times- _ten_."

It was a thought that was hard to comprehend, because Lotor is aching in every inch under his skin. In between his fingers and toes, up his neck and shoulder blades. Lotor didn't want to think of all the shit he put Lance through. He had thought about that enough as is.

"I think my work is done here." Nyma said quietly, before walking away slowly. Rolo followed her, departing with a comforting pat on the back.

Lotor stood by his locker, wondering who he could blame for all of this. But really, there was only one person to blame for driving away the one person who took the time to give a shit about him.

_Himself._

*     *     *

"You sounded great today," Keith murmured as he wrapped his arms around Lance for a goodbye hug. They were outside Voltron Cafe and had just finished their shifts, with Lance on stage and Keith behind the counter. It was later and dark, the streets mostly empty so there weren't any prying eyes for their little moment standing by Keith's motorcycle.

Lance grinned at the compliment, relishing in the way Keith's hands squeezed his sides. There was just something so securing. Most of the time, Keith and Lance were the same. Always bickering and pestering one another, but it's quiet moments like this by themselves and subtle things that makes Lance know so much has changed between them. It's like this barrier has broken. Of course there is awkward moments where neither of them are quite sure what they're doing, but so far the transition from friends to lovers had been seamless.

"I need to get home," Lance insisted quietly, pulling lightly at the collar of Keith's shirt. It was a little strange not seeing Keith in his leather, but he wasn't complaining because Keith's jacket fit Lance like a glove. Keith hummed knowingly.

"I'll let you go then, you sure you don't want me to walk you to your car?"

"I'm not going to get mugged, Keith," Lance insisted, grinning and shaking his head. Keith narrowed his eyes, looking unsure. Lance shoved Keith back with playfulness. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mullet. I'll give you your jacket back then," he mused, turning on his heels and offering his boyfriend a wink before making his way towards his car. Voltron Cafe had a small car park around the corner behind the alleyway. It was usually well lit, and most of the time filled with his co-workers. But since it was late, the only other car there was Coran's who was still locking up the shop.

He walked over, delving into his pocket to grab his car keys when he spotted a tall figure by his car. At first, his blood ran cold because who the  _fuck_  was that? His frozen blood thawed out when he remembered.

_Oh right, Lotor cut all of his hair off._

Lance walked over quietly, unsure of what he was doing here so suddenly. They hadn't spoken since that time Lance yelled at him in the hallway at school. Looking back on it, Lance was actually kind of embarrassed by his behaviour. 

Lotor stood by his car. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He looked at Lance softly, mouth twitching like he was trying to form the right words to say.

"Hi," was all that came out after a few long moments. Lance sighed. Maybe it was time for this talk, maybe it was overdue. Lance shuffled his feet, eyes downcast before looking back up at him.

Lotor used to cause an array of emotions within Lance. At first, he was deeply in love. Then whenever he saw Lotor, it went from joy to seething anger, which just fizzled out into being sad. Now, now when he looked at Lotor the only thing he could feel was pity.

"I wanted to..." Lotor trailed off, groaning, like he wasn't sure what to do from here. "I just really wanted to talk to you," he admitted finally. He looked at Lance, but not at his face, but at Lance's clothes, probably at Keith's leather jacket Lance was wearing. Lotor's face fell. "So it's true?" he asked and Lance frowned, not following. "You and Keith?"

So this was what this was about.

"Yeah, it's true," Lance told him, wrapping an arm around himself, feeling uncomfortable. Lotor nodded slowly.

"Right," he mumbled. "Lance I-" Lotor's voice croaked, like he was on the verge of tears. "I know it's dumb, but I just  _can't-"_  he was cut off by his own hitching breath. "I can't just forget about what we had. I still lo-"

"Don't say it Lotor," Lance cut in, knowing already exactly what he was going to say. "Please, just... don't." He closed his eyes, taking a long breath. "We're done, okay? Nothing is going to change that. So please don't come telling me you still love me when I don't." The look on Lotor's at hearing that was enough for Lance to want to cry.

It's true, he doesn't love Lotor anymore. He doesn't like Lotor like how he used to. But it didn't mean he stopped caring. Lance knew too much about him, his struggles, his life, his feelings and dreams to not care, if only it was a little bit.

When they first broke up, Lance wondered what it was be like to hurt Lotor like he had hurt Lance. To completely wreck his heart, throwing his emotions on the floor like they never meant anything. But now he's doing it, officially breaking Lotor's heart. There is no pride or even comfort, he just feels like shit.

"Don't say that," Lotor whispered, voice hushed with tears he was too proud to let fall. "I still love you," he told him, taking a step forward desperately, warranting Lance to take a step back. Lance shook his head.

"You need to go Lotor," Lance said sternly. Lotor ran his hand over his face in distress. "You need to move on. Okay?" Lotor looked at him like how Lance looked at Lotor when he found out he was cheating; devastated.

Lotor stepped aside, allowing Lance to walk past him soundlessly.

"Lance," he started as Lance opened the car door. "I'm sorry. I love you more than you or I realised." Lance stared at him dumbfounded, before jumping into his car and closing the door behind him.

He doesn't love Lotor anymore, that's for sure. But he can't believe how much it hurts him to know Lotor's hurting.

Lance hates having a conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the dance is a triggering memory from my high school days when we had to do dance in P.E. Keith in this chapter is basically me when it comes to dancing. I'm trash and awkward at it and would rather not touch some random boy THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
> Here's a video of the dance i found online   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46K4V6xmOww&t=223s  
> (yes i'm aware this is probably not a real 'polka' but honestly do you think i know how to dance or the history of dancing I just really wanted to write suave dancing lance FIGHT ME)
> 
> What to expect next chapter:  
> \- Double dates  
> \- Lance is a pretty singing boy


	42. Fries and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annddddd we're back

"What are you wearing to the dance?" Lance asked Keith, sipping his milkshake. With his mouth still on the straw he stole one of Keith's fries. Keith went to open his mouth but Lance cut him off. "And  _please_  don't say your leather jacket."

Keith frowned, giving his boyfriend a hard look.

"I was just going to say a nice shirt and jeans, but now that you've said that I'm gonna wear my jacket just to annoy you," Keith muttered, earning an offended gasp from Lance. Keith turned to Hunk and Shay across the table. "What are you guys wearing? Isn't this thing supposed to be super casual?"

Both Hunk and Shay nodded.

"Yeah it is! I'll just be wearing a dress or skirt with boots," she told him. 

"I'll probably be the same as you Keith, nice shirt and jeans seems to be what everyone wears," Hunk informed him with a smile. 

"Are you colour coordinating?" Lance asked, perking up with a sunny grin. Keith raised a brow.

"Isn't that a little extra?" Keith asked. Lance tossed him a frown. 

"It's cute!" he pointed out, turning back to Hunk and Shay. "So, are you?" Hunk and Shay exchanged a short exchange.

"I mean, we weren't planning on it..." Hunk said slowly. Shay shook her head. 

"No, we weren't. It would be cute, but I think our styles are just too clashing." Lance hummed in understanding and then went on to rambling about something to the two of them. Maybe about taking group photos or something altogether, Keith wasn't really listening. 

Instead, he was actually thinking about his biological mum. Ever since his dad had shown him the old photos and videos, Keith couldn't help but think about her. He was contemplating showing a few things to Lance, giving him a higher understanding of his childhood and whatnot, but maybe not now... Maybe he should wait a little longer.

"I just can't believe Allura, Matt and Shiro are graduating this year!" Lance pouted. Keith couldn't quite believe it either. It was going to weird not have Shiro around in the same apartment. He, without a doubt would end up scoring a a fancy football scholarship. 

"It's going to feel so quiet without them," Hunk agreed.

They then went onto talk about their own school year, grades and classes or whatever.

Lance went to grab a handful of Keith's fries again, when Keith swatted him off.

"Stop eating my fries!" Keith growled, trying to shield his meal. He wasn't quick enough for Lance's lightning fingers though. He shoved the stolen food into his mouth with a victorious grin.

"Don't be stingy! I'm your boyfriend!"

"I'm not the stingy one! You didn't want fries, you wanted a milkshake!" Keith told him, pointing to his drink. "You got a drink! So  _drink_  it!"

"Yeah but if I do this-" he said snatching another fry from his tray before Keith could even react, "I can dip my fry into the milkshake!" he said, doing just that.

"You're fucking gross," Keith deadpanned. Lance smirked around his mouthful.

"You like it," he snickered. Keith's eyes narrowed.

"I do not, it's gross." He told him, honestly and truthfully. Who the fuck puts a perfectly fine fry into a milkshake?

"You don't have any taste. If you did, you would know fries and milkshake is like, the perfect combination!"

"Obviously I don't have taste. I'm dating you, aren't I?" Keith murmured. Lance gasped. He turned to Hunk.

“Hunk! Defend my honour!” 

"I have to agree with Lance on this one," Hunk interjected with a dreamy expression on his face as Keith opened his mouth. "The saltiness mixed in with the sweet is a dream."

Keith looked to Shay for backup, she shrugged.

"He's not wrong."

Keith frowned, turning to look at Lance with a deep pout. Lance smiled too smugly at him for Keith's liking, so, to even the playing field he leaped across Lance for his milkshake. The boy squawked in surprise as Keith latched onto the straw, sucking on it like he hadn't seen water for days. Lance shrieked in protest as Keith slurped, trying to pull him off his precious drink. But those lanky arms of his had no chance against Keith and his stubborn determination. Once he finally managed to tackle the drink for Keith's grasp. He gaped in horror as he noted the drink was more than half gone now.

"You are the  _worst_ first date!" Lance jabbed harmlessly. Keith grinned, wiping the milk off his face.

"Wait," Hunk started, looking from both Keith to Lance, expression clearly surprised. "This is your first date?" he asked, jaw dropping. Keith turned to look at Lance the same time Lance turned to look at Keith.

Keith hadn't really thought about it that way, but he supposed this really was their first date.

"Well it's our first  _official_  date." Lance said, face contorting as he thought. "But like, yeah? This is our first date." He looked to Keith and pulled a face which prepared Lance for the onslaught of a mildly insulting, sarcastic comment. "You're kind of a shitty boyfriend." He smiled, grin devious. Keith shoved him by the arm, almost causing Lance to fall from their booth.

Shay laughed loudly and shook her head endearingly.

"You guys are so funny, I  _love_ you two together."

"I agree!" Hunk agreed from across the table.

Keith couldn't help but blush at that, and of course Lance had to pester him for it. He poked at Keith's cheek and cooed.

"Blushy," he chimed.

"Shut up," Keith grumbled.

" _Blushy!_ " he repeated, a little louder and more irritating than before. Keith groaned as the other two tried to stifle their giggles. On whim, Keith grabbed Lance's hand intertwining their fingers and placed their conjoined hands on the space between them on the seat. He grumbled, hoping finally that Lance would stop poking at his face. It seemed to work the trick, because Lance beamed at the action, eyes gleaming and shiny in joy as he stared at Keith in positive dismay.

Keith's chest sored upward at the way a simple thing like holding hands made Lance so happy. He liked that he could provide that happiness with such simplicity.

"Awww, now they're both blushing!" Hunk swooned across the table. Both Keith and Lance turned a darker shade of red, snapping in flustered unison-

_"Shut up!"_

*     *     *

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asked, chin resting on Keith's chest. After lunch with Hunk and Shay, they had decided to go back to Keith's place to watch a movie. The movie was crap. Lance had dozed off with Keith's fingers tentatively running through his hair at one stage. The only reason they hadn't moved was because they were both sprawled out on Keith's tiny couch, cozied up in each other's embrace. At first, the whole cuddling thing had been a bit disastrous, with elbows jabbing and awkward positioning. The size of Keith's couch hadn't really made it any easier either. But now Keith was quite comfy, with Lance using Keith's chest as a pillow and lying in between his legs.

Keith thought about Lance's question, because while running his fingers through Lance's soft hair, feeling his warmth and the movement of his body as he breathed and soft snores when he fell asleep, he had multiple things running through his mind. All consisting of Lance.

He's not quite sure how he got where he was with Lance. He could openly stare, he could kiss him and hold him. He's not sure how he got to the point where he would allow someone so close. Keith had always made sure people were at arm’s reach, he learned not to let people in so easily, because when someone leaves, it left you a little more broken than you were before. Keith couldn't really afford to be damaged any more than he already was. 

Keith just stared at Lance, wondering how on earth this boy managed to seep through the cracks.

Lance stayed quiet, watching Keith's face for any clues on what was going on in his head.

Keith has a history of pushing people away, it's probably a self-protection mechanism. He pushes people away before they can hurt him. It's why he distanced himself from his dad, he didn't want to confront his behaviour in case... in case he rejected him. 

However, Keith is looking at Lance and can't find any hint of that unease. He felt weirdly content, which is what's causing him to rethink everything. Maybe he should have  _some_  protective barriers up? Why was he completely vulnerable?

"Keith?" Lance asked, frown small on his face. He sat up a bit, wriggling closer to Keith's face. "You good?" Keith stared into those blue eyes and nodded slowly, still wondering how this was all coming so naturally to Keith. He usually sucked at this relationship crap, would avoid it like the plague. He broke a heart back in Mamora City because of that mindset. But now...

Lance continued to frown, poking at Keith's cheek.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Thoughts, lots of them," Keith replied finally. Usually, his head would be swimming through possibilities of how this could all turn to shit. How badly it could turn out. How badly Lance could hurt him if he decided to change his mind. But right now, those blue eyes are soothing the storm with gentle waves.

"What kind of thoughts?" Lance asked curiously.

"You thoughts," Keith admitted, which made Lance break out into a smile. 

"Me thoughts? What do those consist of?" He asked, smile smitten and smug. Keith hummed, fingers gently sliding through Lance's hair.  _Where on earth could Keith begin..._

"You're..." he paused, thinking over all the words he could use to describe Lance. There are so many... "You're awesome." He decided on, instantly regretting it when Lance fell into a fit of giggles, which doesn't do anything for Keith's heart.

"Yeah?" Lance chuckled, smile wobbling. Keith nodded, sheepishly. "You're funny," He murmured, hiding his face into Keith's chest.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me funny," Keith chuckled, fingers tracing over Lance's nape.

"You're sense of humour is subjective to opinion," Lance informed him. "Once you get it, you're a very funny guy." Keith's face flushed at the compliment, especially when Lance looked up and spotted his expression, chuckling quietly to himself. 

"You want to know another word I'd used to describe you?" Keith asked. Lance smiled, curiously.

"What?"

"Weird," Keith told him, face scrunching in amusement. Lance gaped, mouth widening in horror. He sat up on Keith's lap, knees on either side of Keith's hips, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. 

"You wanna know another word I'd use for you?" He asked incredulously. Keith raised an inquisitive brow. Lance grinned as he lunged forward, hands moving to ruffle Keith's hair. "Mullety!" Keith let out a surprised grunt as Lance messed up his hair, laughing along with Lance at the playful attack.

To defend himself, Keith's arms went up to Lance's sides, fingers reaching under Lance's blue t-shirt to tickle his sides. On impact, Lance squealed at both Keith's cold hands on his skin, and then at the tickling sensation.

 _"Keith!"_  Lance squawked, trying wriggle his way free. He laughed loudly, desperately trying to free himself.

"Knew you'd be ticklish," Keith snickered. Lance managed to free himself enough to make a run for it from the couch, but Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's middle, tackling him back onto the couch to stop him from going anywhere. Keith pinned Lance down underneath him as he tackled him. 

"No!  _Keith!_ " Lance's laughter was loud and honestly just so pretty, so of course Keith had to continue to torture the boy with tickles. Keith couldn't help but laugh at Lance as he squirmed and cackled, hands trying to feebly push Keith off. 

Keith let his fingers slow down, finally allowing Lance to breathe and calm down from his bellyaching laugh. Keith smiled down at Lance softly, watching him giggle and wipe his eyes.

"You're awful," Lance chuckled, looking at him from under his lashes. Keith just shrugged, smile tugging at his lips. Lance huffed, smile still on his face as he moved his hands to Keith's head, fixing up his hair. 

"You're so touch sensitive," Keith murmured, hands stroking down Lance's sides. Lance smirk turned impish.

"You have  _no_  idea, Kogane." His tone and expression were anything but innocent, which made Keith's head spin in a flustered tornado. Before any more of those thoughts could progress, Lance looked up and gasped. "Oh  _fuck!"_  he moved Keith off him and pelted for his car keys on the bench. "I'm gonna be late! Coran's gonna murder me!"

"You have work?" Keith asked a little glumly, because he was hoping to spend a little more time with Lance. Lance must've noticed Keith's doom and gloom because he can back over to him on the couch. He leaned down, hand on Keith's jaw and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, looking a little guilty. Keith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Good luck." Lance smiled at Keith response, pressing another chaste kiss on his lips for speeding out the door, leaving Keith to watch him go with a fond smile on his face.

*     *     *

Lance's fingers glided effortlessly across the keys. He only ended up being five minutes late. He couldn't believe how fast his time with Keith went. A smile etched onto his face at the thought of Keith. It was nice to just spend time together alone, cuddling and play fighting. He doesn't really want to compare his relationship with Keith to his old one with Lotor, but he could sense a huge difference between his two relationships already.

One thing was that it was nice to not expect to be intimate, to make out furiously any chance they got. Keith and Lance chatted about nonsense, laughed until Lance had a sore stomach and face aching. Lance wasn't gonna lie and say he didn't  _want_  to be physical with Keith, because there were a few moments today where Lance just wanted to jump the boy. One of those being when Keith pinned Lance to the couch, it was all in the name of play fighting, but having Keith hovering over him with that smug smile of his gave Lance  _way_  too many ideas.

_Cool, it McClain. You're on stage._

Lance was finishing his piano cover up when saw from the corner of his eyes someone sit down near the stage. The feeling of uneasy nostalgia made Lance's eyes skid to the figure. He expected to see a guy, looking up at him with adoration and long white hair, but instead he saw that same guy, buzzcut dark and eyes lost in a maze of emotions. 

Lance guessed it was time to put this to rest.

He started expressing his feelings for Lotor through music, so he guessed it was only fitting to end it with music. 

When Lance had told Keith he wanted to sing one last song for Lotor, he was completely understanding... that was however once Lance had calmed Keith down from his slight rage. Keith almost lost it when Lance told him Lotor had been waiting by his car in the middle of the night. But once chilled out, Keith just smiled at him, kissed his lips and whispered, ' _you do what you need to do_ '.

So, this is what he needed to do. 

When the key of his notes rang out Lance sighed, letting some air re-enter his lungs. He paused to give his fingers a minuscule break from the piano, before delving back into it. He opened his eyes as he began to sing, thankful that the piano faced the wall and he wouldn't have to look out at the audience. 

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones_  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories  

Lance's voice sounded throughout the cafe, keys of the piano chiming melodically. He felt the eyes on him and the heave in his chest. 

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet  _

Lance began to let all his hurt and anger fall from his lips as he sang. He already felt lighter. 

_If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  _

Letting go was the final step. It was about time Lotor realised it was his time to do just that. 

 _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart  

When Lance and Lotor were together and happy, they were strong. Best of friends and closest of lovers. But when things weren't going right, they were distant, never quite on the same page. Lance feared losing Lotor, he feared that he'd just get up and leave and never give Lance a reason why. It made him jealous, bitter and clingy.

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,_  
Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors  

They had both been holding on to each other for too long, they needed each other's comfort. Both needing the reassurance that,  _'yes, you are loved'_.

That was probably the thing that kept them together for so long, they  _needed_  each other. Lotor was one of Lance's best friends. He didn't want to lose that. At that time, Lance  _couldn't_  lose that.

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight  

He delivers every line perfectly, voicing everything he wanted to say to Lotor. Lotor always listened more to the words that Lance sung than the words that Lance would say.

He took a breath, before opening his mouth wide, strong notes being sung clearly and loudly. People payed more attention as he sang his next lines with a bigger, and louder voice. 

 _If you love me let me go_  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart  

Lance was solely Lotor's, always was so devoted and loyal. Lotor always had lingering eyes, which made Lance feel like he was looking for the next best thing. But always,  _always_ , at the end of the day, Lotor would look at Lance like he was perfect, like nothing could be better than what was right in front of him.

Maybe Lotor just never knew how to cherish ' _perfect'._

_Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart  _

Lance was no longer ridden with that fear that he was going to be left. He wasn't going to fall apart over it.

_The fear of falling apart_

Lance had Keith, who made him feel save and still pumped adrenaline through him.

_The fear of falling apart_

Lotor needed to realise that Lance was happy with Keith.

_The fear of falling apart_

Lotor needed to let go, just as Lance had done. He couldn't stay looking over his shoulder, waiting for Lance to run back into his arms. Because they day would never come, and he would be stuck, stagnant forever.

_The fear of falling apart_

Lance played out the song, feeling airy. Like he could float. When the keys's tune came to a stop, he glanced towards Lotor as people clapped enthusiastically. Lotor stared at him, face blank as he looked up at Lance on the stage.

A strange part of Lance wanted to cry, because this was goodbye in some form. The boy he's looking at doesn't even look like the same boy he fell in love with two years ago. He's changed. Lance has changed too.

Lotor nodded slowly, probably understanding where Lance was getting to. He gave Lance a small, sad smile, before he stood up and walked soundlessly out of the cafe, not looking over his shoulder any more.

_If you love me, let me go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play fighting fluff honestly makes me so happy i want more play fighting fluff giVE ME THE PLAY FIGHTING FLUFFFF (rec any in the comments and I'll be grateful)
> 
> Lance was singing the piano This Is Gospel by Panic at the Disco. Listen to it here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0
> 
> What the expect next update  
> \- The school dance ~ (aka fluffy dancing boys)  
> \- Lance the smooth mother fucking dancing queen


	43. A Gift that Keeps Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school dance chapter because what high school AU would be complete without one??
> 
> Also we're coming to the end next update, I'm going to be uploading the last two chapters this weekend so get ready <3

**A month and a half later**

Keith rang the Mcclain household, feeling his best buzz in nerves. It was the night of the dance, he hadn't really dressed up for the occasion, but his jeans didn't have rips in them and his shirt was long sleeved and buttoned up. He assumed that was a good start.

There was a scuffle of feet behind the door, some muffled shouting and then the door was swinging open. A man in his mid-twenties stood there, he was probably a similar height to Keith, but with much thicker arms and stockier build. It was evident the guy worked out. Keith had never seen him before, except for a slightly younger version of him that was on the walls and in picture frames in the McClain household. He had Lance's sharp angles, but his hair was shorter, styled into little spikes. His smile looked like Lance's, eyes gleaming excitedly.

It was pretty obvious to Keith that this was one of Lance's older brothers.

"Hi! You're the new boyfriend!" He stated excitedly, straightening himself a little, grin mischievous. Yep, definitely Lance's brother. "So, I have a few questions I would like to ask-"

"Marco! Leave him alone!" Lance voice came from inside, there was the sound of feet thumping and then Marco wasn't in sight as Lance pushed him out of the doorway. Lance's face was a little pink, eyes narrowed slightly in irritation at his older brother.

Lance looked nice tonight. He was in a navy blue, long sleeved button up shirt, with nice pants that made his legs look art worthy. Like if someone had made a sculpture just of Lance’s legs, it would win a fuck ton of prizes. He only had one shoe, the other being held in his hand. He used the shoe to swat Marco away, calling him a heathen as he did.

Lance huffed, looking back to Keith with a pout. He then smiled smugly.

"You scrubbed up nicely," he commented, stepping aside to let Keith walk through the front door. "Hold on? Where's the mullet?" Lance asked, looking at Keith's hair that he had put in a pony tail.

"Thought you didn't like the mullet?" Keith asked. Lance shrugged.

"It's grown on me," he said simply, reaching for the little pony tail and twirled the hair around his finger. "Looks good," he murmured, making Keith blush. Luckily, his suffering soon ended when Sofia and Ronnie emerged into the room. Sofia grinned warmly.

When Lance had told his mother they were officially in a relationship, Sofia had accepted Keith with open arms into the family.

"You boys look so handsome! Come, let's take some pictures!"

Keith was led out into the garden, where Lance's father brought out the camera, snapping a few shots in front of the flowers. It was a little embarrassing, having Lance's family gush over them as Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist for the photos.

Ronnie and Marco did commentary as the photos progressed.

"Lance! Lance! Give him a kiss on the cheek that shit's adorable!"

"You guys should totally look into each other's eyes and be super gross! Lance don't glare at me like that!"

By the end of it, Keith was unable to hold back his laughter, while Lance snapped at his siblings for their embarrassing inputs. He's certain Lance's dad got those pictures as well.  

When Flory caught word of Keith's arrival she had raced outside, demanding a photo with Keith and Lance. Keith had her on his hip so she could be level with them, and Lance's dad took the photos laughing.  

Soon, they had a bunch of photos, and were very ready to head off to the dance. Keith interlaced their fingers together as they left the McClain household. They were about to walk over to where Shiro had parked and was waiting, when Marco ran back outside and handed Lance something that Keith couldn't quite see. Whatever it was, Lance's face went beet red and he hissed ' _Marco!'_ under his breath, shoving whatever it was in the pocket of his pants.

Marco snickered, before waving them goodbye as Lance scurried into the car.

"Stay safe!"

"Go to hell!" Lance shouted, slamming the door behind him with a flustered expression on his face.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

" _Nothing!"_ Lance insisted, eyes wide and nervous. Keith frowned, thoroughly unconvinced. He buckled his seatbelt, hearing Allura and Shiro in the front seats chuckle.

"We ready to go?" Shiro asked and they all cheered in agreement as he started the car up again.

*     *     *

Keith was actually impressed with the school council, the night so far actually had been on a much higher standard than he first assumed. They had booked a local DJ who was energising them with old classics and the new hits, the decorations were pretty but not over the top, and the food on the table that was prepared by the cooking classes tasted good.

Keith had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up when the room was starting to get stuffy with all the people crowding the area and dancing. Lance was completely in his element, dancing and socialising all the while with his arm wrapped around Keith, which was nice. He liked having that arm around him.

Which was why he felt slightly out of place the moment Lance had disappeared off to somewhere, leaving Keith with Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Shiro and Allura. Pidge was happily munching on food, while Hunk gushed over Shay in her dress, Allura was frantically looking around to make sure everything was perfect while Shiro was sipping at the punch, trying to convince Allura everything was going according to plan.

When Lance came back, he had a big grin on his face, and easily slid his hand into Keith's.

"Hey," he said smoothly. Keith smiled in response.

"Bleurgh, I don't know who is worse." Pidge scrunched up her nose, looking from Hunk and Shay to Lance and Keith.

Lance snickered, tilted Keith head to face him so he could give Keith a chaste kiss on the lips, making Keith melt into a grin.

"Wow, okay, you win Lance, congratulations." Pidge muttered sarcastically. Lance chuckled, wrapping his arm back around Keith with a teasing smile.

A song faded out and the DJ tapped his mic to gain the attention of the students.

"Montgomery high! How are we all doing tonight?" Everyone cheered loudly. "Alright! It's time for the circle Polka! If I can get everyone to form two circles, gents on the inside, ladies on the outside, that would make my life roll smoothly!"

It was slight chaos for a couple of minutes, as everyone moved to form the circles. Keith started with Pidge as his partner, who looked just as disinterested as Keith, while Lance beside him had Allura.

The music started, and as per usual, Keith was absolutely trash at the dance. He was doing slightly better than before Lance helped him out, but it still wasn't great either. It was alright at the beginning since he had Pidge, then Allura, then Shay, which was a good way to get him more comfortable. He remembered Lance words ' _It's a girl, not a_  piranha' as a girl from his science class he had barely spoken to was his new partner. Luckily, he didn't tread on her, or any other girls’ toes, and he tried to smile politely as he danced with them. It was nice to know not everyone was excited by the dance, some even more nervous than he was.

Keith was beyond glad when he realised it was almost at the end of the dance. Maybe enough time for one last round. Keith expected his new partner to come, but instead, the girl looked to Lance, who was beside him and gave him a nod in confirmation.

Instead of her moving to dance with him, Keith felt warm, familiar hands grab his. Keith almost jumped out of his skin when Lance pulled him in front of him, smile wide as he watched Keith's confusion unfold.

"But-" Keith looked to the girl he should have been dancing with. But she was already dancing with another girl instead. The two girls grinned at each other in a lovesick way, then passed Lance and Keith a thankful smile.

Lance took no time in leading Keith through the dance, holding him closer than any of the girls he had danced with, grin twice the size. Keith almost tripped over his feet a couple times, but Lance lead him through the whole dance seamlessly. Keith was a stumbling fool the entire time, and Lance still looked at him with adoration. Keith couldn't think of anyone he would rather make an idiot of himself in front of.

When the dance was over Keith gave Lance a playful nudge.

"Fair warning would've been nice."

"It's called a  _surprise_ , Mullet," Lance smirked. "Come on, let’s go get some food before the slow dances come on," Lance insisted, fingers slotting in between Keith's before he guided him towards the food table.

_Slow dancing. Keith had almost forgotten._

"I suck at dancing," Keith reminded Lance at the mention of slow dancing.

"Good thing I'm here to help then, huh?" Lance smirked, making Keith's insides sizzle. This boy was too pretty for Keith's heart. "But seriously, it'll just be like a gentle sway, it's kinda hard to screw it up."

"I'll probably find a way," Keith murmured taking a sip of his punch Lance had got him. His nose scrunched up. "Oh wow, someone totally has spiked the punchbowl." Keith muttered, taking Lance's cup from him before he could take a drink. Lance pouted. "I am  _not_  returning you to your parents drunk again. I want them to  _actually_ like me."

"They already do like you."

"Let's keep it that way then."

They found the others and began talking to them. Allura almost had a fit when Keith mentioned the spiked punchbowl, Hunk and Shay were too cute being all couple-like to notice, Shiro was trying to cool Allura down and Pidge was commenting on how good the food was.

Lance had managed to drag them all to the dance floor to dance to some remix, which was fun to dance as a group. The whole vibe was great, people were singing and dancing. Lance was standing so close to Keith he could feel the warmth of his skin from underneath his shirt. Very good.

When the song came to an end the DJ tapped the mic to gain the attention of the students. "It's time for the  _lovebirds_  to get onto the dance floor for some slow dances!" A few people groaned in annoyance, but Lance grabbed onto Keith's arm, beaming excitedly.

_Ugh... how was he ever going to say no to this boy?_

"That is my invitation to skedaddle," Pidge grumbled, gunning her way off the dance floor before anyone could stop her. Shiro and Allura chuckled, moving to follow her. Hunk and Shay giggled, moving to a space on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry if I tread on your toes," Keith cringed. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. He bumped his forehead against Keith's, smile edging onto his lips.

"It would be an  _honour,_ if you trod on my toes." Keith scoffed at Lance's words.

"You're so weird," Keith smiled softly as his hands settling on Lance's waist.

"I'm just happy you're dancing with me," Lance whispered, making Keith blush and heart stutter. He squeezed Lance's sides in reciprocation.

The music started and Lance's eyes lit up in recognition, cheesy smile spreading his lips.

"You know this song?" Keith asked. Lance's brow cocked up.

"You don't?"

Keith listened to the tune and shrugged. It didn't sound like something he knew. Lance hummed, as he started to sway.

It was a pretty sounding song, and the artist sounded familiar. Lance smiled gently at him, a little bashful, but still forever graceful on his feet.

 _Settle down with me_  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Their proximity of their bodies as they dance made Keith notice how subtly taller Lance was than Keith. He wondered if Lance had noticed, maybe not since he had yet to shove it in his face.

"Hey, Lance," Keith started, gaining Lance's attention. 

Lance looked at him in the eyes to let him know he was listening, blush still rosy on his cheeks.

"What were you and Marco talking about before we left?" He asked, curiously. Lance's face instantly burned red, eyes averting.

"Oh, that?" he chuckled nervously. "Totally nothing, nothing to worry about!"

"Lance," Keith growled, knowing better.

" _Seriously!_ It's like a super big bowl of nothing! Totally –  _woah_!" The surprised noise was in response to Keith shoving his hand into the pocket of Lance's pants, the same pocket he watched Lance put the secret object in.

It was square, cool under his fingers and felt like foil packaging.

_Oh._

Lance groaned, hiding his face into the crook of Keith's neck.

"I am  _so_  embarrassed. I am going to murder Marco," Lance grumbled, Keith felt Lance's hot cheeks against his neck, evidence of his mortification.

Keith chuckled, squeezing Lance's sides in comfort.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel weird or uncomfortable," Lance apologised, lifting his head from Keith's shoulder.

"Come on Lance, it's just a condo-" A hand covered Keith's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Gee want the whole world to know?" Lance grumbled, face somehow redder and more flustered. Keith chuckled as Lance removed his hand.

"No one would've heard me, for starters," Keith told him, brow quirking up. "And I mean, we could always use it."

" _What?"_  Lance gasped.

"Yeah, we could make a balloon animal out of it or something," Keith smirked, watching Lance's flustered face turn cold.

"You're awful," Lance told him bluntly, making Keith laugh lightly, which made Lance eventually smile.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_ _You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved  
_ _This feels like falling in love  
_ _Falling in love  
_ _We're falling in love_

This was the first time sex had ever really been brought up between them. Sure, they'd kissed and touched, maybe even a little unintentional grinding while making out (who were they kidding, it was 100% intentional), but it never really had gone further than that. It had only been a month and a bit, nearing two months since they got together. Not that time really has anything to do with it, being  _ready_  however, was a different story.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's middle, pulling him a little closer.

"There's no rushing this Lance, when we're ready, we're ready. When it happens, it'll be when the timing is right for both of us." Keith told Lance steadily, cheek resting against Lance's and speaking quietly.

Lance hummed, holding tightly onto Keith, letting the tension dissipate in his body.

"For someone who claims not to be good with their words, you always know what to say." Lance mused, making Keith chuckle near Lance's ear.

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"Can't believe you've never heard this song," Lance murmured.

"It's nice," Keith commented, the instruments play softly and words meaningful. It was a comfortable tempo to sway to. Lance began to hum along a little. Keith closed his eyes, taking in the comforting sway and the way they dance closely, the feeling of Lance's arms around Keith's neck. It felt securing and like they weren't in a room filled with sweaty teenagers. 

Lance's hum turned into the sound of his soft voice, singing the words gently, breath brushing against Keith's neck and ear as the words fell from his lips.

_"My heart's against your chest"_

Lance sang softly, quiet enough for only Keith to be able to hear the soft tune of his voice. Lance nuzzled his nose under Keith's jaw, making a smile wobble on Keith's lips.

_"Your lips pressed in my neck"_

Lance leaned back slightly, taking a hand and gently caressed Keith's jaw as their eyes locked. Keith smiled up at him sheepishly, letting himself ignore his flaming cheeks. Keith just couldn't look away.

_"I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet"_

Lance's smile could literally light Keith on fire. Especially this soft, sweet smile he's passing Keith's way right now, where his eyes are slightly droopy, like he's so at peace he could just fall asleep, and how his mouth is closed, lips slightly turned upwards, like his smile was a secret he was dying to keep.

Keith wants to kiss that secret.

_And with this feeling I'll forget..._

So, he does.

_I'm in love now._

*     *     *

"Those guys are fucking gross."

"Let them have their moment Pidge."

*      *     *

_One, two, three, four, five_   
_Everybody in the car, so come on, let's ride_

"No fucking way Lance." Pidge muttered, arms crossed.

"Oh come on Pidge! It's Mambo No. 5!" Lance said as he tried to drag her out with him to the dance floor. She was being such a spoil sport, he had barely seen her dance at all tonight, and that was the sole reason of a school dance.

"Not a single chance in hell," she grumbled. "Why don't you go take your boyfriend?"

"Keith's in the bathroom!"

"No Lance." Lance pouted.

"Fine.  _Allura!"_ he said skidding across the dance floor to where Allura was standing. She was talking to some guy on the school council. He's pretty sure he's the one with a crush on her (but then again what straight male on the school council didn't have a crush on Allura?). Lance grabbed her wrist, giving her a tug in the direction to the dance floor. The boy she was talking to frowned in disapproval as Lance skillfully twirled her away. Allura giggled, hair swooshing as he spun her around.

 _I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_  
_And as I continue you know they getting sweeter_  
_So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord_  


As the chorus came, Lance guided Allura under his arm, twirling her around occasionally as they followed the fast beat with their feet. 

 _To me is flirting it's just like sport, anything fly_  


_It's all good, let me dump it, please set in the trumpet_

 

He caught sight of a blonde, standing in a dress looking incredibly bored as Rolo took swigs of his flash.

"I'll free you now," Lance smirked. She smiled and pinched his cheek affectionately, before moving to walk back over to Shiro and Pidge. Once Allura left, Lance strode over to Nyma. She cocked her manicured brow at him as he extended a hand out for him to take. "Don't leave me hanging Nyma," he teased as she pursed her lips in contemplation.

"How could I ever, Lancey?" she said, taking his hand with a strong grip. She giggled as Lance twirled and guided her through to quick movements, following the rhythm easily.

 _A little bit of Monica in my life_  
_A little bit of Erica by my side  
_ _A little bit of Rita is all I need  
_ _A little bit of Tina is what I see_

Lance is pretty sure this is the first time he's seen Nyma smile tonight. She always said she hated these things, but Lance secretly suspects she actually likes them. Plus, Nyma is Lance's dancing partner when it comes to wild parties.

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
_ _A little bit of Mary all night long  
_ _A little bit of Jessica, here I am  
_ _A little bit of you makes me your man_

"Your man is back," she noted, making Lance snap his head in the direction she was looking. Keith stood there, an amused expression on his face. "I'll leave you to it." she said with a knowing, sly smirk.

"Bless you Nyma," he grinned and turned his body to face Keith. He used his two index fingers to flirtatiously beckon his boyfriend over. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. Lance might have let Pidge slip through his fingers, but there was no way he was letting his boyfriend getting away with this.

Lance grinned, dancing and moving his hips in an irresistible way. He nodded him over with a suggestive wink.

Keith sighed, smile still on his face as he heaved himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over. Lance's smirk intensified. When within arm’s reach, Lance grabbed his hands, and yanked him in closer, earning a surprised ' _oof'_.

Lance grinned at their proximity while Keith blushed. He gave Lance a hard look.

"Do  _not_ twirl-" but it was too late for him, because Lance had already raised his arm and was twirling Keith under his arm with skill and grace. Keith stumbled, almost tripping over his feet at the shock.

Lance twirled him out to his full arms capacity, then twirled him back in with ease. Keith was whirled in the tornado of unfamiliar movement.

Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left-

Lance pulled Keith to the left.

_-and one step right_

Keith almost tripped into his arms and Lance then took him with him to the right.

 _One to the front and one to the side_  
Clap your hand once and clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this then you doing it right

Lance lead Keith through all the dancing. He was slow to become less rigid, but once he was enjoying himself a little more, he was less reluctant to go along with it.

_A little bit of Monica in my life_   
_A little bit of Erica by my side_   
_A little bit of Rita is all I need_   
_A little bit of Tina is what I see_   
_A little bit of Sandra in the sun_   
_A little bit of Mary all night long_   
_A little bit of Jessica, here I am_   
_A little bit of you makes me your man_

Keith squawked as Lance picked him up, going airborne. Lance spun around and laughed as he heard Keith's demands of putting him back on the ground. When Lance complied, he was surprised to see Keith with a massive grin on his face, cheeks flushed red.

Oh man, this dude was too pretty.

"I hate you," Keith said, with eyes filled with something a little more than fondness than what his words implied. Lance smirked deviously.

"Wanna help me drag Pidge to the dance floor?" Lance asked. Keith's head tilted back, laughter leaving his lips.

"When have I ever been able to say no to you?"

*      *      *

"I know you aren't a big fan of these things," Lance pointed out to Keith as they reached Lance's front door. It was cool and dark, with most people being safety tucked in their beds by now. The only light source was from inside Lance's house and Shiro's lights of his car. "But I'm so glad we went, I had fun." He took a hold of Keith's hands, giving them a slight squeeze.

"It was fun," Keith admitted. "And you're stupidly good at dancing, so that was a sight to see," Keith grinned, making Lance flush.

"You haven't even seen the start of it, night was PG 13 dancing Lance, you should see me when I've had a few drinks." Lance cheeked, smirk growing mischievous

"You forgetting I already have?" Lance frowned, not following. "The Montgomery Welcome Back High party? You were so drunk you probably don't even remember, though," Keith chuckled while Lance cringed. He could barely remember a thing from that night. "You were dancing by yourself then, maybe next time you can dance with me?" His tone turned suggestive, and the was Keith's teeth snagged onto his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from smirking. It sent a hot flush through Lance's body.

Lance fanned himself, whistling lowly.

"Okay, you better let me go before I try and sneak you upstairs," Lance chuckled, with made Keith laugh lowly. Before he went to go back to Shiro he looked at Lance expectantly, like he was waiting for something. It took him a moment to realise what he wanted, but he was more than complying when he realised.

Lance cupped Keith's cheek, guiding his face to tilt up so he could give him a warm, goodnight kiss. In their almost two months of being official, nothing has been ever more assuring and wonderful as kissing Keith. At first it was odd, trying to figure out what each other liked and disliked. Lance was used to knowing what the person he was kissing liked, and for the other person to know exactly what Lance wanted, since he had spent two years kissing the same person. But when Keith was kissing him, it was new and exciting and all about experimentation. Keith always surprised him, kept him on his toes.

Keith smiled softly, being the one to pull back first. He tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck for a moment, pressing a single kiss there.

"I really should go, Shiro will be getting impatient." Keith grumbled, raising his head and sighed contently. "You sleep well, yeah? I'll see you tomorrow?" Lance nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight Keith."

"Night, Lance." he murmured, pressing another quick kiss on Lance's lips. He turned reluctantly, moving back down the front steps and to Shiro's car across the street. He paused before he opened the car door, waved one last goodbye and stepped inside, joining Shiro.

Lance smiled to himself, turning to his front door and opened the door. He screamed when he was instantly bombarded by Ronnie and Marco on the other side of the door, both looking at him impishly.

"So..." Marco began, smirk downright evil. "You use my gift?" Lance flushed, grabbing the condom his brother had given him and shoved it in his face.

"I hate you  _so_ much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little romantic song Lance and Keith dance to was Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (my actual dad i love him)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IUfGfOK3z0
> 
> The other dance was Mambo number 5 by Lou Bega  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu7h_md33So
> 
> What to expect next chapter:  
> \- The Senior's Graduation


	44. Lucky in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my dudes <3

**A Couple months Later - Graduation Day**

Shiro was nervous, Keith could see it all over his face. He wasn't surprised, it was his graduation day after all. In a couple of weeks, he would be moving to a new city to further his education, following his sport scholarship and dreams. Keith was proud of him.

Keith himself was too slightly nervous, Hana and his dad were coming down for the service, which meant they would be meeting Lance. Keith had been tight lipped about his boyfriend with his family, mainly to just to save himself from the embarrassment. Keith had told them a couple of days after the dance that he had a boyfriend, but they had yet to meet him. Keith wasn't sure if they even knew what Lance looked like, now that he thought about it.

"You good Shiro?" Keith asked as he threw on a nice shirt, ready to go and meet Lance at Voltron Cafe. 

"Yeah, nervous. I'm okay though." he said, gruffly, trying to fix his tie. "How about you? Nervous about Lance meeting my mum and your dad?"

Keith took a deep breath.

"More like I'm nervous about Hana and dad meeting Lance." Keith's dad and his relationship had improved significantly since Christmas, but he was wondering how he would act which meeting his actual  _boyfriend_  in the flesh. He hoped it wouldn't be awkward. Lance with his gabber mouth probably wouldn't allow that to happen anyway. "I think Hana is going to like him," Keith murmured. Shiro scoffed.

"My mum is going to  _love_  Lance." Keith smiled at Shiro's certainty.

He hoped she would at least, she would appreciate his charming attitude and bright smile.  Even though she wasn't biological Keith's mother, Hana was important to him. Plus, he somewhat found it hard to comprehend someone disliking Lance, if he were perfectly honest.

Especially when Keith  _loved_  Lance.

Which was something Keith still needed to tell Lance. All he needed to do was to gather the courage. 

Keith had never felt so cowardly.

He grabbed at his keys, looking at Shiro.

"Gotta go meet them all at Voltron, I'll see you at the ceremony, yeah?" Keith started. Shiro cleared his throat.

"Can I... Can I talk to you about something first?" he asked, face red with timidity. It wasn't like Shiro to give Keith such a look, so he instantly froze, giving Shiro his full attention. Shiro had helped Keith endlessly throughout the years, it wasn't very often that Shiro needed Keith's help.

"Of course," Keith said, still a little stunned. He walked closer to Shiro who sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Shiro pulled a strained face, took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his pants. "Are you okay?" Shiro looked up from his hands that were on his lap.

"I wanted to tell you something, but can I trust you won't tell anyone?" He said, face and tone dead serious. "Not even Lance."

"You’re kind of freaking me out a little here Shiro." Keith said, pulling a chair up to sit next to his brother. Shiro took a shaky, long breath. Keith wondered what was bad enough to make Shiro - the calm, easy going Shiro- to look almost fearful. "What's going on?"

Shiro paused, wiping his hands along the fabric of his hands again to dry his hands.

"I... I think I might be gay." Shiro said, eyes dropping a little as he did.

Keith couldn't help but blanch.

"Seriously?" Keith asked, a little more than gob smacked. Shiro nodded.

"Yeah."

Keith thought over this and exhaled, smile on his face. 

"I mean, welcome to the club I guess?" Keith chuckled, patting Shiro on the shoulder. Shiro, let go of a long breath, exhale releasing the tension in his shoulders. "How long have you known?" he asked curiously. Shiro shrugged.

"I honestly don't know... I just never had an interest in girls. I always just thought it would because I wasn't ready for a relationship or whatever. But then I realised I just didn't like girls in general. Then I wondered 'well who the heck do I like?' For a while, I wondered if I just maybe didn’t like _anyone_ , but then I guess I just slowly realised I liked... guys."

Shiro looked so torn, confused.

He looked exactly like how Keith felt when he was first figuring his sexuality out. 

"Are you going to tell your mum?"  _And my dad...?_

Shiro sighed. 

"I mean, I know they both accepted you, but it's not them I'm worried about. It's my football scholarship."

"Dude, what year do you think this is?" Keith teased. Shiro didn't look too amused. "But I get it, if you don't want to come out just yet. Just... just don't keep it in forever." Shiro stayed quiet, obviously deep within his own thought. "Hey, Shiro," Keith started, making his brother lift his head. "We're all still going to love you, no matter what. You know that, right?" 

Shiro smiled, and Keith wouldn't dare comment on the tears welling in his eyes.

"I do. Thank you, Keith."

*     *     *

It was warm in the Cafe, and Lance felt flushed with adrenaline. It was a pretty big day, with the end of the school year fast approaching, and some of his best friends were graduating. Lance was also going to be meeting Keith's parents. And  _Christ almighty_  was Lance on the verge of crapping himself because of it.

A part of him was genuinely excited to meet his boyfriend's parents. To put faces to names. To meet the man who raised one of the most important people in Lance's life.

A part of him was worried, Lance knew some people could think he was... overbearing. He didn't want Keith's parents to think that Lance was weird, or dumb or crazy or whatever. He also knew there used to be hesitance with Keith and his father's when it came to his sexuality.

For now, all he could do was finish his shift at Voltron and wait for Keith to arrive with his parents. 

He was on stage, doing a fingerstyle cover of Believer, by Imagine Dragons. He'd been working on it for at least a month now, using a mixture of his strings, and the actual guitar to create the intended sounds. 

He was happy with the thrilled a round of applause, small grin plastering on his face. Keith would be happy to hear it went well, he had been encouraging Lance through his whole time trying to teach himself how to do it. 

Speaking of Keith, he seemed to be running a little late. Maybe it was because he was picking his parents up? Lance glanced at the clock in the room. He only had time to do one more song before his shift ended. 

His fingers started plucking and pulling at the strings, starting the final song of his shift.

_My castle crumbled overnight_   
_I brought a knife to a gunfight_   
_They took the crown, but it's alright_

As he began to sing, the door rang, indicating someone had just walked into the cafe. A smile crept onto Lance's face as he spotted Keith. Weirdly, he was by himself. Maybe his parents weren't coming...

 _All the liars are calling me one_  
_Nobody's heard from me for months_  
 _I'm doing better than I ever was, 'cause_

_My baby's fit like a daydream_   
_Walking with his head down_   
_I'm the one he's walking to_   
_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_   
_My baby's fly like a jet stream_   
_High above the whole scene_   
_Loves me like I'm brand new_   
_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

He continued to glance over at Keith's direction, who stayed where he was near the front door. His arms were crossed over each other, smile that was etched on his face familiar and fond.

 _All my flowers grew back as thorns_  
_Windows boarded up after the storm_  
 _He built a fire just to keep me warm_  
 _All the drama queens taking swings_  
 _All the jokers dressin' up as kings_  
 _They fade to nothing when I look at him_

His eyes glanced back over to Keith, he couldn't help it. Especially how nicely they all meshed together with him. Lance saw Keith mouth the words that look like 'sap', which almost makes Lance laugh on stage. Bashfully, he looked back down at his fingers against the strings of his guitar to distract himself.

 _And I know I make the same mistakes every time_  
_Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right_  
 _I did one thing right_  
 _I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers_  
 _Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right_  
 _Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night_

 _My baby's fit like a daydream_  
_Walking with his head down_  
 _I'm the one he's walking to_  
 _So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_  
 _My baby's fly like a jet stream_  
 _High above the whole scene_

Lance looks up again.

_Loves me like I'm brand new_

He watches Keith's lips quirk up slightly. He knew what Lance meant. 

_So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

Lance's fingers plucked at the strings, looking back out to the audience so it wasn't completely obvious who he was singing for.

 _I want to wear his initial_  
_On a chain round my neck, chain round my neck_  
 _Not because he owns me_  
 _But 'cause he really knows me_  
 _Which is more than they can say_

Someone cheered in the room, high pitched. He's pretty sure it was Nyma. He looked in the direction and  _yep_ Nyma. He tossed a cheeky wink in her direction. She was such a trouble maker. No wonder she's one of his best friends. 

 _I recall late November, holdin' my breath_  
_Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me_  
 _But would you run away with me?"_  
 _Yes_

He looked back to Keith, he had moved over to the counter and was now holding a coffee and a caramel frappe. God bless his boyfriend.

 _My baby's fit like a daydream_  
_Walking with his head down_  
 _I'm the one he's walking to_  
 _So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_  
 _My baby's fly like a jet stream_  
 _High above the whole scene_  
 _Loves me like I'm brand new_  
 _So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to_

_Call it what you want, yeah  
Call it what you want... to_

The room erupted into cheers which made Lance flush, grin peaking at his highest. He did a quick bow, thanked the audience for listening and stepped down from the stage with quick toes. Keith was at the edge waiting, drink in hand. Lance took it with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, you know me too well babe," he said, taking a quick sip since his throat was sore from his shift. He moaned happily. "You got a double shot as well! Now I remember why you're my boyfriend." Lance looked up and giggled as he saw Keith's narrowed eyes and frown. "So, where are your parents? I thought they were coming with you?" Lance asked, diverting the subject.

"No, I was meeting them here." Lance froze slightly, a little bit taken aback. "They're over there, totally staring at us," he added on with a huff of humour.

Lance followed the direction of where Keith was indicating, looking over his shoulder. He saw a short woman with black hair styled into a bob, a massive smile on her face that was the dead spit of Shiro's. Next to her was a man, close to Shiro's height, with brown hair and a small smile on his face. He assumed that was Keith's dad. 

Lance remembered Keith saying that he looked more like his mum, but there were definitely little things that totally reminded Lance of Keith on his father's face.

Lance gave a little wave, which they both reciprocated, nervous smile on his face.

Lance looked back at Keith. 

"I just serenaded you in front of your parents," Lance stage whispered in horror, which made Keith laugh.

"It's fine, they'll like you." Keith insisted. Lance pouted, unsure. "Come on, go get your shit from the staff room and we'll head over. Also, don't get surprised by my dad's accent."

"Your dad’s  _what?"_

*     *     *

Keith's minuscule worries got diminished the very moment he introduced Lance to Hana and his dad. Hana embraced him into a big bear hug, and his dad gave him a firm handshake. Lance was his usual charismatic self, all pretty smiles and easy-going personality.

Keith could literally see Hana falling in love.

"You were amazing on stage Lance! You have a lovely voice and are very talented at the guitar!" Hana gushed, grin huge. It was a little embarrassing, she's been waiting for Keith to bring a boyfriend home for  _years._  

Lance smiled sheepishly at the praise.

"Thank you, my family all love music. I've grown up with my whole life." he told her, smile sweet enough to give Keith a damn cavity. He's way too smitten with this boy. 

"Tell me about your family!" She encouraged.

Lance then went onto tell her his whole family, from his parents, to Luis to Flory. 

"Flory -my youngest sister- absolutely  _adores_  Keith,” Lance informed them both. Keith flushed in embarrassment.

"Really?" Keith's dad asked, looking a little surprised. Lance nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah! Look-" he said, pulling out his phone and showing them both some photos. Pictures of Keith with bows and clips in his hair, carrying Flory on his shoulders from when they all went to the park together last week. Keith's favourite was from the school dance. Keith was holding Flory, she was resting on his hip, while Lance had a big grin on his face, with his arm wrapped around Keith's shoulder. The flowers from Lance's garden in the background added a softness to the picture. 

He looked up, watching Hana gush over the photo (then asking more about Flory), and then to his dad, who was looking at the picture with soft eyes and gentle smile. He looked like he was reminiscing about something.

He lifted his eyes from the photo to look at Keith, giving him a soft, proud smile. But Keith was too distracted by the boy beside him to notice, eyes lighting up and sparkling as he chatted about their latest adventures so far in their relationship.

Keith was so far gone.

*     *     *

The graduation ceremony was long, but lovely. Keith made fun of Lance when he got teary-eyed as their friends went up and go their certificates of completion. It was strange to think Allura, Matt and Shiro would be moving onto the next chapter of their lives. 

"Don't laugh at me!" Lance whined, wiping his eyes as all the graduates walked along the grass of the football field, hugging and saying goodbye to each other. Keith snickered despite the demand. He interlocked their fingers, thumb running over Lance's knuckles. Lance leaned into Keith's space, resting up against Keith's shoulder.

"You guys are still disgusting," Pidge muttered, nose scrunched up in distaste. Shay beside her giggled.

"Oh hush Pidge," Lance grumbled, burying his nose into Keith's shoulder. "Can we go down yet?" He asked, lifting his eyes to his three senior friends who were currently in a group hug. 

Lance began to sniffle.

"They're going to leave us! They're gonna go do cool adult stuff and we're gonna be here by ourselves! What are we going to do without our group mum, dad and fun uncle?" Lance babbled, pouting, tears springing.

  "You are such a baby," Keith chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulders.  

"Is Lance crying?" Hunk 's voice came from on the other side of Shay.

"No!" Lance sniffled, wiping his eyes. Keith sighed fondly as he stood up. 

"Come on, let’s go congratulate them."

*     *     *

After a group hug, plenty of photos and a few more tears, the group were all chatting excitedly about colleges and visits when Lance caught sight of Lotor. He was talking to Rolo and Nyma, smile on his face.

Lance hadn't spoken to Lotor since he had told him he wasn't in love with him anymore. Lotor hadn't bothered Lance since his performance at Voltron. There were no longing glances across the hallway or little snappy comments whenever they were in the same room at a party. It was a sense of peace, calm, maybe even contentment.

Lance turned to look at Keith and gave his hand a squeeze to gain his attention. Keith turned his head to look at him.

"You mind if I go over there?" Lance asked, nodding over in Lotor's direction. Keith frowned, looking a little unsure. "Just to say goodbye," he informed, pressing a reassuring kiss to Keith's lips. "I'll be back in a moment, promise." Keith shifted slightly, eyes glancing over to Lotor.

"Of course, that's fine. You don't need my permission." Keith told him. Lance's lips quirked up at that, and he placed another kiss to his lips. He did not deserve a boy as understanding as Keith. "I'll just be here." Lance squeezed his arm before he departed and took a deep breath.

As he walked over, Nyma caught his eyes and waved. The action caused Lotor and Rolo to look over their shoulders to Lance. They both looked at him with confused and surprised expressions.

"Oh look Rolo!" Nyma said, digging her fingers into his shoulders- before tugging him away. "Let's go over there!" Lance chuckled as they ran off. Lotor looked down at Lance, smile soft.

"Hi," he said, looking at him with gentle eyes. 

"Hey," Lance started, somewhat surprised at how much he looked like he did when Lance first met Lotor. Dark brown wavy hair at the length of his chin, looking a little nervous. Lance pointed to the graduation certificate. "Came over to say congratulations. I also heard you got the scholarship for that school you wanted." The amount of times Lance heard Lotor ramble on about this school he wanted to go to... "I'm happy for you. Seriously."

"Thanks Lance." The was an awkward moment of silence. "I feel like this is my chance to apologise, for well... a lot of shit I did this year. I said a lot of stuff that really wasn't acceptable."

Lance's eyes dropped for a moment, feet shuffling.

"I guess I'm the same. I pushed you into a locker and did try to punch you, after all." They both chuckled at that.

"Only because I was a massive dick."

"You totally were." Lance smiled. "I just wanted to say goodbye, since you'll be moving out of town." Lotor nodded at that, only looking slightly disappointed. "Can I ask you to promise me something?" Lance asked, which caused Lotor's brow to jump up curiously.

"And that would be?"

"Try letting go of that desire to be perfect for them -your parents I mean. You were always trying so hard to be perfect. You aren't perfect, no one is. And let's be real, they expect too much from you and are keeping you from being happy and yourself. I kinda always wanted to tell you that when we were together, but never wanted to cause a stir..." Lance trailed off slightly. "What I'm trying to get at here is that I think you've been trying too hard to be someone you’re not. Let them go. Let this whole town go and let me go with it."

Lotor paused, eyes widening slightly. He took a few moments, then gave a watery smile.

"This is why I'll always love you." he said, taking Lance a little by surprise. Lotor looked at the sky and gave a long exhale. "I should have known you were always too good for me."

"I'm sure deep down, I probably like you  _somewhere,_ " Lance teased, which caused a bubble of laughter to leave Lotor's mouth.

"You really are something, Lance McClain." He mused, making Lance chuckle. Lotor's eyes drifted over Lance's shoulder. "I should probably let you get back to your boyfriend. He kinda looks like he wants to fight me."

"Keith always looks like he wants to fight someone, don't take it to heart." he said, peering over his shoulder to Keith, who looked a little restless. "I probably should go then." Lance looked back towards Lotor. "I guess this goodbye, huh?" Lotor nodded slowly. Lance swore he could see his eyes get a little glassy. 

"I guess it is."

"Don't go breaking anymore hearts, you asshole." Lance warned, which made Lotor chuckle, only slightly bitter.

"And don't you go getting yourself drunk, you're drinking game is too weak." Lance gaped in offense, mouth ready to open to defend himself. Lotor's laugh cut him off. "I'll see you later Lance." 

If someone told Lance that his last conversation with Lotor was them making fun of each other and being somewhat friendly, Lance would've laughed. But he guessed, that deep down Lotor would always be important to him. He was the one who had helped mould him into the person he was today.

Lance turned to look to Keith, who smiled gently at him.

Lance grinned back. 

Lotor would be a bittersweet memory for Lance. His first love, his first time, his first heartbreak all rolled into one. But now, he's walking towards Keith, because he's like... the future. 

*     *     *

"You just head butted my chin," Keith grumbled from behind Lance. Lance was leaned up against Keith's chest, comfortably swaddled up in his embrace, a warm blanket both around them. The night sky was blanketed in a shimmer of stars, bright enough to watch them pleasantly from the porch of Lance's backyard. 

"You'll survive," Lance chimed, wriggling in closer to warmth. Keith rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. Under the blankets, his boyfriend's arms where wrapped around Lance, hands intertwined. Holding hands with Keith was an experience in itself, especially on the occasion he wasn't wearing his gloves, like now. "Is it weird? That you're gonna be alone in your apartment without Shiro?" Lance asked. He couldn't imagine living by himself, he felt too dependent on his family to be on his own at this age.

Keith behind him hummed, thinking about it quietly.

"Little bit. It'll be nice to have a little more room to actually move."

It probably felt even more crowded in Keith's apartment at the moment with his parents visiting. Tonight, they were sleeping in Keith's bed. Keith had been planning on sleeping on the couch, until Lance's mother caught wind of it and insisted he stay in Luis's old room. She did however -when in private- point her finger at Lance and said, ' _no funny business'_.

No like any funny business had happened between them anyway. Okay, maybe a  _little,_ like a titter of a giggle. No hysterical laughter. No yet...

"Also, my parents loved you," Keith said, pressing his face into Lance's hair. Lance squeezed Keith's hands, grin growing on his face. He tilted his head slightly, so he could sneak a peek at Keith's face.

"Really?" He asked still smiling ear to ear. It was so important for them to like Lance, just how it was important for Lance's family to like Keith (which they did, very much so). It just felt like some sort of accomplishment, like a ' _fuck yeah! I'm delightful and good enough to date their pride and joy!'_

Keith smiled at seeing Lance's excitement.

"Yeah, Hana thinks you're adorable." Lance faced back to the front, back to the stars, smug little smile on his face. 

"I'm adorable," he mused as he leaned back comfortably into Keith's chest.

"Dad liked you too. He said you were different from how he thought you were going to be."

"How so?" Lance asked.

"I think he was expecting me to date some loser, to be honest. You exceeded his expectations."

"I love how little faith he had in you," Lance chuckled, pulling Keith's hands to hug him tighter. "I really liked meeting them. They're nice, super nice. I was heaps scared they were gonna hate me or think I was weird or-"

"Please stop that thought process immediately," Keith grumbled, the cold tip of his nose brushing against the shell of Lance's ear. "You think too much. Begone, yucky thoughts," he murmured, flicking the side of Lance's head.

Lance giggled, soft and light in a way that it drifted into the late-night air.

Keith nuzzled his nose into the back of Lance's neck and murmured something that got lost against his skin. Lance's giggle continued, still lingering in his voice as he spoke next.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

Lance blinked, and Keith tensed up the way that Lance did.

Lance sat up and looked over his shoulder at Keith.

"Y-you... what?" he asked, jaw a slightly slack. Keith stared at him, eyes a little wide and face a whole lot red.

"I'm in love you," he repeated, eyes drifting down a little shyly. Lance can't help but stare. Because you don't just say you're  _in_   _love_  someone for the heck of it. You don't take words like love lightly. Not when it comes to this stuff. Lance threw the word 'love' around endlessly. He loved sushi, he loved music, he loved his friends and family. But being  _in love_ was different. It radiated in Lance's chest, indescribable, admirable, shining fresh and new like a newly lit candle. It's strong and warm and a little overwhelming, it left Lance frozen. He slowly began to thaw in the warmth of the feeling of what could only be described as love. "You don't have to say it back. I'm not expecting you to unless-"

Lance lunged forward, throwing himself at Keith hard and fast - just like how he fell for Keith. Keith got flung back, back hitting the wooden deck, then had Lance on top. He pressed his lips to his, trying to push every emotion onto Keith's lips. But it's so little that it's not enough. A single kiss, a thousand kisses may never express how much he cares. He cares so fucking much.

When Lance retreated slowly, Keith's eyes were wide and a little shocked.

"I love you too," Lance said. It felt so foreign but so perfect in his mouth. The taste of trying a new exotic fruit. Strange, but still sweet and moreish.

Keith smiled, and it's so perfect. So happy and pure and honest and it filled Lance with  _so_  much. 

"Yeah?" Keith asked, grinned surprised but not complaining. He looked blissed. Lance cupped Keith's cheek with his hand.

"Yeah," he whispered, and dived right back onto his mouth, wondering if a thousand kisses may just be enough.

It never is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the guitar cover that Lance was doing was for the song Believer by Imagine dragons and here is the fingerstyle cover done by Eddie van der Meer on Youtube  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXQxSi34GWY
> 
> and you know how many Taylor Swift songs I was so closed to using for this fic?? SO.MANY.   
> I restricted myself to one, and am glad I chose Call it What you want because 'My baby's fit like a daydream, Walking with his head down, I'm the one he's walking to' feels like such a Keith thing I love
> 
> Here is a nice male cover of the song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZiqwr-BIRI
> 
> and of course the original   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V54CEElTF_U
> 
> The last chapter is also up <3 <3


	45. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say I love you all who have gotten this far and those who have inspired, encouraged and left amazing comments each week (you know who you are)
> 
> If there are any tumblr users please consider commenting your user name!! I'd love to follow you guys who I don't already <3

**One Year Later**

"Holy damn," Keith murmured under his breath as he walked into the cafe Voltron. Shiro beside him - who had come down for their graduation- chuckled, patting Keith on the back a few times.

"You really got it bad huh?" he asked, taking a few steps more into the empty shop. It was after hours and the cafe was mostly still and quiet. That was except for Lance on stage, electric guitar in hand and loop pedal at his feet.

"Can you blame me," Keith asked, eyes glued on his boyfriend who was busy absolutely  _shredding_  his guitar. The talent those hands had always mystified Keith. Although, he did work hard to be that good. Keith had spent many hours in Lance's room, half asleep while the other boy strummed out songs pretty enough that it was almost like a lullaby. Plus, Lance hadn't gotten three music scholarships for nothing. The only problem he was facing was picking which one he wanted to take. Keith's chest swelled with pride.

Lance's fingers gunned against each thread with perfect pose, sounding throughout the whole cafe as the staff cleaned up for the day. Someone must've asked for him to play to help pass the time for tedious chores. Lance was not much of a rock and roll type, much preferring pop music or pretty ballads. But it's still a good look on the boy.

Thunderstruck had never looked so sexy.

Lance's head lifted, hair flicking up and grin wide at noticing Keith was there. Lance winked in his direction, fingers still moving against the neck.

_Oof, never mind. It got sexier._

"Keith, my boy! You made it!" Coran's voice cut him out of him own mind.  _Goddammit Coran._  "Oh Shiro! You're in town! It's amazing to see you! I would love to talk and chit chat, but I need to discuss something with Keith."

Coran had asked Keith to come visit him at the cafe - which was odd. He guessed it must've been some manager to assistant manager bullshit. His promotion earlier in the year had given him a whole lot more responsibility, but the pay was increased, and Keith loved the work.

"What's up?" Keith asked, taking his last glance up at Lance before delving into business crap.

Coran grinned, taking a hold of Keith's shoulder and began directing him away. He didn't stop moving until they reached Coran's office.

"Coran?" Keith questioned, especially as he closed the door. Coran never closed his office door, it was always open and inviting for all. That was except when there was business to attend to, or if someone was getting fired. Only one person had been fired while Keith had been here, and that was because they were unreliable with their shifts, always pulling out last minute and stuff like that. Keith's palms started to sweat.

"Take a seat boy!" he said as he sat himself at his desk. Keith took a seat. "I have an opportunity that has arisen," Coran said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, brow's furrowed together. Coran grinned.

"Well..."

*    *    *

"I can't believe it's over," Hunk grinned, gripping Lance into a big bear hug. It was a week or so after graduation, and people were starting to make big moves. Pidge had finished her high school diploma a year early and was going to go to the same smart people school as Matt.  Hunk was going to a culinary school and Shay was going to follow closely behind with her impressive skills as a barista. Shiro was doing great things with his football scholarship and Allura was off her gap year and would also be moving into the city to start her interior design education. Keith was staying home to be trained to be a full-time manager at Voltron and Lance had three scholarship choices.

He'd actually chosen which school he was attending, he just needed to tell Keith and everyone else.

It was a hard decision, especially with it being away from Keith. A long distant relationship was going to be hard, but they'd talked it over because it was pretty much a given, with all the colleges Lance had applied to not being in their hometown. He was mentally preparing himself for it, had been for months, but it didn't really feel any easier.

And Lance wasn't going to force Keith to follow him to a new city, not when he already had a full-time job lined up. Especially when he loved said job. He couldn't do that to him. Wouldn't. 

"You've got your thinking face on," Hunk pointed out, making Lance shake himself back into the moment.

"Sorry Hunk, just thinking about college has my head spinning."

Lance had been tossing up two possible career choices for the past year. Those two options being a primary school teacher - because he adored little kiddies - and something with music. So, in the end he had meshed both together and had decided on being a Music school teacher, he was also throwing in drama studies, in case he wanted to also be a drama teacher. He had also thought about being a Spanish teacher. So having his teacher qualifications had given him lots of options.

Hunk nodded in understanding. 

"Totally get you. It's kinda messy, and with everyone moving around the country like headless chickens is also a little unsettling. I can't believe we're all so scattered."

Lance couldn't quite believe it either. Him and Hunk were probably going to be the closest distance wise (not that Hunk knew that yet since Lance hadn't told him about his choice, but all in good time). 

"Speaking of everyone, where are they?" Hunk asked, looking around his empty basement. They had all agreed to gather for one last sleepover before they all moved out of town.

"No idea," Lance murmured, checking his phone to see if Keith had sent him a message. He shoved his phone in his pocket when he saw nothing. 

Just like hearing their question, Matt, Pidge and Allura walked into the basement, including snacks and pizza. Lance hooted excitedly at the sight of food. 

Next to arrive a few minutes later was Keith, Shiro and Shay, who must've just come back from Cafe Voltron.

Keith walked over to sit next to Lance on the couch, arm instinctively moving to wrap around his shoulder, the other resting on the back of the couch. Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey babe," Lance smiled. "Did your chat with Coran go well?" Lance asked, fiddling with the sides of Keith's leather jacket. The other gave him a surprised look, mouth opening slightly. His next words stumbled out awkwardly.

"He told you?" His voice was quiet, like he was keeping a secret. Lance's brow cocked up.

"Told me what? I saw you go into his office at Voltron earlier." he frowned, wondering what had Keith so riled up? "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," he murmured, averting his eyes for a moment. Lance's jaw dropped, face scrunching up in displeasure at being brushed aside. Keith caught sight of the expression - which was more for display than actual annoyance - and chuckled. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "It's not bad. Promise." Lance grumbled despite the comforting words, wriggling into Keith's side.

"Alright, before I vomit, can we put this movie on?" Pidge asked out loud, indicating to both couples who had taken over the couch. Lance glanced to Hunk and Shay who were giggling about something.

"Don't be jelly Pidge," he smirked, snuggling up closer into Keith's side. Pidge groaned something along the lines of  _'who the hell would be jealous of you losers'_  and flicked on the movie.

It was sad knowing this was probably the last time being able to do this sort of thing, all together and having fun with harmless jabs and commentating the characters on the screen, eating a bunch of food to the point where he felt ill.

Lance was really going to miss this.

He felt Keith's fingers tracing little absentminded circles on his shoulder.

Lance was really going to miss Keith.

He held onto him a little tighter for the rest of the movie.

*     *     *

"Put some socks on! Your feet are freezing!" Lance snapped at Keith as they wriggled under the covers on the blow-up mattress on the floor of Hunk's basement. 

Keith responded by pushing his feet against Lance's leg, making him shrill at the downright frostbitten temperature. Pidge on the other side of the room groaned, while Allura and Shay giggled.

"You  _fiend!_ Put some bed socks on!" Lance shouted, sitting upright. Keith snickered, albeit, half asleep. 

This wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, they'd shared one on more than one occasion. Enough times to know the perks and cons of sleeping in the same bed as Keith.

Pros included: Keith looked adorable sleeping, he was a sleep-cuddler and didn't snore loudly.

Cons included: His feet were fucking cold and he stole the blankets.

Luckily, Lance was prepared for the two issues. He had brought an extra blanket, and a spare pair of fuzzy socks. 

He reached for his bag and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink socks. Lance grabbed at Keith's ankle, making him grumble in irritation. Lance proceeded with the task, putting the two socks on. He stared proudly at his boyfriend's now covered feet.

"That was the weirdest domestic bullshit I've ever seen," Pidge muttered, throwing her face into her pillow.

"Do you seriously have bed socks prepared for Keith?" Hunk chuckled form the couch.

"His feet are fucking  _freezing!"_ Lance insisted.

"Don't be mean to my feet," Keith mumbled, eyes closed and obviously on his way to sleep town. Lance huffed.

"Your feet deserve it. They're cold."

Keith mumbled in incoherently. His arm extended out, blindly searching for Lance. When he found him, he grabbed the sleeve to Lance’s hoodie and pulled him to lie down next to him.

"Sleep," he grumbled. Lance giggled, sleepy Keith was always extra adorable.

"Okie dokie," he smiled, wriggling himself to wrap an arm around Keith.

"Y'all if I hear you nasties doing something nasty I swear to god I'm gonna sue," Pidge grouched from across the room, sending everyone into a soft chorus of giggles. Well, expect for Keith, whose face was soft and peaceful, totally zonked out. 

Lance smiled sweetly and pressed himself a little closer.

He'd tell Keith in the morning about his decision.

*     *     *

Lance's morning came quicker than he expected when he woke up to Keith, poking his side, jostling him awake.

"Hmmm?" Lance mumbled, rubbing his eyes. When he wiped away the sleep, he saw Keith lying on his side, looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. That woke Lance up abruptly. "What time is it?" he asked, only slightly irritated by being woken up, especially with the lack of light outside indicating it was either really early or really late.

"3:37," Keith whispered. Lance grumbled.

"Bastard," he whined and attempted to roll away from Keith and go back to sleep. "Too early."

Keith pulled him back to face him, eyes wide with alert and smile.

"Wanna go watch the sunrise?" he asked, which perked at Lance's interest. He opened an eye, noting the way Keith looked smug and knowing. Lance loved the freaking sunrise.

"How dare you use this against me," he whispered as he sat up. Keith practically dragged him to his feet.

"Get changed," he said, once he finally got Lance to his feet. 

"Seriously?" Lance asked, grabbing a pair of jeans from his overnight bag. "Where are we going?" He asked, whispering because everyone was still asleep. 

"Our spot," Keith said, pulling on his boots. "I brought Red."

Their spot had once only been Keith's spot. Lance liked it how what was Keith's was now also his. 

Lance grinned, promptly putting on some more appropriate clothes before they sneaked out of the basement, leaving the rest to sleep, unaware of their departure.

They whizzed along the roads, the morning air crisp and fresh, smelling faintly of dew. It was quiet, which made Red seem even louder than usual. Lance held on tightly, resting his cheek on Keith's back as they road down the long roads of their hometown.

He still couldn't quite believe he was moving on from this chapter in his life. He loved this town. It was the kind of place you wanted to leave after spending your whole life here, ready to move to a big city for some adventure. But Lance knew he'd come back here one day. It was a place where you could comfortably settle, have a nice home, a back yard and a family and be so completely content.

Lance may want an adventure now, but he knew this place was always going to be home. 

The familiar route ended, and Keith flicked off the kickstand and they both dismounted. The air was chilly, but the sight of orange rising over the horizon of the ocean meant the sun would start to warm them up soon.

They took their usual spot, sitting side by side as they over looked the ocean. After a minute or two at gawking in silence at the scenery, Keith broke the comfortable silence.

"You still curious about what Coran wanted to talk to me about?" Keith asked, flickering his eyes to Lance. Lance had almost forgotten and felt a wave of minimal panic wash through him. What the hell could it be?

"Is it gonna make me ugly cry?" Lance asked.  Keith smiled with a shrug, which put Lance somewhat at ease. He wouldn't be smiling at that if it was bad. It then reminded himself also that he really needed to tell Keith about his University decision. "I also have to say something," Lance said after taking a deep breath. He took another one for good measure.

"You go first," Keith said, fingers brushing against Lance's knuckles. He took a deep breath.

"Okay... umm," he paused, a small, sheepish smile on his face as he spoke. "I chose which University I wanted to go to." Keith's face melted, smiling forming on his face. 

"That's amazing!" he grinned, pulling Lance in by the back of the neck to kiss him. When he pulled back he looked at Lance eagerly. "Which one?"

"Olkarion University," he said, giggling as Keith's smile widened. He pulled Lance into a hug, hand casting through his hair, and laughed softly.

"I'm so proud of you," Keith murmured into Lance's hair. He pulled back, eyes sparkling so brightly that Lance couldn't help but smile. He let go of a deep breath. 

"Thanks Keith," Lance whispered. He seriously didn't know where he would be without this, getting through some of the hardest shit Lance had ever been through, giving him the courage and inspiration to try for scholarships to school's he only dreamed of going to.

Keith sniffled, and quickly wiped his eyes. Lance's grin grew.

"Are you  _crying?"_

"Shut up," he laughed, using his sleeves to soak up the tears springing in his eyes. "I'm so fucking relieved you said that," he said, still hidden behind his hands. Lance smiled, wriggling closer to Keith's side.

"Why is that?" he asked. Keith paused, and turned to look at Lance, and he was right, he  _did_  look so relieved. 

"Coran," he croaked out, then cleared his throat. "Coran is branching out Voltron." Lance frowned, not following. Keith grinned. "He asked if I would run a new Voltron cafe in another city. Guess where?"

Lance froze, eyes instantly stinging.

"No." He whispered, as Keith's hands came to hold Lance's face. "No fucking way." Lance added on, feeling the tears roll down his cheek. His voice croaked in shock. Keith nodded, biggest smile on his face. 

"Guess I'm following you to Olkarion City?" he said, using his already wet sleeve to wipe Lance's cheeks, and then his own again.

" _Dude!"_ Lance wailed, flinging himself hazardously as he wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, instantly burying his face there to begin the water works. "I'm ugly crying! You said I wouldn't ugly cry!" he sobbed into Keith's soft hoodie, heaving as tears continued to spill.

"I never made such a promise," Keith chuckled, holding him tightly.

Lance had never felt so relieved in his life.

Keith would be coming with him, coming along with for the ride. He'd be managing a new Voltron Cafe! Lance wasn't going to lose Keith. He was going to be with him. Lance wasn't going to have to settle for seeing his boyfriend through a screen or waste his phone credit on calling Keith at weird times of the morning.

He was going to get to see him every day. To kiss and hold him and grow with him. He wouldn't grow without him. They'd do it, and together.

Lance pulled back, wiping his eyes and smiled at the boy who made his heart feel full and fly and soar higher than anything or anyone. He made Lance excited about the future, because he'd pretty damn sure he's going to be with this boy for a very,  _very_  long time.

"I'm so lucky I fell in love with you," Lance whispered, tears of pure joy slipping down his cheeks and off his jaw. Keith did him the pleasure of smiling, a single smile added years to Lance's life. A life he was sure he was going to be spending with Keith.

"I'm lucky I fell in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~the end~ 
> 
>  
> 
> SIKE GUESS WHO IS MAKING A SEQUEL AND BONUS CHAPTERS?!?!?  
> You might of noticed but this has now been made into a series called 'Lucky in Love'. I really wanna write some bonus chapters (comment some suggestions!!!) and am planning on a mini sequel that will take place three years after the final chapter!!! So if you'd like to see more of this consider series subscribing or if you'd like to read more from me user subscribe!!! 
> 
> Also don't forget I have another Klance series called Love Interest if you wanted to check that out!!
> 
> Hope to see you all soon, bye <3
> 
> (and yes I am tearing up a little this fic is my CHILD)


End file.
